


No Certain Victory: Maghrib

by Khamira



Series: No Certain Victory [4]
Category: The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 117,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khamira/pseuds/Khamira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Germany sends troops to invade Egypt, the Medjai find themselves with a new enemy, and a few surprising allies in the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maghrib: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the rating remains Explicit. There is a large amount of violence and smut in this section.

Ardeth could not have said how long he stood there, first in Rick and Evelyn’s embrace and then hugging Selim close. But he truly did not care. He let go of his uncle finally, and moved to embrace Adham instead. “Al’hamdil’Allah.” He whispered, meaning the so common phrase with his whole heart. Adham stood still for a moment and then embraced him back, tightly.

“I have no words to tell you how sorry I am for my stupidity, Ardeth.” Adham said finally, the words a rough mutter in Medja. And that took Ardeth longer than it should have to understand.

“He did me no harm cousin. Truly, he is quite skilled at making one worry for a friend when there is no real need for concern.” He shook his head. “I will tell you, later, why it makes my heart so much more than glad that you are here. Right now, I need coffee and to see my people. Will you please go and bring your family here, Adham? I will explain later when I can.”

“If it will ease you.” Adham agreed, and Ardeth did not doubt in the slightest that his eyes were more than haunted now. And Adham had always seen too much of what he wanted to keep hidden at the best of times.

“It would.” He agreed. He released his cousin and then went to grip Arebe’s arms and kiss his friend on both cheeks. “Truly, my friend, no chieftain of the Medjai has ever had a better man to lead one of his tribes. Allah I trust knows how thankful I am that you are still here with us, and I will do my best to follow the example of bravery you and Kahid have given us.” He gave it openly with no pretense which made his friend flush just a bit. “Thank you, Arebe, for walking the halls of Thebes that was.” And he squeezed his hands around Arebe’s arms.

“Allah have mercy, Ardeth you are bleeding.” Selim gripped his shoulder and urged him to sit.

“I am?” He asked, because while he could recall the wounds he could not feel them. His uncle’s hand moved to his hair.

“Your robes are drenched...” Selim’s hand shook. “Evelyn?”

“I thought he said you’d be all right.” Rick’s voice held that same growl it had in the hell they had just left.

“It does not feel like the wounds are still there.” He shook his head. “Even my head is clear.”

“What wounds?” Evelyn asked coming over to crouch beside him.

“I took a blow to my head...and some knife and sword cuts.” He shrugged, not wanting to dwell on how they had been gained.

“Right.” Rick’s voice was a low mutter. “Selim’s right, Ardeth you’re covered in blood.”

He wondered absently how much of it was his and how much of it belonged to his friend’s reflection. He reached out and gripped Rick’s shoulder where his spear had been. “I do not feel injured.” He repeated.

“Humor us.” Evelyn grumbled and put her hand on his head and asked Sekhmet for her blessing. There was a soft sort of warmth to her hand beyond what was normal and despite himself he relaxed with a sigh. “That was...strange. Take this off, Ardeth, something isn’t right here.” She pulled at his sleeve.

“Evelyn...” He muttered, unable to keep from flushing.

“Oh bother the propriety my husband’s right here and sister’s tend their brother’s wounds all the time. Suri can look the other way, can’t you Suri?”

“Certainly.” The young woman replied from somewhere behind him.

“Lost cause, buddy.” Rick pointed out and he nodded with a sigh and slid the robes off his shoulders. They were indeed as everyone had said soaked wet with blood and he realized with a start that he was covered in it.

“Oh Allah have mercy.” Evelyn whispered. He looked over at her and then back down at the wounds carved into and around his tattoos that he could see and could not feel at all. He blinked again.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Selim muttered.

“Knife wounds?” Evelyn’s voice was sharp.

“After a fashion.” He agreed. Rick’s hand gripped his and their eyes met. “They do not hurt.”

“They shouldn’t even be there still.” Rick pointed out. “I am going to find a way to rip his head off.”

“In’sh’allah.” Ardeth agreed. “Evelyn?”

“Sallah I need my book, Ammun’s book...now.”

Several of his tribesmates scrambled to do as she bid. “Why is it that the amulet does not work?” He wondered.

“They’re curses on top of being...wounds Ardeth. Every one of them.” She pointed out.

“But they do not hurt.” He repeated.

“There still going to bleed you to death if we don’t get them stopped.” Rick’s voice was sharp.

He had not thought of that, which might have been proof of how lightheaded he already was. “How will he explain this to his father or his grandfather do you think?” He chuckled.

“I’m going to ask Sekhmet to thrash him.” Evelyn muttered.

“That would be amusing.” He agreed and then shivered suddenly.

“Don’t go into shock now, Ardeth.” Evelyn’s voice was sharp. “Hand me those blankets, Abdul.”

A soft blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he shivered more with the warmth.

“Here Evelyn.” Sallah skidded to a halt both books in his hands and Kashim right beside him with the other two. “What spells do we need?”

“The one to Isis, out of that.” She took the book of Sekhmet and opened it.

“I am sorry to keep you all from prayers.” He shivered again, leaning against his uncle without thinking about it.

“Allah is merciful, Ardeth. He will forgive us.” Selim answered, but his uncle’s voice sounded so odd.

“I am sorry I could not save you, uncle.” He offered.

“There is no reason to apologize, Ardeth. Hush now, and let Evelyn read.” His uncle’s hand stroked his hair as if he were a little boy but the strong hand trembled too.

Evelyn began to read from the book of War and Healing, and he tried to listen to the words, recalling his utter amazement with the appearance of the goddess in Thebes. He leaned his head against his uncle’s shoulder. “I am sorry I failed you, princess.”

“Shhh.” Rick’s voice was soft now. “You didn’t fail anybody, Ardeth. It wasn’t real, remember?”

“I tried to recall that, but it does not help, does it? Forgive me, brother mine, I did not understand.”

“It’s okay, Ardeth. Nothing to forgive.” Rick’s hand gripped his shoulder and he recalled with complete clarity how he had placed a last kiss in his brother’s hand and pressed those strong fingers back to his brother’s heart.

“You may not die.” He said, firmly, gripping Rick’s wrist with a hand he only then realized was shaking.

“Think you got that backwards, Ardeth. You don’t die, okay?”

“As you...” And the spell that Evelyn had just finished caught him up in a rush of light and warmth and a feeling like the soft caress of fingers or perhaps feathers or fur against his skin and he shuddered with the sensation and then it was gone. And he relaxed further into his uncle’s arms.

“Thanks be to God.” Selim whispered.

“Is he going to be okay, Evie?” Rick asked, and he wanted to answer his brother himself but he could not even open his eyes.

“I think so. Let me have the other spell, Sallah.” She went on, and then recited that one as well. It was a softer caress of warmth over his skin and he could not help but gasp as he actually felt the wounds again for just a moment before they were gone. He bit his lip against the cry that wanted to escape and then let his breath out in a sigh.

“Ardeth?” Rick’s voice was tight.

“That was, very odd.” He found the strength for the words somehow, but not the additional strength to open his eyes or raise his head from his uncle’s shoulder. “Allah have mercy...help me up hmm? I need to bathe.”

“You can rest another moment, Ardeth.” Selim said firmly, and stroked his hair again as if he were no older than Alex.

And that brought to mind how he had handed his nephew the pistol and sword and named him Medjai there in Anubis’ hell. _Allah,_ he prayed silently, _grant that I never have to do anything like that here in the Egypt that is, oh most merciful._ “Rick?” He found he still had his hand clasped around his brother’s arm.

“I’m right here.” Rick promised.

“I am sorry about Alex.”

“Shhh, wasn’t real...and there wasn’t a whole lot else you could have done if it had been.” His brother disagreed.

He found the strength to raise his head from Selim’s shoulder but had to blink back the greyness that brought. “I need to wash the blood off.” He tried to get up, because he truly felt unable to live with so much of his tribesmates blood on his skin any longer. Even if it was not real.

“You need to rest.” Evelyn disagreed.

“After I bathe, Evelyn.” He was not going to be dissuaded from this so either he would succeed or he would faint and then he would not care.

“Adham you want to give me a hand here?” Rick asked. “He’s either going to make it or knock himself out trying.”

“Stubborn as always.” His cousin replied.

“Adham.” He smiled a bit, still feeling lightheaded. “Did you bring Leila and the children?”

“I did.” Adham agreed. “But I thought it best if they did not see you drenched in blood.”

“That is true.” He nodded. “I need to speak to them, please, when I am presentable.”

“If you wish.” Adham agreed, his voice calm, but with an odd note to it that Ardeth could not place. “Then will you tell me what caused you such pain?”

“I will.” He agreed. And Allah be praised he managed to hold onto consciousness as Rick and Adham got him to his feet.

“Right, like you’re walking anywhere on your own. You’re too damned big to carry, Ardeth.”

He chuckled. “You take being the older brother far to seriously, my friend.”

“So stop getting yourself into predicaments where you need me to be one and I’ll stop.” Rick sighed. “I hate having to agree with damned thing, Ardeth, but Christ you gotta take better care of yourself, buddy.”

“Do not toss stones at me, Rick O’Connell.”

“He has a point.” Adham put in. “And you are not well, cousin.”

“No, I am not.” He agreed. “Will you ask Arebe to see to Horus for me?”

“Sure.” Rick replied. “Anything else?”

“Will you find out where the survivors of the eleventh tribe are?” He wanted to thank them for their bravery, because he had only seen a reflection of it in hell today but he could recall it clearly from the field where Ahmer’s tribe had fallen.

“I will do so.” Adham agreed. “Here are the baths cousin. I will hold him up, O’Connell if you can get him undressed.”

“Right, okay. Boots first, huh?”

Ardeth could not help himself he chuckled. “As always.”

“Shush.” Rick muttered.

“As you say.” He tried to help as Rick eased the boots from his feet but he could barely find the strength to lift first one leg then the other. Then his friend’s hands undid his sash and he realized he had left all his weapons in his tent. He shook his head a bit as Rick reached for the laces on his robes. “You will tangle the knots like always.”

“Hush.” Rick repeated more firmly this time. “You’re not in any position to argue today, Ardeth.”

“Why would I argue?” He asked uncertainly. Rick finished the ties and his robes fell to the floor. “I will run out of clothes if we keep having to burn them. Can I bring a set back from Thebes do you think?”

“We can ask.” Rick replied. “Sorry.”

“What for?” He started to ask and then felt his brother’s hands go to his waist and undo the lacing on his pants. He flushed just a bit, despite himself, because he certainly did not mind him doing so and it was impossible not to think of how much he usually enjoyed when Rick did that. He shivered a bit. “Rick..”

“Shhh, it’s all right now, Ardeth.” Rick muttered. And he flushed even deeper when Adham chuckled and he recalled that the only thing keeping him on his feet at all was his cousin’s strength.

“No doubt you are getting good at that, O’Connell.” Adham teased with surprisingly gentleness to his voice.

Rick grumbled something and Ardeth could only shake his head a bit. But it was good to know his cousin was not angry that Rick was indeed growing used to undoing his clothes. “I am very thankful for that.” He pointed out, which was true enough.

Rick chuckled. “Not now, Ardeth.”

“As you say.” He found a smile.

“That is not something I needed to know.” Adham sighed.

“Of course not.” He agreed but he met Rick’s eyes as his friend finished undressing him. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Rick replied. “You should have seen the trouble Evie and I had getting Alex undressed when he was about five. Kid could sleep through anything.”

“I recall that with Ismail, Mohamed was not so sound a sleeper.” Adham agreed. “There now, let us get you into the tub, Ardeth. It will be cold I am afraid.”

“If it washes the blood of my people from my hands, Adham I do not care how cold it is.”

“I don’t think this is anybody’s blood but yours Ardeth.” Rick replied, gently. “The rest of it wasn’t real.”

“I know that.” He agreed but it felt good to wash the blood away anyway, and he could recall so easily how the bodies of his tribesmates had looked, friends, family, people he loved lying dead in the sand. _Oh most compassionate Allah, I pray you, have mercy on me. I am only one man, oh my God, and my life surely is not worth more than theirs._ He shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold water.

“Right. So tell me when you believe it and I’ll feel better.” Rick took the cloth from him. “I’ll keep him from drowning if you can go get him some clean clothes, Adham.”

His cousin was silent for a bit and then gripped his shoulder. “As you say. Thank you, Rick. Truly.” And Adham let go of his shoulder and left. Ardeth leaned a bit more against Rick.

“Grab me some too, Adham.” Rick called out.

“Certainly.” The reply came back.

Rick only gathered him close. It felt so good to be surrounded by his friend’s strong arms. “It’s over now, Ardeth.” Rick’s voice was a gentle whisper. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He turned, not caring suddenly and kissed his friend hard, because Allah be praised he could and they were whole even if he was still a bit dizzy. Rick sighed, but kissed him back, gently though and Ardeth tried to let that be his guide and restrain the whole inundation of emotions that wanted to escape. But his control, much like his heart, still lay in tatters and all he could do was pull Rick closer with the little strength he had. Warm hands on his back pulled him closer as well and then Rick broke the kiss with a sigh. “Easy now, habibi, you aren’t in any shape for this, Ardeth. Let’s get you cleaned up and dressed, huh? Before the shock gets worse.”

“I...” He was uncertain what he wanted to say. “Allah have mercy, Rick. I do not know what to do.” He shook his head, struggling against wanting nothing more than to curl into his Rick’s arms and sob, like Khalifa had done back there on that horrible plain.

“Take it a step at a time. I’m here. Your family’s safe and well. We’re back here, and everybody’s safe okay?”

“How many times, have I died in your arms?” He asked, not caring at all for propriety only reaching over to run his hand down Rick’s side to where the spear wound had been.

“You haven’t died once, Ardeth.” Rick disagreed.

“How many times?” He repeated.

“A dozen or so.” Rick replied finally, with a resigned sigh. “How many times have I died in yours then?”

He blinked and then leaned his head against Rick’s shoulder. “Only once. Do not do it again.”

“Deal.” Rick’s hand began to stroke through his hair. “You’re a mess. Let’s get you washed up.”

“Selim was already dead, and Azza, and Amal. I could not save them.” He whispered against his brother’s shoulder as Rick began to lather up a cloth and wash the blood from his skin. “I found– Khalifa crying over Leila. Allah forgive me, I could only take her with me.”

“Of course you did.” Rick replied, his voice gentle.

“I left her with Shadiya, and Fatima and the other women and children. I did not want to leave her, Rick. But I thought I would have to fight Germans.”

“And you can’t do that and carry a five year old.” His brother agreed. Adham had been right the water was cold as Rick gathered some into a bowl and poured it over his left shoulder to rinse the reddened soap away. It did not really feel all that cold to sit in though which was odd.

“No.” He shivered a bit. “Why does it make sense when I tell it to you, yet tear my heat to ribbons when I think of it?”

“Because you didn’t want to let her go, even though you knew you had to. I’d’ve been the same way.”

“I told myself, it does not matter, she is not real. But Allah’s mercy, Rick she felt so real in my arms.”

“Yeah. I know what you mean.” Rick’s hand stroked through his hair again, and then re-soaped the cloth and went back to washing away the blood. “Christ, if this is all yours how in the world are you conscious?”

“I do not know. I kept thinking it should hurt more than it did. Even in hell, I recall that. My head was pounding and so I had a hard time staying conscious true, but– it should have hurt more. I am as stubborn or more so than most men, I will admit that, but I do not think even my stubbornness could have carried me through– all of this,” he indicated the now gone wounds with a vague wave of his hand, hoping Rick would understand him. “And let me keep silent.”

“Hell no.” Rick replied roughly. “Sorry, Ardeth, but it wouldn’t happen.”

“But it did.” He returned. “That is what I meant.”

Rick was silent for a bit. “Okay, so somehow the spell wasn’t working right? Didn’t Anubis say something about that, that you weren’t supposed to be hurt? I guess that’s part of the spell huh? Because in all the times I’ve been there I’ve always been fine. So since that was your own version of hell shouldn’t you have been fine?”

“I do not know.” He shook his head. “I can not think now.”

“Small wonder there, Ardeth. I’m amazed you’re still talking to me.”

“Hmm. Would that the water was warm and I could fall asleep in your arms.”

Rick sighed but he set the cloth aside and then kissed Ardeth gently. And this time, he could meet that gentleness with his own. “Believe it yet, habibi?” Rick asked softly as they broke the kiss.

“Mmm, I am beginning to, yes. This is good.” He leaned his head back on Rick’s shoulder. “I have ruined your shirt.”

“I don’t give a damn about the shirt.” Rick replied. “Okay, cold again.” And fresh cold water was poured over his skin, drenching Rick some too no doubt, but it washed away more of the blood. He could not keep from shivering. “Can you stand up in the tub for us to do the rest?”

“I do not know that I can get up again,” He admitted. “But I will try.”

“Okay, here, try and kneel up then, okay, and just hold onto the edge. I’ll get the rest.”

He found a grip on the side of the tub and managed to lever himself to his knees with Rick’s help. It took far too much of what strength he had though to stay upright as Rick let go to soap the cloth again. Then Rick turned back to him and ran the cloth over his lower back, then down his legs. “It is good Adham went to get us more clothes.”

Rick chuckled softly. “Yeah, think we embarrassed him.”

“Did we?” He could not recall how but it was likely he supposed. “I want, very badly, to curl up in your arms and not let go.” He admitted. “If that is weakness I will not be ashamed of it.”

“If I could I’d hold you just as tight as I can manage and not let go either.” Rick replied, but the hands that stroked over his skin to rid him of what blood remained were so very gentle. “Did he– do more than cut you?”

“No.” He knew very well what Rick was asking. “Nothing of the sort.”

“Al’hamdil’Allah.” Rick sighed. “When I saw you hanging there...I...”

“Nothing of the sort.” He repeated it, shivering himself at the thought. “Is that not odd? If the hell that was created was from my own mind would you not think that I would have feared that more than what I imagined? Especially now?”

Rick was silent for a bit. “Hell if I know, Ardeth.” He muttered finally. “Okay, let’s get you rinsed off and then we’ll get your hair clean and we’re done.”

He eased himself back into the water with Rick’s help, shivering a bit this time as the cold really registered. “I am going to want to lay in the sun and be the lizard this time.”

Rick smiled a bit and then kissed him again, just as soft. “Would it be pushing things here if I rub your shoulders for you?”

“That is tempting but perhaps unwise.” He sighed. “So much blood.” He touched Rick’s shirt. “Would all the water in the Nile be enough to wash it away do you think?”

“They aren’t dead, Ardeth. None of us are dead, huh? Not me, not Evie, not Adham, or Selim or any of us. Okay?”

“Make me believe it, habib?” He met Rick’s eyes.

“Okay. Let’s see if it works in reverse.” Rick took his hand and pressed it against his heart. “Feel that?”

He closed his eyes and let himself truly feel the strong heartbeat. “Yes.” He agreed.

“I’m not dead, Ardeth. Or hurt, or bleeding or anything okay? I’m right here.”

“Then why does my heart still ache?”

“Because you’re seeing but you aren’t believing.” Rick replied. “Look at me, Ardeth.”

“I am.” He promised.

“Nope, your seeing that reflection of me that died in your arms. Look at me.” Rick’s hand gripped his shoulders and shook him once, very slightly.

“No shaking, please? It will make my head spin again.”

Rick smiled softly. “How about I hold you then?” And he was pulled close into those strong arms again. “Wait, let’s not get you all bloody again.” Rick undid the buttons on his shirt with an ease that Ardeth almost found the coherency to envy and then set it aside. “There.” He was drawn back into his brother’s arms. “Better?”

“Hmm, I think so.” He leaned his head against Rick’s shoulder again and just enjoyed the feel of the warm skin under his cheek. He moved his head just a bit so he could press his lips to the pulse point on Rick’s neck.

“Tease.” The word was a soft whisper.

“Promise.” He disagreed and then shuddered suddenly with the cold of the water as the heat of his friend’s skin registered. “Allah that is cold.”

“Okay, now you’re back.” Rick chuckled with obvious relief. “Feel it?”

“The cold? Yes.” He burrowed closer to Rick’s warmth.

“No, silly, my heartbeat.”

“Yes.” He did, and he set his lips to that point and then nibbled. “Good?”

“Not now, Ardeth.” Rick muttered. “Let’s get your hair washed so we can go be lizards in the sun. Sound good?”

“Yes.” He agreed and raised his head reluctantly from Rick’s shoulder. But he could not restrain from kissing his friend again. Rick gave the kiss back and it was, finally, a true joy to share it. “Thank you habib.”

“Fair is fair.” Rick smiled, and then stroked his hand along Ardeth’s jaw. “Wash.” He repeated firmly and then gathered up the soap to do just that. Ardeth shuddered at the cold water Rick poured over his head after the soap but it felt good to have the last of the blood washed from him. “Okay, let’s get you dried off.”

“You will have to help me stand.” He admitted and it truly did take his strength and Rick’s to get him out of the tub. “This was more fun when we were wrestling in Thebes.”

“Yeah.” Rick agreed with a chuckle, then stopped. “Until the end there anyway. Sorry I brought up bad memories.”

He closed his eyes at that, because it was very true. Perhaps that explained in part his own version of hell. “I know that. Truly it is long forgiven and no harm done.” He found a smile. “I do not object to feeling cherished, Rick. Only to being any man’s– pet.”

“Yeah like that’s going to happen. You’re too damned stubborn, Ardeth.”

“As you say.” _Medjai do not beg._ He recalled his own words. And he gave thanks to Allah for that as well. “You have no room to talk.”

“Well, no.” Rick smiled a bit and then helped him dry off.

“I told Ammun’s Priest that on my first visit to Thebes you know. That I was no man’s pet and I would be damned before I was his.”

“Bastard.” Rick muttered. “What’d it say?”

“That I might not be a pet but I was entertaining.” He rolled his eyes. “I am not certain yet why he finds me so, but I suppose I shall accept it as part of his madness and go on.”

“If you say so.” Rick muttered, but he quickly wiped the smudges of blood from his skin with the wet cloth and then dried off as well. “Sit here and I’ll see what’s keeping Adham.”

“Hmm, I am in little shape to walk although I feel better than I did.” Ardeth sighed. “The spells in the great books are truly wondrous things.”

“Yeah,” Rick agreed. They are.” He walked out of the tent and then just a moment later back in. “Figured out why you aren’t well yet.” There was a very odd note to Rick’s voice.

“What?”

“We aren’t awake. Well, I’m not. I don’t think you are. I mean I think we’re both real, right?”

He shook his head. “Rick? I do not understand?”

“Right, sorry. Okay, this is still hell, Ardeth. Or wherever this is. And outside is that same damned battlefield as before.”

“Bis’mil’Allah.” He shuddered, not having the strength to face that again. “I need clothes.” He reached with great reluctance for the blood soaked ones Rick had helped him out of.

“This is just nuts. Anubis said we were going to wake up. How come we aren’t? And it can’t be real, because there is no way all that destruction happened and we didn’t hear a sound.”

“That does make it seem much less real.” He agreed. He forced himself to pull on the sodden cloth, trying hard not to dwell on it much. _It is not your blood. It is not anyone’s blood, none of this is real._ “Are we real, Rick?” He asked uncertainly. “What if we are only reflections now?”

“I– don’t know, Ardeth. Christ, I just don’t know anymore. Maybe we aren’t real. Maybe only one of us is. I don’t know. But...I think I am. And I think you are too.”

“As do I.” He agreed. “Evelyn would be real to then, would she not?”

“She was when we came here the first time. Because I left her with Alex and Mohamed, and found her reflection dead later. That makes it official doesn’t it?”

“I would think so. That is why I thought you real when you appeared, because your reflection had already died. So, we are real then. That is something.” He did not bother with the lacings on his robes only wrapped his sash back around him to hold them closed. “I have no weapons with me.”

“Me either. Let’s try to see if we can find your shield and scepter and my armor. And Evie.”

“As you say. I am little help I think.” He managed to find his feet with Rick’s help and they walked out to face the horror once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh blessed gods this is not good.” Evelyn whispered as she found herself back in Thebes with the rest of the Medjai. Imhotep was looking almost as uncertain as she felt, and Rick and Ardeth were no where to be seen. “What the hell is going on?”

“Evelyn?” Adham walked over to her side, Selim taking the other.

“I have no answers for you Princess. One moment we were in Anubis’ dark realm, your husband, Ardeth and I. Then Anubis told us to go and here we are. But where are Ardeth and O’Connell?”

“That’s what I want to know. Why did I let him talk me into staying there? Alright, Medjai, we have to go rescue your chieftain and my husband. Adham, who leads you all...if Ardeth isn’t here?”

Adham looked at Selim and then sighed. “Ismail is next in line for succession.”

“Not yet he isn’t.” She disagreed. “I mean in battle.”

“I do, most often.” Selim put in. “If you mean leading the troops until Ardeth arrives.”

“Exactly. Good. You’re in charge. Amal, Ainya, Risi, Arebe, Kahid, I’m sending you back to Ahm Shere.”

“We will go where you go, Princess.” Arebe disagreed. “Do not make us go back.”

She rolled her eyes. “I don’t have time to argue. Fine. But if you kill yourselves I will read from the damned book and fix it and you can explain it to Ardeth.” She shook her head.

“And how do you expect to achieve all this, Princess?” Imhotep asked.

She drew herself up and then recited the prayer to send the three Medjai women there back to Ahm Shere and they were gone with a slight flash. No doubt, Ainya was going to hate her for that, but if she got Arebe back to his wife in one piece maybe her friend would forgive her. “Now, as to getting to the realm of the dead.” She swallowed hard. _Come on Nefertiri, don’t fail now, you can’t appeal to Anubis he doesn’t like you. Sekhmet doesn’t have any power there...Oh why not? What have we to loose after all?_ “Osiris, lord of the Duat, I pray you, father of my father’s father, I, Nefertiri, daughter of Pharaoh, beseech thee in the name of Egypt, see us to my husband’s side where he and the champion of your bright son, the Avenger, are in the realm of the dread god of those who’s hearts have stilled. Please, oh most revered Osiris. We need to see them home.”

“Grant us oh Lord of both Kingdoms of Egypt safe passage to the realm of the dark son of Osiris and back again so that we may yet defend Egypt as we can and you will us.” Imhotep offered. “We beseech you or Great AmmunRa, grant us your light.”

And one or the other or both must have worked, and the gods alone knew what to make of her, Nefertiri, and Imhotep all working together on a prayer really meant but she wasn’t questioning it now. Because they were all of them suddenly back where she had left. In the middle of the remains of the tribes.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Someone, Pasha, she thought, muttered.

“I do not think, Allah, has anything to do with this.” Selim disagreed. “But I pray he grants us victory.”

“It’s all illusion, Medjai, it isn’t real.” She pointed out. “The only two people here that are real are Rick and Ardeth. Keep that in mind no matter what you see alright? It’s only illusion made by the god of death.”

“As you say, Evelyn.” Adham nodded.

And she promptly forgot her own words as a small child came running out of the chaos around them.

“Papa!” Khalifa’s voice was a sob as she threw herself into her fathers arms. “Papa.”

Adham was whispering to her in Medja, or maybe Arabic too low for Evie to grasp. “We have to go find the others.” She pointed out. “Last time Khalifa was here too, Adham. We should find several other women and children as we go. I think.” She shook her head and then looked at Selim and reminded him in Egyptian. “They aren’t real, Selim. Not even Khalifa. Try to find a moment to remind Adham of that, will you?”

“As you say, Evelyn.” He agreed and they headed forward.

“Do you still have your powers here, Imhotep?” She had to ask.

He paused for a moment and then raised one hand and the sand in front of them rose in a curtain. “Yes.”

“Good.” She put her mask into place.

“Indeed.” He nodded and the curtain of sand shifted to the side and covered the dead who lay there. “Let us find our missing champions and then I will pray to Ammun to see us safely back to Thebes and Ahm Shere. It appears one can not trust Anubis at all.”

“What a surprise.” She muttered. And they did indeed find several other women and children as they went. The amulet of Sekhmet worked sluggishly, but it did work.

“Arebe, stay here please, with three others and guard the women and children we have found?” Selim spoke to the man who walked beside him.

“No, Selim, you need your warriors. We will stay here and protect the children.” Fatima disagreed. “Only bring Ahmed back to me.”

“In’sh’allah.” Selim sighed, but he sounded so much older than he had only a bit ago. “I will do so.”

So they headed deeper and deeper into the battlefield uncertainly.

“Father!”

Adham turned at the voice and then hugged his son tightly as the older of his two boys came over. “I tried to find you.”

“I know you did, Mohamed. Truly, I am proud of you.” Adham knelt down to hug his son closer. “Are you well?”

“I am.” The boy wiped at the tear streaks on his face. “I can not find mother or Ismail or the girls.”

“Khalifa is with the other women and children back that way.” Adham pointed behind them. “I have not seen the others but if they live, Allah willing, they will join you there.” He brushed his son’s hair from the boy’s face and then went to one of the dead Medjai who lay not far away and pulled several weapons from the body. “Take these and go and join them, Mohamed.”

The young boy, who couldn’t have been any older than Alex nodded and put the weapons away. “I would go with you to kill Germans, father.”

“I know that. But I will face the Germans better knowing you are protecting your sister.” Adham disagreed. “Go now.”

“Allah hama' ana, Baba.”

“Allah hama’ ana, Mohamed.” Adham hugged his son again tightly and then rose to his feet and the boy headed back toward the others without one backward glance.

“He may not be real, Adham, but that makes him no less a son to be proud of.” Selim clasped his fellow leader’s shoulder.

“No.” Adham agreed. “It does not. Let us go find Ardeth and O’Connell now, so that I can hug my real son just as tightly.”

“In’sh’allah.” Selim agreed.

They made it a bit further when another child came running over and this time Evie ignored her own advise and just hugged Alex close. “Are you all right, Alex?”

“I’m fine, mum. I just couldn’t find you or dad or anybody.” He looked around at all the Medjai. “I don’t understand?”

“Neither do I, luv. But we’re going to find your father and Ardeth and we’re going to get out of this, okay?”

“But you’re dead.” Alex shook his head, looking so very lost. “I saw you.”

“Who’s dead, Alex?” She supposed she might be, here. Hadn’t Rick said that he could never save her or Alex or Ardeth? _Please, Horus, see your champion safe?_

“Uncle Selim, and you too Pasha. And Uncle Jonathan...He tossed me behind some packs and then there was this explosion and...” Alex only clung tighter too her and shook.

“It’s okay, Alex. Really, this is all a very bad dream you see. And when you wake up, it’ll all be gone. It isn’t real at all, luv.”

“Really?” He seemed willing to believe her on that. And she had no idea any longer if this was or wasn’t her son. Or if they’d ever wake up.

“Cross my heart. Now, I need to go find your father and your uncle so that we can get out of here, okay? There’s a whole group of women and children and Adham’s son back there. Tell them which direction we’re headed in. And then if we aren’t back in an hour you bring them to come find us, okay? Can you do that, Alex?” It was always good to give Alex something that seemed like a task so that he didn’t automatically argue to come with her.

“I think so, mom.” He nodded, and God but he looked so very much like his father right then.

“Good.” She managed a smile.

“Here, nephew, take this with you would you?” Selim handed him a pistol. “You do know how to shoot it, do you not?”

“I’ve seen dad do it a lot. And I can load one.” Alex nodded.

“Just be careful, Alex. Please?” She hugged him again.

“Okay mom. Allah hama'ana, huh?”

“You are so much your father’s son.” She ruffled his hair. “And I am so proud of you.”

“Mum.” He shook his head and then blinked. “What are you wearing?”

“Nefertiri’s clothes.” She shrugged. “I’ll explain latter.” _Only it won’t be to you. Oh God, Rick, how do you do this?_ “Be careful with the pistol, please?”

“I will mom.” He nodded and then accepted the clasps on the shoulders the Medjai gave him as he walked back through them and disappeared into the mass of bodies they’d left behind.

“Oh dear God, that hurt.” She whispered, accepting Selim’s gentle hug with a sigh. “I hate this, Selim.”

“As do we all, Evelyn. Let us find our loved ones who are truly here and go home so that we may embrace all of our families who are only shadows.”

“In’sh’allah.” She nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ardeth, you can barely stand.” Rick grumbled as he passed his friend his shield. They’d found it in the remains of what had to have been Ardeth’s tent, along with far too many bodies of family. Rick didn’t let himself look to closely at them, not wanting to see Evie or Alex or Jonathan among them.

“We have no choice.” Ardeth replied. “Although we certainly do not lack for weapons now. For whatever good they may do us.”

They’d found guns and swords aplenty among the dead Medjai about. Rick didn’t ask if Ardeth knew the men they’d taken the weapons from, and worked hard at not looking at their faces. “There is that. Okay, so we’ve got your shield. Let’s see if we can find Evie and get the hell out of here, huh?”

“That would be good.” Ardeth agreed, the spear of Horus in his right hand serving as a staff to hold him on his feet. They headed toward the area that Rick vaguely remembered the Medjai survivors having been gathered before but it was so hard to figure out where anything was in this damned place.

“Surprise.” The voice was just that and he turned, but he couldn’t quite make the move before something hard slammed into his head and set him to his knees. Ardeth yelled something and he could make out vague sounds of struggle but he couldn’t get his body to cooperate with doing more than lying there in the sand. “Is that the best you can do, Medjai?” The same voice taunted, and then a kick caught him up under the ribs and sent him tumbling sideways. “Two of you is little trouble.”

“Go to hell.” Rick muttered, trying to find his pistol but the man only kicked it out of his hand and sent it skidding off somewhere.

“Where did you think you were, Inglizi?” The man chuckled and then his fist slammed into Rick’s face and he felt himself slide further down toward unconsciousness. It was Ardeth’s cry that brought him back, and he rolled over, again, reaching for another pistol. The large Nubian who he recognized from earlier was leaning over Ardeth, an already bloodied knife in one hand, then he straightened a little. Ardeth was lying face down in the sand and for a really long moment Rick wasn’t even sure he was breathing. Then he moved a bit and the man above him kicked his legs apart with a laugh. “I am going to enjoy this.”

“Like hell.” Rick growled, trying to aim the pistol in his hand but he couldn’t even focus his eyes. What the hell, shoot anyway, distract him, something. _Horus, please you promised..._

Another large dark shape barreled into the Nubian knocking him away from Ardeth and the two forms struggled on the ground for a while. Then Evie was kneeling beside him. Her hands were warm and gentle against his face and then the pain in his head just stopped.

“Rick? Can you hear me?” She asked.

“Evie?” He tried to think straight for a second. “Ardeth...”

“I’ll see to him, are you all right now?”

“Please?” He couldn’t find the words. “We gotta keep the thing dead.”

“I will deal with Anubis creation, O’Connell. Can you see to Ardeth, princess?” Imhotep’s voice even sounded weird here. But the priest strode over to where Adham had the Nubian pinned, picked up the spear Ardeth had dropped and then brought it around with an oddly graceful arc and slammed it point first into the Nubian’s chest. “Stay there.”

Adham looked up at the priest in surprise and then smiled and let the dead for the moment Nubian go and scrambled back to Ardeth. Rick wasn’t really sure who was helping him as he got to his knees and then his feet to stumble over as well. Ardeth’s head was in Evie’s lap and she had the medallion on his chest. Then that same dark red glow Rick could recall from when she’d healed Arebe surrounded Ardeth and then grew darker and rose up her arms to her elbows before wrapping close around them both like some sort of fabric and was gone. “Ardeth?” Evie called softly, brushing the damp and once again bloody hair from his face. “Ardeth?”

“Evelyn.” Ardeth’s voice was a whisper. “Thank you.”

“Don’t be silly. Are we all here? Please say we are? Adham, Selim?”

“I believe so, yes.” Selim was at Rick’s arm helping him to kneel down beside Ardeth. Rick only reached out and put his hand on Ardeth’s chest.

Evie looked around, seemingly lost. Rick could understand that, he felt completely lost himself. But Evie was there and Ardeth was still breathing so it was okay for now. He gripped a handful of the dark, torn, blood-soaked robes Ardeth was wearing.

“You don’t die, okay?” It sounded way to much like a plea even to himself.

“Hmm, that was the bargain? Was it not.” A chuckle with absolutely no strength to it. And God help him but all he could think of was how many times Ardeth had died in his arms already. “Is he dead now?”

“I believe he will stay that way, if we do not pull the spear free.” Imhotep replied. “But I think burying him under a thousand leagues of sand might insure it.”

“I would be thankful.” Ardeth chuckled. “Truly.”

“Be thankful later, Medjai. Right now you can concentrate on living, as your brother suggests.”

“Adham? Is that really you now?” Ardeth tried to sit up a bit only to have Rick, Selim, Evie, and Adham himself push him back down.

“I am right here, Ardeth do not move.”

“Do I have a choice?” There was a slight smile. “I thought perhaps I had conjured you with my thoughts you see. Because of course you would be there right then when I needed you.”

“As always, Allah willing, Ardeth.” Adham squeezed Ardeth’s hand in his.

“Let us find a way home, shall we?” Imhotep came back over.

“Is he dead and buried?” Ardeth asked.

“Dead? Perhaps, perhaps not. But I can state with certainty it will take him a very long time to dig his way out of that.”

“Good.” Ardeth smiled a bit.

“Papa!” That was just so not a voice Rick had expected, nor apparently had anyone else because they all turned as a small child pushed mostly under and around the large group of Medjai and threw herself into Adham’s arms. “Papa, Haltu! Help!”

And the Medjai turned as one to see a huge black cloud of sand or something sweeping across the field. Rick scrambled to his feet just in time to see the cloud swallow several running people. “NO!” Ardeth struggled to his feet and then very suddenly the cloud just stopped.

Imhotep said something that Rick was in no way going to follow but the strain the damned thing had in holding the huge swarm of whatever it was, where it was, was obvious.

“Father!”

“Dad! Mom!”

Rick didn’t think about it only caught Alex and held him close.

One of the Medjai said something else Rick couldn’t follow. Mohamed went past him and Ardeth reached over to take Khalifa from Adham’s arms.

“Can you get Ammun to get us out of here this time?” Rick asked. “I don’t think we’re gonna manage three of this.”

“I...will attempt it.” Imhotep’s voice was full of the strain holding back the cloud had to be causing him. And Rick just did not want to think about something that made the damned thing struggle that hard when he obviously had all his powers. Imhotep glanced skyward but there was no sun to judge from. “That is disconcerting. It may not be that I can do both, hold onto each other and turn away I think.

Rick grabbed onto Evie and they put Alex between them. Several of the Medjai had a hold of him and he wound up more or less next to Ardeth and Adham who had a hold of Adham’s two kids. And he knew somewhere in his mind that Alex wasn’t Alex and Adham’s kids weren’t Adham’s kids but he couldn’t think. And hell, maybe none of them were real anyway. “Allah hama’ ana.” Ardeth whispered.

“In’sh’allah.” Selim agreed.

Evie was whispering something in Egyptian but he caught Sekhmet’s name. And so he threw the prayer at the only gods who’d answered his prayers before. Horus, Osiris? Please? I don’t want them to die. I need them, we all need them. Egypt needs them right?

Then Imhotep called out something in Egyptian that sounded really formal.

“Please.” Evie added, that much at least he could follow.

 _Please? Osiris? Horus? Ammun? Allah?_ Rick offered the thought himself.

And the wind blew hard towards them for a moment and he closed his eyes against it hitting his back. And then it simply stopped.

“Begone.” Said that amazing voice that wasn’t really like a voice at all. “Peace to thee, Medjai.” The sunlight was a warm comfort all around them and then the Medjai parted, mostly going to their knees as Ammun walked to stand with them. “The son of my son is not going to be forgiven for this.” Ammun’s voice was a clap of thunder that made Rick wince and move instinctively to cover Evie and Alex. Adham did the same with his children he noticed, and they both pushed toward Ardeth and Selim was only a moment behind. “Rest easy, warriors, I bear none of you ill will. Be well now, champion of Horus so that your family may yet be of better spirits.”

Ardeth caught his breath in a gasp but then straightened a bit and Selim let him go. “Truly, great Ammun I am thankful for your blessing and your aid. Please, oh lord of both kingdoms of Egypt, may we leave this place now?”

“You may indeed, child of Allah. You may indeed.” Said that amazing voice. “I will speak to Anubis and insure that he never again troubles you with so much as a word, warriors. If he has information he may give it to his bright brother and Horus may give it to you, child of Allah. Go now to the Egypt that is and be well.”

“Thank you.” Ardeth whispered.

“Do not thank me, child of Allah. I only answered my champion’s prayers. You need to learn how to call upon the son of my son when you need to, Ardeth Bay.”

“I will try.” Ardeth agreed.

And this time when he woke up in Ahm Shere he could just feel the difference between it and what had been the dream before. But he got out of bed just the same and out to the main heart were Evie and the other Medjai were all getting to their feet. And Ardeth came out of the tent to his left with Alex in tow and Jonathan following a bit bleary eyed behind them. “But Uncle Ardeth, what’s going on?” Alex asked.

“Your mother and father need to see you. Allah, have mercy. I need to see you. Adham, Selim...” He let go of Alex’s hand and Rick didn’t give his son time to argue just swung him into his arms, hugged him tight and then Evie was there too and it was okay for now. But he really wanted Ardeth there too.

“You okay?” He looked over Evie’s shoulder at Ardeth.

“Fine.” Ardeth smiled a bit, and then let go of Selim to clasp his shoulder. “I would say that makes it real, does it not?”

“Yeah.” And he decided he really didn’t give a damn about propriety. Besides, Ardeth could deck him one if it really broke some important sorta rule so he only pulled Ardeth into the hug.

“Bis’mil’Allah, you will embarrass me in front of my whole tribe?” Ardeth didn’t seem to mind enough to let go though, even when Evie hugged him as well.

“Your tribes will be happy to see you happy, brother ours.” Evie smiled, and then kissed his cheek.

“Mom, dad, will someone please explain what happened? And can I get down, please?”

Rick set Alex down with a chuckle and then annoyed him further by ruffling his hair. “Is everybody really all right?”

“I believe so.” Selim answered. “Adham went to see his children and Leila. I think it will be a bit while everyone does the same. Then shall we gather back here, Ardeth and speak of what has occurred?”

“Yes, thank you, Selim. Allah, but I will be ever so thankful at prayers. Come now, nephew, why do you not let me explain to you the most amazing and harrowing of nights we have had and we will leave your parents be, hmm?” Ardeth smiled.

“Thank you.” Evie smiled and then kissed him again. Ardeth flushed a bit and then much to Rick’s and apparently Evie’s surprise picked her up and swung her around in a circle.

“It is I who should thank you, sister.” And he set her down with a smile and then kissed her forehead. “Allah be praised that you are with us, Evelyn O’Connell. Truly.”

“Hey, no kissing my wife.” Rick couldn’t resist.

“Ah, of course not.” Ardeth chuckled. “And you, brother mine, thank you as well. Now we are even are we not, on following each other to hell? Let us leave it there, shall we?” And Ardeth hugged him tightly. “You are so much more than a good friend, Rick.” He whispered the last part, and Rick could feel the arms around him tremble a bit.

“You too, Ardeth.” He agreed, hugging him back as tight as he could. “You too.”

“Allah has to know how thankful I am for that.” Ardeth pulled away after a bit. And Rick promised himself the first chance he got he was going to kiss him senseless.

“Do you want to go on to prayers, Ardeth. It’s almost dawn. Really, I think Rick and I can explain to Alex what happened.” Evie smiled. “We’ll see you at breakfast.”

“As you say, Evelyn. Very well. I shall see you all after prayers then.”

Rick put one arm around Evie’s shoulders, and reached over to squeeze Ardeth’s shoulder again, because it was all he was going to risk right now. But God he wanted to just hold them both and not let go. “Okay, Alex, let’s get your mom some tea, me some coffee and we’ll tell you about our night, huh?” He released Ardeth’s shoulder and then let his friend go otherwise he was going to blow the whole thing with half the Medjai right there. Ardeth gave him a slightly shy smile which made Rick pretty sure he was thinking the same thing and then went to join Selim and the others in prayer.

“Okay. But can I please just come along next time?” Alex asked.

He looked at Evie and then sighed. “We’ll see, tiger.”

“Sounds like you had a very interesting evening.” Jonathan put in, coming over to join them.

“Oh, you could say that.” He agreed. Evie only hugged Jonathan tightly, which obviously surprised him but he hugged her back.

“Are you all right, Evie?”

“I need a nap just to recover from the night of sleep I just had. My goodness, Rick how do you do this?”

“It isn’t nearly so insane most nights, Evie. Honest.”

“That’s comforting, I suppose. I need to change clothes I think.”

“What are you wearing, mum?”

Evie blinked and then ruffled Alex’s hair. “Something approximating Nefertiri actually, that’s part of the story. Will you go with your uncle Jonathan for a few minutes while I change, Alex?”

“And be smoochy with dad, right?”

Rick smiled. “Well I can hope so.”

“Oh, please.” Alex shook his head and then went with Jonathan to find breakfast. “But you will tell me what happened?”

“We’ll be there in just a bit, Alex. Promise.” Evie agreed.

“Don’t suppose we could stretch that bit out do you?”

“After breakfast. Ardeth wasn’t really very subtle about that was he?”

“No.” He agreed. “We really should find him a gift.”

Evie chuckled and it was a decidedly wicked one too. “I think I’m already sharing the best gift possible with him, thank you very much.”

“Evie.” And he hated that she could make him blush but the rewarding kiss he got was pretty much worth it.

“Come on. Let’s go find me something a little less revealing.”

“I like it.”

“Yes, I noticed that.” She smiled again and he decided they could just be late for breakfast after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ardeth walked over to where Adham, Leila and the children were, smiling a bit at the scene. Adham had one arm around Leila, Khalifa and Numa on his other side and his sons not even out of arms reach. “Salaam wa alakum, cousin, Leila, children of my cousin.”

“Haltu!” Khalifa and Numa said in unison, getting up to run over to him and nearly knock him to the ground with their hugs with Ismail only a few seconds behind.

“Wa alakum salaam, cousin.” Adham replied.

“Good morning chieftain.” Mohamed added. And even as Ardeth hugged the girls and Ismail to him he could not help but recall how brave the reflection of his cousin’s eldest son had been just a bit earlier. And it was more difficult than he had thought it would be to not reach over and clasp the boy’s shoulder and tell him how very honored he was to have him among his family and his people. He met his cousin’s gaze instead and it was easy enough to see the same thoughts mirrored there.

“Good morning, Mohamed.” He offered in reply. “Asyd tells me you are doing well in learning to ride.”

Mohamed ducked his head a bit but he smiled. “I am honored that he thinks so.”

Ardeth nodded. “Is all well with the ninth tribe, Adham?”

“It is, praise be to Allah.” Adham replied. “And you cousin, are you...well this morning?” There was only a slight pause before the question but Adham’s gaze swept over his children as he spoke.

“I am.” He answered honestly. “I need to ask you a favor, Leila.”

She looked a bit surprised but nodded. “Of course, Ardeth.”

“Would it be possible for you to find out for me how the survivors of the eleventh tribe are faring?”

“Certainly.” The request was obviously even more or a surprise than the original question. “I have heard of no difficulties.”

“That is good. With so many of them being women and children I find myself at a loss for information without Rihana here. It would ease my heart a little, to know that Ahmer may rest in peace that those who survive here are well. And I would ask you to take my greatest thanks as chieftain to Shadiya. Truly she did more to insure the survival of most of Ahmer’s people than I did.”

“I would be glad to, chieftain.” Leila agreed.

“Thank you.” He smiled a bit.

“I suppose we are gathering to discuss the time spent in Thebes and what it is we will need to do for the battle to come?”

“We are, but the other leaders went to see to their own families and tribes so it will be a bit yet before we convene. Stay and enjoy breakfast with your family cousin.”

“Will you join us, Ardeth?” Leila asked. “We would be honored.”

“Please Haltu?” Numa asked.

“Would that I could, truly. But I must go and check on Arebe and Kahid. I want to insure that their bravery last night in no way affected their recovery.” He shook his head a bit, more saddened than he had expected to be at leaving. He drew his rank about him as a reminder of the duties he yet had. But Allah had to know spending time with his cousin and his family truly sounded like paradise.

“Come back and have lunch with us then? Bring Rick and Evelyn and Alex and Jonathan with you. You may even, Allah have mercy, bring our other guest if necessary.” Adham offered.

He found a smile. “In’sh’allah, Adham, I will bring whichever of my guests are here with me. I would be honored of course to join you for lunch, if it is not too much an imposition on your hospitality Leila?”

“Do not be foolish.” She smiled.

“Then it shall be so.” He agreed, and that did indeed sound wonderful. He hugged the girls and Ismail again, clasped Mohamed’s shoulder quickly and then Adham’s for a bit longer. “Thank you again, cousin for undertaking such a journey both to Thebes and otherwise on my behalf.”

Adham gave him a long look, and then gripped his wrist tightly. “Allah willing, Ardeth I would do so again and any time you needed me to, for whatever aid I can be, cousin.”

He squeezed his hand tighter, wondering if Adham meant there to be so many layers to that simple statement, and deciding that he probably did. “Allah knows, I trust, that I could not ask for better from amongst all my tribes to fight beside, Adham. And I owe you thanks again for the-- aid, hmm?” He put just as much emphasis on that as Adham had. “Ma Salaama cousin.”

“Allah hama’ ana Ardeth.”

“In’sh’allah.” But he took the farewell to heart as his cousin meant it no doubt. It took little time to find Arebe and reassure himself that his friend was indeed resting. Ainya smiled at him and offered him a cup of coffee, which he took gratefully.

“You should be resting yourself, Ardeth, and not worrying so about me.” Arebe shook his head.

“What wounds I took my friend were only present there in Anubis’ realm, they have no effect here.” He replied, and thanked Allah for that, because he could recall that odd reflection that had not truly been waking all too well.

“And my wounds are gone and healed, if you do not care for yourself even after the wounds are gone, Ardeth then you can not very well expect me to do so, can you?”

He chuckled. “There is some truth to that, my friend.” He clasped the man’s shoulder. “Will you join us for conference and then rest this day if I do, Arebe?”

“Certainly, Ardeth.”

“That is good, chieftain. With Arebe I may tell him that you will leave our son in command of our tribe if he does not rest, with you all I can think to do is tell you that if you do not rest I shall tell Rihana that you have not.”

He chuckled again. “That is a very real threat, Ainya, truly. But I will rest.”

“We shall tell Evelyn if he does not. She is here, she is his sister, and I think perhaps in some form or other she outranks him, does she not?” Arebe added with a smile, and it was good to see the humor in his friend’s eyes once more.

“Bis’mil’Allah I will rest. I swear it.” He squeezed Arebe’s shoulder again. “Truly, I will go and see Kahid for my peace of mind. Then in perhaps an hour we can gather to discuss what has happened and then I shall rest for the remainder of the day. Will that save me from the Princess’ wrath do you think?”

“Perhaps.” Arebe chuckled.

Kahid as it happened was being bullied into resting by his mother and so Ardeth knew for certain that his friend was well. He did ask that the invitation to attend council be extended to him but he would understand if Hamida did not wish him to exert himself too much.

He was a little surprised at how tired he was when he sat down by his uncle’s fire and took the breakfast Amal handed him. “So, can you explain to me now what happened, Uncle Ardeth?” Alex asked coming over to sit beside him. Jonathan walked over as well and sat not far away.

“Did your parents not do so already?” He looked around but Rick and Evelyn were no where to be seen.

“They’re being mushy.” Alex rolled his eyes.

“Ah.” He had to hide his smile, trying to recall if he had ever felt that way about his parent’s affection for each other. “Your parents love each other a great deal, Alex.”

“Yeah, I know. Bis’mil’Allah.”

Ardeth could not keep from chuckling and Jonathan laughed out loud. Selim and both his aunts smiled as well. “Well said, nephew, well said.” He reached over and gripped Alex’s shoulder much as he had done for Mohamed just a while before. “We will make a Medjai of you yet, Alex.” And then unbidden, came the sharp memory of naming his nephew’s reflection just that in the hell of Anubis’ making, and sending the boy back to guard the remains of the tribes, and Allah help him all he could do was fight back the tears and the grief at that.

“Uncle Ardeth?” Alex’s normally cheerful voice was suddenly only concerned. “Uncle Jon, Selim?” More worry now and Ardeth found a smile.

“I think I mostly dozed off there for a minute.” He offered and then squeezed his nephew’s shoulder again. “I am well, Alex. Only very tired.”

“Guess it was a pretty bad visit to Thebes, huh? Did he make you fight another crocodile?”

“No, thanks be to Allah, no crocodiles, or lions either.” He downed his coffee and thanked Amal as she poured him more. He concentrated on telling Alex the story of how his mother had brought all the Medjai to Thebes instead of on what had occurred later and it was enough to keep his mind occupied until breakfast was done. “Why do you not go see to your horse, Alex? And join the other young men learning to ride. I must speak with the leaders of the twelve tribes and then, Allah willing, I am going to sleep the day away if I may.”

“You do look awful tired, uncle Ardeth.”

“I feel it.” He agreed.

“Let’s go see to your horse, sport. Then I’ll check in on your parents and make sure they’re okay, and I’ll come find you for lunch and let you know what else is going on, all right?” Jonathan got to his feet and held out his hand for Alex.

“Okay, Uncle Jon. Ma Salaama, Uncle Ardeth, Selim, Aunt Amal, Aunt Azza.”

“Ma Salaama indeed, Iksa.” Selim chuckled.

“Thank you, Jonathan.” Ardeth nodded. “Have I told you I am thankful you stayed with us, my friend?”

That seemed to shock the Englishman completely. “Hardly anything to thank, Ardeth, but I appreciate it.”

“I would disagree with the worth of the sacrifice you have made, but I am too tired to argue now.” He smiled. “Remind me to argue later, will you Alex?”

“Sure.” Alex grinned and then went off to check his horse.

“Alex is a very lucky boy to have such family.” He took another cup of coffee from Amal. “Which is something he and I have in common, I suppose.”

That made his aunt glance down in embarrassment. “Ardeth.”

“I am without much skill and pretense or couching my feelings in politeness today, Aunt. I am sorry if it embarrassed you.”

“Oh, Arda, do not be silly.” She only leaned over and hugged him quickly. “It is a wonderful gift, nephew, thank you.”

“You are welcome.” He smiled himself. “And you Azza, did I think to thank you for being willing to accompany Evelyn to Thebes? Truly, that was beyond brave.”

“I went with my niece and my husband and many of our tribesmates, Ardeth. It was not so brave as that. But I am glad it was successful and that we are all back here safe.” She smiled.

He nodded. “Shall we have council, uncle and then rest to recover from the night when we did not?”

“I think that would be wise, yes.” Selim answered. “You are likely to fall asleep in your coffee, nephew.”

“I feel it.” He agreed. “I am not usually so tired when I awake from walking the halls of Thebes that was.”

“Do you usually walk the halls of Thebes having been cut to ribbons and worse, nephew?” His uncle asked in ancient Egyptian, undoubtedly to save him some embarrassment in front of his aunts.

“No, Uncle. I do not.” He smiled a bit. “Nor was it Thebes were it happened this time. Thanks be to God, no doubt it would have hurt more if it had. It is good of you to worry so, Selim, but I am well. And our most unlikely ally has been only that and caused me no harm since we began this odd trading of visits. I am well now, only exhausted. Let us go and see to the other leaders of the Medjai, uncle and then truly I will rest.”

“As you say, Ardeth.” Selim rose to his feet and offered Ardeth a hand up which he took willingly. “Do we go and find Rick and Evelyn?”

Ardeth smiled. “I think, it would be wiser if we did not.” He flushed just a bit. “They are likely being,” he paused. “Mushy.”

Selim chuckled at that. “No doubt. Someday, Ardeth, Allah willing, you will have a wife to love so well.”

“In’sh’allah.” He agreed. “You are blessed indeed uncle, to have two women who love you so.”

“I am.” Selim agreed. “But do not tell them you think so or I will never hear the end of it.”

He laughed. “Far be it from me to do so, uncle.”

“Good morning, chieftain, Selim.” Abdul offered as they walked over to join the gathering of leaders.

“Good morning, Abdul, thank you my friend to seeing to our safety last night while we were

otherwise occupied.”

“I would have journeyed to Thebes with you, Ardeth, had I known.”

“I would have invited you, Abdul, but then who would have seen to the scouting?” Selim replied.

“There is truth in that. Perhaps next time.”

“Allah grant us there is no need, but I appreciate the offer.” Ardeth shook his head.

“Forgive me, chieftain, but you do not look well. Will you sit?” Pasha asked.

“I will. It is only exhaustion, Pasha. I am well enough.”

“If you feel so.” Pasha agreed, but he did not look convinced.

“I do.” He did sit down though. “Has anything happened here in the real world while we walked Thebes?”

“One patrol from my tribe has yet to check in, but I expect them soon.” Abdul answered. “And Gamal and I sent out extra riders in that direction just to be certain all was well.”

“Thank you both.” He nodded. “Allah grant that they are all returned to us soon.” God had to know he had no stomach left for burying more of his tribesmates. He pushed the memory of seeing every man there dead or dying out of his mind firmly and concentrated on the living instead. Damnation, however brief, is not easily forgotten, he could hear Imhotep’s voice clearly in his memories. And once more he found himself agreeing with his ancient foe. “Have all four of you who stayed here in Ahm Shere last night heard of how Evelyn found a spell to allow the other six leaders and their chosen warriors to walk the halls of Thebes with Rick and I, last night?”

“It seemed an impossible secret to keep, Ardeth.” Husan spoke up.

“That is something then. And have you spoken of the most amazing gift we were given being graced with the appearance of AmmunRa as well as both the bright son of Osiris and his sister?”

“We thought perhaps you and Kashim would want to tell that one.” Arebe put in with a smile as he came over with Malik to join them.

Ardeth smiled as well and looked at his friend. “Have you recovered from that yet, Kashim?”

“I think so.” His friend rolled his eyes. “It was unnerving to say the least but I am well.”

“Good.” He took a moment to gather his thoughts. “So many of you now have seen the old gods and the city of Thebes that was. Do you understand then why it is I have chosen to ally us with not only the gods of old Egypt but with their champions as well?”

“I can not say it is a comfortable alliance, no. But I understand it, yes.” Adham spoke first.

“Truly it is beyond wonder Ardeth what we have seen and heard but I do understand your choices of allying us with those who might otherwise be our enemies. Surely Allah is wiser than any man can understand. When we watched O’Connell walk away into the desert from Hamanaptura that day a dozen years ago now, and you decided not to kill him then, I must have faith that every event from that day forward happened as Allah willed it to. And now here we are with a chance of defeating the enemies of Egypt and keeping the curses of Ahm Shere and Hamanaptura safe from the Germans all because of that.” Arebe chuckled.

“As you say, my friend. I am often amazed myself at the complicated web of things that has occurred to bring us here and with such allies and weapons as Egypt needs.”

“Do we know then when it is we will again face the Germans?” Abdul asked.

Ardeth thought for a bit. “Anubis said many things, that lead me to believe that it will be within the week. A handful of days was the term. Given the Egyptian we were speaking I would say that gives us until three to five days from now. Then he said we would know the outcome of the war. But he also warned that the Germans do not fight as we do, and so we should be more concerned with them trying to wear us down than with the actual fighting.”

“And when did Anubis speak to you, chieftain?” Selim asked.

“Some time before you arrived in his realm to rescue Rick and I, Selim.” Ardeth answered, not missing the concern that underlay his uncle’s question.

“And you remembered this talk despite– what followed?” Pasha put in. “Allah have mercy Ardeth.”

“Talking to Anubis is not something I am likely to forget, no mater what follows.” He sighed. “Let us, for the sake of all our hearts, leave those horrible images behind us, shall we?”

“Truly, otherwise I am likely to embarrass myself in front of my tribesmates and leave council to go hug my children again.” Adam smiled a bit as he spoke but Ardeth did not doubt the sincerity of the response any.

“I would join you.” Arebe agreed.

“No doubt most of us would. You are fortunate Abdul, Gamal, Jumah, Mohamed, that you did not have to journey with us on that part of the trip.” Husan glanced eastward. “Bis’mil’Allah. I do not see how you face these things so calmly, Ardeth.”

“You give me too much credit, Husan. I have never faced any of the horrors of Anubis’ making calmly. It is to Rick’s credit that he has spent far more time dealing with such horrors than I have for the sake of a country and a people that are not even his by birth.”

Several of the leaders looked at each other in surprise at that one. “I do not think we realized how much it is that Rick and Evelyn have done and borne for us, Ardeth.” Pasha put in finally. “Will you, please, chieftain, do us the honor of telling them that while we are old and foolish men for the most part we do indeed learn when Allah grants us wisdom? I would be honored to count them as you and your family do as part of our tribes.”

“At some point someone intended O’Connell to be one of us, for the tattoo he bears marks him as such from when he was a child. I would say that as Arebe pointed out earlier Allah did indeed have a hand in this and who am I after all to argue with Allah? Will you do me the courtesy then, chieftain of offering him and his family not only my oath of friendship but acceptance into the Medjai as a whole?” Kashim spoke up. “And I will trust that no one will question the wisdom of that. Or he can argue with AmmunRa next time.”

There were a few laughs at that.

“I would be honored to do so, certainly. If, as Kashim suggests, there are no arguments?” He looked over at Gamal.

“You have managed to convince all of my fellow leaders of your way of thinking, Ardeth. And while I have reservations yet about the wisdom of what you do, I will not gainsay you offering a place in our tribes to O’Connell and his wife.”

“Good.” He smiled a bit, because it truly did make him happy to be able to do so. “Arebe has sent word to Izzy in Cairo to return here with more ammunition for the weapons we have. I shall ask Sallah to continue to work on translating the spells from the great books. We have scouts out to insure that the Germans do not attack without warning even if the old gods do not give us notice. And I am open to any suggestions as to how we might further insure our victory.”

“I suggest we all try to rest. Or likely we will be no use to any of our tribesmates.” Arebe suggested. “And while I can thanks be to Allah leave Malik to see to my duties, many of you are not so fortunate.”

“There is truth to that, my friend. Truly, you have borne a great deal for our sakes and that of Egypt.” Ardeth agreed. “Please give Ainya my thanks again as well?”

“I will do so.” Arebe agreed.

“You should rest as well, Ardeth. Certainly you have as much to recover from as Arebe.” Pasha put in.

Ardeth shook his head. “You give me too much credit, Pasha where none is due.”

“As always Ardeth, you do not give yourself enough credit.” Selim disagreed. “We were there chieftain, we are not so old yet as to be blind.”

He sighed. “It was not real.”

“You were almost dead.” Arebe spoke quietly but with an intensiveness to his voice that held attention. “I am not so recently recovered from such torture myself, Ardeth, to have missed the signs of what you bore, or the horror it places in your eyes. So do not belittle either of our sacrifices by not taking credit for your own.”

He ducked his head. “How am I to argue that?” He sighed finally.

“You are not supposed to argue it at all. Simply accept for once that we are thankful for your sacrifice and proud to have you lead us and go and rest.” Arebe smiled a bit.

“Very well, my friend. I will endeavor to do as you suggest. Which tribes have the scouts out now?” He changed the subject.

“The tenth and the third.” Adham answered.

“Good. Make certain they report in at each hour, Adham, Kashim. Then if there are no more suggestions I will take Arebe’s words to heart and go and rest.”

None of the men said anything and he nodded. “Ma Salaama my friends.”

“Ma Salaama, chieftain.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep watched his guest sleep for a bit, amused that Ardeth had rolled onto his side, and reached for O’Connell in his sleep even when the American was not there. “There now, see what a good host I am being, Medjai, I do not even take advantage of such a situation. Although Ammun must know I desire to. Especially now that you are not nearly so innocent as you were, Ardeth. No doubt I could even have a kiss from you before you woke enough to realize who I was. Hmm?” He stroked his fingers through the long thick waves of the young man’s hair with a slight smile. “What would you do then? Try to damn me to hell again with your own death? You have at least an idea now of what damnation can feel like, Ardeth Bey, so I doubt you will be so quick to risk embracing it. For that I am thankful certainly. But I do wish it had not come at a price quite so high.” Things had happened too quickly in Anubis’ realm, once he had found Ardeth and O’Connell that second time, for him to know for certain how badly injured the young man had been. But, given the blood that had drenched him and the ground on which he lay it had been truly horrible. “Isis have mercy on you, Ardeth. I do not wish to see such horror in your eyes as I saw in your reflection’s eyes that once.” He stroked the dark waves again. “I will be patient certainly, Medjai, but I want you in my bed someday with as much joy and passion as you have shared with your brother these past few nights. So do not go and make that impossible, hmm?” He would have to wait until the young man woke to know for certain. He slid his thoughts lightly over Ardeth’s and being assured that his guest would not wake yet, leaned down and kissed him. “In case I do not get another from you once you wake.” He smiled sadly, and went back to the small table to pour himself some coffee.

Ardeth woke and realized within a few moments where he was. It took him only a bit longer to realize he was alone in bed, and it was easy enough to tell that he was disappointed at that, and a bit surprised at himself for being disappointed. _You are so new to desire, Ardeth, it is a wonder yet is it not?_ He smiled. “What brings you to Thebes in the middle of the afternoon, Medjai?” He asked.

Ardeth rolled to his feet with a sigh, and began to gather up his weapons. “Exhaustion I think.”

“No doubt.” He agreed. “There is coffee if you wish?” He indicated the pot.

“Thank you.”

He poured a second cup and offered it to the young man as he walked over. “Is all well with your tribesmates who traveled here and the rest of your tribes?”

Ardeth cast a quick prayer of thanks to Allah, and then another for strength. “One of our patrols is late but I hold out hope they are well. And those that journeyed here and then to Anubis realm are fine, thanks be to Allah. We arrived back in Ahm Shere well.”

“Did you?” He looked into the young man’s eyes. “I would not say, well exactly, Medjai. Bring the coffee, we shall go have this discussion in the courtyard.” He decided. Ardeth looked a bit surprised but there was nothing to his thoughts but the now common resignation.

They walked down into the courtyard, which was just beginning to warm with the day and fill with the women and children of the great temple. He caught Tahiri’s attention and asked her to bring more coffee and karkaday for them as well as a small gaming table and a Hounds and Jackal board. “Sit.” He suggested, indicating the shade of one tree. Ardeth sighed but after a moment found no reason not to and did so. Imhotep smiled. “At least we are past the point where you will stand for hours for no reason just to be rude.”

Ardeth shrugged. “If I had known that first day that we would be allies against Germany, priest of Ammun, I would have sat then. As it was I thought my very ancient enemy was likely to have me killed at any moment.”

“So you did.” He agreed. “Which you faced bravely, I might add. Death does not frighten you does it, Ardeth?”

“It is foolish to be frightened over something that will happen regardless of anything you do. I am Medjai, priest. Death is always a guest of our tribes.”

“There is too much truth to that.” He agreed. “As it has always been.”

“Indeed.” Ardeth agreed. “Truly, I never expected you and Evelyn and all my tribesmates to come to hell after Rick and I.”

He chuckled. “I volunteered at least. I do not think the Princess gave the others much chance to argue, although none of them would have done so I am sure. Your men are almost as brave as their chieftain.”

“We are Medjai.” Ardeth shrugged, but there was pride to his voice and thoughts.

“So you are. Stubborn, annoying, and damnable foes one and all.”

That got a small smile from his guest. “As you say. Thank you then for the compliment.”

“You are welcome, Medjai.” He sipped his coffee for a bit, and then waited until Tahiri had come with one of the other servants to set up the drinks and the playing table. “You should bring Nefren out to play with the other children, Tahiri.”

She smiled a bit. “She is very shy, Imhotep. I hope she will grow out of it as she gets older.”

“Come and introduce her to the man who saved her life. This may come as a surprise but our Medjai here is actually quite good with little girls.”

Ardeth raised one eyebrow in question but then smiled a bit at Tahiri. “I would not mind at all meeting your daughter under less frightening circumstances.”

“I will do so then.” She smiled. “If you are certain it is no bother?”

“No bother at all.” He replied before Ardeth could speak.

“Now you threaten me with small children instead of torture? It is easier to face Germans.” Ardeth pointed out in Arabic as Tahiri walked off.

He chuckled. “You will do fine. Do your cousin’s daughters and the children of your lost tribe not convince you of that?”

Ardeth was silent for a bit, but it was so easy to read the memories of finding those two children in the hell they had escaped only last night. _You care too deeply, Ardeth, for all that you try not to._ He thought to himself. “Damnation, no matter how brief or how long is not easily forgotten, Ardeth.”

“No.” Ardeth agreed quietly. It is not.” He took a long swallow of the hot coffee. “I saw my cousin’s children this morning. Perhaps I should go and see the survivors of Ahmer’s tribe as well.”

He nodded. “So now I can ask you the question in return, Ardeth. When your enemy had you face down in the sand ready to kill you and worse, were they worth it?”

“Yes.” Ardeth answered without even a pause to think.

“I have to give your cousin credit for the rescue. He moves very quickly for so large a man.”

“He always has.” Ardeth agreed. But the comment had the result he wanted because it brought to the young man’s mind those last few minutes of pain under the Nubian’s knife and assured Imhotep that while the pain had been severe it was nothing that would scar the young man’s soul permanently.

“Hmm. And quietly. He really did almost manage to toss that dagger through my heart.”

Ardeth sighed. “I apologize for that. I will speak to him again and remind him that we are allies and that you have not caused me any harm.”

He smiled a bit and let the desire he felt color his voice and his eyes as he looked over at his guest. “Would that I was the monster he thinks me, Ardeth. Patience is a hard learned virtue.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes but there was no real concern to his thoughts only resignation to the game. “I am not certain I should be thankful to Allah that you have learned it, although I am, because I do not think I am supposed to think you have virtues, priest of Ammun. No doubt that conflicts my oath somewhere. But if it is patience that keeps you from pressing me further with this– game of yours than you do, I will be thankful for it.”

He shook his head. “You should be. And while I am not certainly a virtuous man by nature, I am hardly as amoral as you would think me.”

Ardeth was silent for a bit. “No, I have not known you to be so. Deadly certainly as an enemy, but not cruel. You have had me at your mercy and done me no harm. You have had the son of your enemies as your prisoner for days and done him no harm. Even the first time you took Evelyn to Hamanaptura, when you had to know who she had once been, you could have caused her a great deal of harm before Rick rescued her and you did not. I can not say I think you wanting to sacrifice her was kind in any way, but it was not as bad as it could have been.”

He looked at the young man for a while a bit surprised by the reply. “You are beginning to understand are you not, Ardeth? Whatever shall we do when we have to go back to being enemies, Medjai?”

Ardeth sighed. “As Allah wills, priest of Ammun, I can do no other.”

“As you say. Then I will pray that Ammun grants us more time as allies yet.” He smiled. “You are far too enjoyable and intriguing a guest to want to be rid of your company quite yet, Ardeth.”

“You are still mad.”

“Yes, I know.” He chuckled. “Besides, Medjai, if I ban you from Thebes at night you will have no bed to share with your brother now will you?”

Ardeth flushed just a bit and then shook his head but the utter disbelief and embarrassment were so obvious. “Do you expect me to be thankful then?”

“Of course I do,” he agreed, just to see what the young man’s reaction would be.

Ardeth sighed, and then he smiled just a bit. “Very well then, Imhotep, I am thankful for the wonder and joy and pleasure I have found here in Thebes. I might even, eventually, be thankful for all your teasing and unwanted interest as without it Rick and I would still be only friends. Truly, Allah’s plan is beyond my understanding, but I am not the least bit unhappy with its results.”

He had to laugh. “Oh, well played, Ardeth, well played indeed. You are most welcome then, Medjai.” He reached over and ran his hand along the young man’s jaw. “But do not think I am not looking forward to tasting what it is your brother has taught you, hmm?”

“When it rains in Aswan.” Ardeth replied calmly.

“As you say.” He smiled. “You should not tempt me, Ahba. Or I will remind you that without my aid you and your brother and indeed all your tribesmates who journeyed here the other night and the Princess as well would still be trapped in Anubis’ hell. I think that rescue deserves another kiss, do you not?”

Ardeth sighed. “You keep finding ways to add them back to the count after I have paid you in full already if you did not do so.”

He laughed. “Does this surprise you, Ahba?”

“No.” Ardeth shook his head. “It does not. And if I disagree that since you volunteered without asking for payment you should not now expect me to grant you another what do we do then?”

“Debate?” He offered. “You must explain to me how you can say that when I have done such a service to those who are my sworn enemies. And why I should not expect what payment I deem appropriate. And I must explain why it is that I think such payment is appropriate.”

“Do you truly think you can convince me of that?”

“Given your sense of honor, yes.”

“Why would I agree to it, when you know very well I have no wish to owe you yet another?”

“Because, Ardeth, whether you wish to owe me another kiss or not is not the question. The question is whether or not you agree that the saving of you, your brother, Nefertiri, and your tribesmates from hell is worth the price I ask for the aid I gave.”

“Just because I agree the aid deserves to be paid, does not mean I think you deserve another kiss.”

He smiled, enjoying the argument, and the fact that despite himself Ardeth was enjoying it too. There was no real doubt in either of their minds that Ardeth would indeed give him the kiss he asked for and consider it well paid but debating it was amusing. “So, I should bargain for something besides a kiss then?” He teased.

“Perhaps. That would of course depend on what the alternative is.”

“Hmm. So many options, Medjai.” He smiled again, and then regarded him with a bit more seriousness. “What would you pay for their lives and their souls, Ardeth?”

“If I had too? Anything I could. You know that as well as I. But you will not ask so much nor will I offer it, for obvious reasons. So where do we strike the bargain then, priest of Ammun?”

“We shall have to strike the bargain later, Medjai. You have a visitor now.” He thanked Tahiri silently because he was truly going to think of what he wanted to bargain for.

“Ardeth, this is Nefren. Nefren, you remember Ardeth do you not? He is the man who saved me and you from falling down the stairs.” Tahiri said as she led her daughter over to where they sat. Ardeth sat up a bit and smiled at the little girl.

“Hello, Nefren. Your mother tells me you did not hurt yourself in the fall. Are you truly all right?”

The little girl clung a bit to her mother’s legs but nodded.

“Then I am glad I was there to break your fall.”

“Can you not at least thank Ardeth, Nefren? Truly, silly goose, he is Medjai, Nefren. There is nothing to fear.”

“Thank you.” She nodded. “Medjai?” That was a question.

“I am.” Ardeth agreed. “I guard the Princess when she is here.”

The little girl hid her face back against her mother’s dress.

“Nefren,” Tahiri sighed. “I am sorry Medjai; she is very shy.”

“So I see,” Ardeth agreed and then smiled. “That is all right Tahiri I am not offended.”

“Thank you, Ardeth. Really Nefren, as if you had anything to fear from the chieftain of the Medjai. They are our protectors, my silly goose.”

The little girl clung for a moment and then looked over at Ardeth again. “Medjai.”

“Yes,” Ardeth agreed with as smile.

“Hello.” The little girl whispered.

“And hello to you, also,” Ardeth returned.

And that was apparently enough for the child because she hid her face again.

“All right, silly goose. We will go back inside. Thank you for trying, Ardeth.”

“It was nothing.”

“Come along goose, and I will tell you why you do not need to be afraid of the Medjai.” Tahiri led her little girl away again.

“I would not go that far. You are certainly foes to be reckoned with when you set your mind to it.” He teased, falling back to Arabic.

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “Thank you. She seems like a sweet child. But it must be hard to be so shy.”

“She will grow out of it. Then she will be like your cousin’s daughter and drive us all mad with questions.”

Ardeth smiled a bit. “And giggles. Why the two of them always do so is beyond me. It is good to hear them laugh, yes. But they are very silly.”

“All children are silly, it is one of the joys of childhood that we must set aside when we take on the responsibilities of adulthood.”

Ardeth looked at him and then decided to ask. “Have you children then, Priest of AmmunRa?”

“No.” He shook his head with a sigh. “I was married once, when I was much younger than you are now, but she died very soon after and we had no children.”

“And she is not here?”

“Come and gone and come and gone again, Ardeth.” He shrugged. “She is happy with the life she has now. I certainly am not going to begrudge her the joy. It would do no good to remind her that we were once wed.”

“I do not understand you.” Ardeth sighed.

“So I realize. Come now, Medjai, we were debating my payment for the rescue of your friends were we not?”

“We were. Have you decided on what the point of barter shall be?”

“I am considering several, actually.” He smiled at the annoyance that got. “Come now, Ardeth you can face Germans and small children surely whatever barter we strike you can face with equal bravery, hmm?”

“That depends on the barter. Unlike the daughter of my cousin, Priest of AmmunRa, I find you a foe to be reckoned with when you set your mind to it.” He returned the backhanded compliment.

Imhotep chuckled. “She is a brave child, even if her courage like yours sometimes is greater than her sense. If we are not going to barter for a kiss or two, Ardeth, then we must agree on something else that I will enjoy that you might give me.”

“Can I thank you by name? Would that suffice?” Ardeth asked.

“No. Pleasing though it is, certainly, to hear my name from you.”

“I am not likely to have anything that you might enjoy, that I am willing to part with.” He amended.

Imhotep chuckled. “The later part I might believe.” He thought for a bit longer. Then struck on something he had no real intention of bartering for but wondered at Ardeth’s response. “Since I am, at the moment, unable to convince you to share my bed, Ardeth. You may give me instead the bracelet Nefshen gave to you. Does that not seem a reasonable trade?”

Disbelief and then a flash of something darker than anger took Ardeth’s thoughts back to Arabic. “She is not an object to be bartered, creature.”

“That was not my intention, Ahba, truly. I simply asked for her token so that I might return it to her and see if perhaps she was not as adverse to sharing my bed as you are.” He shrugged. “She is very pretty, and brave and she makes a man laugh for the joy of her company.”

Ardeth sighed but the anger faded almost completely. “I did not understand the nature of the request.”

“No, you did not. I will coerce no one to my bed, Medjai. Not even a sworn enemy, hmm? She deserves far better than that.”

“She does.” Ardeth agreed, but much to Imhotep’s surprise his thoughts went to Anck-su-naumun as he spoke. “All women do, I think.”

“On that we most wholeheartedly agree.” He nodded. “So, we shall leave that subject outside the realm of barter, Ardeth for both our sakes and hers. What then shall we barter for instead?”

“As if I had any idea of what you might accept for payment.” Ardeth sighed.

“Oh, I think you know very well quite a few things I would be very happy to accept, you however are not willing to pay with them.” He teased, letting his gaze play over Ardeth with an easy familiarity that still annoyed the young man.

“No.” Ardeth agreed coolly. “I owe you four kisses yet, and that is enough complacency for me to stomach.”

“So it is not the kisses but the complacency that annoys you?” He teased.

“You can pull my thoughts from my mind, surely you know then that are too many times I truly wish to strangle you for this madness. Do you think then I find it easy to be complacent when I do not desire you?”

“No, I doubt you do. You are a man of actions, Ardeth Bay, not for patience. Very well then, Ardeth, you have the rest of this visit to think of something besides a kiss to offer me in payment for the saving of you and your friends. If you have not succeeded before you wake in Ahm Shere then you may consider another kiss my request for the service I provided.”

“And if you are satisfied with my decision you will not trouble me again with this?”

“I swear it to AmmunRa.” He agreed. “I do not however, promise not to add another kiss to the count at some point if I am granted the opportunity to do so.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “Now that is an incentive to take care of my health.”

Imhotep had to chuckle. “Well said. Think on it Ardeth. We shall have coffee and karkaday and play another game while you do. Then I must go and see to my god’s midday and you will wake from your nap before too long I think.”

“Likely.” Ardeth agreed but he schooled his thoughts to English and considered the question Imhotep had given him. They set up the Hounds and Jackals game and played for a bit. Then much to his surprise Ardeth chuckled.

“A decision I take it?”

“After a fashion, yes.” Ardeth agreed. “For a start, I will tell you another tale from Scherhazade’s adventure, will that occupy us for a bit?”

“Certainly.” He agreed, and listened to the tale of three brothers and their quests for magic objects to bring back to their father to prove who should be his heir. It was an entertaining tale, full of descriptions of far off places and a magic much different from that which Imhotep was accustomed too. Finally, Ardeth finished the tale and poured himself more coffee. “So they agreed to work together to get back to their father in time to save his life with the magic they had found and then they ruled his kingdom together? That is fantasy, Medjai. No man can share the throne with another, even his brother, how would anything get done?”

“Other than in decisions of battle the Medjai rule jointly as a council of all the tribal leaders and myself. We do well enough.”

He shook his head. “That is foolishness. It is one thing to have advisers, another entirely to allow the whole of the group to make the decisions.”

“And you would rather still be at the whim and mercy of Pharaoh and his decisions?”

Imhotep glared at his guest with a frown. “No. But how would Egypt function without a king?”

“Much as she does in the waking world. We have a parliament of officials one from each province...what it the term? Nome? One from each nome and they all make the decisions for the country.”

“And you think I am mad.” He shook his head.

Ardeth laughed. “I do.” He agreed. “So you do not like the ending, what of the tale?”

“That was well told. You have a fine voice for storytelling, Ardeth.”

“Do I? I have never done it much.” He shrugged.

“You do. But I am not accepting the tale as payment you realize.”

“No, I did not expect you to. It was a portion of the offer, Imhotep, not the entirety.”

He smiled a bit. “As you say.” He rolled his counting sticks. “You are going to lose the game.”

“Likely.” Ardeth agreed, but went back to playing. “Is there somewhere here to be found a copy of the birth of Horus and how he battled his dread uncle for the right to rule Egypt and avenge his father, the most revered Osiris?”

“There is. Do you wish to read it?” He asked.

“It seems only wise, given that the Bright son of Osiris has chosen me as his champion to know what I can of the god who would honor me so.”

“I will find it for you then. But you will have to have someone read it to you as the papyri are in hieroglyphics.”

“I thought perhaps we could trade tales?” Ardeth asked.

He had to smile again. “Nicely played, Medjai. Nicely played. With certainty then, Ardeth. I will trade you the story of the Bright son of Osiris for another five tales of your sultan and his wife who is saving her life with her stories.”

“Then that is at least one barter made today, is it not?” Ardeth raised one eyebrow in question but his thoughts showed that he knew very well that it was.

“You are learning this game too well, Medjai.”

“Am I?” Ardeth shrugged. “Sink or learn to swim I think.”

“You are too intriguing to let drown, Ardeth. Have I not proven that already?”

“You have. Annoying though it was at the time I suppose I am thankful for it.” He agreed. Then he tossed the sticks and sighed. “You are right I lose do I not?”

“You do.” He agreed with a chuckle. “And now I must go see to AmmunRa, and we have no agreement on payment You will owe me another kiss.”

“Not quite yet.” Ardeth disagreed and then much to his shock reached over and traced his hand along Imhotep’s jaw. “Thank you, Imhotep, truly and with all the honesty I have in my heart, for the saving of myself and my people in Anubis hell. I am so much more than grateful.” And he leaned over and just brushed Imhotep’s lips with his own. “Thank you.”

Oh Ammun have mercy. “Damn you.” He muttered. “You are welcome, Ardeth. Very well played, Medjai.”

Ardeth shrugged. “I owe you far more than that, Imhotep. I know it and you know it. But I think, despite yourself you will take that as payment will you not?”

“With certainty, Ardeth. With certainty. But I will never let you forget it.”

“No I rather expect you will not.” He shrugged again. “But you will not embarrass me in front of my tribesmates with it for the sake of Egypt. You will not tell Nefertiri because she will do something foolish like try and curse you for it and Egypt will suffer. And Rick will only think you are yanking his chain again. And so, what have I to truly fear, hmm?”

“Go back to Ahm Shere, Ardeth. I am not going to lose another move to you.”

“You got a kiss did you not? I did not have to be complacent under your hands. Who lost then?”

“Hmm, as you say. Well played indeed Medjai. Well played indeed. Bring this backgammon with you when you come to Thebes tonight if it teaches you such tactics.”

“If possible.” Ardeth agreed.

“Ammun knows you tempt me, Medjai. And now of course I must go see to my god and can not stay here to enjoy it. You are such a damnable guest, Ardeth. You always manage to offer me everything I want and yet make certain I can not enjoy it.”

“You chose the game, priest of Ammun, I only play as best I can.”

He rose to his feet with a sigh, then chuckled. “As you say, Ardeth. Ma Salaama, Medjai.”

“Ma Salaama, priest of AmmunRa.”

And he sent his young guest back to the waking world with a gentle push. “Gods have mercy but if I am not mad already you will make me so.” He muttered, then went to see to AmmunRa. Perhaps if he was fortunate his god would have some answers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Schwartz watched the patrol of black clad riders for a bit through his binoculars. “Ten men. I want them alive and as well as we can manage and yet take them prisoner. But I will know who it is we face in this battle for the treasure the Fuhrer wishes us to take back to Germany.”

His men nodded and the best marksmen among them set themselves to their rifles. And with easy percussion took out all the horses from under the riders.

“Something fresh for dinner on top of prisoners.” One of the men commented with a smile and Schwartz found himself agreeing.

“You are surrounded and outnumbered.” He called down the dune in Arabic. “Surrender.”

The men glanced at each other and at one man in particular. Their senior officer no doubt, or whatever the Arabs used as an equivalent. “I want that man alive, and his men.”

The Arabs had drawn their weapons, some pistols, some swords, one a rifle from his saddle. “It doesn’t look like they’re going to listen.” Heinmann said from his left.

“I hadn’t held out hope that they would.” He looked at the sharpshooters again. “Fire then.”

It took a surprising amount of time to have the men trapped below to a point where they were capturable and out of the ten he was left with four who might live long enough to question. “Insanity.” One of his men muttered.

“They do not surrender easily, no.” He walked over to the senior officer and pointed his Luger at the man. “If you surrender, I will spare your men and allow them to return to your tribe.” He offered in Arabic.

The man glared up at him with pain filled black eyes and then spat and said something in a language Schwartz had never heard before.

“Then we take you all.” He shrugged. “Bind their wounds, bring them along, and see that Dr. Weiss sees them when we arrive.” He turned away. “Heinmann stay here and make sure the horses get butchered for their meat.” He added.

“Yes sir.” The young stormtrooper nodded, saluting. “Seig Heil.”

“Heil Hitler.” He agreed and went to oversee the transfer of his new prisoners back to camp. This time he would conduct the interrogation himself and hopefully insure that the men he had captured where therefore in some condition to answer. The SS was as always, overzealous in such matters. He made certain the captives were seen by the doctor and checked the reports his own scouts had sent back before going to question the men again. He walked over to the Arab he had spoken to before. “I do not expect you to betray your people. I only want to know who you are and why you have chosen to make us your enemies.”

The man only stared at him.

“Stubborn fool.” He turned to Doctor Weiss. “Will they all survive, doctor?”

“Hmm, I think so. Odd bunch, Captain, several of their tattoos are in Arabic, but they don’t seem to speak it. Some of them are in hieroglyphics and some in hieratic. Very odd.”

“I noticed that with the other two prisoners we took before. But it gives me no answers as to why they are here or who the hell they are.” He looked back at his captives. “Tell me that. Who are you. Why are you here. And I swear it to God, Allah himself, I will release you and let you go back to your people.”

If any of the men understood a word they said nothing.

“You can not have me believe you do not speak Arabic. When there is proof upon your own skins that you do.” He gripped the man in front of him by the shoulder. “Victory no matter how difficult.” He read the Arabic aloud. “I am not stupid, but I am not patient either. Answer my questions, tell me why we are enemies and you can go.”

The man jerked his shoulder free and only spat once on the ground. The insult not being lost on Schwartz at all.

He backhanded the man with less strength than he wanted to. “You will not insult the German army so.” He said coldly.

“Aren’t there other languages spoken out here in this hell hole besides Arabic?” Dr. Weiss put in.

“Not in this part. French out towards Morocco. Persian and Turkish further east. Whole gaggles of things down in Africa. No these men speak Arabic, Doctor. They are only stubborn.”

“I saw what Oberfuhrer Kratz did to those other two prisoners, Captain. I would think that was more than stubbornness.”

“Likely. Our S.S. officer does not speak Arabic.” He shook his head. “And I do not think these men speak German.”

“English maybe? A few words they’ve picked up while the British were here?”

“Perhaps.” He shrugged. “Name?” He tried in English. No response at all. “Tell me who you are.” He asked the question again. “Your tribe?”

Silence.

“I am Albert Schwartz, Kaptain in the army of Germany. Tell me who you are and I will let your men go back to your tribe.”

Silence.

“Damn you man, tell me why we are enemies.”

Silence.

“Who are you?” He gave it one more try and then sighed and backhanded the man again, hard. “You know what we did to your tribesmen. Do not think I will not see the same done to you and your fellows. All I want, stubborn fool is a name.”

Silence.

“Schwartz.” He gave up on Arabic and pointed at himself. Then he pointed at the man in front of him. “Name.”

Silence.

He drew his pistol and aimed it squarely at the head of the youngest Arab there. “Schwartz.” He repeated pointing at himself with his other hand. Then he pointed at his main captive and turned his hand over, waiting.

The young Arab he was pointing the gun at closed his eyes, making peace with Allah no doubt.

“Captain, this is a medical tent you are not killing him here.” Weiss muttered.

“Be quiet, Doctor.” He cocked the pistol.

The Arab said something that sounded nothing like Arabic.

“Well now, that’s a good one. Maybe he answered you. But how do you know, he wasn’t just offering a prayer for his man?” Weiss put in.

“You are not helping the situation, Doctor.” He grumbled. “Schwartz.” He said again pointing at himself.

“Nye.” The Arab replied for all the good it did.

“Nye? Is that your name or your tribe?” He went back to Arabic.

“Nye.” The man repeated.

“So, just maybe you don’t speak Arabic. It’s possible, I suppose, that you copy those tattooed phrases down as pictures. Father to son that sort of thing and you don’t even know what they mean anymore?” He shook his head. “How the hell do I get you to tell me why you’re fighting us then?” He thought for a bit and then picked up a canteen. “Water.” He sloshed the water inside.

The Arab looked at it then at him and shook his head.

“Stubborn, foolish idiot. For your men?” He gestured at the other three with the canteen.

Silence and then finally. “Mu.”

“Wonderful is that water or yes? God this is insane.” He passed the canteen to the youngest man and re-holstered his gun.

The young man took it and then cautiously took a swallow before passing it to his nearest comrade.

“Good. So we have two words between us. What the hell they mean is anyone’s guess but we’ve two.”

“If we can’t question then, Captain is there any point in keeping them prisoner?” Weiss asked.

“I’m not certain of anything at this point, Doctor. Except that I’d rather have the information I need before Oberfuhrer Kratz decides to take over questioning.” He thought for a bit longer. “Schwartz.” He repeated and then indicated him and Weiss. “German.”

“Ah-ha-ru.”

“Well now. That might just be important. Not a tribe I recognize though. Ah-ha-ru?” He repeated it as best he could.

The Arab only looked at him.

“You certainly look like the rest of the Egyptians, except for the tattoos of course. Very well Ah-ha-ru. A bargain is a bargain. Even if you don’t understand it. I have a name, I’ll have my men take your men back toward the battlefield and you and I can continue our talk.”

The man was not happy when the other three were taken away, making Schwartz even less certain that he had understood any of the offer in Arabic but that did not keep him from keeping his word. “So now, Ah-ha-ru, how do we continue this exchange of words?” He sat down and contemplated the man and his problem.


	3. Maghib: Chapter 3

“Ardeth!” Abdul’s voice carried across the camp and Ardeth met his friend half way.

“What is wrong, Abdul?”

“The southern scouts I sent out never returned. We sent out another group to check on them and they found only six of them, slain, Allah have mercy, and their horses butchered where they lay.”

Ardeth closed his eyes and gave a prayer himself for still more of his men. “All the horses?”

“Yes.”

“Then they are prisoners.” He swallowed hard. “I will see them free if I can, Abdul. I promise you.”

“If they are in the German’s hands, Ardeth how in the world can you do that?” Abdul asked.

“With the help of a friend, or two.” Ardeth answered. “Who is missing?”

“Raji, Qayim, Nashit, and Mabarak.”

Two he knew. Two he did not. One of them he was reasonably certain was related to Abdul somehow, a cousin or nephew or some such. He clasped his friend’s shoulder. “In’sh’Allah, Abdul. I will bring them back to us.” He would try because he was not burying more of his people if he had any choice. “Gather the other leaders, tell them what has happened, double our patrols and make certain they all check in with at least one of the other patrols every hour and with someone here every two. I will not see our men curried out like a tired gazelle by hyenas.” He squeezed his tribesmate’s shoulder and then went to find Rick and Evelyn.

He found them with Jonathan, watching Alex train with the other young riders.

“Ardeth. We came looking for you after the meeting but Selim said you were asleep. You still look exhausted.” Evelyn smiled as he walked over.

“What’s wrong?” Rick turned.

“I must ask for your help my friends, I am sorry.” He sighed. “I have four men taken prisoner by the Germans, I think. I must find them and see if there is any chance of saving them. Allah have mercy on us Evelyn, but I may yet need you to use the amulet of Sekhmet or the Book of Healing and War.”

“I’ll get the book.” She offered, without blinking. “And my weapons.”

“I’ll get the armor.” Rick agreed. “Where do you want to meet?”

“I will go with Evelyn, I need the book of Vengeance.” He nodded. “We will meet you at the storage tent.”

Rick clasped his arm in support and took off.

“Is there anything I can do, Ardeth, Evie?” Jonathan asked.

“I do not think so, my friend. Only tell Alex that we will be back soon.”

“I need to tell him now, I’m going to need the amulet back.” Evelyn sighed.

Ardeth nodded. “Asyd. Alex, come here now!” He called out over the training area.

Alex pulled Lesha to a quick stop and then pulled the reigns around to head her toward them. Asyd only followed and gathered his other students around him.

“I need my amulet back, Alex. We have to go help one of the patrols.” Evelyn said.

“Sure mom.” Alex pulled the large medallion over his head and held it out to her.

“Is all well, chieftain?” Asyd asked.

“We will know the extent of it soon, my friend. But for today let us end riding lessons and rest the horses. Allah forbid but we may need them soon.”

“As you say.” Asyd agreed.

“You can have Lesha back if you need to Uncle Ardeth.” Alex offered.

“Thank you, Alex. But no, keep her.” He found a smile for the boy and the rest of the children training so hard to be warriors when they had such unavoidable proof that it only assured that someday he would, Allah have mercy, be sending them to their deaths too. “Only take care of her in the heat.”

“Allah hama' ana, Emir.” One of the boys offered.

“Allah hama’ ana.” He returned.

And each boy there, and Asyd returned the salute and the phrase. Ardeth nodded and then turned to follow Evelyn back to the tents. “I will die the worst death I know before I let him come to harm, Evelyn. You know that, do you not?”

“Of course I do.” She smiled a bit, sadly. “Crossed your mind too, hmm?” She caught his arm as they walked. “He is so much his father’s son sometimes.”

“He is very much the son of you both.” Ardeth disagreed. “Which gives him more bravery and intelligence than most.”

“That’s sweet.” She replied but it did not hide how bright her eyes were. They gathered their weapons and books and found Rick already waiting for them. “Now what?”

Ardeth held out his shield. “Do not get out of grasp of this. All I can think of is to get to where they are, grab them, and get them free before their captors can react.”

“Right. Better idea then.” Rick sheathed his sword and drew his pistol.

Horus with that uncanny ability his friend had gotten since his return came circling down to land on his shoulder. “Do you go with us then?” He nodded. “Grab hold, my friends.” They did so and he looked toward the afternoon sun. “Ai-hetrem-heset-Heru.” He offered the phrase, meaning it with all his heart. And the Bright son of Osiris was kind and they were not longer in the middle of camp but somewhere in the desert and three of his tribesmates came running toward them.

“Chieftain!” One of the men called in Medja. “They kept Raji, but let us go. We told them nothing.” Mubarak panted the words out.

“Raji spoke a few words of Egyptian to them to keep them from shooting me, but they did not understand it. It seemed to confuse them more.”

“Rick, Evelyn, will you stay here while I get my men back to camp? Then I will return and we will see to Raji.”

“Sure.” Rick answered letting go of the shield and moving away enough to not be a danger to the three men. Evelyn did the same. It took thankfully no time to get his three warriors back to Ahm Shere and return to his friends and while the transition left him a bit tired it was nothing unbearable. “You okay?”

“I am fine, a bit winded only. Let us see to my last warrior if we can my friends.” He held out the shield again.

“Do you think Horus would let us share the burden with you?” Evelyn asked.

“It is possible I suppose.” He agreed. “Please, Bright god of Vengeance see us to Raji so that we may bring him safely back to the tribes, my brother and sister would bear part of the strain of travel if they may? Grant us, oh Horus, your grace.” He offered it all in Egyptian, Horus gave a cry and launched himself toward the sun. And that was apparently enough, because they were gone from the desert and all of a sudden in a large tent full of men and equipment he did not recognize off hand. There were shouts in a language he did not know as he reached down with his free hand and gripped Raji’s shoulder. Rick fired off three or four quick shots.

“Halt!” The man who had been sitting in front of Raji lunged forward.

Ardeth only pulled his tribesmate out of the way meeting his enemy’s eyes for just a moment before the man pulled back his hand with a grimace ad Evie’s blade cut across it. And then he voiced the prayer again and they were gone from where they were gone from the German camp back to their own.

“Allah have mercy are you all right, Raji?” He asked as he released his tribesman.

“I am. Qayim, Nashit, and Mabarak are still there, Ardeth. Can you...”

“We found them all ready, Raji, they are safe. The Germans had already released them.”

“He said he would. Allah knows I did not believe him though.” Raji sighed.

“You’re injured.” Evelyn pointed out, touching the young man’s bandaged shoulder.

“Shot.” Raji agreed with a shake of his head. “They even tended our wounds, chieftain. I do not understand them.”

“Nor I. Come we will see you and the other three well and then I must know what occurred. Thank you my friends for helping me to save my tribesmates.”

“I think you did most of the work. I’m not sure I even hit any one.” Rick shrugged.

“I will count it an extra blessing if you did. Will you both join us for council?”

“Sure.”

“Why don’t you get the armor put away, Rick? And I’ll see to Raji here and the other men. Then we can try and make sense of it.” Evelyn patted Raji’s arm again much to his tribesmate’s embarrassment. “Come now, Medjai, let’s see to your wounds.” And she walked him toward the main hearth.

“Chieftain?”

Ardeth smiled. “Do not argue, Raji. It is only wasted breath. Go and I will see that we are all there soon.” He shook his head. “Your wife is an amazing woman, my friend.”

“Yeah.” Rick grinned. “I’m glad we got your men back Ardeth.”

“As am I.” He agreed and then went to find his other leaders, Mubarak and the other two who had been taken by the Germans and gather them all to meet.

Raji and the three took turns at the story and Ardeth had to chuckle at their use of answers that were no such thing to achieve what they did. “So now he thinks that no is either your name or the name of our tribe does he?”

“So I gathered. He went in and out of Arabic because he kept speaking to the doctor who tended our wounds.” Raji sighed. “Some of the words are similar to English but not so that I could really understand.”

“So, we have the name and rank of our enemy do we? And does this sound to you, Arebe like the man who questioned you?”

“No.” Arebe shook his head. “The man who questioned Kahid and I spoke no Arabic. And he was shorter than this man, Raji describes, but broader built and very strong I think. I think I remember the man of whom you speak Raji, but I can not be certain. You should send for Kahid, Ardeth. He was more coherent than I.”

Ardeth nodded and sent Ahmer to do so. “So it seems we have two men who would question us. One who speaks Arabic and seems to keep his word and one who does not and is quite mad.”

“And no answers to either of them.” Arebe clasped Raji’s shoulder. “Well done.”

“It was nothing, Arebe. Truly, he hit me twice. That was all. Mostly because I spat on his country I think.”

Ardeth smiled a bit. “Insult in any language I suppose. So they do not know who we are or why we are here. That may be some use. Thank you all for your bravery and sacrifice for Egypt and Allah, my friends. Why do you not go see your families? Raji will you stay here and we will discuss what we know and what we do not.”

“Certainly, chieftain.”

“If it helps any I did make a list of all the pronouncements I remembered the gods giving us, Ardeth.” Evelyn put in and handed him a notebook. “There’s the Arabic and the Egyptian, and then the English.”

“Thank you, Evelyn.” He shook his head at the thoroughness and had to smile, and read over the Arabic quickly. “Have you a pen?”

“Here.” Sallah produced one and handed it to him.

“Better you make the corrections. I can pronounce the Egyptian but have no way of writing it.” He handed the notebook back to Evelyn.

“Right.” She sat down beside him. “You and Rick tend to hear from them more than the rest of us.”

“They talk to Ardeth, mostly, I think I’m just along.” Rick disagreed. “Except for Anubis, and I’m not talking to him again.”

“In’sh’Allah.” Ardeth prayed. “Most of what we have been told has come to pass already, such as finding the weapons at the first battle with the Germans.”

“Right.” Evelyn flipped a few pages in her notebook. “These are the ones I could think of that might still be upcoming.”

He looked over the page again, only a little surprised at the thoroughness. “I spoke to Horus once in his shrine at Thebes.” He handed her back the book. “And he said to me many things which have come to pass and one that might not have occurred yet.” He closed his eyes and called the Egyptian to mind. “When the time comes, and you know why I and my father's father, and even Allah have forced you to bear the constant re-heating of the blade we would wield against the foes of Egypt. Then, you will know that you have more courage than most and strength and honor to bear the weight you must carry. Some lessons, no matter how painful must be learned to be borne.” He stopped and left off the last of the warning, because having the priest of Ammun be his teacher in such was nothing he wanted to bring up in front of his tribe.

Evelyn added that. “Not really helpful is it?”

“Inspiring yes, but it does not seem to have hidden answers, no.” He shook his head.

“I’ve been going over what Anheratu said to me in Memphis.” She sighed. “And the important thing I can remember is that she said ‘sometimes, it is those that would defend us that we must in turn defend. And warriors, like all men, forget that the women and children they leave behind may be targets for their enemies as well as they themselves.’ That sounds to me like we need to be as concerned for the women and children as it does for those going to battle doesn’t it?”

“It does indeed. Though what danger we are protecting them from I do not know. Perhaps we need to be certain we keep the battles to where stray shots of those great guns the tanks have do not come near to camp.”

“Sounds like a safe bet.” Rick agreed. “Didn’t that message the damned thing gave you to give to Evie have something about that in it to?”

Ardeth thought again and called the Egyptian to mind. “Tell to Sekhmet’s champion that the gods of her father are well pleased with her. But caution her yet to think well upon the words her sister spoke to her, for she heard but did not listen, and there is more to be heard yet. Caution her also to let not her impetuousness overwhelm her for she has yet to learn patience, but to not tarry too long before hunting, for she has much yet to face in this time of trial for Egypt. But tell her that we the gods of Egypt do love her yet, and for her to remember that love and not despair no matter how great her burden or the grief of Isis herself be laid upon her shoulders. For even her father did not know how truly strong his daughter was and is and shall be.”

“Again, it’s flattering and inspiring but what does it mean? I’m not to be too impetuous, and I need to concern myself with the women and children here. I can see that. But what am I protecting them from and what am I supposed to be hunting?”

Ardeth had no answers.

“When Ammun spoke to me, he said for me to remember that on the day when I thought Ardeth most needed me in battle I was going to be needed instead where I did not think I was needed at all.” Adham put in. “That seems like much the same sort of warning. We know what is we are supposed to be concerned with, what it is we are not to do, but not what it is we should do.”

“Exactly.”

“When I spoke to Anubis last night, before– everything else. He told me he had news for us, and that I was to make certain I remembered this.” He thought back to the words. “The Germans will avenge their dead. They have already started. But their way is not yours and they will worry you down like a hound does a hind, do not allow that. Be vigilant, be wary, but know you this, in a handful of days the battle will be decided and not all your warriors or any of the other champions will be able to aid you. Ahm Shere is a place of blood and sacrifice, Medjai, as it has always been. See you then that the blood spilled is of Egypt’s enemies and not your own. For if you fall, the consequences will be more than you will ever recover from. My brother has faith that you will triumph over this. I do not.” He repeated it. “And the other morning Horus told me that if I wished to know what was still to come I should release the falcons. Which we did and found Arebe and Kahid, praise be to God. So was that meant as a warning against the capture of Raji and the others? If so then we have already failed.”

“Sometimes I don’t think of this makes any sense. I’ll go over it all again, see if there are possible meanings.” Evelyn sighed.

“You wished to see me, chieftain?” Kahid asked.

“I did.” He agreed and let Evelyn worry about the gods’ words for a bit. “A bit ago now, we managed, thanks be to God, to rescue Raji from the Germans. But Arebe is uncertain as to the man who questioned Raji, and thought that perhaps you would recall more than he.”

“I can try.” Kahid answered with a frown. “Not the man that questioned us then?”

“No.” Arebe shook his head. “Did not one of our captor speak Arabic?”

“Two.” Kahid corrected. “One older, with black hair and lighter eyes, one younger, blond and with pale blue eyes I think.”

“The first one, with dark hair, short all over? And he was tall, perhaps as tall as O’Connell?” Raji asked.

“Yes.” Kahid agreed, closing his eyes. “He did not seem as mad as the other, nor do I recall him being...” He paused, then shrugged and ducked his head. “One of the ones who...”

“Torture is a hard word to manage.” Ardeth agreed, and clasped his tribesmate’s shoulder. “But do not belittle your sacrifice for our tribes by naming it anything else, hmm?” He squeezed his hand tighter.

“Yes chieftain.” Kahid whispered. “But it is hard to say.”

“Yes.” He agreed, not certain he was comfortable himself with applying the term to what he had endured in Anubis’ hell. Kahid glanced up and then nodded and raised his head again.

“Thank you, Ardeth.”

“It is nothing to thank.” He disagreed and released his friend’s shoulder. “So, do any of you recall anything these Germans said that would help us in this battle to come?”

“I can not think of anything to add, chieftain. Except that the man who questioned us most often and spoke no Arabic mentioned Ahm Shere frequently by name, in and amongst the German.” Arebe put in. “So I know for certain that they come here for a reason. But never did I hear them mention Hamanaptura, or us by name.”

“No.” Raji agreed. “It would seem they do not know of the Medjai at all. For the man did not even suggest the name for us. Only mentioned the Bedoui.”

“We are not known for guarding Ahm Shere as we have been for guarding Hamanaptura. I wish I knew what it is that they were seeking here. Gold or darker treasure?”

“Gold’s the same word.” Rick put in. “As in English I mean.” He shrugged. “Treasure I think is something like schaz?”

“Do you speak German, Rick?” He had not even thought to ask.

“Nah, a bit of Hungarian is the closest I get. But when you hang out in the Legion for a while you pick up words from just about every language out there and they all refer to money, women, or cussing.”

Ardeth smiled. “The cussing and the money might yet be useful.” He shook his head. “Nothing for curses or magic or such?”

Rick thought for a bit. “Wuncht? That’s cursed I think. Pretty common word around Hamanaptura. Magic’s zalt in Hungarian...Zab...zaub maybe in German.”

“Zauber.” Kahid put in. “That was a word the man used a great deal.”

“Then we might reason they are here for more than gold.” Ardeth sighed. “And even less likely to turn aside then. For there are other places to find wealth, but thankfully very few where the old magic is still to be found even according to legend.”

“What is it with the madmen and wanting to wipe out the world?” Rick shook his head. “I mean gold and treasure yeah I get that. But not the rest.”

“There is a dark lure to absolute power, my friend, no doubt there are too many who are far too eager to embrace it regardless of the cost to their souls.” Ardeth shrugged. “It is not much to go on but I think it is all we have. Perhaps, if I am fortunate tonight in Thebes I can ask the Bright son of Osiris if there is more he can tell me. But likely he will only say I should find the answers on my own.”

“As long as you must not pay so high a price for those answers as you did for the warning Anubis gave you, chieftain.” Kashim put in. “We would have you to lead us yet.”

Ardeth ducked his head. “As you say, Kashim. Horus is far kinder than his dark brother. I do not worry he will demand anything nearly so-- unnerving.”

“Torture is a difficult word to manage.” Arebe said softly, but he smiled just a little.

“Do not go returning my words to me.” Ardeth frowned.

“Do not give me reason too.” Arebe replied.

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “I am not so foolish as to enter into this argument with you, Arebe. Enough. Let us only be thankful that we are all well and that whatever sacrifices Allah demands of us we were able to bear, hmm? If no one has anything else to add or questions to answer we shall call the meeting done and let Raji go and see his family and each of you enjoy dinner with your own.”

“As you say, chieftain, far be it from us to argue.” Pasha chuckled. “Or embarrass you further. You may do that for us, Evelyn, if you do not mind, as Rihana is not here, and Ardeth has no other sisters.”

Evelyn looked a bit surprised at that and then smiled. “Well, as long as it’s sanctioned.” And Allah help him she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Don’t go doing anything foolish in Thebes tonight, Ardeth, or I’ll corral your warriors again and come to dinner.”

“Bis’mil’Allah.” He grumbled, but he did not mind too much. “They will likely volunteer.”

“Only if there is always such dancing.” Pasha said in Medja. And that got laughter all around.

“I will not tell your wife you said that.” Ardeth smiled. “Go to prayers and your tribes my friends and we will speak again tomorrow.”

He waited until the leaders and Raji and Kahid had done that before he turned to Rick and Evelyn. “Have I thanked you yet, my friends, for being so brave if foolish as to venture to Anubis’ realm for my sake?”

“Don’t be silly. You’d have done it for us. Did, actually, as I recall.” Evelyn smiled, and indicated Rick with a tilt of her head.

“Yeah, so we’re even on that and lets just keep it that way, okay?” Rick asked. And there was just enough of and odd tone to his voice for Ardeth to realize how much he was not saying.

“As you say. I doubt very much, that AmmunRa will let Anubis bother us again. He seemed quite angry.”

“Yeah.” Rick smiled a bit. “Serves him right.” And he reached over and gripped Ardeth’s shoulder tightly. “You sure you’re okay?”

“Fine. I slept for bit this afternoon and felt much better when I woke. And using the shield today to get Raji and the others took far less than I expected. Either Horus did indeed let us share the burden for most of the trip or I am growing more accustomed to its use. Then again, I suppose their camp is really not all that far from ours in terms of miles.”

“No, probably not.” Rick agreed.

“But you still don’t need to be pushing yourself harder than you have to Ardeth. You and Rick have both been through more these last two weeks than you let on and eventually it’s all going to catch up with you and then where will the Medjai or Egypt be, hmm? So, I’m doing as Pasha suggested and bullying you, as a sister should. Let’s have dinner and then get some rest. And if Imhotep isn’t a perfect host to you both, tell me, and I’ll ask Sekhmet to smack him.”

Ardeth had to laugh at that and Rick chuckled as well. “Of course, Princess.” He managed after a bit. “Come, dinner does sound good. We can let Mohamed and Alex tell us about learning to ride and my cousin’s daughters can giggle and be silly. I think that would ease my heart a great deal.”

“Sounds pretty good, yeah.” Rick agreed and the look Rick gave him made him realize that his brother understood all too well that knowing what he had seen was only shadows did not make the pain any easier to forget.

“Then that is what we shall do.” He agreed and promised himself that tomorrow he would go and see the survivors of Ahmer’s tribe and put a bit of that grief to the side as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rick wasn’t really surprised when he woke up in Thebes, an only a little surprised that he woke up in bed with Ardeth curled next to him. He gave the room a quick glance to see that they were alone for the moment and then just hugged Ardeth tighter. “Thank you, Allah, Horus, Ammun, all of you, I don’t even know what to say except thank you.”

“Hmm, what are we thanking the gods for, habib?” Ardeth asked sleepily, and Rick realized he must have said that out loud.

“This.” He tightened his arms a bit and then tilted Ardeth’s head up and kissed him, long and sweet as he could manage. Because he could, because while it really had been hell Ardeth was all right and the pain was gone and the damned monster hadn’t done more than cut him. Which reminded him he needed to thank Adham when he got a chance. Somehow, the kiss didn’t stay soft long though and he was kissing Ardeth with a desperation that he didn’t like himself. “Sorry.” He broke the kiss quickly.

“Whatever for?” Ardeth smiled.

There was no way he was going to put that into words right now. So he found a smile instead and put one finger over Ardeth’s lips to keep him from asking again. “Good morning.”

Ardeth smiled a bit more and then kissed Rick’s finger. “Good morning yourself. That was a very pleasant way to wake up.”

“Yeah.” He agreed, and it was too. He should’ve felt guilty or something, having gone to sleep in Evie’s arms and then waking up in Ardeth’s, but he just couldn’t find a way to feel bad about this. Not when they didn’t. He leaned down and kissed Ardeth again, soft this time and keeping it that way. Ardeth kissed him back, seeming content to simply lie there and enjoy the morning.

“Not that I do not agree with you that this is cause for thanks, but why exactly are we thanking the gods for the joy of being able to kiss each other so?”

“Because we can.” He replied and took another kiss for just that reason. Ardeth sighed but his hands went to the buttons on Rick’s shirt and began to undo them.

“Then let us be thankful for more than kisses, hmm?” Ardeth whispered, as he moved his lips to Rick’s throat. “You will have me thankful for waking in Thebes, if all my time here starts so wonderfully.”

Rick had to laugh. “Yeah, does kinda makes it worth the annoyance doesn’t it?”

“Certainly. And even our host seems to be in a good mood today.”

“What?” Rick pulled away from Ardeth a bit to look down at him. “He come by already this morning while I was asleep?”

“No, I fell asleep this afternoon before we went to rescue Raji and the others and found myself here.”

“You okay?” He pushed the desire back firmly, this was more important right now.

Ardeth sighed. “I am fine. He did me no harm. We talked, played Hounds and Jackals, and I met Tahiri’s little girl. And gave him one kiss for the bargain. Truly, it was barely even a kiss.” Ardeth’s eyes lightened a bit and he traced Rick’s jaw with one hand. “I would tell you if I was not well.”

“Promise?” Rick had to ask.

“I swear it.” Ardeth answered firmly. “To Allah, on my oath as Medjai, on my honor and my soul. Is that enough for you, brother mine?"

“Yeah.” He smiled. “I worry.”

“I noticed that.” Ardeth chuckled. “But now you need not. I am well and whole and here in bed with you. Let us enjoy Paradise while we can, hmm?”

“Yeah.” He kissed Ardeth again, and this time the desperation was on both sides.

“I thought he might have killed you.” Ardeth whispered finally, barely enough for Rick to hear him. “You were so still.”

“No, knocked me senseless yeah. But I’ve got a hard head.” He smiled and stroked his hands down Ardeth’s arms and then put one over his heart. “Let’s see if we can both believe it, hmm?”

“You are not dead in my arms, I am not dead in yours and neither of us has been tortured or worse, hmm? Is that what we are thanking the gods for, Rick?”

He blinked hard. “Yeah.”

“Al’hamdil’Allah.” Ardeth offered softly in Arabic and then something in Egyptian with Ammun and Horus’ names attached.

“Say that for me again. The last part.”

“Ni tuau en atu, AmmunRa.”

“What’s it mean?”

“My thanks to you.” Ardeth offered the translation.

“Ni tuau en atu?” He tried, not sure he got the pronunciation even close.

“Yes. Tuau is thanks. The rest is—politeness.”

“Ni tuau en atu AmmunRa. Ni tuau en atu Heru, seb ai sen.” He put it together as best he could.

Ardeth only smiled. “And my thanks to them both for my brother as well.” He agreed. “Although Anubis is right, and I should give thanks for my lover as well as my brother.”

“Merru, huh?” Rick recalled that.

“Yes.” Ardeth smiled. “He did not seem happy that we were more than brothers you know.”

“Anubis?”

“Yes. It was an odd conversation. And he certainly did not like me comparing the fact that seeing me bleed bothers you to the fact that seeing Horus bleed would bother him.”

Rick shook his head. “You actually told him that?”

“I did.” Ardeth smiled. “Foolish I suppose.”

“Maybe not. When he showed up there in the middle he said something about that too, about how I’d take him on even knowing I couldn’t win because he hurt you. And Horus told me once, that if I had to ask Anubis for help that I should remember to ask for his sake and Anubis would probably do it. So maybe the bastard does care about something.”

“Hmm, they are half-brothers according to the legends. Osiris having fathered them both. Not that brotherhood is always a good bond in the myths. But it is something I suppose to know it may help if we need it to.”

“Yeah.” Rick sighed. “When did simply blowing the damned things to bits stop being enough, Ardeth?”

Ardeth chuckled. “Long before we were born, my friend, we are only now realizing that.” He traced Rick’s jaw again. “Tomorrow we must be warriors and brothers and Medjai, habibi. For this bit of the day here in the land of the faithful, let us be no more than men.”

“Sounds really good.” He agreed and leaned down to kiss Ardeth again. And it was enough of a joy that he could push the rest aside for a bit. He wondered if that’s what Ardeth was doing too, concentrating on the pleasure to keep the horror at bay. It was too damned easy to remember how Ardeth had looked, for real this time, if any of this was real, hanging from his wrists, covered in his own blood, and how he’d shivered in Rick’s arms despite the heat.. Or how Evie’s body had looked lying on the blood-soaked sand, or how Alex had stood there, pistol in his hands, ready to fight or kill or both. _It wasn’t real. It didn’t happen. God, how the hell do I do this?_ He gripped Ardeth tighter, needing to feel the strength in the arms that gripped him back. Like this morning when he’d made love with Evie, both of them desperate to touch and taste and feel the other alive, until the passion had gotten the better of everything and they’d nearly killed each other and themselves just trying to get that last bit closer. “Ardeth...” He tried to push back a little, rein this in somehow.

Ardeth didn’t let go any, and somehow damn it, he’d gotten Rick’s shirt out of his pants and mostly open and then just pulled until the last two buttons popped. Then his hands were all over Rick’s skin, his back and chest and arms, the shirt pushed aside with a growl. And it felt so good, the hot crazy caresses of strong sword-calloused hands. He buried his face against Ardeth’s throat, sucking and biting at the sweat slick skin just to taste it and hear the dark moans Ardeth made when he did so. Because there was no mistaking those moans for pain. He cursed to himself in Arabic as he managed to get Ardeth at least partially undressed, enough so that his hands could stroke over skin instead of fabric most of the time. And he knew this was crazy and God but he didn’t care. He found the laces of Ardeth’s pants, and that one he could undo without problem so he did. Ardeth caught his breath in a hiss, and arched into Rick’s hands. Which, only made Rick want to get out of his own clothes quicker. He pushed Ardeth’s hands out his way and got his belt and pants undone and pulled himself away from Ardeth long enough to get the fabric off.

Ardeth seemed to take that as a good idea and got his own robes undone with a quickness Rick envied. There was no finesse or care to either of their undressing and all the clothes only got tossed onto the floor somewhere before they were in each others arms again, kissing hard and breathless, tongues as deep into each others mouths as possible. And God but he wanted to just bury himself in Ardeth, like he had last night. And he knew they weren’t ready for it yet, but he could picture how Ardeth’s legs would clamp around his waist, probably hard enough to bruise and he wouldn’t care. Head tossed back and his hands on Rick’s shoulders shaking with each thrust, lost in the pleasure, his cock hard and hot in Rick’s hand. “Ardeth...” He managed the name with a groan, breaking the kiss to suck hard at his throat again. Ardeth hands were gripped almost too tightly onto his back, pulling them tight against each other. But he could still work a hand down between their bodies to stroke haphazardly around both their cocks. And that was almost enough already, he was so far over the edge on this. “God, I want you.” He muttered it between kisses and then groaned as Ardeth moved to bite just a bit too hard at the point of his jaw. But it felt too good to care if it stung too.

“I am here, Rick.” Ardeth’s voice was low and harsh with nothing but desire. “We will need more oil, yes?”

“God yeah...right...okay. We gotta slow down, Ardeth.”

“Now?” Ardeth sighed. “Rick.”

“If we’re making love, yeah. Otherwise...” He licked at Ardeth’s neck again and then stroked his hand lightly around Ardeth’s cock. “We can just be crazy, huh?”

“I want very much...to have you inside me. But Allah, I do not want to wait.”

God help him if that didn’t make him smile. “I want that too, Ardeth. But no rushing.” He forced himself to let go of Ardeth and prop himself up on both arms. “Christ, this is nuts.”

“Kiss me, please?”

“Yeah.” He smiled and then kissed Ardeth long and hard, trying to keep the desperation a bit under control. “Hell do we have any oil left, habibi?” He broke the kiss as the thought came to mind.

Ardeth looked at him a bit bemused and then chuckled. “I do not know. I think so.”

Rick glanced over to the bedside table, very glad to see the bottle still there and then snagged it and shook it once to see how much was there. “Well, now that’s considerate.”

“What is?”

“Somebody refilled it for us.”

Ardeth bless him, flushed darkly but then smiled. “I shall give thanks for whoever was so kind.” He reached up and stroked his hand down Rick’s throat to his chest. “Love me now?”

“God, Ardeth do you have any idea what that does to me?”

“I hope so.” Ardeth smiled. Rick just leaned down and kissed him again, long and deep and slow, as much a promise of what their lovemaking was going to be as he could make it.

“Bis’mil’Allah, Rick, I will embarrass myself if you– do not stop.” Ardeth groaned as he broke the kiss finally.

“Really?” He chuckled. “I’d like that.”

“Truly?” Ardeth stared at him. “Why?”

“Because, knowing you’re enjoying it so much is rousing as anything Ardeth.”

“Oh.” And the smile that got was shy, and it was so very hard to remember he had to be good when Ardeth was lying there all flushed and aroused and then with that damned shyness that just melted Rick’s heart. “It rouses me that you look at me so.”

“Does it?” He smiled. “Get used to it, habibi, I’m going to have a really hard time remembering not to look at you like that in Ahm Shere.”

Ardeth chuckled. “Now that would shock my tribesmates as much as the old gods I think.” His hands stroked down Rick’s back. “Will you make love to me now, Rick?”

“Yeah, Ardeth.” And he trailed a line of kisses from the point of Ardeth’s jaw to his shoulder, noticing then the red teeth marks he’d made earlier when they were half-crazy with it and soothed them with his tongue just a bit. Ardeth tossed his head back with a low sweet groan and Rick smiled, blowing a quick breath of air over the slick skin. Then he moved his lips to one nipple and let his hand stroke lightly once over Ardeth’s cock before he moved lower, gently cupping his balls and smiling again at the ragged moan that got.

“That feels good.”

“Yeah.” He slid his hand back just a bit further and trailed his finger just along the skin behind them. Ardeth gasped out something that probably wasn’t even Arabic and tossed his head back against the mattress again. “Like that, huh?” It wasn’t really a question. Ardeth only spread his legs a bit wider and that made it easy to continue the caress back to press feather light against the opening he was searching for. Not trying to even breach it yet, only teasing lightly over the surface. But God it was hard not to remember how wonderful it had felt to slide into Ardeth completely and hear his friend’s low voice break on his name in pleasure because of it. “Good?”

“Oh Allah yes. More? Please?”

“Yeah, habibi, there’s more.” He drew his hand away slowly, making it both a caress and a promise. “Roll over, hmm?”

“Must I? Can we not do this, so I can see you? Somehow?”

He smiled, and ran his hands down Ardeth’s chest. “We could try, maybe...it’s awkward though.”

“I would like to try.” Ardeth pulled him down into a long kiss.

“God but you are getting so good at that.” He broke away finally and found the jug of oil. “Hold that?”

“Again?” Ardeth chuckled.

“Easier that way.” He promised and then poured a little of the sweet oil onto his fingers. Ardeth’s eyes only darkened a bit more, and it made Rick smile to see the anticipation. _What did I do to get so lucky, huh? And thank you, Allah, Ammun, Horus, Bastet whoever let me get it right before. Please, let him enjoy this._ He repeated his earlier caress with now slick fingers and then slowly, as careful as he knew how he slid the first one inside. Ardeth’s eyes closed and he swallowed a breathless moan, but there was no way to mistake it for pain. And it was even better than last night, because he could see just how much Ardeth enjoyed the touch. He forced himself to slow down the strokes of his other hand around Ardeth’s cock, not wanting to rush him.

“Allah have mercy, Rick you do not...know how...good that feels.”

“Yeah?” He chuckled. “Maybe next time you’ll show me, habib?”

“Would you...truly...let me try?”

“Yeah.” And it surprised him a little that he was looking so forward to it. “Sounds perfect.”

“I will...pray...I can make you feel nearly as good as you do me.” Ardeth sighed. “More now?”

“Yeah.” He agreed because it was so easy to slide that one finger in and out now. “More oil?” He slowly pulled the one finger free and poured a bit more oil onto his hand before handing the jug back to Ardeth. “Two now, Ardeth. Tell me it’s too much, huh?”

“I promise.” Ardeth nodded, smiling a bit. Rick leaned up to kiss him quickly and then deepened it as he slid both fingers inside. The oil made it smooth enough but Ardeth was so damned tight around his fingers. Which only reminded him of how new this was to his friend.

Ardeth hissed out a breath and Rick eased back a bit. “Hurts?”

“No...it is...tight, a little– sting. But no pain, habib.” Ardeth’s eyes were dark brown almost black as they met his. And there was nothing in them that even hinted at pain. Rick managed a smile.

“Good. You might be too sore for this, Ardeth.”

“I will tell you– if I wish to stop.” Ardeth growled. “Touch me inside, Rick. It feels so good when you do.”

“Like that?” He eased his fingers deeper, watching for any signs of pain but Ardeth only sighed and closed his eyes again, pressing his head back into the pillows. And it still amazed him how Ardeth’s body opened to his touch. It was a bit awkward to find the right angle from this direction but he did and Ardeth cried out and arched his back into Rick’s caress. Rick smiled, and then lowered his head again to suck lazily at one already hard nipple. Ardeth gave a low moan and then something like a sob.

“So good, habibi.” Ardeth whispered, his free hand stroking through Rick’s hair. Rick smiled a bit, but didn’t stop any of the caresses. Then he drew himself away reluctantly and remembered to pour a bit more oil into his hand and over his fingers as he eased them almost out.

“Three now.” He knew it was only stating the obvious but he couldn’t help but say it. Ardeth nodded and then groaned as Rick slid the third finger in and he wasn’t sure that was all pleasure either. “Ardeth?”

“Allah but I want you.” Ardeth groaned. “Touch that spot again?”

“Yeah.” He smiled, and eased his fingers deeper. “Okay? You’re so tight, Ardeth.”

“I am fine. Please?”

Rick swallowed hard, liking the breathless moan that underlay the words and found the right angle to brush over the spot Ardeth enjoyed so. Finally, he eased his fingers out carefully and couldn’t help but feel a rush of pride and desire both as Ardeth groaned out a barely coherent complaint. Rick took the jug of oil and poured, probably more than he needed onto his hand to stroke it over himself. “Okay...you have to trust me on this okay?”

“I trust no one more.” Ardeth whispered.

And that made his eyes sting damn it. “MuHabb.” He whispered the Arabic softly, and Ardeth’s eyes lightened just a little. He lifted Ardeth’s legs and placed them on his shoulders. And Ardeth, bless him, seemed to grasp what he was trying for because he shifted and then reached out to slide his hands around to the small of Rick’s back. “Okay, now...this can be...deeper than the other okay? So, if it hurts...”

“You will stop. I have no fear.”

“God I wish I didn’t.” He muttered before he realized it was out loud. Ardeth’s eyes lightened a bit more.

“Make me whole, Rick. Please? It feels so good.”

“Yeah.” And he eased just the head of his cock inside that impossible warmth. Ardeth’s eyes closed and he tossed his head back, hissing out another breath.

“You feel huge.” The words were separate groans. “Oh...Allah.”

“Ardeth?” He bit down on his bottom lip hard, because it felt so damned good. And he wanted to push forward so bad. But there was a roughness to Ardeth’s moans he didn’t like and the strong muscles under his hands were tense.

“Just– a twinge, habib.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

He waited through another few deep breaths and then pressed forward just a bit more. Ardeth sighed, but the muscles eased and it took far less pressure to slide deeper again. “God, you feel so good.”

“Good.” Ardeth shifted a bit and Rick slid deeper still, and then thank God he was as deep as he could get, and Ardeth only sighed. “Habibi.”

“Okay?” He freed one hand to reach down and trace Ardeth’s jaw, then along his chest and finally to wrap around his cock.

“Paradise.” Ardeth answered and Rick wanted so much to agree, because it felt so good, impossibly good to be buried completely in his friend’s body like this. So hot and tight around his cock he could barely think. He eased back a little and then pushed forward, just rocking them both a bit really. Ardeth caught his breath in a choked groan. “Yes. Please?”

“Like that?” He did it again because it felt so damned good. Ardeth only tossed his head back onto the mattress. And Rick let himself slide into the passion a bit more, and just enjoyed the feel as he began to thrust slowly at first then a bit deeper and fuller when Ardeth did not seem to mind at all. Ardeth’s hands stroked over his back, to his hips and then around to his ass and pulled him closer. “Ardeth.”

“Yes.” Ardeth growled out the word and Rick nearly moaned himself at the feel. Somehow he managed to lean down and kiss Ardeth nice and long and hungry. Their tongues dueling until he was gasping for breath and thrusting against Ardeth as his body got the better of him. And it felt so good like this. Ardeth’s voice was low and rough as he groaned out Rick’s name. He added another few bitemarks to Ardeth’s neck and shoulders before Ardeth froze beneath him and then came, long hot pulses over Rick’s hand, and that was just enough to push Rick over right behind him. Then there wasn’t even room for that much though in his mind. Only the sudden wrench of ecstasy and he tumbled hard into it.

And it was a really long time before he could do anything but try to breathe. Ardeth didn’t seem to mind though, and his arms were still around Rick’s shoulders when he could finally raise his head from the crook of Ardeth’s neck to look down at his friend. “Ardeth?”

“Mmm?” It wasn’t a word. He found the strength somewhere to ease Ardeth’s legs down. Ardeth groaned a bit but didn’t say anything as Rick laid his head on his shoulder. But his arms went around Rick to pull him close. “Stay?”

“Yeah.” He managed. They were silent for a long while until Rick finally raised himself back onto his arms and withdrew as carefully as he could. Ardeth winced just a bit but didn’t move otherwise. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Ardeth sighed. “Allah that was...beautiful, Rick.”

“Perfect.” Rick agreed. “Not too rough was I?”

“No. I am certain I will be sore when I can think again. But no pain, habibi.”

And that did make it perfect. He rolled over pulling Ardeth with him so Ardeth was lying mostly on top of him instead of the other way around.

Ardeth sighed, but snugged into the embrace. “I am sleepy.”

“Yeah.” He agreed, and they laid like that for a while, until they were both breathing normally again. And it was really good to hold Ardeth against him in the warm air, and just feel him there, alive and whole. “Sorry, if I got carried away.” He apologized a little as he stroked one hand through Ardeth’s hair.

“It was as much my insanity as yours Rick. And it felt far too good to complain.” Ardeth laid his hand over Rick’s heart. “I do not want to loose you, habib, not when I have just begun to realize how very much I love you. Even when I followed you to hell after the battle, I do not think I ever understood how...”

“Shhh.” Rick shook his head. Not at all sure he was up to facing all that yet. “It’s over now, Ardeth.”

“Is it? Then why do I still see it when I close my eyes?”

Rick pulled the sheets up around them both and held him tighter. “Because it hurt like hell. It’s okay to be shaken, Ardeth. I’m shaken.” He was, still, damn Anubis to hell anyway.

“As you say. I do not know...how to thank you, Rick You have suffered so much for us Rick. For me, my people, Egypt. And I have no way of telling you how much it means to me.”

Rick sighed. “You want to thank me for it? Hell, Ardeth you came to hell after me. That’s pretty good right there.”

“You would never have been there if not...”

“If what? I’d never met you? Never come to Egypt? Then I’d never have met Evie. And if it wasn’t for you, Evie and Alex and me too probably would all be dead. Sometimes yeah, I could just scream I’m so angry. Because I’m in danger, and Evie’s in danger, and Alex could get hurt or killed. Hell yeah. I know that Ardeth. But– you know what? I can cope with it too. Because somebody has to stop the bad guys, because if we don’t then the Germans are going to march right through France and right into England and then across the ocean and to the States. So where can I take Evie and Alex and escape too? If I gotta do this whole save the world bit again, then at least I’ve got you and Evie to fight with. Okay?”

Ardeth looked at him, and then sighed and smiled just a bit. And it struck Rick as just too nuts that they were lying here in bed, sated and sweaty and discussing the end of the world.

“You really want to thank me for it?” He asked, before Ardeth could say anything else.

“Yes.”

“Then let me hold you, and enjoy this, huh? It was to perfect to ruin it with thinking about hell.” He grumbled and pulled Ardeth close again with a smile.

Ardeth sighed but didn’t seem to mind the embrace any. “How can something be too perfect, habib?”

“I don’t know, but it was.”

Ardeth chuckled. “It was, yes. I-- have never felt so wonderful as I do now.”

“Thank God.” He stroked the strong muscles that edged Ardeth’s spine. “You’re the one who’s good with words, there’s got to be some out there to make sense of this, huh?”

“Lovemaking? Desire? What part of it are we trying to name, all of it together?”

“You forgot love.” He had to point that out, because it was there, damn it, and this was not just trading off with a friend.

“No, I did not.” Ardeth disagreed, but he snuggled into Rick’s arms a bit. “Love– such as this, is new to me, Rick. But I do not doubt it. I love you, Rick O’Connell. Regardless of the forms its expression takes.”

“That a nice way of saying you love me whether were brothers or lovers or both?”

Ardeth chuckled. “It is. I do. Allah, I trust will forgive me for the impropriety of it.”

“Good.” He stroked his hand down Ardeth’s back and then began to comb his fingers through the tangled hair. “We need a bath.”

“We do.” Ardeth agreed. “Later though. I very much want to simply lie in your arms.”

“Okay.” He didn’t feel like arguing. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Tired, haunted, and still a bit– lost. But the injuries I received are healed and gone if that is what you mean.”

“Part of it. I don’t know. I was worried we were too crazy there an the end. And...you’re probably not in shape for that.” Rick sighed, and tightened his arms. “You lost so damned much blood, Ardeth.”

“I did.” Ardeth agreed. “But it was not real. Painful, yes, but not real. You were injured too.”

“I got my head bashed pretty hard yeah, but not...”

“Tortured.” Ardeth sighed. “It seems so melodramatic a word to use for myself.”

“It isn’t. Not when it’s true.” He stroked his hands across Ardeth’s chest and back, because he could and there was no blood or pain. Ardeth shifted a bit and pressed his lips to Rick’s throat. “We’re both gonna have to stay well dressed tomorrow.”

“Hmm, no doubt.”

“Adham’s going to kick me for it.”

Ardeth chuckled. “He is oddly overprotective of me sometimes. I think it comes from him losing his younger brother when I lost my elder. So now I have two older brothers to contend with.”

“He did pull off a pretty great rescue there in hell you have to admit.”

“He did.” Ardeth shivered a bit. “I would be dead, otherwise.”

“I don’t think he was going to kill you.” Rick disagreed.

Ardeth was silent for a bit. “No? What then? There was little else he could have done with the knife and left me alive.”

Rick tightened his arms again. “He could’ve done more than cut you.”

Ardeth sighed. “I– had not thought of that.” He shifted a bit, and put his arm around Rick’s chest. “I will be thankful he did not.”

“Me too.” And he was. Ni tuau, Heru. He couldn’t remember the rest. Ni tuau AmmunRa. Al’hamdil’Allah.

Ardeth kissed his throat again. “I am well, habib, only tired. And there is no pain for you to ease from me, hmm? I am only content, and sated, and very very happy.”

“Yeah, me too.” He smiled despite himself. “Want to sleep and then get a bath? Or get a bath and some lunch and then sleep?”

“Hmm, we should probably sleep now, so that if we run into our host, or have unexpected company later we are not so exhausted still.”

“I was half expecting Evie to decide to come with us again.” He agreed.

“And I. No doubt Selim, Adham, and Sallah at least would wish to accompany her again. Although Alex seemed most unhappy that she did not bring him with her.”

“Tell me about it. I have enough trouble keeping him out of danger without actually bringing him into it on purpose.”

Ardeth chuckled. “He is his parents’ child. But I do not think he would be in danger here in Thebes. He is the grandson of Pharaoh after all.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it like that. I guess he would be wouldn’t he?” Rick shook his head. “Let’s not mention that, huh? And what does that make Jonathan anyway?”

“Now you want me to make sense of where your family fits into the royalty of old Egypt? I am only a Medjai, Rick. That I think would take a scholar.”

“Okay, so remind me to ask Sallah.”

“As you say.” Ardeth chuckled again. “Sleep well, Rick.”

“You too, Ardeth. You too.”

“I am in your arms, habib. How could I do otherwise?”

He sighed. “Peaceful dreams then, Ardeth.”

“And yours, MuHabb. And yours.” Ardeth sighed but Rick could hear the smile. He wasn’t sure he really fell asleep, but he might have dozed off a few times. And maybe the gods really were listening for a change because he didn’t dream at all.


	4. Maghib: Chapter 4

“Medjai?” Tahiri’s voice was a soft whisper as she opened the door. Ardeth didn’t even stir. She peeked in and then smiled, and ducked inside with a basket full of lunch and a jug of karkaday. Rick was glad he’d pulled the sheets up around him and Ardeth, but he couldn’t help but blush just a little. She only smiled and then smothered a giggle and left the basket by the table.

“Thank you.”

She nodded and then giggled silently. “You are lucky, O’Connell.” He followed that.

“Yeah, I am.” He smiled back. “Oh yeah, um...water?” He thought for a long moment. “Bath?”

She nodded and then slipped back into the hall and closed the door.

“I think I am the one who is lucky.” Ardeth said sleepily. “Is there food?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “You hungry?”

“Starving. And if we are fortunate that she will bring us water to bathe with then we can eat here, bathe and not have to stumble into our host or other guests. And I do not want to move.”

“Okay, but when she gets back you can ask her for twice as much food as she brought, and another jug of oil, hmm?”

Ardeth chuckled but he flushed too. “Truly?”

“Yeah. Cause there’s enough in there to let you have your way with me, but I’d really like those massages we didn’t really get to, too.”

Ardeth propped himself up on his arm to look down at him. “Are you certain you...wish for that, Rick? Truly?”

He smiled and reached up to trace Ardeth’s jaw. “What, having you inside me? That surprise you, Ardeth?”

Ardeth sighed and then nodded. “A bit. Yes.”

“Why?” He really wanted to know.

Ardeth sighed and then laid back down, his head on Rick’s shoulder. “Many reasons. I do not know what I am doing and could hurt you by accident for one.”

“Ardeth, habib, trust me, huh? You won’t hurt me. And like you said, so maybe it’s uncomfortable for a minute or something. So what? I can cope. And if it’s more than that you’d stop anyway.”

“You were afraid of hurting me, and you know what it is you are doing.” Ardeth pointed out.

“Yeah, well.” He sighed. “Kinda a different case there.”

“True.” Ardeth shifted closer and then placed his hand over Rick’s heart. “What we share, Rick is nothing like the horror you recall. Truly, you have given me more joy and pleasure than I know how to tell you.”

“That’s mutual you know.”

“Allah, I hope so.” Ardeth sighed.

“Okay, so that’s one reason, what’s the second?” He stroked his fingers through Ardeth’s hair, smiling a little at how tangled it was. Crazy might have been an understatement for the lovemaking they’d done.

“When...Rolande died...” Ardeth’s voice was almost too soft to hear. “These men...Allah, Rick, you would tell me yes?”

“Was I raped?” He found it a hell of a lot easier to say than he’d though it would be.

“Yes, that is what I was trying to ask.” Ardeth agreed. “Without hurting you by doing so.”

“No, Ardeth. I wasn’t. Came damn close, yeah. Scared the hell out of me more than anything had in my life.” He tightened his arms around Ardeth, and then smiled a bit when Ardeth rolled them over so he was the one curled up in his friend’s arms instead. “Way too close.” He shivered at the old memories and let himself try to take some comfort from the embrace.

“No harm done?” Ardeth asked, uncertainly.

Rick took a deep breath and gave the worst of it in a quick rush before he couldn’t do it. “One guy grabbed my hair, it was longer than yours then, I was on my knees after the beating I’d gotten, said something I don’t really remember, and tried to force himself down my throat. The one thing I remember was that he had Rolande’s blood all over him, and I just lost it and bit down as hard as I could. He screamed a lot. I got beaten some more and then there were police and that was all I remember until I came to at Fort Brandon.”

Ardeth whispered something that might have been a prayer but it was Medja and not Arabic then shifted them both and kissed him. Soft and gentle, barely a pressure at all. Rick sighed, then smiled and slowly deepened it until they were sharing breath and his tongue was teasing Ardeth’s. Ardeth’s arms were around his shoulders and he had his hands buried in the tangled dark waves of his friend’s hair.

“Hmm, we better stop, huh? Or Tahiri’s going to be really surprised when she comes back with our bath water.”

Ardeth smiled and then pulled Rick into a second, not quite so long kiss. “I like kissing you.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that.” Rick smiled back.

“No doubt.” Then the smile gentled and Ardeth’s hands stroked down his arms a bit. “Thank you, for telling me the truth, habib.”

Rick shrugged. “Figured I needed to, huh? So you less worried about hurting me now?”

“Less worried I will stir up horrible memories, yes. Thanks be to Allah, you were not hurt worse than you were. But am I worried I will hurt you myself in ignorance? Yes. You will have to teach me patience, hmm?”

“Any other miracles you want me to manage, Ardeth?”

Ardeth smiled. “That is very likely the case. No, Rick, no other miracles. Truly, if you are willing to try this sharing of passion between us I am willing to undoubtedly make a fool of myself.”

“You always think you’re going to disappoint me or something Ardeth and you never have. Where do you get that from, huh?”

“Impatience at my own naivety think.” Ardeth answered with a slight shrug. “It is just that I enjoy so much what you do to me, Rick. And I am always a bit worried I do not make you feel nearly so good.”

“First off, unlike some people I could name, I don’t do martyrdom well, so believe me if I wasn’t enjoying it you’d know it. Second, if there is something we’re doing that I don’t like I’ll tell you. Third, why I have to point this out to you is beyond me, I have enjoyed myself every single time we’ve made love so far, Ardeth. Did you miss that?”

Ardeth flushed just a little. “No. I did not. I told you, you will have to teach me patience.”

“Right. Teach you that you are a wonderful lover, maybe.” Rick shook his head and then gave up and kissed Ardeth again. “Whoever told you you weren’t Ardeth. Was dead wrong.”

“Hmm. When you kiss my like that I almost believe you.”

“Well that’s easy.” Rick smiled and then kissed him again. Only stopping when there was another knock on the door. He laid back down and snuggled Ardeth into his arms. “Yeah?”

Tahiri peeked around the door frame and said something this time that he didn’t get. Ardeth sighed and then replied in Egyptian. Whatever he said got a giggle from Tahiri and she came in with another servant to set down the buckets of warm water, and a basket of drying cloths no doubt. She smiled a bit more, shook her head and then shooed the other woman out, adding something about returning. Rick just smiled. “Did you ask her for more oil?”

Ardeth nodded. “No doubt why she was laughing at us.” He sighed. “I will teach that to you, so you may embarrass yourself next time.”

“Right. You’re gorgeous when you blush.” He pointed out. Ardeth propped himself back on one arm to look down at him.

“I suppose that is better than you telling me I am cute.”

“Well, you’re that too.” He smiled. “But it’s a lot more than cute.” He traced Ardeth’s jaw with his fingers. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?”

“Nearly as much as you?” Ardeth smiled back.

“Yeah, right.” Rick had to laugh. “Well I’m not quite stupid enough to argue about that one.” He shook his head. “Especially when there are other things I’d rather be doing.” He pulled Ardeth back down into another kiss. “Want to just lay here and be comfortable until Tahiri gets back with the rest of the food and the oil?” He asked when he finally broke the kiss.

“Hmm, yes.” Ardeth nodded. “I am growing far too accustomed to the joy of waking with either you in my arms or I in yours you know, habib.”

“Pretty great isn’t it?” Rick agreed and went back to stroking his fingers through Ardeth’s hair. And it was good enough to just lay there and enjoy it for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth was not certain how long they laid there before Tahiri came back but it was not so long that he dozed off again. She sat the other basket on the floor, along with a smaller one undoubtedly containing the jug of oil he had asked for. And then added water to the coffee pot from yet another jug before leaving. “Bastet grant you both a wonderful day, Medjai.”

“And too you, Tahiri.” He managed the reply.

“Hmm, not so good as yours I think.” She smiled and then closed the door behind her.

“Are we safe now?” Rick asked.

“Yes. I think so.” He managed to chuckle. “She did not seem to doubt we did not wish to be disturbed for a while.”

“Well good.” Rick chuckled as well. “She’s right. Isn’t she?”

“Oh yes.” He claimed a quick kiss. “Bath and then food, food and then a bath?”

“Food and then a bath.” Rick decided and got up with a sigh. “Would it be too decadent if we see if she brought us anything we can eat in bed?”

Ardeth only looked at him a bit bemused. “Eat in bed?”

“Yeah you know...no, you probably don’t. Hmm. Okay, yeah, we can do decadent. Didn’t I promise you I’d show you what that was?”

“You did.” He smiled a bit more, shaking his head a little. “Truly?”

“Yeah, there has to be something here. If nothing else I’ll feed you melons.”

He chuckled at that. “Would you? Feed me lunch in bed I mean? Is that decadent, habib?”

“Sounds pretty decadent to me, yeah.” Rick picked up one of the baskets and brought it over to the bed before bringing over the second one and the jug of karkaday. It took a bit to get it all arranged in an order that made Rick happy. Ardeth only laid where he was and watched the proceedings with a smile, besides which his body still wanted to remind him it ached a bit when he moved. “Okay, now we should have wine, just to be really decadent but you’d get drunk so, we’ll make do.”

“Likely yes.” He shook his head. “So now you have food set out all over my bed. What shall we do with it all?”

“Share.” Rick smile was teasing and there was that now familiar look in his eyes that made Ardeth shiver. “Like this.” Rick picked up one of the stuffed grape leaves and held it out to him. Ardeth smiled leaning over a bit to take the still warm dolma from his friend’s hand. “Nope.” Rick shook his head. “I’m supposed to be feeding you, remember?”

“Ah.” He smiled a bit more despite the blush he could feel coloring his cheeks once more and then sat up enough to simply take the food in his teeth, directly from Rick’s fingers. It took only a moment to chew and then swallow. “Like that then?”

“Yeah.” Rick’s eyes were warm blue now. “Good?”

“Hmm, I think so, yes.” It was certainly far more enjoyable than the other two times he had eaten from another’s hand, even Rick’s. He picked up one of the stuffed leaves himself and offered it to his friend in turn.

Rick only chuckled and then leaned over to take the dolma in his teeth, his tongue curling a bit around Ardeth’s finger as he did so.

“Rick.” He growled out the name and then pulled his fingers away.

“We’re supposed to be decadent, remember?”

“As you say.” He glanced about the small collection of food and then smiled and picked up a slice of apple. “There is no honey to dip them in though.”

“If there was I’d be more tempted to see how it tasted on you.” Rick replied.

And Allah help him, but that was a thought that made him warm. Both how it would feel to have Rick’s tongue lick him clean of the sweetness, but also how it might taste to do the same for his friend. “I would like that. I think.”

“You do, huh?” Rick leaned over and took the apple in his teeth as he had the dolma, only biting off about half this time.

“Yes.” Ardeth agreed taking the other half himself. “I could grow very fond of decadence.”

“Easy to do.” Rick agreed and picked up a slice of melon, breaking it in half and taking one piece for himself before offering Ardeth the second.

Ardeth smiled and leaned over to take the fruit, teasing Rick’s fingers a bit with his tongue as he did so. He swallowed the bite quickly enough. “That is far more enjoyable when I am not worrying you might be offended.”

“I wasn’t offended the first time, aroused yeah, but not offended.”

“Truly?” He smiled a bit more. “Now that I did not even consider.”

Rick rolled his yes. “Yeah, I noticed. Not that I had any idea how you missed it.”

“I was not expecting it and did not see.” He shrugged. Then he smiled and picked up another piece to offer his friend. “Does it rouse you still?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Very much.” He admitted. “I will forget we want to bathe.”

“Nice thing about Egypt, it isn’t like the water will get cold.” Rick smiled.

“Very true. Unlike England. How do you live in such cold and damp?”

“Practice.” Rick smiled and then picked up another bite for Ardeth. It took them surprisingly little time to finish the food available and tease each other mercilessly in the doing. Rick was, not surprisingly, better at the game than he was, but it seemed that Rick was also much more aroused by the sort of play they were engaged in and that helped even the scales a bit. Rick cleared off the bed, and Ardeth was surprised to see they had actually not managed to make a huge mess. He took a long drink of his karkaday and then set the goblet aside.

“Bath?” He questioned.

“Sure.” Rick smiled. “Then I get to kiss you senseless.”

“You do?” He shook his head with a smile. “Why?”

“Because I want to do it right now, but I can wait while we wash up.” Rick rose to his feet, seemingly as unconcerned for clothing as he had been throughout the meal.

Ardeth sighed, wishing he had his friend’s comfort with such things. And he was glad Rick’s back was turned as he got out of bed, because undoubtedly his friend would worry again when he winced. It was not a completely pleasant ache but it certainly was not pain. Although the lingering exhaustion he still had from his still haunting trip through hell did not help any. Ardeth shook his head a bit, refusing to dwell on the horrors the god of the dead had created for him. _It was not real._ He repeated it to himself firmly. _None of it, not your blood or theirs. Let it go now._ He tried to listen to the logic in that, but he walked over to the buckets of still warm water and wet a cloth all the same. He was mostly done when Rick came up behind him and pulled him back so that he was in his friend’s arms again. His back resting against Rick’s chest.

“Thought as long as we’re being decadent I’d help.” The wet cloth in Rick’s hand stroked along his chest, then down one arm to his hand, and around his fingers.

“Hmm, do you know how good that feels?”

“I have an idea, yeah.” Rick chuckled.

“Good.” He took the cloth and then had to lean out of Rick’s embrace to reach down and re-wet it.

“Christ.” Rick hissed out the word and before Ardeth expected the move he was pulled up and turned so that Rick could kiss him. So, he gave caution to the wind, slid his arms around Rick as tightly as he could and kissed him back, full of hunger and need and all the passion he was beginning to learn to put into such things.

“Habibi?” He broke the kiss to gasp in a breath and then move his lips to Rick’s throat, tracing some of the still visible marks with his tongue. “We are we not going to wash first?” He teased and then stroked the wet cloth still in his hand down Rick’s back.

“Right. We were.” Rick took the cloth and brought it back to Ardeth’s chest, this time stroking down instead of over and then with a chuckle wrapping the soft linen around his cock, which was already growing hard and stroking it slightly.

“Oh Allah, that is good.” He arched into the caress, because it was, despite the coolness of the cloth on his skin. “Wait, hmm?” He stopped Rick’s hand with his own and took the cloth from Rick’s hand. Then he smiled and did not let himself consider stopping, only went to his knees to re-wet it, ignoring the flash of discomfort that caused him. Rick growled out something, but did not stop him from wringing out the cloth a bit and then wiping it gently over his arousal. And this time the sound Rick made was much more a moan. Ardeth repeated the caress, reweting the cloth once and then let it fall into the bucket and leaning forward to lick at the head instead.

“Oh Christ, Ardeth.”

“Hmm?” He did not want to stop long enough to answer.

“Enough, huh? I am not a saint.”

“I think we have determined that, yes.” He rose slowly to his feet, wincing a bit as his still sore muscles protested.

“Ardeth?”

He rolled his eyes. “I am sore, and not feeling like being stoic amidst such decadence.”

“Just sore?” Rick’s eyes were still bright but worried now.

“Only that.” He nodded.

“Okay.” Rick pulled him into a kiss and then broke it slowly to kneel in turn and draw the cloth from the water and return the caresses. Ardeth leaned his head back, feeling his knees threaten to buckle. Rick chuckled but then when Ardeth spread his legs a bit more for balance Rick only ran the cloth back, lightly over his balls which was a joy and a shock all in one and then lightly against the opening to his body. He hissed a bit, surprised at the sting. “Ardeth?”

“I am sore, yes. How many times must I tell you that?” He chuckled. “It is not a soreness I mind, nor is it pain. Only an ache, habibi.”

“Right.” Rick didn’t sound convinced but he finished washing Ardeth gently. “Turn around, huh?” Ardeth did so with a silent thanks to Allah that Rick had not made him swear it a dozen times. The cloth was re-wet and then wiped gently down his back. “Clean enough for now?” Rick asked.

“I think so, yes.” He agreed, turning back into Rick’s arms. “And you, habib?”

“Yeah, me too, Ardeth.” Rick smiled and then kissed him. “Besides I have another idea.”

“More decadence I hope?”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded. But he let go of Ardeth with a sigh. “Why don’t you take that back to bed for us? And I’ll find what I’m looking for huh?” He indicated the small basket that Tahiri had brought containing what Ardeth assumed was more oil.

“All right.” He set the basket on the bedside table, pleased to find that it did indeed hold another jug of oil wrapped in the same hot cloth filled with grain that had covered the one the night before. And wrapped so completely in the basket it was indeed nicely warm. He tucked it back inside and recovered it completely. Rick came back to the bed and climbed in behind him.

“More oil?” Rick asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Yes.” He smiled. “Quite a bit more actually. And warm too.”

“Nice, I’ll have to thank her for that.” Rick pulled him back into his arms again and then traced kisses up his throat to his ear and began to nibble in that way he had that made Ardeth shiver.

“Yes. I think we both will.”

“God, I hope so.” Rick whispered. “But since we’ve got enough oil now, how about those massages we never got to?”

“That sounds decadent.” Ardeth agreed, turning a bit in Rick’s arms and kissing him. Rick kissed him back and Ardeth let himself simply enjoy the long hot duel of tongues that resulted. And like with so many of their kisses one led to another and then to several and he found himself lying on his back with Rick above him, his friend’s hand’s buried in his hair. “Allah, I like kissing you.” He sighed as Rick finally broke the kiss.

“I like kissing you too, Ardeth. And you are getting way too good at it.”

“I am?” He smiled. “That is good is it not?”

“Only if you don’t want me to have any self control left.” Rick grumbled.

Ardeth arched his back a bit, bringing them into closer contact. “I rather like when you are not so in control, yes.” He admitted. “Kiss me like that, habib? When it is so much between us that I can not even recall my name?”

Rick growled something and then kissed him again, and it was a long hot sharing of breath, Rick’s tongue sliding against his, pressing deeper into his mouth with each thrust until it finally came to his mind what Rick was doing in kissing him so, just as he had made love to him earlier. And Allah, but he felt the desire coil tight at that and only arched his back a bit more and pulled Rick down against him. Rick pushed away finally with a groan. “That what you mean, habibi?”

“Yes.” He gasped out the word. “Allah, that is Paradise.”

“We aren’t even close to Paradise yet, Ardeth.” Rick promised. “But we’ll get there.”

“That I do not doubt at all.” Ardeth sighed.

“Me either, habib, me either.” Rick smiled and then pushed away enough to sit up. “Massages right?”

“Hmm, yes.” Ardeth nodded. Rick chuckled and then reached for the older bottle of oil and poured some onto his hands. Ardeth closed his eyes, enjoying the anticipation and then sighed as Rick began at his shoulders and worked his hands down over his chest, then along his arms, first one all the way to his finger tips and then down the other before returning to his chest. Rick’s fingers traced the tattoo across the scars he had from their London bus ride. “No matter the battlefield, victory.” Rick read the Arabic softly.

“Hmm, Allah hama'anna.” He agreed.

“You know how glad I am you don’t have any new scars around these?” Rick touched the spot just below his tattoo.

“As thankful as I am, no doubt.” Ardeth shivered a bit, and then found a smile. “It would take a great many more tattoos then to turn them all back to blessings again.”

“Right.” Rick shook his head. “Evie said something about that didn’t she? Well, it wasn’t really Evie but still. About them being curses on top of wounds. What did she mean?” The question came as Rick’s strong fingers slid lower down his chest, along his ribs.

“It is– not hard to turn one to the other.” Ardeth shrugged a little. “No matter the battlefield, victory– always for one’s enemies, perhaps? I was certainly not coherent enough to be able to try to tell you what the cuts he made actually said.”

“Thank God.” Rick’s hands griped harder for a moment. “Remind me to thank Ammun while we’re here, Ardeth for saving us from hell, okay?”

“That is a good thought.” He agreed but he caught Rick’s hands in his and pulled them to his lips. “It is over now, habib, I am well and whole. Did we not convince ourselves of that earlier?”

“Doesn’t hurt to have a bit more help in believing it, does it?” Rick asked. “Maybe you should get another one, huh? What’s that prayer to Horus you keep reciting? Would that keep Anubis away from you?”

“Perhaps, but if it is successful, then I think it is you who need more tattoos, Rick.” He reached up and traced out the Arabic for the spell on Rick’s chest, wishing he could be certain he would get the hieroglyphics right. “Seb-heru-am-tcher-uk ha-aftet-en tuten-setcha.”

“Thanks.”

“If it works, I will be more than thankful myself. Besides, I am certain it conflicts with Islam somewhere for me to have a prayer to Horus as a tattoo while I am branded as Allah’s warrior and chieftain of his people do you not think?”

“Nah.” Rick shook his head with such certainty that Ardeth had to wonder at it. “If Allah didn’t want us to be championing the old gods, Ardeth, I figure he could let us know, huh? Come on, if AmmunRa can scare the hell out of Kashim, don’t you think Allah could swat us both down hard if he wanted to, for being stupid?”

Despite himself Ardeth had to laugh. “There is I think, some truth to that, yes.”

“We’re keeping Egypt safe Ardeth, that’s the job right?”

“So it is.” He nodded. “In’sh’Allah then I will have faith. I do not want to be chieftain of the Medjai now, Rick. I do not even want to be a warrior at all. Let us take this moment in something like Paradise and be only men, habibi.”

“Yeah. And you’re still knots all over so I can find a few more places to rub, huh? You’re sure you’re okay?”

“A bit sore, and still exhausted form the ordeal we faced in Anubis’ realm. Odd is it not, that my muscles ache over wounds that were never real?”

“I’ve given up making sense of that, Ardeth. Let’s just see what I can do to make it better, okay?” Rick’s hands moved from his ribs down to his stomach lightly and then to first one leg all the way to his toes, which felt so good he could not keep from groaning and then to the other.

“That feels so good, Rick.”

“Yeah? I’m glad I’m doing it right then. Roll over, hmm?” Rick let go of his right foot, and he managed to do so. He bit back the groan the move wanted to invoke and pillowed his head on his arms instead. “No stoicism, Ardeth.”

“Hmm? Only decadence, habib, I know.” He smiled a bit.

“Uh huh. Don’t think I’m falling for that.” Rick sighed but he reached for the oil jug and poured more onto his hands, this time he started at Ardeth’s feet and worked his way up, stopping at his thighs then up to his shoulders and back down. And Allah, but it felt so very good, easing and arousing both. “You were tense.” Rick said softly.

“Hmm, so I was. I do not think I am sore now though.”

“No? Let’s finish up then, huh?” Rick’s hands pressed lightly into the small of his back and he hissed out a breath in surprise. “Sore?”

“A little yes.” He admitted. “I did not realize it until you started.”

“Good, it’s not bad then.” Rick’s voice was a bit softer but his hands kneaded out the soreness, before sliding a bit lower over his buttocks now.

Ardeth shifted a bit as aroused by that as relaxed, and a little embarrassed too. “You will spoil me, habib.” He sighed.

“You can use some spoiling, Ardeth. And right now, I’m just making sure you’re okay, huh?” Rick replied as his fingers dipped lower and slid feather light over the opening to his body.

“Mmm.” It was the best he could stifle the groan down to, because it was uncomfortable now and Rick would only worry more if he knew. “Do not tease.”

“I’m not. And that wasn’t pleasure.” Rick muttered. “Thought so. Damn it, Ardeth you’re hurting.”

“I am not. I am sore, certainly. But it is not pain. Do not make me swear it again I will be annoyed.” He rolled his eyes but he chuckled all the same.

Rick sighed. “Okay, okay, I believe you. So let’s see what I can do for the soreness then.” And one finger brushed against him again cool now with something thicker than the oil. “Just something to ease the ache, okay?” Rick’s voice was gentle as was the caress that smoothed whatever the thicker stuff was just inside. He shivered, torn between arousal and a very real flash of discomfort at the touch. But the discomfort faded after a bit and he relaxed into the touch and the mattress beneath him. “That’s it, habib.” Rick drew his hand back finally. “Thank God...” It was a soft mutter with too much weight.

“What are we thanking God for?” He asked, looking over his shoulder a bit, to see Rick siting beside him, his eyes on his own hand.

Rick glanced up and met his eyes. “I thought maybe I’d...” Rick shook himself and then sighed. “Sorry.”

Ardeth rolled over, and it was far less uncomfortable this time. He caught Rick’s hand and met his friend’s eyes with his own. “What did you think? What did you expect to see? Hmm?”

“Blood.” Rick shrugged a bit.

“Hardly.” Ardeth sighed. “That would have required pain, yes? And having you inside me was nothing but pleasure, habibi. Pure and true and Paradise.”

“It’s...not so easy...to let go you know.”

“I know. No fear is. But it is only that Rick. An old fear. I am quite well, very content, and at the moment, very aroused hmm? Where then is the pain?”

Rick smiled, and the darkness left his eyes. “Felt good, huh?”

“It did. All of it. Now you can lay down and let me return the favor.” He took the jar of cream from Rick’s hand and put it on the table before picking up the jug of oil and finding it almost empty poured what remained onto his hands. Rick kissed him quickly and then laid down and only watched him as he rubbed the sweet oil into his friend’s skin. Shoulders first as Rick had, then down his chest to his arms, trying his best to follow Rick’s example and search out those spots that made Rick groan or sigh as he eased the tension from them. He smiled a little and then repeated the same prayer to Horus across Rick’s skin that he had done earlier. “You need more tattoos, Rick. Although no one can doubt your bravery, certainly.” He stroked his fingers down along the knife scar along Rick’s ribs.

“I guess. Dumb luck is just as much a part of it.”

“I prefer to think Allah has more plans for you yet and trust to fate and not luck, habib.” He smiled, trailing his fingers lightly down to Rick’s stomach and then first one leg and then the other. Rick smiled, chuckling a little as Ardeth’s fingers found his feet. “Ticklish?”

“Just a little. Feels good more than anything.”

“Good.” He smiled. “Roll over now?” He got more oil from the warm jug, making sure to re-stopper it and tuck it back into it’s basket, setting it beside him on the bed.

Rick did so, and he traced one finger along the sole of one foot just to make Rick laugh. Then he worked his hands up both legs. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“I hope so.” He smiled, working his way up, before going all the way to his shoulders and working his way down. “Not camels but horses you have been carrying when my back was turned.”

“Hmm. Feels like it.” Rick agreed but he relaxed under Ardeth’s hands as he worked his way slowly lower. “That is sorta weird isn’t it? That we both ache over something that wasn’t real?” Rick sighed. “Maybe-- with us both there it was? I mean-- it’s not like when I went the first time and it wasn’t really you and Evie and Alex is it? It really was you and me and Evie.”

Ardeth sighed. “I do not know, Rick. At the time the pain certainly felt real, yes. Although I am not certain it felt as real as things do here, but more than a dream yes. But it was all gone when I woke in Ahm Shere, so it can not have been real, could it?”

“I don’t know, Ardeth. Evie and AmmunRa had already healed us in hell right? So we would’ve been okay in Ahm Shere anyway.”

“Arebe said-- that I should not discount the wounds I took and was healed from any more than I discounted his. I tried to explain to him that it was not the same because what Anubis’ creature did to me was only a-- reflection and not real.”

“Still hurt like hell though.” Rick’s muscles were a bit tense again under his hands.

“It did.” Ardeth had to agree. “So it was more than a dream and less than real. I will only be thankful we are both well now. I do not want to think about hell now, Rick. Let us concentrate on Paradise instead?”

“Yeah, Ardeth, we can do that.” There was a slight smile to Rick’s voice and Ardeth simply went back to the caresses he’d been using earlier and then leaned down to do as Rick had for him, the first time they had shared this connection between then and traced Rick’s spine with kisses. “Ardeth.” His name was a sigh, but it did not sound like a complaint at all so he continued, pausing for a long moment at the small of Rick’s back..

“Are you certain?” He had to ask.

“Yeah, Ardeth. Promise.” Rick only spread his legs a bit.

Ardeth swallowed hard but took his courage in both hands. “Roll over then, please? I need to see you, Rick.”

“Okay.” Rick rolled onto his back and Ardeth leaned down to kiss him, long and slow.

“Should I not ask you to be on your side as you did me?”

“Might be the easiest, yeah.:” Rick agreed but he pulled Ardeth into another kiss. And this at least he knew Rick enjoyed. So he gave himself to the kiss, long and deep and then finally broke away to trail kisses down Rick’s throat to his shoulder and then nipped lightly at the point where Rick's neck joined his shoulder. That got a sigh mixed with a chuckle and he liked the sound enough to do it again, following it with a lick and then a longer kiss, before tracing the whole path with the edge of his beard.

Rick's fingers tangled in his hair but his friend only leaned his head back to make it easier for him to continue the kisses. Taking the invitation he licked again, tasting the trace of the oil they'd used and the tang of his Rick's skin. “Ardeth.” His name was a sigh. “God, that's nice.”

He smiled and then kissed him again fully moving his hands to stroke softly down Rick’s chest, just lightly over his nipples and smiling a bit more at the groan the move brought. He pulled away finally and smiled. “Rick.”

“Yeah Ardeth?” Rick smiled back.

“Look at me, hmm?”

“All right.” The request did not seem to surprise Rick any. And Ardeth slowly stroked his hand up the inside of Rick's leg and then lightly, teasing just a little, along his cock.

Rick’s eyes widened just a bit and then brightened as a long shudder worked through him. “Ardeth.”

“Yes?” He waited a moment for some sort of suggestion or direction but Rick only sighed. “Rick?”

“Yeah, habibi?” Rick sighed and then pulled him down to kiss him again. He relaxed into the kiss stroking his hand up Rick’s cock again. Strong fingers wrapped around his and tugged him away. "Better stop that, huh?"

“If you wish.” He smiled. “Good?”

“Any better and we’d have to start over.”

“That is good then.” He smiled. "May I kiss you, habibi?"

“What now you’re asking?" Rick replied. Which Ardeth took as a yes. He smiled again and then moved his hands down Rick’s chest before following with his lips and suckling at one nipple almost hungrily. Rick moaned and tangled his fingers in Ardeth’s hair, And he had to work very hard not to smile and only keep the suction steady for a bit before moving to the other side. Rick groaned again and then finally tugged on his hair a bit so he raised his head to meet the hot blue eyes.

“Do you wish me to stop?” He asked softly.

“Stop no. Get on with it, hell yeah.”

He had to laugh. “Patience, remember?”

“Patience is one thing. Torturing your lover is another, Ardeth.” Rick growled, but he smiled too.

“No pain, habibi, no.” He agreed with a smile of his own. “Tell me if...”

“I promise okay? I want to try, Ardeth. Really.”

“You have done this before?” He was not at all sure it was the sort of question he should ask.

“Yeah, I have. A very, very long time ago. And I was way too drunk to remember much of it, but yeah. I have.”

“And this is supposed to encourage me?” He rolled his eyes. “Bis’mil’Allah.” He shook his head. "I-- could wish for a better knowledge of how to do this, and make certain you enjoy it."

Rick chuckled. "Only one way to learn, Ardeth. And God knows you’ve picked up everything else way too quick. You’d never tried to taste me till a few days ago, Ardeth, and you’re already so damned good at that.”

“Am I?” He smiled a bit more. “That is good to know. But that is rather more like having you inside me, habib, than this.”

Rick sighed. “Okay, come here and kiss me, Ardeth, and I promise to show you what I like.”

And that was easy enough to do. "I enjoy kissing you, Rick."

Rick chuckled. "Noticed that. Me too, Ardeth, me too." Rick pulled him close and he let himself simply enjoy the kiss. Then his friend's fingers stroked lightly over his cock.

“Rick.”

“Hmm?” Rick kissed him again and then broke away with a sigh. "God you are getting so good at that.”

He smiled a little. "You were going to tell me what you liked."

“Yeah, I was, wasn’t I?" Rick returned, and picked up the jug of oil. “Still warm. Nice.”

He smiled a bit, suddenly feeling oddly shy, and ducked his head a little in embarrassment.

“Hey.” Rick caught his chin and then kissed him fully. “Stop that.”

“As you say.”

“Okay.” Rick smiled and then handed him the jug and laid back on the bed.

Ardeth swallowed hard and then remembered suddenly another promise Rick kept asking of him. “You will tell me if I do something wrong?”

“Yes, Ardeth.” Rick sighed, but he smiled too.

“Good, because Allah knows I have never done anything like this before." And he moved down to his friend's feet and started with kisses there working his way up slowly. Rick let out one startled sort of chuckle and then only groaned as he worked his way from feet to ankle to calf. Then slow kisses up one thigh, then the other. Rick groaned spreading his legs wider and stroking his fingers back through Ardeth's hair. "Shall I see if I have learned this as well as you say?” He placed a soft kiss at the tip of Rick’s cock.

Rick only moaned. “Not right now, Ardeth. I’m not that good, huh?”

He chuckled himself. "Then I shall try and see if I learned half as much as I could wish for, habibi. Roll onto your side, hmm?”

Rick did so, and Ardeth had to force down a deep breath. Then he ran his hand over Rick’s cock, slowly back to cup his balls, trying for the gentle touch Rick had used on him. And it seemed right because Rick only moaned and pressed back a bit into his hand. “That’s good.”

“I am lucky to have a good teacher.” He smiled and then slowly with all the gentleness he knew how to give a touch he let his finger trace just lightly over the opening behind then as Rick had done for him. Rick caught his breath in a gasp but he there was nothing else to judge by. “Rick?”

“Yeah, Ardeth, it’s good.”

“Good.” And it was enough to give him the courage to try what Rick had done for him, even though it was nothing he had ever even thought of before then. He traced the path again with one finger, and then moved down and did the same with his tongue.

“Oh Christ. Ardeth-- you don't have to...Habib, oh God.."

He managed to make sense of that "May I try?" He asked.

A groan but Rick nodded. "Only if you want to."

“Only what rouses us both, yes.” He made it a promise and then tried it again. And it was, he was certain no where near as good as what Rick had done for him but Rick seemed to relish the caresses as much as he had. And it was enough to give him the courage to try for more to have touched Rick there and brought him only pleasure.

“Ardeth, enough, okay? Please? I'll come."

He raised his head and then placed a kiss at the small of Rick’s back. "I would hope so."

Rick groaned but then chuckled. "Me too, but I want you inside me when I do, huh?"

It roused him more than a bit just to hear it said. "Allah’s mercy, Rick, but you are so beautiful."

A chuckle. “Yeah, right. If you say so."

“I do."

Rick reached down and picked the jug of oil back up and handed it back to him.

He shivered a bit but pulled the stopper free and poured some more onto his hand, before handing it back. “Hold that, hmm?”

“Sure.”

He swallowed hard. “I...have...Allah have mercy Rick...I...”

Rick sighed. "Did it hurt when I touched you inside, Ardeth?"

“No, it was Paradise." He promised.

Rick chuckled just a little. “And?”

Ardeth sighed a bit but shifted to press a kiss to Rick’s shoulder. “Point taken. I would like, very much to-- bring you that much pleasure, Rick." He slowly traced the same path with his finger again and then eased just the tip inside. Rick gasped in a breath and he froze. “Rick?”

“Yeah, Right there, Ardeth. Please? Remember how it felt when I did that for you?"

“Yes." He whispered. "Does it feel that good, Rick? To have me touch you?" He asked, as he slowly slid that one finger into the warmth of Rick’s body. Slow and gentle, just as Rick had done for him. And it was like nothing he had ever imagined it would be. Just this touch already, between them.

Rick sighed, but there was nothing like pain the sound, and then he pressed back into Ardeth’s hand. “Yeah.”

He had to smile. “Good.” He swallowed again, trying to think, Rick had teased him with that finger, easing him open until he could take another. So he did his best to do just that. And Rick gave a soft groan that was still not anything like pain.

“Just...like that...’s good, Ardeth."

“Thanks be to God.” He whispered, and then took the oil from Rick to pour more onto his hand, deciding more was better than not enough. "Two now?"

“Yeah.” Rick nodded and then sighed as he did so, eased the second finger in along with the first. Rick felt impossibly tight and hot around his fingers but gave no sign of pain as Ardeth pressed deeper. “Wait okay?” Rick groaned, tensing a bit.

Anything.” He swore it. “I will stop...?" He had to offer.

“No, no, it’s okay, it feels too good to stop. Just go slow, okay Ardeth? Please?"

“Yes." He promised and then eased his fingers halfway out and then back. Rick gave a lower groan this time and pressed back into his hand. So he did it again, trying to recall how Rick had eased him past this point. And it seemed to take a very long time until those two fingers could slide in and back again with ease. “Am I truly not causing you pain?" He had to ask, because Rick’s body was so very tight around his fingers.

“God no.” Rick sighed. “That’s good...Just a little deeper Ardeth, please? Right there..."

He stretched out his fingers as requested and then made the belated connection between that spot inside him that had roused him so and the position Rick was in as to where his fingers were. And he stroked over that spot inside his friend as gently as he could.

Oh Christ.." Rick groaned his back arching a bit. "Yeah, Ardeth, again.?”

He did it again, and then a third time because Rick made the same groaned request.

“Three...now Ardeth, please? I want...to try this.”

It made something shiver inside him to hear those words. And he took the jug back to add more oil to his hand before he slid another finger into Rick as gently as he could.

“Oh Christ. Yeah...Again Ardeth? Please?"

“Anything." He promised, trying to swallow despite how dry his throat felt. And he brushed that spot again feeling Rick shudder.

“That feels...God, I don’t have the words, Ardeth, not like you...So good.”

“Thanks be to God.” He smiled and kissed Rick’s shoulder again.

A chuckle, sounding almost breathless. "Ardeth, habibi, make love to me now?”

He shivered but poured more of the oil onto his other hand and stroking it over himself quickly. “Only tell me if...”

“Promise.” Rick sighed.

“Like this?" He laid down and pulled Rick back a bit against his chest.

“Yeah, that’s nice.”

“Good.” He gave Rick the only gift he knew to offer for giving him so much already and making his heart so very full. “Rick, muHabb, what ever soul I have, would never be enough to pay for this joy." And he eased just the head inside, as Rick had done for him. And he swore to Allah, silently, on his oath as chieftain, that he would stop if Rick so much as tensed.

Rick gasped, and it was a low moan of sound, but it did not really sound like pain. “Don’t do...something stupid now...You can’t sell your soul, Ardeth. I’m not losing you now. More, huh?

He found a chuckle and then a nod. “More.” He promised, moving his lips to Rick’s throat, then just along the nape of his neck before he pushed just a little bit deeper and had to bite his bottom lip, trying not to cry at the feel, at the way Rick’s body opened to his. His own body was only telling him that this felt so good, that it would feel so much better to bury himself in his friend's warmth. And it did feel wonderful, so he used that to draw it out, to memorize each moment as he slowly slid inside. And it was more than even Paradise could be to realize he was completely buried in Rick and there was no sign of pain at all. "Rick?"

“Yeah. Oh God that’s perfect. I want you to move, and I know-- I won't last if you do, and Christ, Ardeth, make love to me, please?"

He wrapped his arms around Rick as best he could. "Yes." He promised it and slid out just a bit before pressing back in. Rick moaned tossing his head back against Ardeth’s shoulder. So he did it again, then again and then found the angle he wanted so he could press against that spot that had so stolen his thoughts when Rick had done so for him. Rick groaned out his name one hand reaching for his own cock but Ardeth pushed it away to wrap his own around the hard flesh instead, wanting to bring Rick pleasure, his own desire could wait. He gritted his teeth against the pleasure, not certain how he was going to keep that vow.

“Ardeth." Rick’s voice broke on his name and then the impossibly tight heat around him squeezed and rippled as Rick’s completion spilled onto his hand and Rick's chest and he could only gasp Rick’s name against his shoulder as he followed. And it was a very long time indeed before he could open his eyes.

“Rick? Habib? Are you all right?” He found the words, carefully stroking along Rick’s chest with his free hand.

“Yeah. God yeah.” Rick pressed back against him and he tightened his arms. Rick chuckled a little. “Never knew it felt half that good.”

“No?” He smiled himself and kissed Rick’s shoulder again. “Now do you believe me then when I say I enjoyed it so?”

“If it felt that good for you, yeah, Ardeth. I believe you.” Rick chuckled again, which felt so very odd and incredibly good given the position they were still in.

“Then I did it right.” He kissed Rick’s neck softly. “It may sting a bit, when I pull away.” He warned because it had for him both times.

“Okay.” Rick nodded and Ardeth could tell he stifled the groan the move caused.

“No stoicism, remember? Are you hurt?” He had not idea what he would do if Rick was except likely never forgive himself.

“Nah. Like you said, a little sore, but it isn’t pain.” Rick rolled over into his arms.

“So you believe me on that too, now?” He smiled but pulled Rick closer and simply enjoyed the embrace. Allah had to know he was too full of wonder and joy to know what else to do but hold onto it as long as he could.

“Yeah, I do.” Rick traced his jaw with one hand. “Did it really feel that good for you, Ardeth?”

“It did.” He smiled and kissed the fingers. “Likely it felt even better, given you knew what to do to make me enjoy it so.”

“Couldn’t feel any better than that, habibi.”

“No?” He smiled a bit more. “Good. Now it is your turn to lie here while I get a cloth to clean us up again. Did we not just bathe?”

Rick chuckled. “Yeah.” But he let Ardeth go. He took a moment to wash in the now slightly cool water and then gathered one of the wet cloths and a drying towel, before returning to sit beside Rick. He wiped the cloth over Rick’s chest and then lower. Rick smiled, his eyes still closed as Ardeth wiped the last traces of his completion from his skin. “Now that’s decadence.”

“Is it?” He smiled and then dried Rick as well before deciding he would be decadent indeed and only wrapped the wet cloth in the drier one and tossed the lot of it onto the floor with his and Rick’s clothes. “We will annoy the staff.”

“Tahiri’s just going to snicker at us.” Rick returned.

“Likely, yes.” Ardeth laid down and then snuggled Rick into his arms as best he could. “I wish I had words to tell you how...unbelievably honored and overjoyed I am, habib.”

“Sounded pretty good right there.” Rick’s voice was a bit deeper still. Ardeth smiled.

“Was it? I have never, in my life known joy like you have shown me these last few nights, Rick. Truly.”

“Yeah, amazing’s kind of an understatement isn’t it?”

“With certainty.” He stroked his hand down Rick’s back. “Shall we doze and then think about dinner?”

“Yeah. Think we can get Tahiri to bring that here too?”

“Doubtful, although I am not certain I care enough for food to go if she does not. Do we want to consider going to dinner?”

“Do we have to?” Rick sighed.

“Hmm, perhaps not. Although I am a bit surprised our host has left us alone this whole day. Thankful, certainly, but surprised. And he did save us all once more from hell. Likely we would all be dead or at least mad by now without his intervention and that of AmmunRa. So, I can bear a bit of teasing I think.”

“I wish like hell he’d leave you alone.” Rick sighed, pulling him closer.

“As do I. But it is only teasing and annoyance, Rick. Nothing more. And I am finding even that easier to bear of late.” He smiled, recalling the exchange he and Imhotep had had that afternoon while he napped. “He is mad but he is not so bad an ally, for all his interest in me. Although I would be very happy if I did not owe him any more kisses.”

“Bastard. So help me Ardeth if he tries anything close to what he did that time I was here...I’ll kill him. I don’t care if I piss off Ammun.”

Ardeth sighed. “No I doubt you would. Rick, habib, it was only a kiss. Frightening yes, and uncomfortable but not so bad as to be worth your soul or the fate of Egypt.”

“I think you’re worth it.”

Allah help him but that made him flush, but it truly warmed his heart. “I...have no words for how honored that makes me feel, habib. But truly, no harm has been done. If– at any time I truly think it might happen, or come even close to happening, I will I swear to you, tell you, or beseech the bright son of Osiris as he told me too and have him bring you to my side. Is that oath enough for you Rick?”

“Yeah, I guess. It just scares the hell out of me, Ardeth. Getting here too late some day you know?”

“Of not being able to help me when I need it? Yes, I have come to realize that. Odd as it is Rick, do you not think I feel the same way? I did not follow you to hell because we are comrades in arms you know.”

“No?” Rick smiled a bit. But he began to stroke one hand through Ardeth’s hair and down his back a bit. “Why did you then?”

“Because, while I did not truly understand how deep the love was at the time, I knew my heart would ache beyond anything I have ever known if I had lost you.”

“Sometimes you are so damned– Arabic, Ardeth.”

He chuckled. “Are you telling me I say too much or not enough?” He had to ask.

“You take twenty words to say something you could do in four.”

“Ah. So, I love you, Rick, would do then?” He smiled a bit more.

Rick propped himself up on one arm and looked down at him. “Yeah. It would.”

He nodded. “Then that is why I came to hell, Rick. I love you. What other reason do we need?”

“None.” Rick smiled just a little. “I love you too.”

“Allah, I hope so.” He smiled back. “Considering all the lovemaking we have been doing.”

“Well there is that.” Rick nodded. “What did I do to get so lucky, Ardeth?”

“Who am I to question the miracle of this between us, habib? Be thankful, and enjoy it. What else are men to do with Allah’s blessings?”

“Al’hamdil, Allah.” The Arabic was flawless.

“Yes.” He agreed with a softer smile and then leaned up and kissed Rick, lightly. “Lie with me, hmm? Let us leave the worries to fend for themselves while we can, and only share this joy between us. I am certain we can talk of other things, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded and then kissed him back and pulled Ardeth into his arms again as he lay down. “Tell me about your sister.”

“Rihana?” Ardeth smiled, and called her to mind. It was easy enough to do and he found himself recalling tales of his childhood and hers. Which prompted Rick to share a few of his own, both before his mother’s death and then one or two of escapades he had gotten into in the orphanage in Cairo. Ardeth only listened and chuckled. “I see where Alex gets it from then.”

“Hey.” Rick protested but he laughed too. “You should get Jonathan to tell you some stories about Evie. Alex I’m afraid gets it from both sides.”

“Allah preserve us all. I shall have to find a dozen Medjai to keep him from trouble every time he steps onto Egyptian sands no doubt.”

“Two dozen, at least.” Rick laughed.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” He laughed himself, and it was far better than anything he could recall to lie there in Rick’s arms, having shared the love they had and laugh about life. And he took the moment for what it was, a reflection of Paradise, and stored it away for when he would need it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I really don’t care how you care to rationalize it Kaptain, those people appeared, shot at us, grabbed your prisoner and disappeared right out of my hospital.” Dr. Weiss took another shot of the whiskey he’d been drinking.

“People do not disappear into thin air, Doctor.” Schwartz corrected.

“Yes well if we weren’t out here in the middle of the God forsaken Sahara searching for a lost pyramid of gold and a way to take back an army of undead jackal warriors to our Fuhrer, Kaptain I might believe you more.”

Schwartz sighed. “The pyramid may indeed be of gold, after all we know the ancient Egyptians were wealthy. Look at that tomb the English uncovered a few years back. However, I do not think we will find this mythical army of Anubis the Fuhrer hopes for. So, I am left with no answer for how those three managed the rescue. And what in the world was a woman doing with them? They’re Arabs for God’s sake, they keep their women veiled and in harems.”

“Apparently not.” Weiss sighed. “And the man with the shotgun, did not look the least bit like an Arab. He was as Aryan as we are.”

“Which of course makes no sense at all.”

“Fancies himself another T.E. Lawrence perhaps?” Weiss poured a bit more whiskey and then handed him the bottle. Schwartz considered for a moment and then took a drink himself.

“Hmm, there’s a thought. Might explain why these men are out here trying to keep us from the gold. If he’s got them mobilized against the Reich somehow. That might well be true you know.”

“Still doesn’t give us a single clue as to who they are though.”

“No but it does mean that somewhere in the lot there’s one who speaks English. So if we have to we take out another patrol or two or three until we find one.”

“Nasty business that.” Weiss sighed. “For all their backward foolishness, they are brave men to fight the Reich’s cannons with swords and horses, Captain.”

“I do not doubt their bravery, Doctor, only their logic and their sense. But they fight well, and we lost at least as much as they did on the battlefield, so they are not as backward as we might believe. I must press on to Ahm Shere, but I will not do so blind. And if I can not get the answers I need from the men we capture, then perhaps our S.S. Major had the right idea. I will use the men we take as bait for those who come to rescue them, and I doubt very much that one of those three who came to rescue their comrade so miraculously does not speak English.” He smiled a bit, and then downed his whiskey. “What must be done for Germany, will be done.”

“Seige Heil, Captain.” Dr. Weiss offered, And if there was sarcasm to the farewell, Schwartz was willing to pretend there was not.

“Good night, Doctor.” He rose to his feet and went to speak to his Lieutenants about the scouting patrols.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep watched the two young men for a while. At the moment they were doing no more than talking, lying comfortably in each others arms. However, Ardeth’s thoughts were easily read in the Arabic they were formed of and they left no doubt as to how he and O’Connell had spent most of their day here so far. And he was almost surprised by his jealousy as by the fact that he was really not the least bit annoyed that they were so obviously in love. It was, in an odd way, reassuring that Ardeth had found such pleasure in O’Connell’s arms. No doubt that would annoy the American. Perhaps he should offer them both his congratulations just to see what reaction that got. He smiled a bit more. Nothing in either his oaths to AmmunRa, or his role as host said he could tease them both. And while he had no intention of pushing Ardeth too much farther in the kisses the young man still owed him, it might be amusing to press the point that he had no intention of using beginning moves in the game if his opponents were so determined to move onto higher levels.

He debated with himself for a moment and then gave Ardeth a small gift, the man no doubt would not bother to appreciate and stirred the curtains with a thought then waited a few moments longer before walking in. “Good afternoon, Medjai.” He smiled as he walked into the room.

Neither man had actually moved from the bed, although both sheets were now securely in place. Ardeth was more or less in O’Connell’s arms as they leaned against the bolsters at the top of the bed. There was no doubting that Ardeth’s was embarrassed, but it was tempered by a great deal of joy and not a small bit of amusement both at his brother’s possessiveness and what he perceived to be a situation Imhotep himself would find annoying.

“Do you want something?” O’Connell asked, with more than a bit of anger to the words.

He met the man’s gaze with a slight smile and raised one eyebrow. “Of course, but that is hardly news to any of us is it?” He let his gaze travel over Ardeth in obvious appreciation, and truly, the young man looked entirely too desirable lying naked and tousled and obviously well sated in O’Connell’s arms. And the anger that blossomed in O’Connell’s thoughts was well worth whatever annoyance Imhotep felt at seeing them so entangled. “I came to invite you both to dinner, Medjai.” He purposefully switched to Egyptian. “There is news from the gods I would tell to you, Ardeth. So if you can disentangle yourself from your brother’s arms long enough to dress and join me for dinner it would be wise.” He smiled a bit more. “No doubt however, if you decline, your brother will not mind feeding you dinner in bed as he did lunch. Although I doubt he will take kindly to the ropes.”

Ardeth’s eyes darkened a bit. “You would not.”

He shrugged. “And are you willing to wager your brother’s peace of mind on that, Ardeth Bay?”

Ardeth sighed, but he tensed all the same, which did not go unnoticed by O’Connell either. “We shall come to dinner, priest of AmmunRa.”

“Good. Your bath water has grown cold, but no doubt you will benefit from the shock hmm? Bastet knows I do not see how your brother holds you so close and remains unaffected. Truly, Ardeth Bay, I will thank my god for the gift of seeing you so...satisfied. I had expected it to take far longer to convince you that sharing your bed with another man could be so pleasurable.” He smiled again, and let the desire color his voice. “Ammun knows you would tempt the gods themselves if you desired to, Ahba, of that I have no doubt. Dress, come to dinner, and we shall see if I have learned enough of patience for us all, hmm?” He chuckled and walked over to the door. “Dinner is in just over an hour, Medjai.” He switched back to Arabic.

O’Connell muttered something under his breath in English, but it left little doubt that it was an insult. And he owned the man a few himself. “Which tribe do your cousin’s daughters belong to Ardeth?”

Surprise at the question stole Ardeth’s thoughts back to Arabic. “The ninth. Why?”

He smiled and cast a last enjoyable look over his shoulder. “I look forward to seeing what your brother has taught you, Ardeth. No doubt they are worth letting me do so, are they not?” And he left the two men alone to deal with the repercussions of that. And the gods had to know he truly was looking forward both to the next kiss he claimed from the young man as well as to know what their next move in the game would be.


	5. Maghrib: Chapter 5

Ardeth let out a sigh, and waited for whatever swearing Rick was going to start. But after a minute or so of silence he raised his head from his friend’s shoulder. “Rick?”

“Shhh.” Rick whispered softly, with a note to his voice Ardeth could not quite place but the hand that stroked through his hair was gentle.

He was quiet then for another minute. “Habib?”

“Shhh.” Rick repeated, and only tightened his arms around Ardeth a bit. And he sighed but shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Rick as well, moving a bit to press his lips against Rick’s throat. Another moment of silence and then Rick tensed even more in his arms before a long shudder went through him. “I– can’t do this.” The words were a rough whisper.

“Do what, habib?” He asked gently.

“Live with losing you, now.”

“Rick, muHabb, you are not going to lose me now.” He shook his head.

“I thought...it would help you know? And I...Christ Ardeth, what’ve I done?”

“You are not making sense.” He pushed away a bit to try and meet Rick’s eyes. “Talk to me, Rick. What is it that hurts you so?”

“How can you be so damned brave?”

“Rick, habibi, start over, hmm? What am I being brave about?”

“Knowing he...” Rick choked off whatever he was going to say and shook his head a bit, but his arms tightened almost painfully around Ardeth.

“Desires me?” Ardeth finished for him with a sigh. “Yes, that is hardly surprising any more. But neither is it as frightening as it once was either.”

“I don’t like that he wants you, Ardeth. But yeah, we’ve both learned to cope with that. But that last bit sounded like a hell of a lot more.”

He thought over what the high priest of Ammun had said and then flushed just a bit. “Rick, habibi, he will claim a kiss, of that I have no doubt. But it will be no more than that, I am certain. He meant nothing else.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes.” He was a bit surprised at his own certainty. “I am.” He sat up a bit more to truly meet Rick’s eyes. “And once he has done so, I will tell you, and you can kiss me instead so, I have a joy to recall instead of annoyance, hmm?”

“Sounds good.” Rick’s smile did not completely light his eyes but it helped. “So we have to get up and go to dinner, huh?”

“I would like to know what news he has from AmmunRa, yes. Otherwise I shall only worry that I am allowing my own heart to take precedence over my duty. Likely I will feel too guilty to enjoy whatever else we would be doing instead of eating.”

That got a laugh from his friend, which was the point. “You and this whole duty to Egypt thing, Ardeth. How can I teach you to be decadent if you won’t give me a chance, huh?”

“Hmm, I have been dedicated to Egypt and my duty as Medjai all my life, habib. Likely, you will have to continue to teach me decadence for quite a while before I can find a balance with the two.” He almost managed that without smiling but he could not quite.

Rick chuckled and then pulled him close and kissed him. It was a bit of a wrestling match more than an embrace to get them both lying full out on the bed, Rick over him, his friend’s hands buried in his hair. He had his own hands wrapped around Rick’s shoulders and was determined to give the kiss as much as it was given. Finally, Rick pulled back and only stared down at him, his breathing ragged. “You’re too good at that, already.”

He smiled. “Good. Then we are even on something. But if we do not stop now, I am not going to be able to remember we must go to dinner. Perhaps it is a good thing after all that the water will be a bit cold.”

Rick laughed. “Hmm, ice might do.”

“In Egypt?” He rolled his eyes. “We shall have to make do with cold water, habib.”

“Right.” Rick sighed and then kissed him again, light and quick this time before rolling away. Ardeth did not miss the slight wince his friend gave as he got to his feet.

“Sore?” He asked, uncertainly.

“Yeah.” But Rick only smiled. “I see what you meant, though, about not minding the ache.”

He felt himself color a bit at that. “Do you then?” He managed as he got out of bed himself. It took very little time to wash off and fortunately there were clean clothes for both he and Rick in the chest against the wall. “I need to find out what sort of gift to give Tahiri. Something for her daughter perhaps.”

“Yeah. We’re leaving her a disaster.” Rick indicated the room at large.

Ardeth paused to truly take in the state of things, clothing was strewn about the floor, along with weapons that no doubt should have been better cared for. The bedding was mostly piled onto the floor as well now. And there were plates and goblets stacked haphazardly into baskets, along with buckets of water, and the stack of remaining drying cloths, not to mention the one he had tossed somewhere over by the bed. He sighed. “We are hopeless are we not? I do not think I have ever made such a mess.”

Rick only laughed and then hugged him close. “Then I did it right.” The words were a whisper in his ear.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” He grumbled but then laughed. “Yes, habibi, I think we can be assured of that.” He hugged Rick back and then released him before they once more got distracted. It took a bit for him to find a comb to work through his hair.

“Here.” Rick came over and took the comb from him. “I’ve done this for Evie often enough.” And he began to comb out the tangles. Ardeth flushed a bit, but it felt oddly good as well. Relaxing and calming in a way that doing the task himself was not. Rick was very cautious and worked through the tangles with almost no pain at all. “Okay?”

“Hmm. Now I am spoiled.”

“Good.” Rick chuckled. “Easier with a brush though.” He ran his fingers through Ardeth’s hair. “When we get a chance later you can wash it and I’ll do that right.”

“Allah, you spoil me, habibi.”

“Lovers do that, Ardeth.” Rick’s voice was soft and gentle both as his friend pulled him back into his arms. Once more his back to Rick’s chest.

“Do they then? And how may I spoil you in return?” He smiled.

“Wash my back?” Rick chuckled.

“With certainty.” Ardeth replied and then turned to claim a quick kiss before finding his sash and boots. It took a bit to gather up all his weapons and put them into place. Rick did the same and then laughed.

“Back to war, huh?”

“We do seem to be prepared for it, yes.” He shook his head. “Perhaps Nefshen was correct, we are shield-mates as much as anything else are we not, Rick?”

“If that’s like saying brothers in arms, yeah.”

“No, well that is part of it certainly. Shield-mates were, are, I suppose, comrades in battle who are also far more than friends when the battles are done.”

“Shield-mates, huh? Yeah, Ardeth we are.”

“So many facets to this joy between us Rick that I am at a loss for what to call them all.”

“I’ll be happy with just calling it love, okay?”

He smiled. “Ana habb entu, Rick.”

“Me too, Ardeth. Me too. Come on, lets go walk with asps so we can come back here and make love again.”

“Now that will make it worth going to dinner.” He laughed and headed into the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You are unhappy with dinner, O’Connell?” Imhotep asked his guest, knowing very well it was not the banquet O’Connell was unhappy with.

“No, just not hungry.” O’Connell answered.

“Hmm. I would have thought you and Ardeth had worked up quite an apatite.”

O’Connell was silent for a long moment but the anger was obvious. “We did. I wasn’t even sure having to put up with you was going to be enough to dampen it actually. But, guess it worked after all.”

He chuckled at that. “So now it is my company that keeps you from eating and not lack of manners. Is that an improvement or not?” He rolled his eyes. “Truly, O’Connell you are the most ungrateful of men. Have I not been a very considerate host and allowed you to spend the whole of the day in your brother’s bed? Truly, what more do you expect of me?”

The man was silent for a bit longer. “You know what I expect of you, bastard? I expect that the minute my back is turned and you can get away with it I’m going to have to spend a few hours at the very least keeping him sane. And I expect that you’ll put up a pretty damned good fight before I manage to kill you for it. And I expect I’ll have to blow you to pieces eventually. But you know what? I can live with that.”

He sighed. “Truly, O’Connell you are a very stubborn man.” He shook his head and looked over at his other guest for a moment. “He is desirable certainly, O’Connell. I make no secret of finding him so. But where is the sport of only taking him as you expect me too, hmm? Crushing something as alluring as your brother is, O’Connell is not in the least appealing. He is by far too intriguing as he is. And it would be a great pity to see so much joy and fire put out so completely. Shall I give you my word, champion of Egypt? To AmmunRa himself? I do not hold any desire to force him, O’Connell, nor cause him pain. Seduction should be pleasurable I think, should it not?”

“Right. And where the hell do you get off thinking you’ve got a chance in hell of seducing him?”

He raised one eyebrow and met the man’s gaze. “So you do not think I have such a chance? So then, O’Connell what shall we wager on the outcome, hmm?”

O’Connell only stared at him for a long minute or so, his thoughts spinning about in English and not even touching on something Imhotep could grasp.

“You want me to bet on you seducing Ardeth?”

“No.” He smiled. “I expect you to wager on the fact that I can not achieve that goal. I, however, have more confidence in myself. So, do we have a wager? What will you give me if I succeed in seducing your brother, O’Connell?”

“Uh uh, what will you give me if you don’t? And what’s the time limit on this bet?”

“Now we are setting conditions?” He almost laughed. “Very well then. Time is a relative term here in the land of the faithful. So let us set the time in the waking world shall we? What is reasonable to you, warrior?”

“Until this war is over, or three months, whichever comes first.”

Imhotep shook his head. “What length is a month much less three of them?”

“Three months is one quarter of a year.”

“I hardly think either of those is a reasonable time limit. This war may be over in a handful of days if we are fortunate. And even a quarter of a year is a very short time for such and undertaking.” He raised one eyebrow and then gave the American a smirk he knew O’Connell found annoying. “Seduction should be a slow process should it not?”

That pulled O’Connell’s thoughts back into English sharply but the anger was obvious. “Go to hell.”

“Again? Did we not just return with your brother whole and sane I might add? Let us instead avoid hell if possible for a change O’Connell. AmmunRa will grown tired of my having to ask him to see us all safely from there again, no doubt.”

O’Connell looked over at Ardeth and the sadness and concern that filled his thoughts was obvious. “Yeah, okay. I’ll give you that one.”

“Let us set the wager at half a year.” He decided.

“Fine. Six months. Now what do I get when you lose?”

He chuckled. “So certain are you, O’Connell?”

“Yeah. I am. Well?”

“What can I give you that will be worth making the wager, O’Connell?” He returned.

“If you don’t succeed in six months then you leave him alone, forever, no teasing, no insinuations, nothing.”

“Now where is the fun in that? What do you possibly think you can wager with me that would make me agree to that?”

“I don’t know. You tell me.” O’Connell shrugged. “But that’s all I’m willing to bargain for.”

“Hmm,” he thought for a bit and then came upon something. If he succeeded it would be well worth seeing O’Connell’s reaction. And if he failed, well, there were worse things in his life than broken wagers. Besides which there was a chance O’Connell would not take the wager at all. “Very well, If by six months from this night in the Egypt that is, I have not managed to seduce your brother to my bed, or myself into his, then I will never bother him again with my desire for him. However, if I achieve either of those, for no matter how brief a time, an hour, a night, whatever it takes, then not only do I get to share the bed with your brother, O’Connell, but I get to share it with you.”

A long cold silence and the thoughts that bound it up were held in tightly even in English as they were. “Six months, and in that whole time you only get to try to seduce him, no making him pay for anybody’s lives, no deals, and you don’t get to press for anything more than he’s willing to give, not even a bit. And if after the time’s up he still won’t sleep with you game’s over forever.”

“That is my portion of the deal, yes. And yours?” He smiled, truly curious to know what the answer would be.

“If within those six months Ardeth decides to say yes, freely, no strings or conditions, just because he want’s too. Then yeah, I’ll do whatever you want for the night.”

He stared at the young man for a long moment, surprised by the answer. “You would risk that for him?”

“One night of hell? Yeah. I would.”

“You surprise me Rick O’Connell.” He nodded. “Very well then, warrior it is a wager. When I succeed you will have to tell me then, if you think your love for him is worth the price it will cost you.”

Cold hatred in those blue eyes that met his. “I won’t lose, and if I do, then hell yes, he’s worth all the pain you’re going to cause me.”

And there was enough about his thoughts as he put them into Arabic for Imhotep to grasp that he did indeed know very well what sort of horror the night could be. “As you say. It will be interesting to see how the game plays out. But I have one stipulation, since you have added in that I must only work with seduction and not coercion, warrior.”

“And what’s that?” Anger and distrust to the words and the thoughts behind them.

“A simple one. Your brother loves you well, O’Connell, and no matter if I can make him desire me or not, he will never do so if thinks it will damn you in the doing. He is too honorable for that. So, this wager stays between us. If you tell him of it, it is void.”

“Go to hell.”

“No. So then, there is no wager and I am free to use any means I can to have your brother willing in my bed.” He smiled a bit. “Considering all the battles to come no doubt it is achievable.”

Anger, and pure hot hatred flared like the heart of a flame in the blue eyes. “Fine. I don’t tell Ardeth, you keep it only to seduction and nothing else for the next six months. Is that the deal?”

“It is indeed, O’Connell. It is indeed. As the gods will it we shall see who is victorious.”

“Swear it.”

He raised one eyebrow. “Very well, O’Connell I swear it to Ammun, regardless of which of us wins this wager I will see either outcome kept as completely as I would the other. Whoever wins, wins. And who will you swear by so that I might believe the oath?”

A bitter smile. “My word on it, creature, on my soul, and on Ardeth’s.”

“On your son’s and I will believe it.” He returned.

“Bastard.” The word was one he recognized now in English, and while he was not certain he knew it’s meaning, he knew it was an insult. “Fine. I swear it on Alex’s soul. Deal?”

“It is indeed.” He chuckled. “This will be entertaining.”

“Right.”

_And I have no more intention of taking even you unwilling to me bed by coercion than I do in ending the game in six months. You should be more careful with what I say, warrior. We have bartered for nothing more than smoke and reflections, for I never intended to have him in my bed any other way but seduction. You are going to be very fun to taunt with the barter though, O’Connell, you will indeed._

He turned to his other guest and gave a silent thanks to Bastet that whatever Ardeth was discussing so intently with Nefshen had indeed kept him occupied while the wager was made.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth relaxed into the hot tub full of water with a smile. “I will become so spoiled that my tribesmates will no longer recognize me.”

Rick chuckled, and then reached over for one of the smaller jugs instead of getting into the tub himself. “I think you’re strong enough to bear a bit or spoiling, Ardeth.”

“If you say so.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I remember when I came to England that first time, after you and Evelyn left Cairo for England when Alex was still a babe. The only time I was warm was when I was soaking in that very decadent tub.”

Rick laughed. “Yeah, and that was only October. When this is over and we’ve kicked the German’s butts, Ardeth, you’ll have to come to England over the holidays some time and enjoy the snow.”

“Why in the name of Allah would I purposefully seek out snow?” He shook his head.

“I’ll keep you warm?” Rick’s voice was a whisper in his ear and he opened his eyes just as Rick’s hand traced his jaw and then closed them again at the kiss that followed.

“Hmm.” He smiled as Rick pulled back finally. “Likely you could, yes.” He sighed. “It is already what...near the end of September now in Ahm Shere? The nights will grow very cold indeed. I wonder if it will grow cold here as well?” He smiled again. “We will need blankets to snuggle under.”

“Sounds really nice.” Rick agreed. Then he soaped one cloth with whatever was in the jug. “That’s nice stuff. What is it?”

“Whatever it is the women here use to wash their hair with.” Ardeth shrugged, but he flushed a bit. “Nefshen was quite amused when I asked for it. She does not see how I keep my hair so long in the heat when it is not braided. Of course she does not understand how I wear so much in the heat anyway. So far I think I have convinced her that nothing in the waking world is as she thinks it is. Does the sun rise in the nighttime? I think was what she asked.”

“Hmm. You’ll have to remind me how to say thank you to her. I’m a bit surprised she didn’t fight me for you.”

Ardeth could not keep from chuckling although he knew he flushed as well. “She is a tiny woman, Rick, she would lose.”

“I didn’t mean wrestle or something.” Rick laughed. “Not that wrestling with her might not be fun.”

“I will tell Evelyn you said that.”

“Uh huh.” Rick didn’t sound worried. And then the wet soapy cloth was drawn slowly over his chest. He opened his eyes again to watch his friend. “Feel good?”

“I can recall no time, habib, when you touching me has felt anything but wonderful.”

“I can think of two.” Rick smiled but he continued to run the lathered cloth over Ardeth’s skin .And it was so different to feel that caress now than it had been in those odd moments when Anubis’ hell had not seemed so much like hell at all. He managed not to shiver at the memory.

“And what might those be?”

Rick traced a quick brush of one finger along the line of his beard. “Didn’t like me lighting that match.”

He had to think for a moment, then smiled. “Well no, it burnt. But that was not really you touching me now was it?” He caught Rick’s hand and gave into the urge to tease. Very slowly he licked his tongue around that one finger tip, and then slowly drew it into his mouth. Rick’s eyes grew hot and bright.

“You’re getting good at that, Ardeth.” Rick’s voice was a bit deeper than it had been. He drew away just as slowly and smiled.

“Am I?’

“Yeah.” Rick leaned over and kissed him again and then set the soaped cloth aside and cupped water into his hand and poured that over Ardeth’s chest.

“That feels very good.” He watched the water ripple for a bit. “Much better when it is warm.”

“Yeah.” Rick’s fingers smoothed over his skin and then rested over his heart. “A lot nicer when I’m not washing your blood away too.”

“No doubt.” He closed his eyes. “It was– an odd moment of comfort and love amidst the horror was it not?”

“Yeah, it was.” Rick’s voice was lower now and his fingers traced over the long claw marks on his shoulder. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I am. Right now I am not even exhausted. Only warm and content and enjoying the night.” He did not want to dwell on the pain his old enemy’s knife had caused him. Did not want to recall how Rick’s reflection had felt in his arms as he gave his last breath. Or how he had tried so hard to find the strength to breathe as he lay face down in the sand his enemy above him. _I am going to enjoy this..._ The words echoed in tone but different voices and he shuddered. _Thank you Allah for my cousin’s rescue._

“Ardeth?”

“Hmm? I– was only thanking Allah that we are well and safe now.” He traced Rick’s jaw. “I am new yet to this joy, habib. But very thankful.”

“Me too Ardeth. Me too.” Rick kissed him again and then refilled his hand with water and poured it over Ardeth’s chest, repeating that several times and then picked up one of the large jugs of warm water and brought it over closer to the tub. “So, lets see how decadent we can be, huh? Sit up?”

He sighed but did as Rick asked. “Yes?”

“Scoot forward.” Rick smiled a bit more. Ardeth sighed but did so and then could only laugh as Rick managed to get into the tub behind him.

“This will not work.”

“Oh, it’ll work just fine.” Rick replied and pulled Ardeth back so that he was half lying against his friend, and indeed while they sloshed too much water onto the floor they both fit. “See?”

“Hmm, decadent is not a worthy description of this.” He sighed, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of the water and Rick’s body behind him, while one hand began to stroke his chest again.

“Maybe not. But it’s a start.” Rick reached out of the tub to pick up a bowl and then dipped it into the water to pour it over Ardeth’s head.

“There is little in life more decadent that being wet from head to toe in the middle of the desert, especially when it feels so good to be so.” He smiled.

“Oh that’s only a start.” Rick’s voice was low and soft now, in a way that made the desire curl deep into Ardeth’s stomach again. More water was poured over his head then Rick shifted and there was a smell of flowers and herbs and something he did not know off hand and the same lather that had been on the cloth was now worked through his hair by strong fingers.

“Ah, Allah have mercy, how can that feel so good?”

Rick chuckled. “Never had you’re hair washed, Ardeth?”

“Not since I was a child.” He shook his head a bit. “And when you helped me wash away the blood.” He amended. “But that did not feel like this.”

“No, that was necessity, habib. This is just for fun, and to enjoy.” Rick’s hands continued to stroke through his hair. “Feel good?”

“It feels better than that. Allah, the things you know to rouse me.”

Those strong fingers left his hair and trailed down his throat to his chest and then one hand slid along his stomach, into the water and stroked his arousal gently. And it was so very unreal to feel such a caress with the water around it. “None of the women in Cairo washed you, huh?”

That took his a long time to understand. “No.” He shook his head a bit. “I would have been too embarrassed I think.” He sighed. “You make me feel so good.”

“I’m glad.” There was a smile to the words. “Keep your eyes closed now.” The teasing caress thankfully stopped and Rick moved and then more hot water from the jug no doubt was poured over his head to wash the soap away. He only kept his eyes closed and relished the feel of water pouring over his skin. “I’m surprised one of the girls in Cairo didn’t introduce you to how much fun baths can be. I’d’ve thought they’d have wanted you to come back frequently.”

“Me?” He chuckled. “Not likely, Rick. I was...very young and very foolish then. Little enough reason for them to wish to see me again, surely.”

Rick was silent but he picked up a cloth and wiped most of the water from Ardeth’s face. “How long ago are we talking about here?”

“Before we met.” Ardeth shrugged. “Once my father, may he rest in peace, went to join Allah in Paradise there was little time for any such frivolity. Besides I was too busy learning to lead, and do so well. Then it seemed best to give a good example where I could, and so I was very busy being always between one tribe and the other. And then with the creature’s first resurrection and quelling the problems that caused. After a while, I did not even think of it.”

“You’re telling me that you went twelve years without sex?”

There was so much disbelief in Rick’s voice he felt himself flush. “Yes.”

“Jesus Christ, Ardeth.” Rick sighed. “I knew you’d never done it with another guy, but...I didn’t think...”

“What, you suppose I have a mistress or two amongst my people Rick? Please. You know me better than that.” He was torn somewhat between being offended and embarrassed. And once more feeling all too naive and foolish.

“Yeah I do. It’s just...”

“I told you, I have so very little idea of what I am doing.” He sighed, trying not to let the hurt into his voice. Ardeth had never been comfortable with feeling ignorant or foolish and at the moment he felt nothing but both of those. And somehow ashamed that Rick was so obviously disappointed. He was glad he had kept his eyes closed, so as not to see that disappointment in Rick’s eyes.. “I am sorry if...” He had no idea what it was he was apologizing for except his own ineptness. He started to sit up but Rick’s arms tightened around him and pulled him back.

“Oh hell, I’m not disappointed Ardeth.” Rick’s voice was surprisingly gentle.

“It is not our way...” He tried to explain. “Certainly my lack of skill by now has proven to you that I have so little knowledge of this...most incredible joy you have given me, Rick. Truly, I am sorry that–“

”Stop it, okay? Jesus you are not a disappointment, Ardeth. I’m still amazed that you think loving me is such a great thing you know? So, I’m not disappointed, huh? Amazed and flattered that you think I’m worth being the first lover you’ve ever had, yeah. But not one little bit disappointed.”

“Truly?” He found himself smiling just a bit. Warmed by the rather incoherent assurance as much as he had been ashamed the moment before. “I am truly glad for that.”

“Kinda...surprised me is all. I mean, I guess I expected it with Evie you know? That she’d never...But, most guys I’ve known Ardeth tend to sort of be insatiable.”

“When we are young and foolish certainly.” He chuckled. “Although somehow I think your...experiences were a bit more broad ranging than mine.”

Rick chuckled. “Well, it was sort of a necessity thing really. Just friends and I in the legion you know? Long way from anything like a town and too um...insatiable to know what else to do. Somehow it always went from just taking care of it yourself to giving a friend a hand. Nothing really deep or special though.”

“You cared a great deal for Rolande.” Ardeth had to point out.

“Yeah, I did. He was a good friend. But I didn’t love him, Ardeth. It was just...comradery, I guess.”

“I am comrades with several of the Medjai Rick, good friends certainly with many, but none of them can I see sharing any of what I do with you.”

“I can think of two who’d love to share with you, Ardeth.” The answer was surprising.

“I am speaking of men.” He supposed there were a few women who might have indeed desired him as Adham had said.

“So was I.”

“You are not serious? Rick, I know them. You are seeing things.”

“Nope.” Rick chuckled. “You’re blind. But that’s not the point. Point is, that it’s still only trading favors with a friend. Not love.”

He sighed. “No, that is true. I have never in all my life loved anyone like I love you.”

“I don’t know how I got lucky enough to do this twice, Ardeth I really don’t.” Rick’s hands stroked his arms and then intertwined their fingers. “Because I don’t love Evie a bit less for loving you so much.”

“I am truly glad of that.” He smiled and relaxed into Rick’s warmth, wrapping both their arms around him, so he could stroke along Rick’s. “May I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.” There was a smile to Rick’s voice as well.

“I had quite a...crush? Is that the right term? Infatuation yes?”

“Yeah, crush.” Rick chuckled.

“Crush then on your wife when I first met her. Granted she was not your wife yet so I suppose it was not too improper.”

“You did?” Rick only chuckled and then tightened his arms. “I thought you hated the lot of us.”

“Hardly.” He smiled himself. “When we were standing in Cairo...and Imhotep came out of the crowd and she was so brave as to go with him to save you. Such is the stuff legends are spun from Rick.”

“Yeah. Bravest, craziest thing I have ever known her to do. God, I’m glad it worked out okay.”

“As am I.”

“And you didn’t die either, despite the martyr bit.”

“I bought you time to save Evelyn did I not? Do not complain.” He smiled. “So you are not angry at me?”

“For having a crush on my wife? No.” Another chuckle. “Kinda hypocritical, don’t you think?”

“I suppose.” Ardeth sighed. “I am spoiled now to this comfort.”

“Good, you need to be spoiled some.” Rick’s voice was soft again. And then he shifted a bit so that Ardeth was more in his arms and began to nibble at that point just under Ardeth’s jaw that felt so good. “I kinda like teaching you decadence, Ardeth.”

“Hmm. As do I...you know...the oddest things...to rouse me with.”

“This?” Rick licked at the spot again and then nibbled at his ear. “Or that?” Warm breath carried the words over his skin. Ardeth only sighed and pressed back a bit. He reached into the tub with one hand and found Rick’s leg along his and stroked what skin he could reach. “Ardeth.”

“What? I wish to touch you.”

A sigh but another kiss to his throat and then Rick’s hands on his chest stroked purposefully now over his nipples. He tried to swallow the groan that got, but only succeeded part way. “You feel so good.” Rick whispered.

“Allah, habib, it is late...but...someone still might....come.”

“Oh someone’s going to. Don’t worry.”

That took him a minute and then he groaned. “English is a curse.” He muttered it in Arabic. “Someone might walk in on us.”

Rick laughed. “The whole city’s asleep Ardeth. Just enjoy.”

“Mmm, with you touching me so, I can do little else.” He shuddered as one hand left his chest to slip down into the water and stroke his arousal again, firmer now, despite the slippery, succulent feel the water gave the caress. “Allah, Rick, how do you do that?”

“Do what, habibi?”

“Make me feel so good? I can not, remember my name?”

Rick nibbled at his throat again. “This?” The hand around him tightened a bit and he arched into it. “Come on now, in those twelve years you didn’t do this for yourself?”

“Of course I did.” He managed. “But...When you touch me...it is so....”

“Yeah it is.” Rick agreed when he only finished the words with a groan as Rick’s fingers found that spot just at the base that made him shake.

“We...should stop.”

“Why? Feels good, huh?”

“Yes.” He pressed back into Rick’s arms and felt the very hard proof of Rick’s own arousal against his back. “But we are...someone could see.”

“Is that what bothered you so much last time we were here?”

“Last...?” That took a long moment to make sense of even in Arabic. Then he shivered, despite the water and Rick’s arms. “No.” It was all he could manage.

“Shhh, stupid question, it’s okay.” Rick’s voice was soft and the hand caressing him so gentled some.

“I...” Allah alone knew how he would even begin to explain that. He leaned his head back against Rick’s shoulder. “Later?” He could not even bring himself to add please. _Medjai do not beg._ He swallowed hard and then pushed the memories away and relaxed into Rick’s arms and the caress.

“Sure.” Rick kissed him again. “Just enjoy, huh?”

“Mmm. Is the water enough do you think?” He stroked his hand down Rick’s leg again.

“Enough for what?” Rick asked.

Ardeth only pressed himself back against Rick’s arousal and then shifted a bit until Rick’s cock slid between his buttocks instead of against his back. And that tore an unrestrained groan from Rick that was nothing but pleasure. Ardeth gripped the edge of the tub and levered himself up a bit to do it again. “Is the water enough?”

“Christ...Ardeth stop, huh? Oh God...”

He rolled his eyes a bit, and then let go of the tub with one hand to reach back and grip Rick’s cock instead.

“No.” Rick caught his hand and then pushed him forward with his other hand. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

“There is oil beside the tub, yes?” He shrugged and reached for it.

“Ardeth...stop it, huh? We can’t...”

“We most certainly can.” He disagreed and then rose to his feet and stepped out into the brazier heated air. And for the first time in his life he truly hoped he was as gorgeous as he had been told of late. He smiled over his shoulder at Rick liking the way the firelight reflected off the water that ran down his friend’s chest. “Come here?” He turned a bit more and held out his hand. And Allah must have been truly kind to him that day because Rick’s eyes only grew hotter and he pushed himself out of the tub as well. Ardeth reached down for one of the drying cloths only half surprised when Rick came up behind him and pulled him close again.

“Tease.”

“I was attempting to, yes.” He agreed with a smile, and then turned in Rick’s arms to begin drying him off. “You did not let me wash your back. Can I dry it instead?” He asked, putting all this new found passion he felt into his voice.

“Yeah. If you want.” Rick nodded.

“Good.” He moved out of Rick’s arms to do so, toweling Rick’s short hair as well and then moving around to stand in front of him again before meeting Rick’s eyes with a smile. And it was more awkward than he had thought it might be to keep that gaze and go to his knees, but he managed it well enough. Then he ran the towel up from Rick’s feet to his knees. “I think, we have let enough water go to waste, hmm?” He smiled and then took Rick’s cock in one hand to lick the water from it instead.

“Oh Christ.” Rick hissed out the words.

“You wish Issa’s aid now?” He smiled as he asked, and then tried what felt so good for him and blew a stream of warm breath over Rick’s wet skin.

“I was...praying for patience.” Rick growled, his hands in Ardeth’s hair now. “Come here.” Rick asked, tugging very gently.

He rose to his feet and lost himself to the kiss that followed. “It is a long way back to my room.”

“Later.”

“Hmm. You wish to make love here?” He knew it long before asking.

“Right now, Ardeth I’d make love to you in the middle of Ahm Shere if Adham wouldn’t kill me for it.”

Ardeth had to laugh. “Likely he would try. But perhaps you would win.” He kissed his friend again. “You can explain something Nefshen said to me then.”

“Uh oh, you two talked a long time.” Rick smiled, but there was something odd to his eyes now.

“We did. Oddly enough she is very taken with the notion that I am sharing my bed with you for more than sleeping.”

“She is?” That seemed to surprise Rick as much as it had him.

“Yes.” He managed a smile. “She even said if Nefertiri would not mind she would share me with you.”

That got a smile and then a chuckle from Rick. “She did, huh? And no, Evie’d kill us both for that.”

“Hmm, I rather assumed so, yes.” He smiled back. “She says many things like that which no doubt she expects me to understand that I do not.”

“Like what?” Rick’s hands traced his spine. “What’s not to understand about sharing the bed all three of us?”

“People do that?” He asked, and only then recalled that when Rick had told him of Rolande’s horrible death it had been prefaced by the fact that Rick and Rolande had accepted the invitation of a woman to her bed. And that her husband had come home to find them both in the bed with her. “All three?” He asked that part out loud.

Rick only chuckled and then kissed his throat. Ardeth leaned his head back a bit. “Yeah, Ardeth. Sounds good, huh? Four hands running over you like this?” Rick’s hands stroked over his back and then to his chest and then back again. “Two mouths to kiss you all over?” Another long lick from his neck to his ear and then a soft bite into the lobe. He moaned despite himself and gripped Rick’s shoulders. “Then maybe she’s beneath you, huh? Feels good when she’s enjoying it so much having you buried inside her doesn’t it?” Rick’s hand wrapped around his cock.

“And where are you?” He was amazed he managed the words, because it was all to easy to imagine the scene that Rick was invoking, and the caresses he was using to sketch it with were enough to make Ardeth have trouble thinking to begin with.

“Behind you? Just easing into you maybe?” Rick’s other hand stroked ever so lightly between his buttocks and pressed against his opening.

“Oh Allah. I will come.” He arched into Rick’s hand on his cock then pressed back toward the other.

“Sounds good, huh?”

“I...think so. Yes. Rick please? Habibi...” He gripped Rick’s shoulders and pushed his friend away a bit. “You will...have me embarrass myself.”

“By coming all over my hand? Don’t think so, Ardeth. Not when I was trying damned hard for that.”

“Were you? I would– rather wait until...”

“You’re sore already, habibi, enough for now, huh?”

“It is not nearly enough. Allah I do not understand my own hunger, Rick, but I swear it is real. I need you to make me whole. Please?”

“Ardeth.”

“Medjai do not beg.” He found a smile. “Do not make me break that now.” He looked about the room and then gave caution to the winds and only laid down on the now tumbled pile of drying cloths. “There is oil by the tub.”

“Christ...” Rick came to kneel beside him. “Habib, please? Don’t do this if it hurts?”

“If it hurts even a little bit we will stop, yes.” He promised. “Now you must tell me what Nefshen meant.”

“Okay, what’s the question?” Rick seemed glad enough for the distraction.

“How can I be on my knees for you if I am not tasting you and still be making love?”

Rick only blinked and then the worry in the blue eyes only made them darker. “That’s...not making love I don’t think.”

“She seemed to think it is.”

“Fucking yeah, but not making love.” Rick disagreed. “No.”

“Ah, then we shall not try it, hmm?” He did not like the expression to Rick’s eyes now. “Habibi? May I kiss you now, Rick?”

“Yeah, Ardeth.” Rick leaned over to meet him and it was a long hot kiss that took his breath and his thoughts. “You want me inside you, huh?”

“I do.” He nodded.

“Can’t I have you inside me instead?”

“If you wish for that, certainly.” He smiled. “But, if I might be too sore from earlier, are you not likely to be even more so? I have had longer to recover.”

“You’re newer to this.”

He looked at his friend. “You have tried it once before today, yes? More than twelve years ago now since you have never once betrayed your wife. That is not any more experience in this sort of lovemaking than I have. At least I can say now I have been fortunate to have you inside me twice with nothing but love and Paradise between us.”

Rick growled something and then sighed. “Crazy stubborn idiotic Arab.”

“Well we are three things in common at least.” He chuckled, but then sighed. “If you do not desire it, Rick, truly you need only say so.”

“I want you so much I ache. Nothing but making love to Evie feels as good as making love to you. I want to, Ardeth. God knows I do. I just...”

“There is nothing like pain to having you inside me. Nothing to fear in the touch. It is not the same Rick, thanks be to Allah, but I have a small idea of what it is like to be touched unwilling, and there is nothing that compares the two.”

“I’d kill him you know that.”

“I have never doubted that, no.” He ran his fingers along Rick’s jaw. And it was an easy truth to give, because he had never doubted at all that Rick would do so. “Come now, he did not even claim a kiss, despite his teasing. What is there to compare having you love me so to something that would be only torture, habib?”

“I could hurt you by mistake.”

“Hmm, perhaps, a little flash of pain yes, before you stopped. You are too concerned with my pleasure to do otherwise.”

“You sure of that?”

He reached up and put his hand over Rick’s heart. “I swear to Allah, Rick O’Connell, on my soul, and the lives of my people. I trust no man more than you, muHabb. Now, leave the ghosts of the men we both hate to the shadows and come make me whole in the firelight.”

“You are so perfect you know that?” Rick kissed him long and deep and then slowly made it more than a kiss, teasing Ardeth’s mouth with his tongue in a very clear mimicry of the joining Ardeth wanted very much between their bodies instead.

“Oil habibi, please? Otherwise it will sting, yes?” He broke the kiss with a gasp and reached for the bottle himself.

“Otherwise it’ll tear you bloody, Ardeth. So don’t go getting so adventurous in the water, okay?”

He blinked at that. “I...did not realize it would...as you say.” He found a smile. “It is good I have you to keep me from foolishness, habibi.”

“Oh like that’s likely.” Rick sighed but he did snag one bottle from the several that were about the bath. He opened it and poured a bit onto his fingers. “Sandalwood I think.”

“Hmm, it could be worse. I would prefer frankincense though.”

“Why?”

“It is for love.” He answered with a smile. “That is it’s meaning.”

“Is it?” Rick smiled back. “That’s good to know.” He leaned over and kissed Ardeth again, and before long they were lying atop the jumble of fabric and Rick’s hand was wrapped around his cock again, stroking him lightly.

“Rick.” He tossed his head back, breaking the kiss to gasp in air, and Rick took the opportunity to cover his throat with kisses. But he also stroked his hand lower, lightly over Ardeth’s balls now. He groaned out what he meant to be Rick’s name and spread his legs as best he could. “Yes.”

“You like that, huh?” Rick whispered against his throat.

“Yes. Better though when you touch me inside.”

“Yeah, that did feel good.” Rick agreed and then pulled away to dip his fingers into the oil and then touch him again, this time all the way back to the opening he wanted touched. He closed his eyes, pressing his head back into the cloth beneath him at the touch and then groaned as the tip of one finger breached him and slid inside.

“Allah...” He gasped, caught as much by how he desired the touch as how good it felt.

“Watch me, Ardeth? Please? I can...do this easier if I can see your eyes.”

“I will try.” He forced his eyes open somehow. “It only feels so good.”

Something like surprise in those bright blue eyes. “Hell Ardeth, do you know how you make me feel when you say stuff like that?”

“Good I hope.” He smiled a bit, and then sighed as Rick kissed him again. Another long hot kiss, that stole his breath and he could not keep his eyes open for that either. Only enjoyed it and found himself drawing Rick’s tongue deeper into his mouth, hungry for even that echo of what he truly wanted.

“God, slow down, dammit.” Rick pushed him away just a little.

He managed a nod. "I like kissing you."

That made Rick chuckle. "Yeah Ardeth, I like kissing you too.” He shivered a bit as that one finger slid deeper inside him and pressed a little closer into Rick’s embrace. A soft sigh against his throat and then a nibble, and then those teasing lips moved to his nipples again. He only reached up and tried to tangle his fingers in Rick’s hair, caressing his shoulders and down his back as best he could with his other hand. Rick pressed that one finger as deep as it would go and he shuddered, opening his eyes to glance down and meet the bright blue gaze. "I’ll stop if you want." Rick offered. As if there was any question.

Ardeth managed to smile. “Do not stop, please?"

Rick smiled back. “God, you’re beautiful.”

He felt himself flushing again at that. “If you find me so, I will be thankful.”

"Beautiful." Rick repeated firmly, then moved up to kiss him again. He tossed his head back, finally, groaning what he meant as Rick’s name as that one finger teased inside him.

“Feel good, Ardeth?” Rick whispered.

“Yes."

“Two now, all right?”

He found a smile. “Please?”

Rick nodded. “No pain, huh? If you’re too sore, say so. It might be too soon, okay? I don't know.”

"I will tell you." He promised.

"Good." A gentle smile and another kiss and then Rick added another finger and more oil. Allah have mercy it took his breath away. But it had nothing to do with pain.

Rick chuckled. “Don’t bother Allah, now, Ardeth.” So he must have said some of it out loud. And then the fingers inside him and touched that place that sent a shock like lightning through his blood and made him see stars.

“Hey, easy now Ardeth, come on breathe for me, habibi. You’ll pass out, and then where will we be?”

He forced his eyes open to meet Rick’s again. “Please habibi? Now?”

"Mmm, soon, yeah, just a little more." And the third finger slid into him. And that did not hurt, exactly but it did feel too full for a long minute.

“Wait?” He asked softly.

Rick only nodded and did not move the fingers inside him any, only stroked Ardeth’s cock with his free hand. “Hurts?”

"No. Only tight..." He found a smile. “You were tighter.”

“I doubt that.” Rick smiled back though. “Just relax, habibi, trust me, hmm?” Rick leaned up and kissed him again. And it was easier to relax into the touch now.

“Stroke me inside again?" He did not care that it came out a plea.

“Yeah, Ardeth.” Rick moved his fingers again and it was full and it was tight, but it brought him right back to the edge of release. And it was still so odd the way his body craved this touch and what was to follow but it was pure hunger in his blood.

"Please?" He whispered.

"Almost." Rick promised.

He gave a soft moan. “Do not make me beg. I will...never get my...tribesmates to...stop laughing.”

Rick chuckled and then stroked his cock again. “Look at me, habibi.”

He met those blue eyes with his own. “Rick?"

"No begging. Just anything you ask for."

He nodded with a smile. "May I?" He reached for the oil and Rick’s cock all at once. Rick groaned, and he had to stop himself and only lay back against the towels as his movements jarred the fingers within him. "Oh Allah." It was a whimper more than a prayer.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No. I will come.” He gave it baldly.

“Oh.” A chuckle that was more relief than anything he was certain. “Think of something cold.” Rick suggested.

“Now?” He shook his head. Rick praise be only stroked the oil over himself and then slowly pulled his fingers free. "Now?" He asked it again for an entirely different reason.

"Yeah, Ardeth. Roll over, huh?”

“Rick.”

“Please?”

He did so, onto his side with Rick behind him again. And it was worth the change in position when Rick moved closer and then eased the head of his cock inside. And it still felt huge, making his body want to clench and push away for a long moment. But it was not pain, just a pressure and a slight sting. Maybe a bit worse than the last time but then he called to mind how good it had felt to have Rick inside him and relaxed. And nothing he had even hoped for in his life felt as good as it did to feel Rick slowly slide into him with no pain at all. "Ardeth?"

"Habib.” It was all he could manage.

Rick sighed against his throat and then kissed him, just below his ear and brought his hand around to stroke his cheek. “I love you too, Ardeth.”

"Please?"

A groan and Rick moved just a little. And then there was nothing but flying, but the pleasure they built between them. Rick’s lips against his throat, one hand stroking his cock the other around underneath him and teasing his nipples. He reached back to grip Rick’s thigh with the hand he was not balanced on. And it was all he could manage except to gasp for air. Rick whispered something and began stroking his cock in time to the thrusts inside him that threatened to bring him to tears with the joy. And then he was thrown high into the air, and tumbling along the current with no way to stop. And it took a very long time to find his way back it seemed as he fell those last few inches into his skin again. And he was held tight in Rick’s arms. And holding onto Rick with every bit of strength he had

"Ardeth." Rick whispered his name against his throat. "Oh, Christ Ardeth, that was...perfect."

Ardeth was too lost in it still, undone beyond his ability to think so he only nodded. Rick pulled away finally, and he groaned as much at the loss as at the slight sting. Then he rolled over into Rick’s arms and only held on as tightly as he could. When he could finally make sense of anything he was held tight in his Rick’s arms, wrapped in one of the large cloths, his head on Rick’s shoulder. Rick was stroking his hair and down his back and whispering soft almost nonsensical words of comfort in at least two languages.

“I lost myself." He managed finally.

Rick’s arms tightened a bit more. “I was worried.”

“Only joy, habibi, only joy too much for my heart to hold.” He snuggled further into Rick’s arms.

“Yeah, Paradise can’t be any better, Ardeth.”

“Hmm. No.” He agreed, liking the way Rick kept stroking his hands down Ardeth’s back and through his hair. “Now we need another bath.”

Rick chuckled. “Right, I’ll clean us up, then we can think about getting back to your room.” Rick’s arms did not loosen though, nor did the caresses stop.

“You want me to walk?” He almost managed not to smile.

“If you can’t walk, Ardeth, I’m going to smack us both.”

“I am fine, only too sated to think of moving.”

“Right.” Rick sighed. “It feels so good to love you like that, Ardeth.”

“It feels very very good to be loved so, habibi.”

Rick held him for a bit longer but then finally rolled away to gather up some of the cloths strewn about and the soap and wash them both. And the great care he took in washing Ardeth clean made it impossible to be even slightly embarrassed as Rick eased the wet linen between his legs. He hissed a bit at the feel but it did not seem to worry Rick as it had before. Then Rick got dressed and gathered up most of their weapons. Ardeth had started to get up, but watching Rick move in the firelight was far more wonderful. He chuckled as his friend found a way to carry not only his pistols but also Ardeth’s knives and scimitar as well. “I am hardly so incapacitated that I can not carry my own sword.”

“We’ll see.” Rick held out his hand and Ardeth took it, thankful for the help as he found his feet.

“Bis’mil’Allah.”

“Sore?”

He nodded and then took stock of how sore he was. “No pain no, but I am thankful I do not have to ride anywhere tomorrow.”

Rick smiled and pulled him close. “Okay. I can cope with that.” He picked up Ardeth’s robes and handed them to him. “You want to bother with the rest?”

“Pants and boots? No, not if we are only going back to bed.” He pulled his robes on and tied them into place, with his sash. Rick handed him his shield and the scepter of Horus and they both took their boots with them. Ardeth sighed, then set his boots down and took a moment to clean up the bathing room some. Rick chuckled but did the same. “We are hopeless.”

“Yeah. Well, we’re allowed too.”

“We are?”

“Aren’t all new lovers allowed to be hopeless, habibi?” Rick kissed him quickly.

“Oh.” He ducked his head a bit. “I...”

“Ardeth.” Rick muttered his name, catching his chin in one hand and then kissed him again, longer this time. “Please?”

“I am still trying, yes.” He smiled. “Better?” He met the blue eyes with his.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” And they walked back to his room, thankfully the halls were as deserted as the bathing room and they found no one about at all. It took very little time to put their weapons away and get undressed again. The room was cleaned, the bed made, and all signs of their earlier decadence were gone, except for the basket of oil which was sitting beside the bed on one low table. No doubt refilled and warm. He smiled despite himself. “What shall we find for Tahiri and her little girl, habibi?”

“Something really nice. Let’s ask Evie.”

“That sounds wise.” He undid his sash putting it over a chair with his robes and then only climbing into bed. Rick chuckled but undressed as well and then pulled him close. “I am sleepy.”

“Me too, Ardeth. Me too. See you in the morning or in Ahm Shere which ever comes first.”

“MaSalaama muHabb.”

“Good night.” Rick stroked his hand down Ardeth’s back again, his other woven through his still damp hair. “MuHabb, my love?” The question was obvious.

“Yes.” He agreed to the translation.

“Hmm, MaSalaama muHabb.” Rick whispered the words into his hair. And Allah was merciful indeed because that was the last thing he remembered before he was asleep.


	6. Maghrib: Chapter 6

“Wake up, Ardeth.” The words were soft, but he could not keep from listening. “Ardeth.”

He opened his eyes, not surprised to find himself in Thebes still. The room was dark and he was wrapped in Rick’s arms, his head on his friend’s shoulder.

“Let your brother sleep, and I shall wait for you outside. But do not tarry, I have to see AmmunRa to the sky soon, and there is news from the gods for you to take back to Ahm Shere.” Imhotep’s voice was a low chuckle from behind him. “I will give you time to dress, hmm? Not that I would mind if you did not.” Another chuckle. “There is coffee at least.”

Ardeth rolled over, a bit pleased when Rick stayed asleep and waited until the high priest had walked back out to the balcony. Then he got out of bed, wincing a bit at the discomfort it caused. He was sore indeed this morning. But it was not pain, so likely he could ignore it when he woke in Ahm Shere. Allah help him if his tribesmates took to being concerned. Adham would assume the worst, Selim right behind him and then where would he be? He would be hard pressed indeed to explain that not he had not been harmed only he and Rick had spent the whole visit in each others arms and he was unused to such intimacy yet. Adham would laugh, Selim– well if he were fortunate Selim would not disown him or denounce him to the tribes or something worse. _Allah, have mercy please? I know I have sinned, most merciful, in that it is not an act you approve of, but I truly meant no offense or harm. And he desired so to have me inside him. I could not refuse him. If I have disappointed you, oh most compassionate, please forgive me? For I can not find it in my heart to be ashamed of what I have done, only ever thankful for the joy you have allowed me by letting me share my life with him._ He finished dressing, leaving his robes unbelted though and his boots and weapons where they were. As if any of his weapons had ever aided him in facing the man waiting on the balcony. Not, thanks be to Allah, that he had ever truly needed them to either.

Ammun’s high priest was sitting on the railing sipping his coffee when Ardeth walked out to join him. “Good morning, Ardeth.”

“Good morning, Priest of AmmunRa.” He took the offered cup with a nod and sipped the hot coffee thankfully. “Is all well in the land of the faithful?”

“It is.” His host smiled a little. “Sit, silly warrior if it does not cause you too much discomfort to do so.” The smile turned teasing.

Allah give him strength, but he found the control not to flush, only sat and took another sip of his coffee. “You wished to speak to me?”

“I did, Ardeth. I did indeed. Ammun says to me that there is yet more to this battle with the Germans. They will not come tomorrow. But only continue as they have been.”

“Worrying us down like hounds to gazelles, as Anubis put it.” He sighed, noting that he would have to find the wherewithal to go out riding after all. His scouts deserved at least that much support that he would take his turn among them.

“Your people as always are fortunate to have such a man to lead them.” Ammun’s priest put in quietly. “Your dedication does you credit, Ardeth.”

“It is not difficult to be a good leader when one is blessed with the best of all people to lead.” He disagreed.

“There may be some truth to that. Surely, I could tell to the Germans, do not be so foolish as to think they will ever give up and leave when they have dedicated themselves to the staying. And they are the damndest foes one could have.”

He smiled a bit. “Thank you, for the compliment.”

His host chuckled. “You are quite welcome. Ammun also says that there is another great battle to come. And that we have yet to fully understand what warnings we have been given regarding it. And we have little time to do so, apparently.”

Ardeth sighed. “Likely. The battle will not come tomorrow, it did not come yesterday, or the day before. And Anubis said to me that it would be only a handful of days before the next fight would come. So likely we have only two more days before the Germans come, and perhaps three at best.”

“I will of course tell you if I Ammun chooses to tell me when exactly the battle is to happen.” Ammun’s priest offered.

“I would be thankful for any knowledge we can gather.” He agreed.

“Hmm, there are far worse things that to have your gratitude, Ardeth.” There was no doubt to the teasing the words carried. He only sighed and took another drink of coffee.

“Was there more than AmmunRa told to you, Priest?”

“There was, I am to tell to you that the hardest battle of all shall come when you are certain the easiest is lost. But neither outcome is certain so do not give up hope no matter the despair.” The words were soft in Egyptian. “Death, says AmmunRa, does not always come when we wish it.”

“So he has told me before. Am I going to die then?” Ardeth sighed. It was not that frightening a prospect certainly, to be dead. No doubt the dying would be bad though, but all Medjai expected that. Falling quickly in battle was the best to be hoped for, and that was not as frequent as dying not so quickly in battle.

“I do not know the answer to that, Ardeth. AmmunRa, he who is lord of all Egypt, is a god of life and speaks little of death. Likely the only god who would know is Anubis and he is not likely to tell us.”

“No, that is truth. Perhaps it is better not to know for certain. After all I am not supposed to give up hope am I?”

A smile and a surprisingly gentle clasp of one strong hand on his shoulder. “The glory of Thebes would be a little less bright without your presence to give it spice, Medjai.”

He rolled his eyes. “I am not your pet.”

“No, thanks be to Ammun, you are far too unruly to be a pet, Ardeth.” The fingers squeezed tighter and then let go. “But you are an enjoyable guest despite your manners, and I do enjoy our games of words and otherwise.” Ammun’s priest sighed. “You do not keep servants or slaves among the Medjai do you, Ardeth?”

“No.” He shook his head. “We do not.” It was perhaps sharper than he intended.

“I thought not. It is good I think to not. Slavery– diminishes a man, both the slave and the owner. No matter the strength of one or the compassion of the other.”

“That is– an unexpected answer,” he admitted.

“Why?” Imhotep sighed. “Have you ever known a man or a woman kept as a slave, Ardeth? I have. I will own no one, Medjai.”

He thought for a moment and then asked, because it bothered him a bit that he was too this day bound by an oath to a man he was beginning to think he did not care for, despite his daughter. “Was he so horrible a ruler?”

“Seti?” Imhotep chuckled a little. “No, Ardeth, normally he was not. He was a good Pharaoh and just in most things. He kept Egypt strong and ruled her well. But he was not a compassionate man, and at best he was an indifferent owner of... all things.”

“Then despite my oath, priest of AmmunRa, she has my sympathy for that, certainly. No one deserves to be treated as if they were cattle, least of all so strong a woman.”

His host was silent for a long moment. “Likely, Ardeth that is the first bit of kindness any Medjai has ever shown her.”

“Then I am sorry for that as well.” He took another swallow of coffee. “It seems little enough to offer.”

“No, it is not little at all. And I thank you for it.” His host shook his head. “What is the world coming to Ardeth Bay, when we agree on such things?”

He smiled. “Likely the sun will rise in the night yet at this rate.”

“All things are possible, I suppose.” Ammun’s priest nodded. “Now I am annoyed, you know.”

“Why?” He turned to look at the man, who did not sound annoyed at all. Annoyance he was used to from Ammun’s high priest.

A slight smile proceeded the words. “Because, Medjai, I was going to claim a kiss from you this morning, since I have been very patient and not done so yet. But now, how can I ask you for even that much complacency given your kindness towards Anck-su-naumun’s own?”

Ardeth sighed. “I owe you four kisses. You may certainly claim one if you wish. I did not offer the compassion in an attempt to keep you from asking for one.”

“No Ardeth, I know that. If you had I would not feel so constrained. But it is not your way to be so underhanded. I am thankful for that, I think.”

He shook his head. “I will never understand you.”

“If your god and mine wish it so, no doubt you are right. Very well then, Ardeth, I will ask you for a kiss, likely though I will regret it.” There was a smile to the words. “But set the coffee aside so you do not toss it at me the moment you may do so.”

He smiled a bit himself. “Tempting, despite knowing full well it would do me no good to try.”

“That would depend on the kiss, I suppose. I might be too distracted to stop you.”

He rolled his eyes. “In’sh’allah.”

Ammun’s priest chuckled. “So, you may count this one payment for the ninth tribe then Ardeth, for truly, your cousin’s daughters deserve the chance to grow up and be happy. Even if they are as annoyingly lacking in manners as the rest of their family.”

He smiled a bit more. “They do,” he agreed. “It is not so bad a price I suppose to pay for the joy it gives my heart to see them laugh.” He recalled how that reflection of Khalifa had felt in his arms sobbing out her heart. How Mohamed had knelt beside Adham as he died and then gone to do as all Medjai were bound to and defend what he could, childhood gone in the instant he had taken the weapons Ardeth had given him. Allah be praised indeed that it was only a horror of Anubis’ making. What was one kiss then really in payment for the joy that they would all be there when he woke? He would have paid so much more for that joy.

“Only a kiss, Ahba, I am not so evil as you would think me.”

“No, you have yet to prove yourself so, certainly. It is not a bad bargain in that.”

“Well, better than revulsion and horror I suppose. Stop thinking of them as kisses you do not desire, Ardeth, and simply thank me without words for their safety.” Ammun’s priest traced his jaw with one hand and then slid those fingers back into his hair with still surprising gentleness. And it was not so hard at all to take that step that put him into the man’s arms and give the kiss back as best he could. It was only a touch at first, then slowly deepened until Imhotep’s tongue slid lightly against his. Odd to realize how much more involved this sort of kiss could truly be, and he could not help but think of how Rick kissed him so. It made it even easier to relax into the kiss despite his misgivings and then finally Imhotep released him with a last touch of his tongue to Ardeth’s lips. And the fingers slid out of his hair, and back along his jaw.

“Ammun have mercy on us both, Ardeth. Do not tempt me so, hmm?”

He shrugged a little. “Perhaps it is not so bad to think of them as– very involved thanks and not kisses I do not desire.” He stepped away and picked up his coffee.

“Hmm. Not so bad for you, perhaps. Now I am back to thinking I should know better than to play with fire so. But you are welcome none the less, Ardeth. Take the pot with you when you go back inside and I shall send Tahiri with some breakfast for you.” The man reached over and then traced his jaw again. “Your brother is far more than lucky, Ardeth. And far more fortunate than any man has right to be. Best he appreciate that.” And then the hand was gone. “I shall see you later today, Ardeth. Ammun’s blessing to you, Medjai.”

“Ma Salaama.” He returned, uncertain of what else to do or say to that.

“Ma Salaama indeed.” A chuckle and then Imhotep took only three or so steps across the balcony and simply vanished into the shadows.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” He sighed and then poured himself more coffee before kneeling and waiting for dawn so that he could give thanks to Allah for all the gifts he had been given and try to find a way to ask forgiveness when he was not the least bit ashamed of what he had done.

“Everything okay, habib?” Rick’s voice came from the archway as he finished prayers and the smile of Ammun lit the desert with dawn.

“Very well.” He smiled and rose to his feet. “It is only that I have a great deal to be thankful for.”

Rick smiled back, leaning against the archway, dressed in his normal shirt and pants although the shirt was neither tucked in nor buttoned. “Ardeth?”

“Hmm?” He chuckled. “There is coffee, habibi.”

“What’s so funny?”

“How is it that what I would never have noticed before now makes me smile?” He reached over as Rick came to sit beside him on the rail and smoothed the tousled sandy hair. “Good morning, habib.”

Rick only smiled and then pulled him into a kiss. “You too, Ardeth.”

“I have had coffee and prayer and a kiss I relish, what more could I ask for so early in the morning?”

“Well, waking up in your arms would have been nice.” Rick took the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup and then paused. “We had company?” He indicated the cup Imhotep had left.

“We did. And I have been told that the battle does not come today in Ahm Shere but soon. And that we have yet to understand what warnings the gods have given us. And that undoubtedly the Germans are going to continue to try and take out my scouting patrols.” He sighed. “Such is the way of war I suppose.”

“If that’s what we have to do when we wake up, Ardeth. It’s going to be harder and harder to mind being here and enjoying loving you.”

“It grows more like Paradise every day does it not?” He smiled himself. “Perhaps I shall ask Evelyn what sort of gift I should give to Bright Bastet for the joy.”

“You and me both.” Rick kissed him again, long and slow, and he relaxed into the embrace that accompanied the kiss. “You’ve had coffee and prayer and two kisses you enjoyed, now, habibi. Any that you didn’t?”

“One.” He shrugged. “It was not nearly so bad as most of the others. We spoke of Seti and Anck-su-naumun first and that always saddens him. So, he was quite kind with what he claimed as payment for the joy of knowing that Adham’s children will grow up yet.”

“I’m glad your family and your people are safe, Ardeth. But I hate what you have to deal with because of it.” Rick sighed and his eyes were darker than Ardeth liked.

“Three kisses yet, habib, that is all. And they have never been worse than the one you witnessed. So I can stomach the complacency I yet owe him. Then the debt will be paid and I will be free of it, thanks be to Allah. It was enough to call to mind how you kiss me instead that I could almost not care that he did so.”

“Really?” Rick smiled, the darkness leaving his eyes a little. “You’re getting really, really good at kissing.”

“Am I?” He set the cup of coffee he had only just picked up aside and then drew Rick to him and kissed him fully, with all the new-found skill his friend seemed to think he had. And it was a joy that grew to a hunger and the passion curled deep in his stomach. “Allah have mercy.”

“Hmm. Only if it means I can kiss you again.” Rick said, pulling him close and burying his fingers in Ardeth’s hair to kiss him fully. He wrapped both arms around Rick as well, standing mostly between Rick’s legs as his friend sat on the railing. “How am I supposed to wait all day before I get to do that again?” Rick asked as he broke the kiss.

“Hmm. I have no advice to give, habib. Likely it will be a struggle for us both.” He smiled a bit. “We shall only have to spend the first hour we are here doing nothing else but kissing.”

“Right, like either of us has the patience for that. More likely we’re going to be in your bed already making love.”

“Allah I hope so.” He gave caution to the wind and reached down to run his hand with purpose over Rick’s arousal, finding much to his enjoyment that he was not the only one already growing hard. “Is it normal do you think for men of our age to be as insatiable as youths?”

Rick grinned. “It’s Paradise, right? Aren’t we supposed to be able to do this for hours here?”

“Ah, my mistake certainly. You pick the oddest things to know about Islam, my friend. Although you are not what I imagined a houri to be.”

“Hmm, I think I’m insulted.” Rick smiled.

“Likely no houri or incubus or even one of the angels of Allah could come near to rousing me as you do.”

“Christ Ardeth, where to get the words, huh?”

“You inspire me.” He smiled.

“You take my breath away, habib, much less any fancy words. But God knows you are the only man in the world who’s ever made me feel like this.”

He only smiled more. “And you say you have no words. Come inside, habibi, and we will not worry if either of us have words. Only kisses, and caresses, and as much pleasure as we can share.”

“Sounds good. But do we have time? I’d hate to wake up in Ahm Shere in the middle of making love with you.”

“Hmm. Awkward yes.” He shrugged. “But it would hardly be the first time.”

“No, that’s true.” Rick kissed him again. And then it was almost certainly what Sheatan must have felt when he fell from grace, because he was wide awake in Ahm Shere and no where near Paradise at all.

“Give me a moment uncle and I will join you for prayers.” He managed.

“Very well, Ardeth.” Selim nodded and then went back outside.

“Bis’mil’Allah.” He whispered to himself meaning it fully. If Allah was merciful then he would manage this day without embarrassing himself in front of his people. But it would be a struggle no doubt to keep his joy and desire well under control. He got to his feet and then smiled, because Allah had some mercy for him yet. And the ache he had still felt in Thebes did not bother him upon waking in Ahm Shere. Perhaps riding patrol today would be not so hard after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You could rest, Ardeth. Let Adham or I take the patrol.” Selim shook his head a little.

“It is only a bit of riding, Uncle. Truly, I am not so ill as that.” Ardeth sighed.

“Then we should perhaps go riding patrol together, chieftain.” Arebe put in with a smile.

Ardeth looked over at his old friend and took the cup of coffee his aunt handed him. “Very well, Arebe, let us take the afternoon patrol together shall we?” He smiled a bit. “That way we can rest this morning and make certain we feel up to such.”

Arebe looked a bit surprised but then nodded. “As you say chieftain. Perhaps it will do us both good to do so. However, you may tell Ainya that I...” He paused and looked up. Ardeth followed the gaze, and smiled, holding up his arm for Horus to come circling down and rest upon. “I have never known another falcon to be quite like him, Ardeth.”

“No, nor I have I.” Ardeth stroked his friend’s soft feathers. “Perhaps, it is because he is the only falcon, I have ever known, who has flown the vaults of Paradise and returned.”

“That is true.” Arebe agreed. “Would that he could tell us what he has seen, Ardeth.”

Ardeth shook his head. “I do not know that I would wish to know of Paradise even if I could, Arebe.” He thought about the land of the faithful of old Egypt and smiled. “I trust Allah to surpass my expectations. But truly, what could be more wonderful than to be reunited with all our loved ones we have lost and to know peace and health and joy for eternity?”

“There is truth to that.” Selim agreed.

Hours gave a small chirp and then walked up his arm to perch on his shield and begin to calmly groom one piece of Ardeth’s hair. “Is that an agreement, my friend?” Ardeth chuckled.

“Do you really want to know what Paradise looks like, Arebe?” Evelyn asked quietly as her and Rick, Jonathan and Alex joined them for breakfast.

“Good morning my friends.”

“Good morning, Ardeth.” Evelyn answered and then poured herself a cup of tea.

“Morning,” Rick nodded.

“So, what’s this talk of Paradise?” Jon put in.

“We were discussing Horus, and his most wonderful return to us.” Ardeth picked up his coffee.

“Ah.” Evelyn nodded. “Do you think we can explain it to them, Horus?”

Horus gave a chirp and then regarded her with calm unblinking eyes.

“No, I suppose not.” She smiled and leaned against Rick’s side a bit.

“I did not mean to stir memories I should not have, Sitt O’Connell.” Arebe looked a bit uncertain.

“Hardly that, Arebe. And it’s a perfectly normal sort of question. Hard to answer though.”

“Is heaven a lot different that Thebes, mom? I mean...Well, you’d know both? Wouldn’t you?” Alex put in.

That seemed to surprise Evelyn as much as it did everyone else. “I suppose I would have...at one point, Alex. But Nefertiri’s memories don’t really work like that. It’s rather more like flashes in my mind. Bits and pieces of what she knew and did. Not the whole book.”

“Oh.” Alex considered that for a moment. “I’m just glad you’re here and not there. Either there.” He decided.

Evelyn smiled and reached over to ruffle his hair. “So am I, Alex. So am I.”

“I’ll agree with that.” Rick tightened his arm around Evelyn’s shoulders. “So, what’s the plan for today?”

“Arebe and I were discussing patrols for later this afternoon. Other than that, I think we can only wait. The battle will not come today according to the old gods. And no doubt, if it is to come AmmunRa will send our most unusual ally to us in advance.”

“Great. It’s bad enough I’ve got to be polite to the damned thing while were asleep Ardeth. Isn’t his hospitality over yet? I can shoot him here, right?”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “No. You may not. Little good it does to shoot him at all.”

Rick grumbled something, but he smiled a bit. “Okay, okay, I’ll behave.”

“Rick gets testy if he doesn’t get to shoot at cursed things at least every few days.” Jonathan pointed out as if it were a common sort of thing.

Evelyn and Alex laughed and even Rick rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yeah well, sort of comes with the job.”

Ardeth shook his head. “I would rather you did not have cursed things about every few days to shoot you know. I am certain that is a break in our oath somewhere.”

“Nah, Evie manages to find almost as much cursed stuff in England as she does here.”

Evelyn just slapped him on the arm. “Hush.”

“Haltu!” Khalifa’s voice was a surprise and he turned to see Adham’s daughters and most surprisingly of all Sana.

“Children of my cousin, Sana. Where are...Adham and Leila?” He looked behind the girls but saw no sign of his cousin or Leila.

“They were taking too long.” Numa answered. “Sana wanted to come and see you. So we brought her.”

“Ah.” He could not find it in his heart to be angry. “Salaam wa alakum, Sana.”

“I will go and tell Adham and Leila where the girls are, chieftain.” Amal smiled and rose to her feet to go and do just that.

Sana said nothing only walked over and much to Ardeth’s surprise sat just beside him and then put her small arms around him and held on.

“Oh Sana.” He drew the little girl into his lap. “There now. Can you tell me what I can do to help?”

Sana only shook, her small body trembling with the tears that Ardeth could feel against his shoulder. It was all the more heart rending that the tears were silent though. He looked about at his friends and family hoping one of them would have a suggestion for him.

“Just let her cry, Arda.” Azza said softly. So he did just that for a bit. But the tears did not ease and finally he shifted her in his arms.

“There now, you promised not to make yourself sick, hmm?” He took the handkerchief Evelyn handed him and wiped the girl’s tears a bit.

“I am sorry, chieftain.”

“Hush, it is nothing to be sorry for, Sana. You may as I told you, cry upon my shoulder any time you wish. I am only worried you will be sick, hmm?” He tucked one unruly curl behind her ear.

“I am not a very good Medjai.”

“Little one, you are without any doubt as brave and strong as any one of us could wish to be. And I am very, very proud that you are part of my tribes.” He corrected gently.

“I miss them, chieftain.”

“I know you do. Allah and I both know that, Sana.” He hugged her close again. And Horus leaned forward and began to groom that same stray curl as he did for Ardeth’s hair. “There now see, you have made a friend.”

Sana looked at the falcon perched on his shoulder for a long moment, dark eyes meeting and neither blinking. “He is very beautiful.”

“Do you think so?” Ardeth smiled. “He likes if you stroke his feathers so.” He took the far too small hand in his and showed her how to stroke Horus’ feathers. Horus gave a soft croon.

“When you fly up to Paradise? Will you tell mama and papa that I love them?” Sana asked softly.

Horus leaned forwards again and touched his forehead to hers. Then he fluffed his feathers and simply launched himself into the sky. “He would be pleased to it seems.” Ardeth answered for his friend.

“Thank you.” Sana looked up and watched as Horus disappeared into the bright blue.

“Have you eaten breakfast Sana, children of my cousin?”

“No.” Khalifa answered. “Can we eat with you, haltu?”

He looked down at the little girl still in his lap and nodded. “If there is enough, Azza?”

“Of course there is.” Azza nodded and made up a plate. “You never eat enough, Arda.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes but took the plate.

“Is she your mama, chieftain?” Sana asked softly.

Ardeth smiled sadly. “No, Sana, my mother and father are with yours in Paradise. Azza is my aunt.”

“Oh.” Sana took the plate Azza handed her. “Do you miss them?”

“Very much.” Ardeth nodded. “Some days it is not so bad an ache, and some days I would give almost anything to have them back with me again.”

“I miss them. And my brother, and sister, and grandmother, and my aunt and uncle and cousins...”

Ardeth set his plate and hers aside and simply drew her close again. “Shhh. Allah and I know you do, Sana. And it is all right to miss them, certainly, only if we let ourselves miss them too much then we can not live for them as they and Allah would wish us too, hmm?”

“I wish Allah had wanted me too.”

Ardeth closed his eyes completely unprepared for that. “Sana...”

“Maybe Allah wanted you to stay here, so that Uncle Ardeth wouldn’t have to grieve for everybody all by himself.” Alex’s voice was a complete shock. He looked over at the boy who came to crouch on his other side. “When my mum died, I was really mad at Allah too, because he’d just saved me you see, and that didn’t seem fair at all to save me and not mum. But Uncle Jon and I we cried together and so it wasn’t so bad.”

Sana sighed, but snuggled a bit more into Ardeth’s arms. “Do you cry too, chieftain?”

“Yes.” He stroked the dark hair gently. “It is all right to cry, Sana.”

“Does it make your heart hurt less that I am not in Paradise with Mama and Papa?”

He stroked her hair again. “It makes my heart hurt much less that Allah and your parents have given me the gift of having you here alive, Sana.” He meant that truly. If somehow he could help this one lost child of Ahmer’s people then perhaps he had not failed them all completely.

“Then I will try to be brave.”

Horus came circling back out of the sky to land on his shield and then tap his beak against Ardeth’s jaw. Ardeth turned to look at his friend and then blinked a bit in surprise, staring at the bright gold chain Horus held in his beak and the gold feather that hung from the end of it. “Here now, Horus...and his namesake have a gift for you, hmm?”

Sana looked up from where her face was still pressed against his robes, fresh tears in her eyes and on her cheeks Horus leaned down, nearly off his perch and wiped some of the tears from her cheek with his head. Her eyes brightened just a little. “For me?” She took the gold chain and looked at the feather. “Is it his?”

“After a fashion.” Ardeth answered.

“Thank you, Horus.”

Horus only rubbed his head against her cheek again and then fluffed his feathers.

“Here.” Ardeth took the chain and put it over her head. “There now. That is a gift from Horus, his namesake and I. To thank you for the gift you have given me of allowing us to grieve together hmm?”

“Is it all right if I cry again then?”

“Any time you need to, Sana.” He drew her close and this time let her cry herself to sleep. Ardeth looked over at Alex who was still sitting beside him. “Thank you, Alex. I had no idea how to answer that.”

“Made sense to me.” Alex shrugged. “Couldn’t we find her mom and dad for her uncle Ardeth? I can read from the book again.”

Ardeth freed one hand and squeezed Alex’s shoulder. “They are days long dead, Alex and buried. I do not know that even the book of the Dead would work now. Nor if Anubis would grant us the magic even if you were to request it.”

“You want me to ask him, Ardeth?” Rick offered quietly. “I will.”

“I know you would my friend. I...do not know. Likely he is too angry at us at the moment to even consider it. Perhaps it would be better if we ask AmmunRa tonight in Thebes and see if perhaps he who was lord of both kingdoms of Egypt will take our request to both Anubis and Allah hmm?”

“Yeah, okay, we can do that.”

“Truly, Ardeth, were your father here, he could not have done better.” Selim came over and clasped his shoulder.

“Thank you, uncle.” He let go of Alex’s shoulder to grip Selim’s wrist. “It is not an easy thing to do is it?”

“No, Arda it is not.” Selim’s fingers tightened. “Allah willing you will have children of your own some day and realize both the joy and the trial that it can be.”

“In’sh’allah.” He smiled sadly, but let go of Selim’s wrist to put both arms around Sana.

“I can take her, Ardeth.” Leila came over and knelt down in front of him.

Ardeth shook his head. “I think she can do with the sleep, Leila. Will you join us for breakfast cousin, Leila, children of my cousin? It seems we are already gathered.”

“So it does.” Adham nodded, looking from one of his daughters to the other.

“Sana wanted to see haltu Ardeth, papa. We did not want her to cry again so we brought her. But it only made her cry more.” Khalifa held out both arms to Adham, who picked her up and settled her on his hip.

“You should not have left without telling us what you were doing.” Leila pointed out.

Khalifa only hugged her father tightly, and Numa put her small arms around his legs and whispered something. “What Numa?”

“I am thanking Allah papa.” Numa replied.

“And what are you thanking Allah for, daughter?”

“That I am not Sana papa. Will Allah understand that?”

Ardeth did not miss the sadness that crossed his cousin’s face as he bent down to pick up his older daughter in his other arm. “Of course he will. Come now, we will have breakfast and then the two of you can help your mother with the dishes, since you ran off without telling us where you went.”

“All right papa.” Numa did not even argue and Khalifa was only still hugging her father tightly. Ardeth glanced eastward and thanked Allah himself for the joy of having his family and friends there well and whole. He had so much lately to be thankful for even in the midst of horror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“The snipers are in position captain.” Heinmann reported.

“Very good.” Schwartz looked over the assembled men. “I want these men taken alive if at all possible, as many of them as possible. I need prisoners to question not corpses to leave behind. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” The five men there replied.

“Good. You may also take out their horses, the other men will appreciate the meat and it keeps the other Arabs from knowing that their compatriots are down quite so quickly.”

“One of them just rode off back toward the river.” Heinmann said.

“Good. Give him time to get out of earshot and then take out your targets.”

His snipers set themselves to their rifles and he waited for the outcome. _And when you come to rescue them this time, whoever you are, I will be better prepared for it and we shall know what it is that is going on here._ He addressed the thought to the man who had shot at him the day before. No doubt if he could take away the reason for the Arabs presence here they would disband quickly enough and leave him to the treasure his Fuhrer wished to have. Then he could continue on to the canal and Germany would be one step closer to winning this bloody war. Whoever the man was that had gathered these Arabs together he had to give credit for the forces he had mounted. How the man had gotten the Arabs to follow him was a mystery yet. And one Schwartz looked forward to solving. And what weapons the man, probably an Englishman, the stubborn Britains, had managed to gather that could decimate his tanks was another question he wanted answered. So, he would bait the trap as best he could and be ready to spring it this time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ardeth!” The call came echoing over the dune before the rider, and Ardeth pulled his patrol to a sharp halt until he could place the direction of the voice. “We have lost another patrol.”

“Horus, fly back to camp, find Rick and Evelyn for me.” He tossed his friend into the air, drawing his spear and shield into place. “Where was the patrol?”

“To the north east Chieftain.” The rider pointed in that direction. “I went to inform the southern patrol we were well and came back to find their horses shot and slaughtered. And three of our tribesmates dead.”

“Three? They took seven prisoners? Bis’mil’Allah.” Ardeth closed his eyes. “As Allah grants me strength my friends, I shall bring them back.”

“We will go with you, Ardeth.” Arebe’s voice was as cold as Ardeth had ever heard it, and he marveled a bit at his friend’s courage to face the men who had so harmed him only a handful of days ago now.

“I do not know that I can carry us all to the German’s camp and return with our other tribesmates, Arebe. You recall how much strength it took for you to carry only yourself, Selim, and Sallah do you not?”

“Yes.” Arebe sighed. “But you can not go alone.”

“I do not plan to. I plan to go and get Evelyn and Rick as I did before. There is a great deal of magic to the weapons and armor they wield and it may be that we can get in and out as we did before. Ride back to camp if you will, and get Sallah to bring the books to the lookout area where Adham has his cannon.” He slid to the ground.

“Be careful.” Arebe caught his eyes and he met the haunted gaze with all the understanding he could.

“As Allah allows me to be.” He replied. “Go.”

“Allah entu hameti.” Arebe offered, taking Ardeth’s horse’s reigns..

“And protect you as well.” Ardeth returned and then recited the prayer he had become so used to voicing. “Ai hetrem heset heru.”

“Ardeth! What’s wrong?” Rick’s voice came to him a moment before he located his friend. Evelyn and Rick both came over one of the dunes. Both with their weapons and armor, thanks be to Allah, and following Horus apparently because his friend came out of the sky as well and landed on his shoulder.

“We must go and rescue more of my tribesmates from the Germans.”

“Great. Okay then.” Rick put away the sword and drew his pistol. “Same as before?”

“In’sh’Allah.” He held out his shield to Rick and took Evelyn’s arm. Horus gave a cry and launched himself back into the sky. And the bright God of Vengeance it seemed was being very kind indeed today because he was not the least bit winded when suddenly they were in the midst of the German camp. And he did not have time to think only strike out at the men who grabbed for him and reach for the two of his tribesmates he could see, both bound and kneeling on the ground. Gunfire came from somewhere to his left, but thankfully seemed deflected by Rick’s armor. Rick fired off several shots in return, but whether his aim was successful or not Ardeth had no time to check.

“Englander!” One of the Germans made a grab for Rick instead of him, and fell away with a scream. It was a surprise enough for Ardeth to grasp both his tribesmates. Evelyn had a hold of his shoulder and Rick just reached back and touched his shield. Then they were gone from the German camp and back at Ahm Shere. “Are we all well?” He looked about, setting his spear aside and cutting his men free. “Where are the others?”

“In the large tent to the right of where we were. Two of them may be dead. The doctor was trying to save them, chieftain.” Malik replied.

Ardeth nodded. “Rick, Evelyn?”

“We’re all right.” Evelyn nodded.

“Good. Are you both well enough? We must go back for the others.” He gripped Rehan’s shoulder.

“We are well enough, chieftain. Go with Allah.”

“We can pray.” Ardeth agreed. And held out his shield again.

“I think we’ll do better with guns and shields than our weapons, Ardeth. You want my shotgun? Since I don’t have my Thompson?”

Any other time Ardeth would have smiled at the remembrance. “Yes, please.”

“Take mine, chieftain.” Another Medjai Ardeth could only recall was one of Usman’s sons handed him a Thompson and he nodded his thanks. Evelyn took one of Rick’s pistols and then they were gone again from Ahm Shere and back at the German camp.

The tent they found themselves in had to be the same one they had rescued Jurji from the other day. Medical beds and wounded seemed to lie everywhere.

One of the people working on the wounded stared at them for a long moment and then began shouting.

Rick took aim, and shot the first German who came through the tent. And Ardeth in turn shot both the men standing guard beside three beds. Rick fired again as two more men came through the opening and Ardeth tried his best to keep his friends in sight as they ran for the beds the men had been guarding. One of the Medjai lying there raised his arm weakly and gripped Ardeth’s robe. “Ar- deth.”

“Courage.” He offered in Medja.

“Put down your weapons or your other two men die.” The words came in Arabic from outside. “You will not shoot my doctors I do not think.” That was in English.

Ardeth took a deep breath.

“Victory no matter the cost!” The cry was in Egyptian, from outside, a voice he could almost place and then shouts in German that he could not understand and gunfire.

“Allah grant you Paradise.” He whispered and reached for the three men lying in the medical beds. Evelyn grabbed onto his free arm and Rick once more reached out a hand to touch his shield. A falcon gave a cry overhead, either Horus or the Bright god of Vengeance Ardeth was not certain and they were gone from the tent to Ahm Shere. “See to the wounded, Evelyn. Rick? I must know if they are dead.”

“Yeah I know. One more trip, huh?” Rick only nodded and kept a hold of his shield. “Be back soon, sweetheart.”

“Keep safe, the both of you.” Evelyn was kneeling beside his wounded tribesmates, the medallion of Sekhmet already lying on one man’s chest. Ardeth gave a quick prayer to Allah that he would find them all well when he returned and then asked for Horus grace once more.

They arrived once more in the German camp, right in the middle of a group of soldiers. Rick took a broad swing with his shield and at least half fell to the ground dead probably before they hit. Ardeth dropped to his knees one hand on each of the bodies lying bloodied on the sand and gave no thought to whether there was a point to saving them or not only voiced the same prayer even as he moved.

“They breathing, Ardeth?” Rick asked as they reappeared in Ahm Shere.

“I do not know.” He started to check either man for signs of life as Evelyn came to a skidding halt beside him and reached for both as well.

“Go get the books from Sallah!”

It took him a moment to realize she was speaking to him and he cursed himself for a fool as he asked Horus’ to take him to wherever Sallah was. He barely took time to blink only making certain Sallah had all four rucksacks with him and gripped his friend’s arm to take them both back to Evelyn’s side. Sallah dug out the book of AmmunRa even as Evelyn grabbed for Sekhmet’s. Ardeth only backed away and left them to their work, not certain of what else to do.

“That was nuts.” Rick shook his head. “You okay?”

“I am fine, I think.” Ardeth nodded. “And you?”

“I’m fine. It’s kinda nice being bullet proof. We’re staying put now?”

“Yes.” He did not take his eyes off of Sallah and Evelyn as they worked, trying to follow the prayers and incantations they were using.

“Okay then I’ll go get rid of the armor. Tell Evie I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Thank you, my friend, for helping me save my tribesmates.”

“I’m just glad it worked, Ardeth. Your people are pretty amazing. And we did manage to take out a few more Germans.”

“That is true.” Allah help him but he was glad for it.

Rick started to say something and then seemed to rethink it and only went to put the armor away. Ardeth shook off his own sense of shock and rose to his feet. “Bahriha, please tell Evelyn her husband has gone to put his armor away. I must go and see the tribal leaders.” He caught the attention of one of the women about who’s name he could recall right now.

“Of course chieftain.” She nodded.

He nodded and then directed his thoughts to the bright god who had been so kind to him today. “My thanks to you, great Horus, for thy grace and thy blessings. Please, Bright god of Vengeance see me to Arebe’s side so that I may know how the rest of my tribes fare.”

And he found himself standing on the dunes looking out toward the German camp. Horus gave a cry from overhead and then came circling down to perch once more on his shield.

“Did you find them, Ardeth?” Arebe asked, coming to his side with Adham and Selim right behind. Abdul and Hassan behind them.

“I did. I am uncertain if two of them are yet amongst the living but Evelyn was trying to heal them all when I left. I thought to come and make certain that you and the other scouts returned safely.

“We did.” Arebe nodded. “How badly– injured where the others?”

Ardeth reached over to clasp his friend’s shoulder only then realizing his hands were still wet with his tribesmate’s blood. “I am not certain, Arebe. I had time to reach for them and get them back to camp only.”

“If you think we are safe enough now, Ardeth. I will go and check on them. Perhaps it will do them good to speak of what happened to someone who understands. Will you join us as soon as you are certain it is safe to do so?”

“Certainly,” he nodded, trying to put his support into his eyes and voice. “I think we are safe enough. They do not seem to come in a full attack, only pick off our patrols. We need to increase the number of men riding each patrol and perhaps pull the patrols in a bit closer. It will not do us any harm to increase the distance between our camp and theirs. In fact Abdul will you tell Pasha to move his tribe to the far side of the encampment? That will increase the distance between camp and the cannon line. Adham will you move your tribe with Pasha’s please? You two are closest to the line here.”

“Of course, Ardeth. I will go and tell Pasha to do so as well. Only come and get me if we need to fight.” Adham clasped his shoulder.

“I have never known you to miss a fight if at all possible, Adham.”

“Then I shall not start now.” Adham squeezed his shoulder tighter and then let go and headed back to camp.

“Horus my friend, will you fly once more today and see if any of the Germans come towards camp? Only be careful, hmm? I do not want to lose you again.”

Horus gave a surprisingly soft chirp and launched himself back into the sky heading eastward.

“I do not know that there is anything else we can do, Ardeth. Arebe and the others brought back the bodies of our slain tribesmates. Their families are seeing to them now.” Selim put in.

“I will mourn their loss, although Allah knows they died well and are undoubtedly with him in Paradise already. But he must also know we have buried too many of us in these last few days that I do not know if my heart can take the loss of more.”

“Come, you can wash and then go and see the wounded and we will call council and see if any of us can think of any way to make our patrols safer than what you have already done.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you and Ardeth both all right?” Evie asked as she and Rick walked into their tent. Healing the wounded Medjai had left her tired but it had been more than worth it.

“Yeah, sweetheart. I think we all made it through all right.” Rick shrugged out of his shoulder holster and set the guns aside. “How many Medjai did we loose?”

“Two.” She set her own weapons aside. And then smiled when he began to rub her shoulders for her. “Everyone else is fine.”

“That’s good. You must be tired.”

“A bit. I’m just so very glad it all worked.” She leaned back against his hands. “I’m quite a mess though. I’d never really realized how horrid nursing wounded is. She shuddered. “I should go wash up, before Alex comes back from riding.”

“Yeah, we could both use a bath.” Rick agreed. “I’m glad you saved them, Evie. They’re really brave men.”

“I suppose most of the Medjai have to be really. To survive the life that they live. Then again, I think most soldiers are usually brave when it comes to battle.” She leaned back against him, glad when he wrapped his arms around her.

“Nah. Most times soldiers are just as scared as anybody, sweetheart. It’s just that you don’t have an option to run most times.” He squeezed her tighter. “But these guys...They amaze me you know? I mean they’re willing to go up against any enemy no mater how bad the odds or how insane it is to try because it’s their duty. I don’t see how Ardeth does it sometimes.”

“I think you’re just as brave as Ardeth is.” She wrapped her arms around his.

“You think so, huh?” Rick kissed her throat with just a slight smile. “You’re biased.”

“Well yes.” She leaned her head back a bit more. “But that doesn’t mean it isn’t true.”

“Maybe.” He didn’t sound convinced though. “I wonder sometimes you know, how he manages it, to be so brave day after day. I don’t think I have that sort of courage.”

“Yes you do.” She stroked her hands down his arms to intertwine their fingers. “In all my life, in all the books I’ve read, and all the memories I have of what used to be, I can not think of one man in the lot of them who is braver than you, Rick.”

“You’re still biased.” He kissed her again.

“This isn’t about being biased, which yes I know I am. But that doesn’t mean I’m only making it up either. What makes you think Ardeth is braver than you are silly?”

“If I had to put up with what he does in Thebes every night, Evie, I’d be a basket case.”

“I thought you said it was only words?” She frowned again and began to work out in her mind the spells she’d need to get to Memphis instead of Thebes and exactly how she was supposed to present this to a man who had once been her father. Maybe Ramses was around too, and Ramses had adored her. That might work.

“So far yeah, and kisses, the bastard. But he doesn’t even pretend he doesn’t want him Evie. And he isn’t subtle about it you know? So it’s like always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Though maybe I managed to keep it okay. I hope.”

“So Imhotep hasn’t slacked off in his teasing of Ardeth because you two are lovers now?”

“Some, maybe, it’s so hard to know Evie. Sometimes he can be so damned polite and he even seems to kind of like us you know? And then he says something that just makes me so angry.”

“Hmm, so what have you done to manage to keep everything okay for now then?”

Rick was silent for a long while. “I don’t know that I should tell you.” He answered finally.

“Well that guarantees you should. Rick?” She turned around to straddle his lap and face him. “Talk to me.”

“You’re going to be angry at me.” He ducked his head a bit, managing to look so very much like Alex for a moment.

“I’m going to be angry at you if you don’t tell me.” She pointed out, and then reached over to stroke his bangs from his face. “Rick?”

“It was a stupid wager to make I know. But– I couldn’t not make it if it gives us half a chance at peace and getting Ardeth out of this okay you know.”

“Hmm, no of course you couldn’t. What wager, Rick?” She asked firmly.

“He thinks he’s got a chance of seducing Ardeth. I don’t. So we– bet on it. He has six months to try, no coercion, no force, nothing but just seeing if he can seduce him, and if he can’t then he has to give the whole thing up. No more teasing or anything.”

“Well, that’s quite a bet.” She sighed, because knowing Rick he had thought it was worth whatever his end of it was. And she knew her husband, nothing mattered to him in the world but the people he considered family. And he’d do anything for any one of them. “And what did you bet, Rick? What does he get if he succeeds.”

“Besides Ardeth?” Rick muttered.

“Well yes, that’s obvious. Which I agree is not going to happen, but, what else does Imhotep get if he succeeds? He wagered giving up on something he wants very badly, Rick, so it must be quite a bet for him to do that. He isn’t about to back down over nothing.” She could recall very clearly slapping him across the face just the other night.

“You’re going to be angry,” Rick sighed.

“Richard.” She put her hands on his shoulders. “What does he get if he wins?”

“Me.”

That took her a bit longer than it should have probably but it was so far from anything she’d been considering. “You?” She was surprised that it came out at all, not angry, not even annoyed, only probably the gentlest tone she’d ever heard in her own voice. “Rick, what do you mean he gets you?” She brushed his hair away from his face again.

“Like I said. Anything he wants Evie, for the night.” He leaned forward and put his forehead on her shoulder.

“Well he’s going to have to kill me, all the Medjai, and any of my father’s army I can steal first.” She said firmly.

“You’d do that, huh?” Rick pulled her close.

“I would. I love Ardeth enough to share your love with him, Rick. I do not love him enough to let you hurt yourself so, when there’s an option.” She sighed. “Which of course, he wouldn’t let you do either. So, let’s tell him about this stupid bet and then he’ll never let Imhotep seduce him even if it were possible, which it isn’t.”

“I can’t tell him, Evie, if I do the bet’s off. That’s part of the deal. The damned thing can’t do anything but try to seduce him and Ardeth can’t know about the bet. Because we all know he’d never let me keep it.”

She growled out a very nasty curse in Egyptian and then made him look at her. “You are not going to...”

“Sell myself?” Rick put in when she couldn’t find the words.

“Well...not exactly what I was looking for no, but regardless. You are not letting that bastard hurt you, Rick. I don’t care what the bet was. Besides which, if he lays a hand on Ardeth, I’ll kill him before he gets to succeed, and then you won’t have anything to worry about.”

“You will, huh?” Rick smiled a little. “Promise?”

“Certainly. Like I told the damned priest myself, if I have to go to Memphis and bring back Pharaoh’s entire army, I’ll do it. Don’t doubt me, Rick.”

“God I love you Evie, you know that right?”

“Well, I would certainly hope so.” She kissed him, softly at first and then deeper when he moved to push her back onto the pallet of blankets. “Mmm. Didn’t we want to go wash?”

“Let’s go wash after I make love to you, okay?” He whispered the words against her lips.

“Oh.” She smiled and pulled him closer, wrapping her legs around his. “Then we’ll both definitely need a bath.”

“Sounds good?”

“Do you have any other stupid questions to ask me Rick?”

He chuckled which she admitted was the point. “Will you marry me?”

“Well, maybe, you’ll have to convince me though. I might get a better offer.” It was an old game but she smiled as she said it.

“Hmm. We’ll see about that.”


	7. Maghrib: Chapter 7

*There are some parts of this chapter that some people might find disturbing. Please check the notes at the end. It's all very much in the theme of the rest of the story, but best to be safe.

Ardeth woke to find himself once more in Thebes, he lay in bed for a bit trying to simply enjoy the warmth and comfort of Rick’s arms. He kept his eyes closed, simply listening to Rick’s heart beat under his ear. He had no doubt that Rick has spent much of the afternoon and evening with Evelyn, likely in bed as they had both missed most of dinner and had arrived at the end obviously having just bathed. He was surprised that he was not jealous of that but he could not find any such feeling in his heart. He only wished that somehow he could have had a bit of that comfort for himself. He truly did not know how to face the upcoming battle with his heart still so sore from how many of his people he had already led to their deaths. He had tried to take comfort in spending time with his family and in watching Mohamed and Alex train with their horses. But all he could think of was that at some point they would be warriors, or in the case of Adham’s daughters married to men who were, and how then could he ask them to train and learn to fight when he was certain he would only be burying them as well at some point. _How did you do this, father? Each time we go to battle I feel like my heart will shatter and never grow whole again. How did you find the courage so often to lead us to war? Even when I and your nephews were amongst your warriors? I do not know that I will ever be able to find that courage._

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” Rick’s voice was soft in the brazier lit room and one hand began to stroke through his hair. “You’re so tense I can feel it.”

“Hmm. How long have you been awake?”

“About a minute before you were.” Rick answered. “Guess we owe Bastet or Horus or somebody a thank you again. Considering we keep going to bed in separate tents and waking up in your bed, without our weapons or boots in the way I notice.”

“Very true.” He started to get up. “There is coffee at least.”

Rick caught his arm. “You okay, Ardeth?”

He rolled his eyes. “I am fine.”

“Then why the rush? I thought we were going to spend the first hour we were here kissing.” Rick pulled him back and he went with the tug. And Allah help him because it was so very good to kiss Rick so, and lose himself in that sensation. One kiss did lead to several, from warm and comforting to a heated sharing of breath and hunger. And he was holding Rick as tightly as he could, wanting for the moment nothing more than to somehow make them one. He arched his back into Rick’s weight needing the feeling of solidity it gave him. “God.” Rick broke the kiss with a gasp. “Ardeth.”

“Do not stop.” He pulled Rick back into another kiss. Because otherwise there would be words and he did not want words now, only this burning hunger between them. Rick pulled away but only to suck hard at Ardeth’s throat so he did not complain, only tossed his head back into the bedding to allow Rick better access. Kisses gave way to nips of teeth and that only made him want more, shaking a bit with the pleasure that built within him. Rick’s teeth caught his ear one hand pushing his hair out of the way the other down along his hip. And he was already hard and aching from only this. Rick’s hand moved to stroke over his cock and he could feel the warmth of that touch even through his pants. He arched into it all, pressing himself against Rick’s hand and offering his throat for more kisses and nibbles at the same time. He worked his hands between them and tried his best to undo Rick’s shirt.

“Ardeth, easy, huh?” Rick gasped against his throat. And if there was one thing he was not wanting right now it was caution or to ease up on any of it. So he rolled them over and pulled the cotton out of his way so he could cover Rick’s throat and chest with kisses and licks. Rick groaned tangling his hands in Ardeth’s hair and then letting go to tug at his sash. Somehow, between them both they managed to loosen all the clothes they wore, enough so that they could both reach bare skin. Rick growled something and rolled him back over to pull his robes apart. Rick’s hands stroked down over his chest and stomach before one went to his cock again and the other to the nipple Rick was not teasing mercilessly with his tongue.

He groaned, not even trying to smother the sound and reached down to untie the laces that held his pants closed. Rick growled a little, which was an odd sensation against his skin and then slid his hand inside the now undone pants to grip Ardeth almost too tightly in his hand. Ardeth only caught his breath in a gasp and arched into the touch. Rick’s other hand went to the laces that still held his robes partially closed and he reached down to help with them some enough so that the outer robe was completely undone and then inner one held only partially closed by the inside tie. Rick chuckled and simply slid down between his legs. A moment later his cock was surrounded by the wet heat of Rick’s mouth all the way to the root and he arched into it with a cry, reaching down with both hands, tangling them as best he could in Rick’s hair. And let the passion burn hotter and hotter within him until it took him soaring into ecstasy and there was nothing but the blinding rush of release.

For a long moment it was almost like flying, like being suspended somewhere above himself, and then he floated back down, falling those last few inches into his skin with a gasp.

“Ardeth?” He was held in Rick’s arms, his head on his friend’s shoulder. Rick’s hands stroked hesitantly through his hair and down his back. And there were occasional words of English and Arabic both whispered into his hair that he could catch besides his name.

“Allah have mercy, I am still seeing stars I think.” He tried to catch his breath around the words but it was very hard to do.

“Really?” There was a chuckle to Rick’s voice. “Good, then I did it right.”

“Hmm. Yes.” He agreed, then he rolled over a bit so that Rick was once more underneath him. “Now you must tell me what you want, habib.”

“Hmm. Well, I don’t get my first choice.” Rick’s smile was teasing and there was still a bright fire to the blue eyes.

“No?” He smiled back. “And why is that?”

“I wanted to try it with me being able to see you. But, we’ll have to do that later.”

“Oh.” He flushed just a bit, and leaned down to kiss Rick, smiling a bit at the joy it was to taste his own completion on Rick’s tongue. “Later,” he promised and then licked his way down Rick’s throat. Rick groaned out what might have been his name and he smiled, working his way lower, slowly. “Shall we see what else I have learned, then?” He whispered, licking at one nipple, not pausing long before switching to the other, then he traced the one long knife scar along Rick’s ribs with his lips, feeling Rick shudder a bit with the sensation. Then he moved lower again and smiled a bit before placing a kiss just short of Rick’s cock. Then he took most of the length in his hand and slid the rest into his mouth. Rick groaned, arching into the touch and his hands tangled into Ardeth’s hair. He did his best to copy what Rick did for him, although he could not begin to understand how Rick took him so deep. But he did the best he could, and it certainly seemed enough because Rick’s hands tightened in his hair and he thrust a bit deeper into Ardeth’s mouth again. He swallowed against the sensation which only pulled Rick deeper so he did it again, then a third time, before he had to raise his head again or choke.

“You learn too quick.” Rick said, each word a separate groan.

“Hmm.” He did not stop the caress of his tongue along the hard flesh long enough to reply, only took a deep breath and tried the same thing again, taking Rick a bit deeper than before with each swallow. Rick choked out something that might have been his name and the fingers in his hair tightened almost painfully for a moment before his throat was filled with hot pulses of semen. He swallowed as best he could, trying not to choke for want of air and then gasping in a breath when the pulses stopped. He raised his head as Rick’s fingers relaxed. “Good?”

“Yeah.” The word was a gasp.

He smiled a little, feeling oddly proud at that. “It is not a hard taste to acquire a fondness for at all.”

Rick chuckled and then opened his eyes, one hand leaving Ardeth’s hair to stroke along his jaw. “No?”

“No.” He ducked his head to lick at some of what he had not swallowed.

“Ardeth.”

“You can claim your kiss, when I am done.” He looked back up at Rick and smiled. “Or two if you prefer.” And he purposefully lowered his head again and licked again.

“That’s...oh Christ.”

“Hmm, not what you had in mind?” He glanced back up, pleased to see only heat and maybe surprise to the bright blue eyes. “Three?” He repeated the move again, licking at Rick’s stomach now.

“Ardeth.”

“Yes?” He placed a kiss against the point of one hipbone. “Four now?” He glanced up, and then tried for teasing on purpose and licked his lips, before lowering his head again to kiss just inside Rick’s thigh.

“Enough huh?”

“Hmm, soon. I have a plan.” He teased. Which was not really true. But he did suddenly have an idea. So he glanced up at Rick each time he moved, before adding to the count, and then ducking his head purposefully and placing another kiss. By eight he had reached Rick’s feet and he looked back up into his friend’s eyes. Then he drew on what little he knew of the horror Rick was remembering. ‘You know that point a man gets to when he can’t even raise his head?’ and the glimpses he had allowed himself of his twin on that first visit to hell and shook out his hair so that it fell about his face before he met Rick’s eyes again. “Nine.” He smiled and then lowered his head slowly to nip lightly at the arch of one foot.

“Oh hell.” Rick muttered, and Ardeth could not tell if it was laughter or tears in his voice so he raised his head. “Now can I kiss you, habib?”

“Please.” He moved back up so he was in Rick’s arms and let himself be kissed repeatedly.

“That was not fair.” Rick pointed out after the last kiss.

“Perhaps not, no. But if it gives you something fond to recall instead of horror, habib I will admit to cheating.” He smiled and reached up to trace Rick’s jaw. “Only do not let the other Medjai know, hmm? Adham would hate having to be chieftain.”

Rick chuckled, and there was no real darkness to his eyes. “Right.” He leaned down and kissed Ardeth again. “You’ve gotten so good at that.”

“Kissing?” He smiled a bit more. “It is very easy to learn to do something that brings me such joy and pleasure habib.” He replied, meeting the bright blue eyes, and he tried his best to let what he was feeling fill his gaze. “You have taught me joy, Rick. And shown me more pleasure than I knew anything could hold.”

He had expected one of several reactions but not the flush that colored Rick’s cheeks enough for him to tell in the mostly shadow filled room. “Ardeth.”

“It is the middle of the night and we are in my bed, sated and happy, habib, why then can I not say things like that?”

“Crazy, idiotic, stubborn, Arab” Rick sighed, but he leaned down and kissed Ardeth lightly. “You– make me feel so damned good, Ardeth.”

“And you I, Rick. And you I.” He pulled Rick down again to kiss him, enjoying the last lingering taste of each other’s completion. They took a few moments to completely rid themselves of clothing and push the whole of it onto the floor. Rick smiled at him and then pulled him into another kiss as they snuggled back into each other’s arms.

“Hmm. Think we should clean up?”

“No.” He smiled. “I think we should do something that requires us to clean up and then worry about it.”

“Oh you do?” Rick teased. “Think we’re up to that, habibi?”

“We shall see if this is truly a version of Paradise or not.” He ran his hands up Rick’s spine. “We will need some oil, yes? If I am going to grant you your wish?”

Rick smiled and then rolled away to reach for the basket and jug sitting beside the bed. “We have got to thank Tahiri and Nefshen too. Well, I’ll think of something to thank Tahiri with. You can thank Nefshen.”

He rolled his eyes. “I would rather have you in my bed, habibi, at any time than her. She is beautiful, yes, and kind, and I am as human as any man and she rouses me a great deal with her teasing, but you, habibi, you give me wings.”

Rick muttered something Ardeth could not catch and then kissed him, soft and deep. “I don’t have the words, Ardeth. But it’s the same for me you know?” The words were followed by another kiss. “Your turn to let me feel that, huh?”

“Hmm, if you wish.” He nodded. “Although you do know I would love to have you inside me again.”

Rick sighed and then took the jug of oil and opened it. “You’re ahead of me too much already, habibi.”

“We are keeping score now? Did you not tell me this was about love and not about keeping a score card?”

“Yeah.” That made Rick smile again. He poured some of the oil onto his hands and then put the stopper back into the jug and tucked it into the basket. “Still warm too.”

“That is good.” Ardeth agreed and then closed his eyes as Rick began to rub the oil into his skin, working out from the base of his throat along his collar bones. And Allah but he had not realized he was so tense until Rick started and he could only bite back the groan the caress invoked.

Rick muttered something else Ardeth did not follow. “Christ, Ardeth you’re knots. Talk about carrying camels when I’m not looking. What’s got you so tensed up?”

He closed his eyes tighter at that and took a deep breath. “Sometimes, the title weighs more than any burden.” He said quietly when he could trust his voice. “How many more of my people will I lose to death during this war, Rick? We are already so much fewer than we were.”

“I don’t know, Ardeth. I wish I could tell you. But you don’t have to carry it right now, Ardeth. Relax, let me help?”

“I...” He shook his head a bit. “I do not know that I deserve to be comforted, Rick.”

“Like hell you don’t.” The words held no anger though, despite the profanity and Rick’s hands only continued to work at his muscles. “Roll over, Ardeth, I’ll do this right.”

He started to argue and then did so. And Allah had to know it felt so good to let his friend’s strong hands work the tension from him that not even their lovemaking had done. Rick’s hands were not gentle per say because the knots in his muscles would not give to simple caresses but it still amazed him a little that a man as strong as Rick was could at the same time be gentle. _Thank you most merciful Allah, for the joy of having this man as my friend, my brother, my shield-mate, and my lover. I do not understand your will or your plan, most compassionate, but I am so very thankful for having him in my life._

“Stop that. Every time I get you to relax you tense up again. What’s wrong, Ardeth?”

He sighed. “Nothing that can be helped, Rick. Only tension and worry.” And perhaps it was better to ache just a bit in memory of all the people he had lost, even when he was thankful that he had not lost more. He recalled all too well what the remains of his tribe had looked like in the hell Anubis had created for him. _Allah please, do not let my people pay the price of whatever tenid must be borne for this battle. I know we have not kept our vows as well as we should. I myself have allowed the creature we were sworn to keep in his grave to walk the world three times now. And this time even as our ally. But I do not know how else to achieve victory for Egypt, oh my God. If that is wrong and I have blasphemed or dishonored your faith in us somehow, please, let me bear that burden and not my people? Truly they are the most wonderful tribes any man could be blessed to lead. Do not let me lead them astray, most compassionate. Please?_

“Talk to me, Ardeth.” Rick said gently. “What hurts?”

“I am– angry at myself I think. I know these battles are necessary. I know we must protect Egypt and keep the secrets of Ahm Shere away from our enemies. But-- it does not seem that anything I can think of will help my tribesmates to survive, Rick. What right do I have to use such gifts as the old gods have given me, when I expect my people to follow with only their courage and faith?”

“You use the weapons you have to take out the enemies they can’t, Ardeth. And to get them free when they’re captured. Think about it, huh? If you hadn’t had the shield of Horus Arebe, Kahid, Jurji, and all the guys today would be dead or at least prisoners, right? And what about Sana and the other survivors of Ahmer’s tribe you saved, huh? You couldn’t have done that without that shield.” Rick’s hands stroked over his back again. “You’ve got the best men I’ve ever known to lead, Ardeth., trust them to be as willing to fight as you are, okay?”

“All Medjai know we are likely to die in battle, Rick. It is part of our lives every day. But this...? The Tuareg are fierce enemies and we face them often. The Asenussi are truly horrible foes, but they at least keep their atrocities to the men who face them in battle. I have lost an entire tribe to these Nazis. Men, women and children. And not even the Asenussi have ever tortured their captives the way Arebe and Kahid were. I– know it is what must be done and borne, Rick but– Allah has to know it makes my heart ache.”

“The worst part of a war is the civilians that get hurt. I remember all the people who got hurt in the Great War, Ardeth. Don’t you? What happened to Ahmer’s tribe was a tragedy, God knows that. But it wasn’t your fault, huh? And as for Arebe and Kahid. They’re the bravest men I know, Ardeth. But they’re soldiers. You don’t expect to be treated well when your captured by the enemy. I’ve been a soldier before, remember?”

He shuddered again at that. “Do not say that.”

“Say what?”

He started to sit up but Rick pushed him back to the mattress and simply began to work at his shoulders again. “Rick.”

“Talk to me.”

He sighed. “I do not want to talk.”

“No?” A gentle squeeze of one hand on his shoulder. “What about that hurt, Ardeth”

“I-- do not think I would-- be...If they had captured you as they did Arebe and Kahid.” He shuddered again., closing his eyes tight against that horrible idea. But it did not stop him from being able to picture that horror all too easily. He shuddered, forcing down a deep breath against the bile that wanted to rise at the back of his throat. Recalling all too clearly how Rick’s reflection in hell had felt in his arms. And how still his friend had been upon the bloody sand the second time they faced Lok-Nah in that horrible place. “I do not think...I could find the courage you seem to think I have, Rick, if it were not for having you beside me.”

“You’re stronger than you think you are, Ardeth. But, if it helps to have me around. Then you’re stuck with me, okay? Relax now, we’re both here and safe, huh? Didn’t happen. I’m fine. You’re fine.” The bedding shifted and Rick moved his hair away from the nape of his neck to place a kiss there. “It’s over and done now. Let it go.”

He shivered again. “I– do not know how to do so. How to keep the horror from my eyes when I close them. Can you grant me that, Rick? To make me forget?”

“I can sure try, habib.” Another kiss and then Rick began to stroke along his back and sides, not massaging now but caressing, even as he continued to place kisses and soft nips of his teeth along Ardeth’s nape and then down his throat.

“It feels so good when you touch me so.” He sighed, relaxing a bit into the feel.

“Good.” Rick whispered then blew a cool stream of air over his skin. Ardeth could not help but shiver. This time when Rick kissed him he could feel the smile against his skin. Rick moved down a bit to outline one of his tattoos with his tongue and then nip at the curve of his shoulder blade underneath. And it was growing easier and easier too lose himself in the sensations and let go of the tension. “That’s it.” Rick pulled him onto his side and he went so that Rick’s hands could play over his chest while he continued to outline Ardeth’s spine with kisses. And perhaps this truly was a reflection of Paradise because he felt himself beginning to harden again, and shifted to ease the pressure. “Hmm, I’m doing something right, huh?” Rick whispered, his hand moving down to stroke once lightly over Ardeth’s growing arousal.

“You are, yes. Mmm, do not stop?”

“Okay.” Rick chuckled and then pulled Ardeth onto his back, to stroke both hands down his chest and then leaned down to kiss him. Ardeth wrapped his arms tightly around Rick. Relishing the feel of his friend whole and well, alive and warm in his arms. He gave himself to that kiss, trying to put all he was feeling at the moment into it as he pulled Rick close. “Easy, Ardeth, relax hmm? Let’s do this slower, huh?”

“I do not want slow, habib. I want to drown in it, Rick. In your touch and your kisses. Please habibi? I know I said I would make love to you, but-- I need to be whole, muHabb, please?”

Rick sighed but kissed him again. “Then we go slow.”

“Allah’s mercy, Rick, I do not need to be coddled.” He had not meant to say it aloud.

“Tough. I am not rushing making love to you.”

“I do not want to rush, I want to relish it.” He disagreed, stroking his hands down Rick’s back in turn.

“Okay then.” Rick smiled a little. “So let me seduce you, huh?”

“You do not need to seduce me. I am already yours.” He pointed out, moving to lick at Rick’s throat. “Make love to me, Rick.” He reached down and stroked Rick’s cock firmly.

“You are going to drive me nuts.”

“That is good, as you do the same to me.” He managed a bit of a smile. “Oil habib?” He found the jug and poured some onto his own hands and then reached out to smooth it over Rick’s cock.

“Oh Christ, wait a minute, Ardeth.”

“I do not want to wait.” He brought Rick’s hand to his lips and then poured more oil onto his fingers. “Yes?”

“Crazy, stubborn, idiotic, Arab.”

“If that it what it takes to have you inside me, Yes.” He agreed. “Touch me, hmm?”

“And pushy too. Roll over?” Rick grumbled.

“I want to see you.”

“Ardeth.”

He rolled his eyes. “I have more experience at being loved like this than you do now. I liked seeing you, Rick.”

“I don’t...”

“Allah’s mercy, Rick, you will not hurt me. I swear it.”

“You don’t know that. I could...”

He growled out a curse in Medja and then took Rick’s shoulders in his hands and it was an awkward angle at best to shake his friend from but he did it. “You could not. Stop confusing what we do with what those animals did to your friend.” He knew he should have more patience but he could not find enough balance within himself to manage it. Did they not have enough fears and enemies to face here and now without letting the old ones cause them just as much heartache?

“This isn’t about Rolande. I could hurt you.”

“If you set your mind to it. Probably, yes. But that is not...”

“It’s not that simple...I could...Christ, you don’t know what that’s like.”

And that brought the growing annoyance that had almost become anger to a sudden halt. “No, habib, I do not.” He agreed softly, because no doubt Rick was telling the truth and he had no idea of that horror. But he was suddenly horribly certain that Rick did. And that on top of the loss the day had already held, the terrible images his mind wanted to create of Rick broken and bleeding as his tribesmates had been, and all the lingering shattered images of what they had both endured in hell the day before was more than Ardeth could stomach. He only pulled Rick tight against him and held on, feeling himself shake. “Allah have mercy.”

“Hey, it’s all right, easy huh? You okay Ardeth?”

Ardeth started to nod and then shook his head, but met the worried blue eyes as Rick pushed away enough to look at him. He reached up and traced Rick’s jaw gently. “But you do, yes?”

“What?” Rick only stared down at him, the confusion obvious.

“I have no idea what it is like to be hurt so, when another man does not care if I am hurt by it. But you do, yes?” He asked but he did not doubt the answer to the question. _Allah have mercy, Rick, why did you not tell me?_ “Rick, habib...”

“They didn’t rape me.”

“No?” He thought for a moment and then asked a different question. “Then who did?”

Rick only stared at him and then muttered something unintelligible and started to get up. Ardeth moved quickly, using a trick more acceptable in fighting than in bed with his lover and knocked Rick’s supporting arm out from under him and rolled them over so that he was on top of his friend and Rick was beneath him.

“Do not run from this now, Rick. Talk to me.” He repeated what Rick had said earlier to him. “I have told you of my fear tonight. Tell me yours, habibi, whisper it to the shadows if you can not say it to me directly. But tell it. Do not let it hurt us both any more, hmm?”

“You don’t understand.” Rick shook his head. “Damn it Ardeth.”

“I can not understand unless you tell me what is wrong.” He pointed out. “Please habib?” He made it as gentle a question as he knew how.

“It’s..not...You think I’d’ve let you love me, Ardeth if I’d been raped like that?”

“I do not know, Rick. Likely you are brave enough to risk it, yes.” It was all he knew to say.

Rick gave a groaned sort of sigh. “I’m not afraid of it hurting me, Ardeth.”

“No. No you are not.” He agreed softly. “Only of it hurting me.” He reached down and put his hand over Rick’s heart. “Then tell me why you fear that so, if it is not because of what happened to Rolande.”

Rick moved a bit, rolling onto his side and Ardeth gave him that. Settling behind him and pulling him close as Rick had done for him more than once. “I could hurt you.”

“Perhaps.” He agreed softly, because the fear in Rick’s voice was very real. “But I do not think you would do so. Any more than I would harm you. There is too much love between us, hmm?” He tightened his arms. “Talk to me, Rick, please habib? Allow me to help you as you do for me so often here.”

“When Rolande was killed by those bastards– it was the most horrible thing I’d ever seen, Ardeth. But– it isn’t what happened to Rolande exactly that’s what scares me so bad.”

“No?” He stroked one hand down Rick’s arm. “Why are you so afraid of causing me pain Rick?”

Rick gave a soft sort of groan that was more like a sob than Ardeth could bear and then rolled over and into his arms. “I– God Ardeth I don’t know. I love making love with you. It’s so good I think I’m going to just shatter sometimes. It’s just...My head knows I’m not going to hurt you like that but...” Rick laid his head on Ardeth’s shoulder. “You...remember when you came to hell after me?”

“Yes.” He nodded a bit, stroking his hands down Rick’s back.

“And...that monster thing had you in his arms?”

He sighed. “When he looked like you instead of Imhotep? Yes.”

“Wasn’t the first time he’d done that.”

Ardeth closed his eyes tight at that. ‘ _Sometimes it would be you and then he would be others if he thought that would hurt more.’_ He still recalled the words his twin had said to Ammun’s high priest as he had struggled for those last few moments in Rick’s arms. He stroked his hand gently through Rick’s hair and down his back. “It is not real, Rick. That was not real. Neither what happened to the man who was my reflection nor the creature that looked like you. None of it, habib.” He said it as much to himself as to Rick, because he could still recall his own version of hell all too clearly. How much worse then for Rick, who has relived the horror so many times and to have seen such a horrible twisted reflection of the joy they shared. He held Rick tighter for a moment. “You are no such monster, Rick. My word to Allah, habib, I have never known anything but joy and pleasure beyond my most fanciful dream in your arms.”

“I know I’m not– going to hurt you, Ardeth. Or maybe my mind does but my heart’s just...not believing it or something. The fear’s just there, Ardeth. Like this...I don’t know, maze I have to work through you know? And it’s just hard sometimes.”

“Yes, it is.” He agreed, trying to think of something, some way for them both to overcome this. To heal from the horrors that had so colored their lives of late. “Perhaps if-- we were to walk this labyrinth together, Rick, we can see it done.” He offered and pulled Rick into as gentle a kiss as he knew how to give.

“You think we can?” Rick asked softly.

“I think we can try certainly. Allah must know we have the stubbornness for it, hmm? Will you seduce me, habibi, and let me seduce you? The we shall see us both whole and well on the other side.”

“You sound so sure.” Rick traced his jaw with fingers that were not nearly as steady as Rick probably wished they were.

He smiled just a little, putting all the love he could into his eyes. “Very little in this world that is worth doing is easy, habibi. And there is no one I would trust more beside me any conflict even one that is against memories and ghosts and not warriors or cursed things. We will do this together Rick. If you will trust me as I trust you.”

“I...want to yeah. I mean work this out. Trusting you comes easier than breathing, Ardeth.”

“Does it?” He smiled a bit more, still sad. “Then we shall do this.” He tightened his arms. “Let me think a bit on how to achieve it hmm?”

“You’re serious about thinking we can do this?” Rick laid back down beside him.

“I am.” And he recalled suddenly standing in Horus’ shrine here in Thebes when he had gone to ask the Bright god of Vengeance for a way to keep Rick safe from Anubis. ‘ _See him and thyself whole, Ardeth. For all Egypt needs you both. Do not be discouraged in your support but know that he is far more afraid for thee bight one than for any harm my brother would cause him. Make him then give the fear a voice in the light of day so that it may be seen for only the play of shadows upon the wall that it is.’_ The god had said. Which was more or less what he meant to do now. Although it was not the light of day. But perhaps the soft firelit darkness would serve as well and they could both relegate the horrors of memory and imagination and hell to only shadows. They had tried speaking of the horrors they had seen and the old fears that still haunted them both, and while it had helped certainly it was not enough for now. _Fear rides faster than any horseman, Ardeth. And it is our greatest foe. You must treat it like an enemy and face it in combat. Otherwise it will win with stealth and sneak up upon you and cause you more harm._ He suddenly recalled his father’s words from the first time he was getting ready for battle after his capture and Adham’s rescue. He had gone to battle and come home well and victorious, but he had never done as his father suggested and really faced his fear. Perhaps his father had been right after all. “All right, I have the beginnings of a plan. But I am trying to decided the best way to do this. For that I must know two things from you, habibi.”

Rick sighed. “Only two?”

“I think so yes. When– Rolande was killed...you said the men had beaten you both and that you were being held on your knees. How did they hold Rolande?”

Rick shuddered a bit in his arms. “Ardeth...”

“Trust me, habibi, answer the question.” He responded with as much support as he could not wanting Rick to think he was annoyed.

“On his hands and knees...mostly. A couple of times I guess he was just lying on the ground.” Rick sighed.

That took him a moment to visualize but then he did. “Which tells me why you would not answer my question about what Nefshen said.” He stroked his hands down Rick’s back again. “And in the hell Anubis created was there ever a time my reflection was not hanging from his wrists?”

“No.” Rick’s arms tightened around him as well.

“Then we can do this. We will win free of the ghosts that haunt us, habib.”

“I’ll try, Ardeth. But you have to tell me two things too, okay?”

“All right.” That seemed fair enough.

“When we were in hell...and that bastard kept cutting you with his knife...Everything I’ve seen in hell has been sorta like something I’ve seen in life, Ardeth. You in Rolande’s place and stuff like that. So, that happen for real at some point?”

Ardeth sighed. “Not to me, no. Thanks be to Allah. But yes-- sometimes after a battle with the Asenussi...we would find our captured tribesmates a few days later. Tortured so...their bodies left for us to find.” He swallowed hard. “I found my father so.”

“Damn it, Ardeth.” Rick’s arms tightened around him as well. “Christ, I thought my trips through hell were bad.”

Ardeth only nodded a little and let them both take comfort from the embrace. “You wished to ask me two questions.” He reminded Rick finally, because they were going to see this through, somehow, as Allah gave them strength and courage.

Rick sighed. “Yeah, I was. Okay then, tell me why it is you hated it so much when I was teasing you in the baths the other day.”

He sighed himself. “About being treasure?” He asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“You mentioned that captives were often more of the treasure taken in battle than gold, do you recall that?”

“Sorta, yeah.” Rick propped himself up on one arm. “It’s true right?”

“Yes.” He took a deep breath. “I will be no man’s slave, Rick.”

“Okay, I’ll buy that. But I was only teasing, Ardeth. And you weren’t. Why does that hurt you, huh?”

He drew another breath to give himself a moment to put it into words and then just said it, baldly without pretense or politeness. “The Caliphs of Baghdad and Damascus and Istanbul used to, and probably still do, damn them to hell, pay high price indeed for any Medjai taken as captive young enough to be broken to their wills.” He shuddered. “I was fifteen when the men we were fighting thought I would make a good– acquisition to sell.”

“Oh Christ.” Rick pulled him close again. “They hurt you?”

“Beat me a bit, starved me for the days they had me and gave me little enough water to keep me alive. But that was all, they wanted me-- well when they sold me you see.” He almost smiled. “I was too naive to know they meant to do more than make sport of my death or some such. Which I suppose was a blessing. I angered one of them because he had nearly killed another of my tribesmates who was also captured and he began to hit me. He broke my arm and had me face down in the sand and I was too weak to fight by then. All I recall is thinking how saddened my father would be that he had lost both sons and how I had failed my tribes. Then the man said if he could not sell me to the Turks he would enjoy this. I thought he meant to kill me.” He shrugged a bit. “Then he kicked my legs apart and reached for my robes and then Adham, praise be to God, came out of the darkness with about five others who had been tracking us against my father’s orders I might add, and so we were saved. But it cost Adham his eye for the battle.”

“Bastards.” Rick only held him a bit tighter.

“Likely.” He agreed. “It was not so bad as it could have been, except for Adham’s loss, and my friend who did not survive the journey back to our people. My arm healed well enough.” He shrugged a little. “But I am– unwilling still to be cooperative when there is any option. I think that is why it is so hard for me to deal with Ammun’s priest you know. The kisses are not so bad, truly, but the complacency I must find to bear them makes me ill.”

“I don’t think I could be as brave as you are.” Rick sighed.

“You could, you are. I do not doubt that in the slightest.” He pushed away enough to meet Rick’s eyes again. “So, muHabb will you trust me now to rid us of our ghosts that linger in the shadows so that we may relish this pleasure and love between us instead?”

“You really think you can do that?”

“It works most times for other types of wounds and fears yes. So we will do it for us and see if it does. And if it does not then we are no worse than we are now, hmm?”

Rick sighed. “We’re going to stir it up on purpose?”

“Yes.” Ardeth nodded a bit. “We are. Come help me a bit, I think everything we will need is here though.”

“Right.” Rick did not sound the least bit convinced. “This is nuts.”

“Perhaps.” He agreed. All he truly needed for this was Rick’s cooperation and the oil they already had by the bed. But a few more additions would make it both easier and likely more effective. He rolled out of bed and went over to where there was a jug of water and a bowl on the chest against the wall. “Can this sit beside the bed?” He handed Rick the jug of water.

“Sure.” Rick shrugged and set it down. “What’s that for?”

“Me.” He smiled a bit, almost bitterly. “I will show you what I mean. Now, I can do with only my robes I think. But you might wish to dress. Although I think perhaps it is not necessary.”

“Do you have any real idea of what you’re doing, Ardeth?”

“Adjusting a strategy that has worked repeatedly in one situation to work in a different one.” He said and then caught Rick in a quick kiss. “We shall do this together, Rick, and it will be well. I promise you.”

“You sure?”

“In’sh’Allah.” He answered. Rick rolled his eyes but did not argue again.

“So, what else do we need besides a jug of water?”

“Oil, which we have. The bed which we have. My sash will do, and any of my knives or yours.”

“Knives?” Rick asked sharply.

“If we are riding ourselves of all the ghosts, yes. That one is mine though, so you will have to trust me on it.”

“I don’t like that.”

“No, nor do I. But it will be well. Now do you wish to dress or not?” He picked up his robes from the floor leaving his pants where they lay. He slipped the robes on only bothering with the outer ties on both anyway which he would need to replace when this was done no doubt.

Rick muttered a curse that was not in English or Arabic and pulled on his pants. “Crazy, idiotic, stubborn Arab.”

“Crazy? No not at the moment. Idiotic? Sometimes, yes, I suppose. Stubborn? Always you know that habib. And I am Egyptian not Arab.” He replied with a smile.

That got a small smile from Rick as well. “Fine. Now what?”

“Kiss me?” He asked, moving over to stand beside the bedpost.

“That’s supposed to help us kick a few ghosts into hell?”

“It is.” He agreed. Rick sighed but came to stand in front of him and he slid his arms around Rick and pulled him into a long slow kiss, letting it build slowly and remind both of them of all the passion they shared. He licked lightly at Rick’s lips as he pulled back to run his fingers through Rick’s short hair. “You give me wings, habib.”

“I thought you didn’t like flying.” Rick smiled.

“Flying is wonderful it is the landings I have learned to be wary of.” He pointed out. “Both times you have gotten me off the ground we have crashed.”

“You’ve flown to England. And we flew from Hamanaptura to Aswan and then to Ahm Shere this time.”

“Hmm, so I must only not fly with you when we are trying to stop Ammun’s priest from conquering the world?” He chuckled and then kissed Rick again.

“Oh, that’ll work.” Rick muttered but he kissed Ardeth back slow and deep. “You’re good at that.”

“I enjoy it.” He replied, and then did it again as he raised one arm up over his head and slid his sash through the ring holding the linen netting about the bed. Leaving it there for the moment he simply let himself enjoy the kiss.

“What’s that for?” Rick asked softly, as he broke the kiss to nibble instead at Ardeth’s throat.

“Hmm? My sash?” He leaned his head back a bit. “Why does that rouse me so?”

“Because it feels good.” Rick replied. “What’s it for?”

He smiled. “Did we get one of my knives? Then I will show you.”

“I put it on the table.” Rick sighed.

“Could you get it for me then, hmm?” He met the blue eyes calmly. “Please, habib? Set me free?”

“Like I’m going to be able to say no to that?” Rick rolled his eyes a bit. “You’re cheating again.”

“Hmm, likely I will be forgiven if I am fortunate.” He smiled. “My knife, habib?”

“Right.” Rick kissed him again and then went over to get it. Ardeth watched him and leaned back against the bedpost. It would do better if it were a few inches taller than it was but it would do. He was trying to evoke an image not match it completely. Rick walked back to him and set the dagger down on the mattress beside him. “Now what?”

“We start this in earnest. Look at me, muHabb.” He asked softly. “We shall start with one of your fears and one of mine, all right?”

“If you think it’ll work, yeah, Ardeth, I’ll try.” Rick nodded.

“Good.” He smiled. “Kiss me?”

“That’s not anything either of us fear.” Rick pointed out.

“True. That is a joy so that the fear is not so bad.” He put in. “Then put your hands in my hair, hmm?”

Rick looked at him for a long moment and then pulled him close to kiss him fully, slowly teasing his tongue with his own, until it was a playful duel of sorts. And his hands buried themselves in Ardeth’s hair. Which gave the sense at least that Rick was far more in control of this kiss than he was. He took as deep a breath as he could manage around the kiss and then gave the duel over. Rick took the invitation for what it was and deepened the kiss a bit more. Ardeth reached up over his head and took hold of his sash, twisting it about his wrists as he did so. Rick broke the kiss with a mutter that might have been a curse. “No fair.”

“Likely it is not, no.” He agreed. “But then what fear is? Look at me, habib. Please?” He asked softly. Rick met his eyes for a moment, and there was too much in the dark blue for Ardeth to read. “Rick.”

Rick sighed and then glanced back. “What?”

“Look at me. Let us see this done.” He found a smile. “Kiss me, please?”

“I...don’t know that I can.”

“You can. I would like very much if you did.” He promised, trying to put the desire into his eyes and voice. Rick looked at him for a moment longer and then did so, but it was a hesitant kiss this time. Ardeth did his best to deepen it slowly, leaning forward when Rick would start to pull back, and finally thanks be to Allah Rick relaxed enough to put one arm around him and kiss him fully. “You could seduce me now.” He whispered as he broke the kiss finally.

“Now?” Rick shook his head. “I can barely just stand here without wanting to scream, Ardeth.”

“Why?” He asked gently. “I am not in pain, in fact I am rather enjoying having you kiss me, habib.”

“I don’t-- like seeing you like this.”

“No, no doubt you do not. But as long as you are seeing me and not your memories of my reflection then where is the fear?” He let go of his sash with one hand to pull Rick into another kiss and then leaned his head back to one side of the post. Rick took the invitation and licked lightly at his throat. Ardeth reached back up to twine his sash around his wrist and hold on again.

“You really want me to seduce you while you’re standing there like that?”

“That is part of what I want. Yes.” Ardeth agreed, shivering a bit as the question sent slight puffs of air over his skin as Rick spoke. “But I will not press you for it if you can not do so.”

“Who’s the one who’s supposed to be tied up here?”

Ardeth smiled. “I suppose I am. If we were both bound so then where would the enjoyment be?”

“Let’s find out.” Rick pressed him back against the post and took hold of the loose ends of his sash to wrap around his wrists much as Ardeth had done and then gripped his hands where they were clenched around the fabric. Then he kissed Ardeth again long and deep and full of joy. Ardeth gave the kiss everything he could groaning out a complaint as Rick finally broke the kiss with a sigh. “Good?”

“Any better habibi and you will have me embarrass myself.”

“Really?” Rick smiled back and it took a bit of the darkness from his eyes. “How am I supposed to seduce you if you’re dressed, Ardeth?”

“Undress me of course.” He replied. Rick sighed but reached for the laces on his robes. “I tangled the knots.” He admitted softly.

“What? Why?” Rick looked at him again.

“So that you would have to cut them.” He was surprised his voice sounded so calm.

“No.” Rick shook his head.

“Please?” It was all he could find in him to ask. “Give me something to think of besides how the blade felt as it dug into my skin, habib?”

“Oh God.” Rick pulled him into a gentle embrace and he leaned his head forward to rest it on his friend’s shoulder. “Ardeth.”

“Cut them?” He requested again.

Rick groaned out a low curse and picked up the knife. Ardeth only watched him, closing his eyes at the last moment and swallowing hard. “You scared?” Rick asked softly.

“Of you no. Of the blade? Yes.” He admitted. “Please?”

Rick sighed but one hand went to the lacing on his outer robe and Ardeth could not help but glance down as the cording was cut freeing the robe to hang from his shoulders. “You sure about this, Ardeth?”

He nodded, but it was a real struggle not to flinch away as Rick did the second set of ties and the blade came much closer to his skin. Rick finished the task quickly and then tossed the dagger back onto the mattress. “Okay?”

“I think so.” He answered and it was enough for now. “Touch me, habib?”

“Yeah, habibi. Promise me you’ll tell me to stop if...”

“No.” He shook his head. “You will have to trust me that I will do so without my oath again, and I will trust that you will stop if I ask it. You have never once in the twelve plus years I have known you Rick lacked for courage. Now come here and kiss me and let Anubis’ entertain himself in hell.”

Rick blinked and then to Ardeth’s surprise smiled a little. “You’re even pushy when you’re supposed to be helpless.”

“I make a bad hostage, yes. There is no surprise to that, habib. I hate being helpless. This is not so easy for me either you know.” He pointed out.

“No. No I guess it isn’t.” Rick nodded and then stroked his hands softly down Ardeth’s arms. “You can let go.”

“Then the memories win and I am too stubborn for that.”

“Right.” Rick agreed. “Changing your mind is about as easy as stopping the Nile.”

“Hmm, you have convinced me I like to be kissed, caressed and loved by another man, that having you inside me can be more joy than I can hold and that being inside you will not damn me for eternity. I think you can convince me that a bit of helplessness is something I can find pleasure in too.”

“You think so, huh?” Rick smiled just a bit. “What if I can’t?”

“Then I will let go and we will try something else.” He smiled back.

“Right.” Rick kissed him softly and then moved to nibble at his ear and down his neck.

Ardeth gave him what encouragement he could with only his voice and reactions but it seemed enough because Rick slowly worked his way down Ardeth’s throat to trace one collarbone with kisses, brushing the fabric of his robe out of the way. Then he followed the scars that ran along his shoulder down until he only had to move his head a bit to reach one nipple. Ardeth hissed in a breath and leaned his head back, gripping the material in his hands tighter to keep from reaching down and caressing Rick as he wished to.

“Good?”

“Oh yes.” He managed. Rick made a slight sound of agreement and then went back to rousing Ardeth further. “Please?”

“What do you want, habib? Anything you ask for.”

“More?”

“Always.”Rick whispered and then moved to the other side. Ardeth groaned out his name and arched into the touch. “Sounds nice.”

“What?”

“When your voice catches on my name like that.” Rick moved back up to kiss him slowly and Ardeth found himself licking hungrily at Rick’s lips wanting Rick’s tongue to caress his and being denied it for far too long. Finally there was a soft touch of rough velvet before Rick pulled away.

“Rick?”

“Just like that, yeah.” Rick smiled. “Sounds real good.”

“Does it?” He sighed. “More?”

“Yeah.” Rick agreed and then stroked his hands over Ardeth’s chest and down to his stomach and then lightly once over his cock which was beginning to grow hard again. He arched into the touch with a sigh. “Can you let go long enough for me to get these off of you, habibi?” Rick’s hands were under his robes pushing them as far up his arms as they would go.

“I suppose.” He let go of the sash with one hand and let Rick help him get the sleeves off. Then the other, before he brought them back over his head.

“Better than it was the first time you did that.”

“Is it? I had hoped it would work that way, yes.” He smiled. “Less fear?”

“Yeah. Still makes me jumpy but it isn’t panic.”

“Good.” He licked his lips. “Can you do something for me then?”

“Sure. Anything you want, Ardeth just ask, huh?”

“Anything?” He smiled a bit.

“Well, within reason.”

“I am thirsty.” He said quietly, which was not what he had wanted to say, but he could not bring himself to ask for a drink.

“Thirsty, huh? Is that what the water’s for?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

“You’re tense again, habib.”

He nodded again. “Old fears are still fears are they not?”

“Yeah, Ardeth, they are.” Rick’s voice was gentle now. “Water?”

He nodded, suddenly desperately thirsty which he knew was foolish but he could not help it either. Rick picked the jug up and then went to the table and poured him a goblet full bringing it back over. “You want me to hold it for you?”

He swallowed hard, clenching his hands into the fabric.

“Tell me, habib. Let me help you like you are me, Ardeth.”

“Medjai do not beg.” He whispered softly.

“No they don’t.” Rick agreed with a sigh and then held the goblet to his lips and Allah help him but he swallowed it all as if he was truly parched. “Did they make you beg, habib?”

“They tried.” He could not keep the roughness from his voice.

“Stubborn.” Rick smiled and then leaned over and kissed him. “Can I try my hand at this getting rid of ghosts thing?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

Rick went back to the table and brought the jug back. “Watch me okay?”

Ardeth nodded and then shivered despite himself as Rick poured the water into the goblet.

“Thirsty?”

He nodded, his mind wanting to turn the soft question into a taunt.

“Can you ask me for it, habib?”

“No.”

“No?” Rick took a swallow of the water and Ardeth had to truly fight down the urge to lunge forward. “You could let go and pour your own.”

“That would-- not be a help here, would it?” But it was so tempting to do. To simply let go of his sash and not worry about this. But he was determined now to see this done. And if he expected Rick to face his fears the least he could do is face old ones of his own.

“No, probably not okay, here then.” Rick took another sip and then kissed him, letting the water into his mouth in small drops. He swallowed it thirstily, then let his tongue search Rick’s mouth for more as the kiss slowly deepened. “Now try it.”

“I am-- thirsty habib. Could you...I would....” He swallowed hard.

“Better?”

“No. Yes. I am not certain.”

“Okay.” Rick only took another drink and then repeated the kiss.

“More?” That he could ask for as Rick finally pulled away.

“Kisses or water?” Rick asked.

“Both.” He managed. “Kisses and– water, habibi?”

“Anything you ask for.” Rick took another drink of the water and repeated the kiss. “Better?”

“Yes.” He nodded a little. “I...I am...thirsty, habib.”

Rick reached over and gently traced his jaw. “Anything you ask for Ardeth.” He repeated.

“I-- is it not begging to ask?”

“No, it’s not. I won’t even expect you to say please, huh? What are you afraid of, Ardeth?”

He swallowed again. “They would...hold the water just...out of reach and...tell us we had to...beg. Allah, I was so thirsty and they would...just drip it onto the sand in front of my eyes.” He had not expected that old a memory to hurt so much. “My honor was all I had left. I would not beg. Not for mercy, not for water, not even for my life.”

Rick sighed. “I’m not asking you to beg, Ardeth. I’ll help you kill any man who does, habib. What’s really to be scared of in asking me for a glass of water, huh?”

Ardeth swallowed again and then met Rick’s eyes. “I am thirsty, habib, may I have a drink of water?” He blinked a bit when the words came out without a pause.

“Sure, Ardeth.” Rick held the goblet to his lips and he took a long swallow. “More?”

“Another kiss?” He asked softly.

“With pleasure.” Rick finished the water in the goblet and then kissed him. Ardeth swallowed the water Rick gave him and then relaxed into the kiss with a sigh and simply enjoyed it. “Better?”

He nodded a little. “Yes.” And it truly was. “That is not easy is it?”

“No.” Rick reached over and traced his jaw with gentle fingers. “You are so damned brave.”

“Hmm. I did not feel very brave a moment ago.” Ardeth admitted. “Likely I was shaking.”

“So? You think I’m not scared out of my wits just seeing you like this.”

“Are you?” He found a smile. “I am not hurt.”

“No. I know that.” Rick’s hands stroked down his arms to his chest. “No blood is good.”

“I would hope so. Shall we try some more then?”

“More?” Rick sighed. “Do we have to?”

“No, of course not. But I think it will do us both good if we do.”

“Is there something else I can help you with?” Rick asked gently.

“There is, but I-- am not ready for that yet, please?”

“Okay.” Rick traced his jaw again and then kissed him lightly. “So let’s see if I can just face up to this like you did, huh?”

“That was different.” He did not want Rick to feel obligated to do any of this.

“Shhh.” Rick ran his fingers back through Ardeth’s hair and then tugged it forward. Obligingly Ardeth shook his head so that the waves tumbled a bit more into his face. Rick took a deep breath and then slowly began to comb his fingers through the mess. “When the German hit you with the riffle butt it was about here right?” One finger traced a line along the back of his skull.

“I think so yes.” He nodded a little.

“Hurt a lot?”

“I was knocked senseless rather quickly actually. It did not hurt until I came to.”

“There was so much blood in your hair it was wet.” Rick said softly.

“Was it?” He did not know for certain if that had been on the battlefield or in hell but he let it go for now. “It is not wet now.”

“No, it’s not.” Rick agreed, combing his fingers through it again. “Okay. Look down, huh?”

Ardeth met his eyes for a long moment and then nodded and ducked his head, having to keep still as he wanted to toss his hair back and out of his face as it was always annoying when it did not cooperate. Rick was silent but for the quick catch in his breathing.

“I-- didn’t want you to look up.” The words were a hesitant whisper as now shaky fingers stroked through his hair again. “Because I knew what I’d see.”

“Do you wish me to look up now?” He offered, waiting.

“No.”

“All right. And what is it you expect to see when I do, habib?”

“Pain, loss– hopelessness.” Rick’s voice was a soft near whisper. “You don’t know what it does to a man’s soul, Ardeth, to be taken like that.”

“No, praise be to Allah, I do not.” He agreed, trying to keep from shivering as Rick’s fingers stroked along his nape and a bit down the back of his neck.

“It’s like, there’s no light any more.” Rick sighed. “It’s not when you look down that hurts you know. It’s that I’m always so afraid of what’ll be there when you look up, even when I know better.”

“Do you want to try or do you need to look away while I raise my head, hmm?”

“How much do you trust me?” The question was soft.

“Do you wish to tie the knots for real so that I do not have to hold on so tightly?” He asked in return tugging on his sash a bit.

“Damn it.” Rick sighed, but his fingers tightened in Ardeth’s hair and tugged so that he had no choice but to look up. Rick met his eyes for just a moment and then kissed him desperately. He gave the kiss back as best he could and found a smile when Rick finally released him.

“That was not painful at all.”

“Good.” Rick nodded. “Again?”

“If you wish.” He let his head fall forward a bit and then more. “This is awkward.”

“Yeah. Your arms are going to get tired.” Rick slowly ran his hands up Ardeth’s arms then down again along his sides. “You okay?”

“Hmm, fine, that feels very good.”

“Does it?” Rick whispered. “He had his hands all over you.”

“That was not me.”

“Could have been.” Rick’s voice was tight.

“I suppose.” He started to shrug. “Hold me, habib?”

Rick moved a bit closer and slid his arms around Ardeth and Ardeth only rested his head on Rick’s shoulder and then kissed the slightly cool skin softly. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Rick’s arms tightened but this time he met Ardeth’s eyes as he looked up for longer. “Beautiful you know that?” Strong fingers brushed his hair from his face.

He smiled. “If it pleases you to think I am I will not argue.”

Rick leaned over and kissed him again. “Easier the second time.”

“It often is, yes.” He nodded. “Again?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Rick kissed him quickly. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“All of this.” Rick sighed, and only hugged him tighter.

“Hmm, you were willing to help me too, habib.” He pointed out, kissing Rick’s shoulder again.

“Yeah I guess so.” One hand stroked through his hair.

“I still feel much like a cat when you do that. Scratch harder, please?”

That got a slight chuckle and he smiled himself at the accomplishment as Rick’s fingers rubbed with more strength at the back of his head and then down his neck. He murmured his thanks against Rick’s shoulder and then sighed as Rick stepped back and let him go. “Look at me, Ardeth?” Rick’s voice was gentle. He raised his head to meet the dark blue eyes and smiled a bit as he did so.

“Better?” He asked softly.

“Yeah. I think so.” Rick nodded. “It’ll take a bit to be sure.”

“I am not expecting miracles, habibi, only progress.” He started to shrug and then stopped. “Hmm, that is awkward.”

“I bet. You can let go now if you want.”

“No, actually, I-- was hoping you would help me with my fear now.”

“Sure, if I can, Ardeth.” Rick nodded.

“Good.” He took a deep breath. “Can you-- hold the knife, habib?”

“Why?” The question was sharp.

“Because I need you too.” He returned. “Please?” Allah knew there was no way he would find the courage to ask again.

Rick looked at him for a long minute and then picked up the dagger. “All right.”

Ardeth watched the blade for a long moment, trying to gather his courage. “Step closer?”

Rick did so and he could not keep from shifting away.

“I am not going to hurt you, Ardeth.”

“I know that, habib. It is the knife I fear, Rick. Not you.”

“Okay.” Rick brought the blade a bit closer again. “It’s just a knife, Ardeth. It’s even one of yours. What’s to be afraid of?”

“Memories.” He swallowed hard. “It is a death I have always feared.”

“Being cut to ribbons? Sounds like a reasonable thing to be afraid of to me.”

He nodded. “Closer,” he requested softly.

“Any closer Ardeth and I’ll be touching you with it.” Rick pointed out. The blade about four inches from his skin now.

“Yes. I know. I need to– face it Rick. Do not make me ask again?”

Rick muttered something and then put the flat of the blade against his chest. “I am not going to cut you.”

“Allah forbid.” He managed around the fear that clawed at his throat. But after another moment or two the fear grew less even with the coolness of the blade against his skin. “At least I did not jump, hmm?”

“I don’t think I could take it if you were– standing like that and bleeding, Ardeth, especially if I’m holding the knife, huh? I’ll just lose it, okay?”

“As you say.” He nodded. “It is not so bad a fear now, only– a memory of being afraid.”

“Thank God for miracles.” Rick sighed but he drew the blade away and then tossed it hard toward the far wall where it clanged against he stone.

“I am sorry, habib. I did not mean for my ghosts to be a reason to summon yours.”

Rick shook his head. “It was just hard to see, Ardeth. But we’re both okay right? So...Maybe it will help that I did it and didn’t hurt you at all. I don’t know.”

“Neither do I, Rick. But I know it helped me.” He let go of the sash with a sigh and shook out his arms. Rick only pulled him into a long hot kiss and he wrapped his arms around his friend because he could and it felt very good to do so. “Bed habibi?” He asked finally when they pulled apart.

“Think we should?” Rick asked softly, but the kiss seemed to have eased him some.

“I want to try.” He nodded. Then he smiled. “Unless of course you want to actually try this with us standing or some such idiocy.”

“Standing?” Rick shook his head. “Doesn’t sound like much fun. That another of Nefshen’s ideas?”

“Hmm, yes.” He could recall that well. “But that is because she is so much smaller than me and can easily wrap her legs around my waist.”

“Works for a guy and a girl, sure.” Rick agreed and that was not a picture that Ardeth really needed to have in his mind, Allah have mercy. “But, I think we’re a bit out of luck.”

He thought for a moment and then simply turned around and brought his arms back over his head to grip the material again. “That would not work?”

Rick groaned something and stepped over to wrap his arms around him. “I don’t know how to even start with that, Ardeth. And hurting you by mistake is really not going to make me feel any better.”

“Well no, that would be foolish.” He leaned his head back against Rick’s shoulder. “Does this stir bad memories for you?”

“I don’t think so, actually. Crazy as it sounds it’s watching someone else behind you like this that scares the crap out of me. But you can let go, huh?”

“Hmm.” He did so, leaning back into Rick’s embrace. “I like this.”

“Being in my arms? I hope so.” Rick kissed his throat.

“Hmm, it is good to have you hold me like this, though. I like to know I do not have to watch my own back.”

“You realize how many meanings that can have, habibi?” Rick sighed.

“Yes. I am beginning too.” He smiled a bit. “Which is why I enjoy it so much I think.” He pressed back just a bit more.

“You are a tease.”

“Only when I desire you.” He sighed. “Which is almost always.”

“Almost always?” Rick kissed his throat again then along his shoulder.

“Hmm, sometimes I am too sated to do so immediately.”

“Oh.” That made Rick smile against his shoulder. “We could get the oil and I can rub out your shoulders again since I bet they’re sore.”

“Not much. It is good that the post is not so high.” He reached back and stroked his hand down Rick’s thigh. “But I will never object to having you rub my shoulders.”

“Good. You want to lay down then?”

“All right.” He pulled the sash free from the ring and tossed it onto the bedside table. “Can you move the water jug here as well?”

“Sure.” Rick did so and then put the goblet with his sash. “Okay?”

“Hmm, so far, come kiss me habibi. Let us let the ghosts fend for themselves for a little bit.” He lay back on the bed and held out his hand.

“Sounds good.” Rick sat down beside him and then leaned over and kissed him and it was enough to let the worry go and simply enjoy that kiss. And the next and the next. He leaned his head back offering Rick his throat and Rick only took the invitation and began to tease him in earnest, down his throat across his collarbones down to first one nipple then the other. Ardeth only groaned and arched into the sensation finally pushing Rick away and rolling them over so he could return the caresses. He could feel Rick’s arousal against his stomach as he suckled one nipple and then brushed his beard along the sensitive skin. “God, that’s good.”

“Is it?” He smiled and then thought of something else and shook out his hair again to trail the ends along Rick’s skin as he moved lower.

“Tickles.” Rick chuckled, reaching down to tangle a hand in his hair.

“I rather thought it might.” He smiled and then placed a kiss to the tip of Rick’s cock. “Will you make love to me, habib?” He asked, licking lightly at the head.

“That not fair. Oh God, do you know how damned gorgeous you are?”

“Am I?” He smiled a bit and then repeated the move. “Not nearly as much so as you I do not think.”

“Right. Ardeth, habib, stop huh? Or-- I’m not going to be able to...”

He smiled and then kissed Rick lightly. “You will let us try this? For both our sakes?”

“Yeah, Ardeth. But then you’re going to owe me my turn, okay? I liked it too you know.”

“That is good to know yes. So did I.” He smiled and then kissed Rick again quickly. “Will you help me face another fear of mine, Rick?”

“If you want to try, yeah.” Rick smiled back gently. “Nothing that scary though okay, habibi?”

Ardeth nodded. “Not for us both anyway.” He swallowed hard and reached over for his sash and held it out to Rick. “Tie them?” He held out his hands, wrists together.

“Ardeth.”

“Do not make me ask again, Rick, please?” He knew he would never manage to do so.

“I’ll try.” Rick nodded and then tied one end of the sash around his wrists. “Why, Ardeth?”

“Because I need to know if I can face it.” He replied lying back on the bed and closing his eyes. “Pull.”

“Like hell.”

“Please.”

“Oh Christ, you are nuts.” Rick tugged on the sash with only a little pressure. And it was easy to pull against, nothing like the constant twisting burn he recalled from the ropes around his wrists.

“Do not coddle me now, habibi, I need to be free of this and there will never be a better time or another I trust half as much. Pull.”

Rick growled out something and then did so, yanked hard and Ardeth pulled with all his strength in the other direction, trying to keep still but it forced him to sit up none the less and he opened his eyes to meet Rick’s. And Allah help him but he could only smile. “I did not fear it.” The wonder of it was obvious in his voice. And Rick’s eyes lightened to a soft blue.

“No?” A smile that made Ardeth only smile more. “That’s good, huh?”

“They would pull us behind their horses you see, tied like this.” He indicated his hands. “I thought perhaps...But there was no fear.”

“Good.” Rick smiled a bit more. “Why now?”

“Because now I want you to set me loose and then we are going to try for the last of this and I am going to thoroughly enjoy myself.”

“We are, huh? You sure about that?”

“Yes.” And he was now. Rick sighed but untied the material from his wrists carefully, pulling first one hand to his lips and kissing the skin where the sash had been and then the other.

“I wondered what caused that.” Rick traced a slight line of scars along the underside of his left wrist. “Rope burn, huh?”

“Yes.” He nodded, and then pulled Rick close and kissed him, and it took surprisingly little time to reach the point of arousal he had been at before. “You will rub my shoulders, yes?” He laid down on the bed, having to shift a bit to accommodate his own arousal.

“Yeah habib, I can do that. I thought you didn’t like when I was so cautious.”

“There is a difference between over cautious and caring habib. I only object to the first.” He pointed out. Rick sighed but opened the jug of oil and worked some into Ardeth’s shoulders. “Hmm, that feels so good, mukalb.”

“Your heart now am I?” Rick whispered softly.

“Should I not?” He was not certain what to say exactly.

“I like it.” Rick squeezed his shoulders tightly. “You are so Arabic for an Egyptian you know.” There was a teasing smile to the words.

“Only in language.” He smiled. “And you have my heart, Rick so it should come as no surprise that you are mine.”

“If I had any idea how I can love two people so much at the same time maybe I could figure out how to answer that.”

“I am only thankful to Allah that you do.” He sighed. “Rick habibi. More please?”

“Okay.” Rick stroked down over the small of his back and then to his buttocks, kneading just a bit. “I’ll need more oil.”

“There is enough I think.”

“Yeah.” Rick leaned down and placed a kiss to the small of his back. “Of course I could use something besides oil.”

“Rick?” He started to ask what that meant when Rick moved his right leg forward a bit and then licked feather soft over his balls and back along the skin behind them to the opening to his body. Ardeth groaned out Rick’s name and only pressed deeper into the bedding. “Habib.”

Rick chuckled which only added to the sensation his tongue was causing and Ardeth could do nothing but press back into the odd almost liquid caress and catch his breath on a moan. Rick traced the path again with his tongue and then slowly pressed inside. And it was still so very much more than Ardeth knew how to feel. He forced out what he hopped was, “more please?” But he could not be certain it made any sense. Finally, the caress stopped and he simply lay there for a long moment trying to think.

“Ardeth? Habib? You okay?” Rick did not really sound worried though.

“Any better and I will believe this is Paradise.” He was amazed the words made sense.

Rick chuckled. “Good.” He reached for the oil and Ardeth forced himself to think.

“Wait?”

“Yeah sure. Okay?” Rick sighed. “Sorry?”

He smiled. “That is hardly a time I would expect you not to ask, habib. I only need you to help me put a last ghost to rest.”

“Can’t we leave them be, Ardeth?”

“When we are so close to freedom? I think we can get through the last of the maze, Rick do you not?”

“Maybe.” Rick sighed.

“All right then.” He put his right arm at his side and his left behind his back. “Take my wrist?” He asked softly.

“I don’t want to scare you.”

“Set me free, Rick?” He asked softly.

“That is not playing fair.”

“No it is not, but it is what I need, habibi please?”

Rick’s hand settled on his wrist and then squeezed just a bit. “Like that?”

“Yes. Well it was rather more twisted behind me but that hurts.”

“Yeah it does.” Rick stroked his other hand down Ardeth’s spine. “What about your other hand?”

“It is broken.”

“Oh, right, forgot that.” Rick sighed. “Now what, Ardeth?”

“Can you-- touch me inside with only one hand free?” He asked softly.

“I-- can try, yeah, if you’ll hold the oil in the hand you aren’t supposed to be using.”

“Yes, I think that will work.” He agreed and took the jug of oil to pour probably more than they needed on Rick’s fingers. Rick chuckled.

“Messy.” He leaned down and kissed the nape of Ardeth’s neck. “If it’s too much, I’ll stop. But, I’ll try not to panic and ask, okay?”

He chuckled. “Thank you.”

“Crazy idiotic stubborn Medjai.”

He laughed. “Two out of four now, that is better.”

“Right.” Rick sighed but the hand that stroked lightly between his legs was gentle still. Then one finger pressed against him and eased just a bit inside. “Why are you afraid of this, Ardeth? I-- thought you said they didn’t ...?”

Ardeth sighed. “No one else has ever touched me so, Rick. It is not the touch I fear. Only I think being held face down like this. I-- did not understand what they meant to do. Not then, not even truly in hell. I only thought I was going to die.”

“You are so damned brave, Ardeth.”

“On that we are even.” He shifted a bit against the teasing caress. “Even like this it feels so good when you touch me so, Rick. More now, habib, please?”

“Okay.” Rick eased that finger inside him and Ardeth only sighed, still amazed and aroused both at how good it felt and how much his body enjoyed Rick’s touch. He groaned out Rick’s name. “That sounds so good, habib.”

“Not as good as you feel, Rick, please? More?”

“Yeah. Every time we do this, and I can tell how much you enjoy it...It’s a little easier not to think about how Rolande screamed or...how you did.”

“I have never been hurt so, Rick. And your touch feels so good. Especially when you reach that one spot. Please?”

“Okay.” Rick slid the second finger in slowly and it was a bit tight but not uncomfortable either. Ardeth sighed and relaxed into the touch as best he could. “You feel so good.”

He could not help but flush a bit. “Rick.”

“Anything you want, Ardeth.”

“More?”

“All right.” Rick’s fingers stroked deeper and Ardeth groaned out his name, the desire spiraling like fire in his blood. “Hard to think I might be hurting you when you say my name like that.”

“Good. No pain at all. It is so good, Rick.” He tried to make the words make sense

“Yeah? You know how beautiful you are? God, I want you, Ardeth.”

“Thanks be to God.” He managed the words before Rick’s fingers found that spot within him that spun the lighting through his blood like nothing else he had ever known. “Now?”

“Soon, habibi, feels good, huh?” Rick kissed the back of his neck and Ardeth shifted a bit only then remembering Rick had a hold of his wrist. But no fear came with being unable to move so he did not worry about it. “Three now.” And a third finger slid into him, making him shift again, deeper into the bedding.

“I can not wait much longer, Rick, please?”

“Feels good?” There was a smile to Rick’s voice and then those fingers found the same spot and he arched his back, trying to manage Rick’s name but it was really only a groan. “So beautiful, Ardeth. You want to roll over, habibi, so I can see you?” Rick slowly pulled his fingers free and Ardeth only groaned at the loss.

“No.” He shook his head, clinging to the only thought he had left. “We will win this.” He tugged against Rick’s hand around his wrist.

“Want me to let go?”

There was no fear at not being able to get free so he nodded. Rick let him go and he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and passed the bottle of oil back to Rick.

“I don’t know if I can, Ardeth.” Rick’s voice was a rough whisper.

“I trust you, habibi. Please.”

“Okay. I...” Ricks hands were on his hips. “Spread your legs a little, Ardeth?”

He did so and then sighed out his breath as Rick pressed just the head inside. And there was that moment of impossibility when Rick felt so very huge inside him but he pushed back a bit and then groaned at the feel. “So good, habibi.”

“Yeah?” Rick sounded so very uncertain. Ardeth looked over his shoulder as best he could.

“Odd yes, but good. More?”

“Yeah.” Rick slid a little deeper and Ardeth groaned again trying for Rick’s name. Rick leaned forward and kissed his shoulder, sliding deeper again and Ardeth pushed back and then there was no more to take and it was almost too good for him to keep from tears, but Rick would only worry.

“Rick.” It was all he could manage.

“Good?” Rick kissed his shoulder and then moved a bit, easing out and back in and the pressures were all different but it still felt so very, very good. He tossed his head back wanting more and knowing he was so close to the edge it would shatter him. Another slow thrust and he found his voice.

“Touch me?”

Rick reached around and clasped him tightly in one oil slick hand and that was more than enough to make him groan again. “Good?” Rick asked, the word mostly a groan.

“Yes.” It was, but he decided he did not care for the position nearly as much as he had the other two. “But it is better...when I can see you, or when I am in your arms.”

“Yeah, I like that too.” Rick leaned forward again and kissed his shoulder. “Trust me?”

“Allah’s mercy of course I do.”

Rick chuckled and then let go of his arousal to reach both arms around Ardeth’s chest and then pull him up onto just his knees and then back so that he was straddling Rick’s knees as they both knelt on the bed. Ardeth groaned, at the change in the sensation, almost crying out at the feel. “Ardeth?”

“So good.” He shifted his weight a bit, because Rick felt so very huge inside him, impossibly deep. “Rick?”

“Yeah. Thought that might feel good.” Rick kept one arm wrapped around his chest the other stroking along his arousal again. And it did feel so much more than wonderful, having Rick against him like this, within and around and...He groaned again as Rick thrust up a bit off his heels. Rick echoed his groan though in what might have been his name, and he gave a thought to the fact that Rick was right, it was a very nice sound indeed. Then there was no more room for thought, only the tight coiling flame and Rick’s body behind him, around him, within him and he was tossed high into the spiral of desire like a feather on the summer winds and it was a long time before he could do more than try to recall how to breathe.

Somehow he was lying on the mattress beneath him and Rick was lying on top of him, their bodies still connected which made him smile. “Habib?”

“Shhh.” Rick whispered against his hair.

He smiled a bit more. “I need to breathe, hmm?”

“Oh, yeah. ‘Kay.” Rick rolled them onto their sides still pressed together and Ardeth could not stifle the groan as Rick slipped from his body. “Ardeth?”

“Only joy lost, habibi.” He managed and then rolled over so he was in Rick’s arms and held close.

“Thank you, muHabb.” Rick whispered against his hair.

“For?” He snuggled closer.

“Making it good.”

“I only did half.” He pointed out. Then he laid his head on Rick’s shoulder and tried for the words. “In a bit, can I have some water, habibi, I am very thirsty?”

Rick only tightened his arms. “Anything you want, habib.”

“Hmm. I want to nap and then bathe and then, we can see if you enjoy it so well.”

Rick chuckled, but there were tears as well. “With you, Ardeth? Yeah, I will.”

He flushed. “Hmm. I suppose I can hope so.”

“Can I use your water to wash us up?” Rick asked.

“You can.” He sighed but let Rick shift enough to get the jug. After a moment’s thought Rick wet his sash and then wiped them both clean then tossed fabric onto the floor and set the jug back down.

“You want that drink now, habibi?”

“Later will do.” He snuggled closer again and somehow they found one of the sheets to pull up around them. “When I am not full of clouds habibi we can talk of this, hmm?”

“Yeah.” Rick only pulled him tighter and that was enough for now.

“May all that is bright and beautiful fill your dreams, habibi.”

“You too, Ardeth, you too.” Rick’s hand stroked down his back and he let himself sink into the warmth of his lover’s arms and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some discussion of off screen sexual assault and torture in this chapter, as well as a *very* light consensual bondage bit. Just a note of warning.


	8. Maghrib: Chapter 8

Ardeth woke slowly, feeling very comfortable and not really wanting to let go of sleep yet. Pale sunlight was just beginning to lighten the room, but it could not have been more than an hour after dawn. He was lying on his back with Rick beside, and half on top of him as well. Which was an oddly pleasant sort of thing actually, given that the room was still slightly chilled from the night air. Ardeth smiled and ran his free arm lightly down the arm Rick had over his chest. He had no idea how long he actually laid there simply enjoying the feel, and the oddly bitter-sweet memories of the night before. It felt good to have finally faced his old fears, certainly. And he was glad that Rick had faced down his own as well. But there was still a sadness to the memories. Old grief for Numan who had deserved to survive their capture as much as he had. The sadness and regret and anger that still claimed his thought when he recalled how is father had died. More than a dozen years had done nothing to really ease that loss. Especially now. When he so wanted to ask his father’s council on what was occurring. He reminded himself to speak with Abdul’s father. The old man was too stooped with arthritis and other ailments to ride to battle any longer but he was still wise. And unlike asking Selim or Arebe or Pasha his questions, asking Maluk’s opinion of his decisions would in no way affect his position or that of his fellow leaders.

Rick shifted away just a bit and it was enough that Ardeth could get out of bed. Tahiri or one of the others had come in with breakfast and coffee, as well as having taken their clothes away. He smiled a little at finding his dagger laid carefully on the far table near where Rick had thrown it no doubt. There was water enough in the pitcher to wash off with and he pulled on clean robes and sat down to eat. The curtains to the balcony stirred with far more than wind and he sighed, picking up his coffee and walking out onto the balcony. “Good morning, priest of AmmunRa.”

“Good morning, Ardeth.” Ammun’s high priest answered with a smile. “I bring you the greetings of my god, Medjai.”

He nodded. “I am as always so much more than honored that AmmunRa, He who is lord of all Egypt, should take notice of my presence here in the Duat.”

“No doubt as it should be then. I am also to tell you that you need not fear the German’s will attack tomorrow for they shall not. However, AmmunRa also gave me a message to give to you from the Bright Son of Osiris.”

Ardeth set his cup down. “If Horus wishes to tell me something I will always listen.”

“It is rather more a riddle than a message.”

“Another one?” He could not keep from sighing.

Imhotep smiled a little. “Such is the way of the gods, Ahba. This then is what AmmunRa said to me. “When can a trap be to the advantage of the prey and not the hunter?”

“When can a trap be to the advantage of the prey and not the hunter.” Ardeth repeated the words in Egyptian. “Very well, I shall try as always to think of what that means.”

“AmmunRa also said to me that one should be careful that in choosing the way one would achieve a goal one does not in another way only make the situation worse.”

“I do not understand the riddles the gods give Imhotep.”

“Nor do I, Ardeth. If you slay your enemy, then he is dead and no longer an enemy, would that not seem correct to you?”

Ardeth looked at him for a long moment. “Considering we are having this conversation at all, I would have to say, that is almost always true, yes. But there are obvious exceptions.”

Imhotep chuckled. “Point taken Ardeth. But unless one of the Germans is cursed by his gods, or mine, or even yours I suppose, I can not see that killing them more than once is something we should concern ourselves with do you?”

“No.” He agreed. “I would not think so. Why do you ask?”

“Because Ammun said to me that sometimes if you chop the head from the monster you face it is then even more of a monster than it was. Which made no sense to me at all.”

“No, nor to me. Did AmmunRa say I was not to share these new riddles with my tribesmates in search of answers?”

“No he did not, why?”

“Then I shall do so.” Ardeth picked up his coffee from the railing and took a swallow. “Was there any more to these riddles or messages, priest of AmmunRa?”

“No, Ardeth, I was given no other messages or riddles this morning. Only that which I have told you.” Ammun’s priest looked out over Thebes.

“Then I will do what I can with them.” He sighed. “But I wish I knew more of what they meant.”

“I am not certain that knowing one’s fate well before hand is something to be wished for, Ardeth. Suppose the fate you are to have is not one you would wish.”

“I suppose there is truth to that. But I do not think the gods give us these riddles for no reason.”

“No, of course not. And if solving them allows us an easier victory for Egypt then that of course is what must be done. I am only uncertain of the answers myself.” An oddly bitter smile. “Do you recall the night you came here, expecting to pay for the lives of your tribes, Ardeth?”

“As if I will ever forget.” But the memories did not have quite as much horror as he had expected. “Medjai I may be, priest of AmmunRa, but I am not so used to facing such a fate calmly that I would forget it now.”

Imhotep sighed. “No that is true. And you faced it bravely and with honor and all the stubbornness I have always known you to have. Do you recall what we spoke of once I returned from seeing AmmunRa to battle?”

Ardeth had to force down the shiver that the memories wanted to invoke. Odd now to realize how he had grown to not really fear the man beside him at all. When that night he had been so very certain he would have begged to die before it was over. “Before or after you gave me wine? I will admit that the after is rather blurry.” He found an answer that was far more neutral than he had thought he would manage.

“No doubt it does.” There was a slight smile to the words. “Before that. We spoke of– facing death and worse, and whether or not you had any knowledge of what you supposed I was going to do to you.”

Ardeth took a deep breath. “As I recall it, you threatened to have me lashed until I screamed or naked in your bed, if that is what you mean by death and worse, yes.”

Another chuckle. “Actually, no, I did not. You chose to interpret the question as a threat. What I asked was which would you prefer. I never specifically said I would harm you in either way.”

Ardeth tried to recall that specifically. “You certainly made it seem like a threat.”

“So I did.” A slightly bitter smile. “Not a fate I would wish on my worst and most hated enemy, Medjai. And you are hardly that.”

“I will be thankful for that, certainly.” Which was nothing but truth. “Why did you remind me of that now?”

“Because right after I succeeded in making you think that was the horrible fate I had planned for you Ahba, I asked you if you thought it was easier to face a fear you knew nothing about or one you had full knowledge of.”

“That I do recall.” He took a swallow of his coffee and thought for a moment. “Did we agree on which was more difficult?”

“Do we ever agree on these sorts of questions, Medjai?”

Ardeth smiled just a little. “No, usually we do not. Very well, priest of AmmunRa, I think it is harder to face a fear that you know very well than to face one you are ignorant of for the most part.”

“Well now there you see, we occasionally agree on something. As do I, Ardeth.”

He thought a bit more. “So, you think perhaps it is better to be ignorant of one’s fate if knowing it would only allow you to face a fear you know well than one you do not.”

“Exactly. Suppose I were an oracle and told to you that the Germans will destroy half your tribes, torture you and your brother as they did your tribesmates they captured and worse. Would you then be any better prepared for the battle than you are now?”

Ardeth shuddered. “Allah forbid, no.”

“No.” Imhotep’s voice was oddly flat.

Ardeth finished his coffee with a sigh. “Do you know what are fates are, Imhotep?”

The use of his name brought a slight smile to the man’s face. “No Ardeth, I do not. Nor do I wish to. Suppose AmmunRa tells me I will be thrown back into damnation or some such, hmm? Then likely I would be as mad as you think me.”

“No doubt you would have reason. I can not believe a god as kind as he has shown himself to be would reward your service to Egypt in such a manner. And while I am duty bound to see that you stay dead and buried in the waking world. I– suppose it might not conflict my oath too badly if that could be achieved and still allow you to stay here in the land of the faithful.”

That got a real smile, and Imhotep reached over and clasped his shoulder. “Thank you, Ardeth.”

“In’sh’Allah it will not come to pass that we shall have to see a way to be enemies again too soon after being allies.”

The fingers tightened on his shoulder. “Your god and mine willing indeed, Ardeth.” Imhotep released his shoulder and then gave a sigh. “Now I have talked so long that your brother is awake and about to join us and so I shall not get a kiss from you this morning, Ardeth. Does he practice at being so annoying or is it natural talent do you think?”

Despite himself Ardeth laughed. “I do not know, priest of AmmunRa, likely it is a bit of both.”

“Perhaps you are right. I shall claim my thank you later, Ardeth, and you can be equally thankful that I do not do so while your brother can see, hmm?”

“I would be truly thankful that you do not, yes.” He did not want to think of how Rick would react to that, given all the fears they had faced down just the night before.

“I know that, Ardeth. And while annoying your brother in turn would be amusing, I shall not strain our lack of enmity that much. Good morning O’Connell.” The last was in Arabic.

“Everything okay, Ardeth?” Rick asked in English walking out onto the balcony. And Ardeth realized that while he had left his weapons beside the bed, Rick had not. He smiled a bit.

“Quite well, habib. We are discussing more riddles the gods have given us.”

“Okay.” Rick sat beside him on the rail. “Anything I should know?” That was in Arabic as well.

“I do not know what to make of the riddles. But remind me to tell Evelyn and Sallah of them please?”

“I am somewhat surprised the Princess and her guards did not come with you again, warriors.” Imhotep made a small gesture and the coffee pot as well as two more cups came floating out of his room as if carried. Ardeth shook his head a little but then held out his own cup to be refilled.

“I am a bit surprised myself. Sallah, I do not doubt, has spent most of the time he could find asking her to do just that.”

Imhotep smiled and refilled his cup, then poured the other two full and offered one to Rick, setting the pot down on the railing. “No doubt. If it should come to pass, Ardeth that he returns here, remind me to allow him to copy from the library of scrolls.”

Ardeth blinked a bit in surprise and then nodded. “I shall be glad to do so. Thank you, priest of AmmunRa.”

“It furthers the glory of the Egypt that was, Ardeth if more people remember that we were.”

“There is truth to that, I suppose.”

“I will leave you to enjoy your day warriors. But I shall expect you both for dinner.” Ammun’s priest set his cup of coffee aside.

Ardeth glanced at Rick, smiling a little as Rick rolled his eyes. “If possible, Priest of Ammun, may I speak to your god before he goes to battle the Destroyer once more?” He asked, truly hoping he would get the chance to do so. And perhaps find time to speak to Horus as well.

“Of course, Ardeth. I am always glad for your company.” The smile was teasing, but the words at least were in Egyptian.

Ardeth stifled the urge to roll his eyes as Rick had and only took a sip of his coffee. “No doubt.” He returned in Arabic. But the fact that the teasing had been given in Egyptian had not hidden the fact that it was teasing from Rick apparently because his friend only moved over to sit beside him on the railing now.

“Everything okay?” The English was low not quite a growl, but close enough.

“Fine, habib, only annoying a usual.” He replied in the same language. “I would be thankful as always for the wonder that is seeing he who is lord of all Egypt.” He offered to his host, back in Arabic now.

“For all our sakes, Ahba, I shall claim my thanks latter, hmm?” Ammun’s priest replied with a slight smile. “Otherwise, I think, your brother and I will yet again be at each other’s throats, and that would annoy AmmunRa. I shall do as I said and leave you to your brother’s- attentions, hmm?” The last was almost a chuckle. “You are, undoubtedly, a very lucky man, O’Connell. It will be interesting to see if your luck holds, will it not?” That was in Arabic as Imhotep headed through the curtains. “Ma’Salaama, Medjai.”

Ardeth shook his head. “And Ammun’s peace to you as well.” He returned.

That got a laugh. “You will learn yet, Ardeth. I will send Tahiri with lunch.” The words carried back and then the door closed before Ardeth could think of a response to that.

“Bis’mil’Allah.”

“Everything really all right?” Rick asked, starting to get to his feet as well. Ardeth only took the step that put him right in front of Rick and then leaned down just the bit needed to kiss him.

Rick smiled a little against his lips and then slid his arms around Ardeth, spreading his legs enough that Ardeth could move that bit closer and return the embrace. “Everything is fine.” He managed as he finally broke the kiss. “Good morning, habib.”

“It is now, yeah.” Rick nodded and then kissed him again. “But I missed waking up in your arms again.”

“It is a very ingrained habit to be up before dawn, habib. I think even here there is some part of my mind that realizes the sun is rising and so I must get up.” He shrugged a bit. “I have had coffee and kisses I relish, Allah is merciful and will understand that I did not actually wake quite in time for prayers. What more could I want from so new a day?”

“Breakfast?” Rick shrugged. “I’m starving.”

Ardeth laughed. “As am I. There is breakfast inside.”

“Yeah.” Rick traced his jaw with one hand. “Any kisses you didn’t want today?”

“No.” He smiled. “Not even one.”

That seemed to surprise Rick. “Yeah? Don’t take this wrong, habibi, but that really makes me nervous.”

“No doubt.” He understood that all too well. “But it was not any attempt at politeness of trickery on his part, Rick. Only that you woke before he expected and so you annoyed him a great deal.”

“Yeah?” Rick smiled. “It is a pretty good morning then isn’t it?”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “Only a few kisses left, habib. I am well, hmm? You worry too much for my safety, Rick.”

“Lovers do that, Ardeth.” The words were far more serious and gentle than he expected.

“Do they then?” He traced Rick’s jaw in turn. “I am– unaccustomed yet to the ways of lovers, Rick.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s– a lot like being friends in some ways, Ardeth. Only a lot more...does that make any sense?”

“Perhaps a little. I worried about your safety before we were lovers certainly.” It felt so odd to simply say that calmly as Rick did. Lovers...when the whole of it made him warm and flushed and so very full of joy.

“Yeah, and I worried about yours too. It’s just that...it’s more now, right?”

“Yes.” He agreed. “Much more.” He kissed Rick fully. “You give me wings, Rick O’Connell, and you make my heart more full of joy and gladness even now in the midst of more loss and worry than I have ever known.”

“You gotta tell me how you find the words, Ardeth.” Rick stood and pulled him tightly close.

“I have told you, Rick. You inspire me.”

“You inspire me too, Ardeth but I still can’t put it into words.”

“Perhaps we do not need words then, hmm?”

“Maybe not.” Rick slid one hand into his hair and kissed him, softly then deeper, a long hot sharing of breath, filled with all the promise of the pleasure and joy they shared.

“That is– better than words.” He managed as they finally broke apart.

“Yeah.” Rick nodded a little. “You’ve gotten so good at that.”

“You make it very easy to practice.” He returned which got a chuckle. “But now, I think I wish to eat something for breakfast or I will not have the strength for everything else I wish to practice, hmm?”

“Really?” Rick’s eyes were bright blue now. “There a lot on your list of things to practice, Ardeth?” Rick’s hand stroked up his back.

“A great deal, yes. Food first, habib?”

“Sure.”

They headed back inside, and Ardeth remembered to take the coffee with them this time. He set it down and was about to sit himself when Rick pulled him back into his arms. “Habib?”

“I didn’t get to say this when I woke up, habib, since the damned thing was right there.” Rick reached over and traced his jaw with gentle fingers and then kissed him, long and full. Ardeth opened his lips to Rick’s tongue, catching it in a duel as best he could and sighing when Rick broke the kiss with a smile. “Thank you for last night, muHabb.”

He smiled back and put his hand against Rick’s heart. “It was not only your maze we walked, habibi, but you are welcome.”

“No I guess it wasn’t.” Rick agreed. “You okay this morning?”

“I am.” He nodded. “Whatever ghosts we dragged into the light to lay to rest they stayed buried I think I slept quite well.”

“Yeah me too.” Rick smiled a bit more and then kissed him again. “I gotta start waking up earlier, so I can be in your arms, huh?”

“Do you truly enjoy that so much, Rick?” He flushed just a bit. “It is very wonderful to wake in your arms.” He agreed, standing up and then pulled Rick into his arms and kissed him fully, losing himself in the long hot duel of tongues that resulted until he could not breathe. “Allah but that is Paradise.” He was a bit surprised the words came out that coherently.

Rick chuckled. “Close, yeah. But not as close as loving you.”

“Hmm, no, nothing in my life has ever brought me the joy I feel when you love me, Rick.” He smiled a bit more and then pulled Rick back into another kiss, before moving to lick at his friend’s throat. “Except of course loving you in return. How can something feel so good from both sides, that I am always wanting both?”

“I don’t know, Ardeth. First time in my life I’ve enjoyed both too you know.” Rick pointed out.

“It is?” He met the bright blue eyes uncertainly. “I thought you said you had done so before?”

“Been taken you mean? Yeah, once, but hell if I remember it Ardeth. I was so drunk I don’t remember most of that whole day. All I recall was that I didn’t see why Rolande seemed to think it was so much fun and that I’d stick to women, or the other side of it.”

He was not sure he was content with that but he let it go for now. “Better than a bad memory I suppose.”

“Yeah. Nothing bad just nothing good either.” Rick shrugged. “Until now.”

“Hmm, truly?” He smiled and then ran his hands down Rick’s back. “I was not certain I would be able to please you as you did me.”

“It was perfect, Ardeth. Well, almost perfect.”

“Almost?” He pulled back just as he was about to kiss Rick again.

“Yeah, I wanted to see you, and kiss you too.” Rick smiled and then pulled him into the interrupted kiss with a sigh. Ardeth hugged him tightly, breaking the kiss after far too short a time.

“Then let us see if you enjoy that as much as I did.

“Aren’t we going to eat first?”

“I am hungry yes, but I can do with out the food you know.” He smiled a bit.

“Eat.” Rick’s smiled back with that almost hungry look Ardeth had come to enjoy. “You’ll need your strength, habibi.”

He felt himself flush a bit but sat down and then bit into the apple with a smile. Rick sat back down as well and poured himself some more coffee. It did not seem to take but a few minutes for them to finish what they cared to from the breakfast.

“We were hungry.” Rick chuckled, looking over what was left on the table, which was not a great deal.

“Loving you makes me hungry for a great deal, Rick, only a portion of which is food.” He replied and then leaned over and claimed a kiss. “So now that we both have eaten and have the strength to spare shall we spend it?”

“Sounds really good, Ardeth, yeah.” Rick nodded, rising to his feet and shrugging out of his gun holster. He walked over and set it on the table beside the bed, opposite of Ardeth’s scimitar and knives, and he was pleased and embarrassed to note a full bottle of oil in a warming basket beside the bed.

“We really must decide what to get her for a gift.” He shook his head.

Rick chuckled. “Yeah, we do.” Rick agreed unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it.

“Now you will not let me bother with undoing those?” He asked, not certain why that bothered him so.

“I’d like if you did, Ardeth yeah. But there aren’t any more of my clothes in the chest. Just another set of yours. And if I let you undress me, Ardeth my clothes are going to wind up on the floor. And I won’t have anything to wear later, if we want to go get a bath or something.”

“Ah.” He walked over and took the shirt from Rick to lay it over a chair. “You can borrow my robes.”

“I’d look silly.”

“I do not think so, although you would do better with some of Adham’s. You are too broad through here for mine to fit you well.” He stroked his hands down Rick’s chest. “And too tall.”

“Hmm, well for now let’s leave me something to wear later.”

“All right then.” He smiled and then pushed Rick backward just a bit. “Sit.”

“You are pushy you know that?”

“I am used to commanding several thousands yes. I suppose pushy is accurate.” He smiled a bit more. “Sit habibi? Please?”

Rick sighed and did so. And Ardeth only leaned down to kiss him again and then went to his knees and ran his hands up along Rick’s boots. “Ardeth.”

“Now at least I know why this roused you so.” He undid the buckles and then pulled the boots from Rick’s feet.

“Yeah, you have any idea how beautiful you look like that?”

He felt himself flush just a little. “I am not the one who is beautiful.” He disagreed.

Rick chuckled. “Right, well I think you are, habibi.” Rick traced his jaw with one hand.

He caught Rick’s fingers and brought them to his lips. “Let us finish undressing you, hmm? Then you can help me with mine.”

“I’d like that, Ardeth.” Rick nodded and stood up. It was an impossible temptation to resist but he still surprised himself when he knelt up a bit and still on his knees slid his hands up Rick’s legs to tease just lightly over the growing proof of his arousal. Rick groaned out his name and he undid the buckle to the belt and the buttons of the slacks quickly to slide them down and onto the floor. “You learn so quick.”

“Easy to do when one has a very good teacher and a even better desire to learn.” He smiled, and traced Rick’s length with one finger. “You feel so very good.”

“Hmm, that’s nice. Ardeth?”

“Yes, habibi?”

Rick reached down and tangled his fingers in Ardeth’s hair. Ardeth smiled just a bit and then met those hot blue eyes for a long moment before ducking his head just a bit on purpose and placing a kiss to the tip. “Oh...”

“Hmm?” He licked lightly and then rose to his feet, picking up the slacks he had just helped Rick out of and laying them over the chair as well.. “Good?”

“Hell yeah.” Rick smiled and then kissed him.

“Then we managed a great deal last night did we not?”

“Yeah, habibi we did.” Rick agreed. Rick reached for his sash and he smiled as the knot was undone and the material pulled away. “More like unwrapping a gift than undressing someone you know.”

“I am a gift now?” He asked.

Rick looked at him for a moment. “That okay?”

He smiled, and then caught Rick’s hand and brought it to his lips. “I have never before felt as cherished as I do when you love me, Rick.”

“Just checking.”

He nodded, and then tried it himself since they had tested Rick’s demons this morning already. “With you habibi I will be thankful not only that I am a gift, but I will even try to believe I might be worth as much as some of the gold of Hamanaptura, hmm?”

Rick smiled and then kissed him lightly. “You’re worth a hell of a lot more than gold, Ardeth.”

And it made him smile. “Truly?”

“Yeah.”

“Hmm. If it pleases you to think so.” He kissed Rick deeply, sighing when Rick’s fingers buried themselves in his hair and pulled him closer. He slid his own hands over his friend’s back, tracing smooth skin and the old scars that he had come to recognize by touch now. “May I ask, habibi?”

“Ask what?” Rick looked at him in confusion.

“Who gave you these?” He stroked his hands down the lines that Rick had identified for him before.

“Oh.” Rick shrugged. “First part of my sentence when I got sent to prison.”

“It must have hurt a great deal.”

“Yeah. Whips are nasty things, could have been worse though, they only gave me thirty and it was all on my shoulders.”

“You need a few dozen tattoos, habib, to proclaim your bravery.” He shook his head.

“Let’s not push my luck with Evie that far, okay?”

Ardeth laughed. “‘As you say.” He pulled Rick into another kiss and then smiled as Rick undid the ties on his galabeyah. “Do not tangle those.”

“We’ve got knives.”

“Bis’mil’Allah.” He rolled his eyes but then helped Rick undo the knots and shrugged out of his robes. “Come to bed, habib.”

“God you’re gorgeous.”

“Then we are even on that as well.” Ardeth sat down on the edge of the mattress. Rick kissed him again, and it took no time at all for them to be lying full out on the bed, Rick propped above him. He rolled them over so that he could lick at Rick’s neck, down to the hollow of his throat and then along one collarbone like Rick had done for him before nipping at the skin there.

“Oh, that’s nice.”

“Good.” He smiled and did it again, then worked lower, teasing one nipple with his tongue then sucking harder when Rick’s hands tangled in his hair. He moved to the other side to do the same and then chuckled when Rick rolled them over again. “Habibi.”

“My turn.” Rick whispered the words against his throat, tongue teasing that spot just below Ardeth’s ear that he was fining made him shudder. Rick smiled against his skin and then worked his way down slowly, teasing Ardeth’s nipples with his hands as he covered his neck in kisses.

“Rick.” He growled out his friend’s name.

“Good?” Rick smiled and then closed his lips around one nipple making Ardeth arch into the sensation. Rick nipped gently at the already sensitive skin and Ardeth could only groan and try to get his fingers into Rick’s short hair.

“Please habibi?”

“Yeah.” Rick kissed him again, long and deep. “My turn this time, Ardeth.”

“Yes, I know.” He smiled and pushed Rick onto his back. He took a moment to taste Rick’s throat again and then followed the caress of his tongue with the edge of his beard and Rick groaned out what was probably meant as his name. He stroked his hand down and clasped Rick’s arousal gently before moving to lick again at the tip. Rick only groaned and spread his legs, allowing Ardeth to mostly lay between then. He did his best to take as much as he could into his mouth, swallowing a few times and then raising his head slowly to catch his breath. “Oil, habibi?”

Rick groaned but pulled the bottle from the basket that was within arms reach and handed it to him. Ardeth set it aside for a moment and propped himself up to meet Rick’s eyes. “You will tell me if I do this wrong, hmm?”

“Oh don’t you start.” Rick grumbled but he smiled none the less.

Ardeth chuckled. “As you say.” He poured some of the oil on his fingers and handed the bottle back. “Warm.” He smiled and then stroked one finger lightly down Rick’s arousal, back over the sac’s behind as gentle as he knew how, then along the smooth line of skin behind them before he found the opening to Rick’s body. And it seemed so very impossible that this would ever work as he slid that finger inside the incredibly tight heat.

“Oh God.” Rick tossed his head back but the moan was not really pain Ardeth did not think. So he kept the caress, moving his other hand to stroke Rick again. “So good Ardeth.”

“I have a very good teacher.” He smiled.

“Thanks...More, huh?”

“Oh there is more, habibi, I promise.” He tried to recall how Rick always brought him such pleasure with this as he slowly worked the second finger inside. “Rick?” He was a little uncertain that he was doing this right, because Rick still felt so tight about his fingers. Rick groaned a bit, leaning his head back against the bedding. “Habibi?”

“Hmm, it’s tight, but not bad. Just-- really odd.”

“Yes, I recall thinking that.” He agreed, moving to mostly lay his head on Rick’s thigh as he did this. Rick’s fingers began to stroke through his hair. He pressed a kiss to the inside of one thigh as he slid the two fingers out and then back in, searching for the spot that had lifted him so high when Rick had touched it for him. The angle was all wrong though, and he was not as certain of this as he had been the other position he and Rick had tried this in. It took a few strokes deep into Rick’s body before he found it but there was no doubt when he did because Rick arched into the touch with a cry.

“Yes. Oh God Ardeth, again?”

“Yes habibi.” He repeated the move, enjoying Rick’s reactions each time he did. So odd still to realize that watching Rick’s passion was just as arousing as feeling the desire himself. He took the oil jug back from Rick to pour a bit more onto his hand before trying to ease that third finger inside.

Rick hissed out a breath and Ardeth stopped, not certain what to make of the sound, which did not seem completely like pleasure. But the bright blue eyes were closed as Rick arched his back a little, head pressed back into the bedding.

“Rick?” He started to draw his fingers free.

“Just– give me a second, huh?” Rick swallowed hard but there was no pain to the words really. But the muscles under his hands were tense and he could see the tension in the way Rick’s back was arched.

“Anything.” He promised willing to wait as long as he had to if it would insure Rick enjoyed his touch.

“Feels-- different this way, huh?” Rick asked, but he relaxed back onto the mattress and blinked, opening his eyes to meet Ardeth’s gaze.

“Yes.” He agreed and then raised himself up on his other arm to lean up and kiss Rick gently. “Good still?”

“Yeah Ardeth just– tight. I think that’s supposed to make it better for you, you know.” Rick gave him a half-smile.

He sighed. “What makes it good for us both habibi, is that it is joy and pleasure between us and for us both. Nothing brings me more pleasure than knowing I am pleasing you.”

“How do you find the words?” Rick sighed but he smiled and pressed into Ardeth’s hand a bit.

“Arabic is a language of love, habibi you should know that.” He kissed Rick again and then eased his fingers out and then back finding that spot again and smiling as Rick groaned out his name and pressed into the kiss and the caress. Then he slowly eased his fingers free and poured more oil onto his hand to slick it over himself. “This is awkward is it not?”

“Yeah.” Rick nodded. “We’re going to make fools of ourselves.”

“As long as I do not hurt you, I can be foolish.” Ardeth managed. Rick smiled and then the look in his eyes changed. “Habibi?”

“Trying to remember how...” Rick moved and then raised his knees to his own chest before reaching for Ardeth. And he shook his head in disbelief but moved with him so that Rick’s legs were against his chest. “Hey it works.”

“Allah be thanked.” He whispered and it was even more than he expected it to be to slide ever so slowly into Rick like this, and watch the surprise and then joy that lit the blue eyes until they were almost brilliant.

“Oh God, Ardeth.”

“Yes.” He agreed. “Nothing I have ever known, nothing I have ever had could...Allah I would give my soul for...”

“Shhh. Just do it, habibi. Make me whole, huh?” Rick smiled. “Feels so good. God you’re huge.”

“Hmm, no, but it feels so does it not?” He smiled and then suddenly slipped that last bit inside and they were as close as possible.

“Christ.” Rick tossed his head back eyes closed now.

“Rick?”

“Yeah. Good, just, too much, Ardeth. God, it’s good.”

“Al’hamdil’Allah.” He gave thanks to God. Pulling away a bit and then rocking back.

Rick’s eyes opened and just stared at him. Rick smiled just a little, and then brought one hand to stroke his cheek. "Habibi. Now, huh?”

Ardeth leaned down to kiss him and took his cock in the hand not bracing his weight. Rick had one hand buried in his hair now the other gripping his hip and it was so much that he could barely breathe, or think. Enough to make him cry out against the pleasure they built between them. Tongues sliding against each other in between gasps for air and he could feel the tears that threatened, when the joy was too much to hold and then release caught him up in a spiral he could not deny any longer and he was tossed hard into the air, knowing he was crying and yet still holding onto Rick with every bit of strength he had left.

"Ardeth!” Rick’s voice broke somewhere on his name and he pushed against him once more as warm pulses spilled over his hand and both their bodies.

“Oh Allah Rick.” He whispered against Rick’s throat.

Rick sighed. “Perfect habibi.”

Ardeth found the strength to raise his head and meet Rick’s eyes. “Paradise, yes.” He smiled a bit, and then leaned forwards to kiss Rick softly, as he lowered Rick’s legs from his shoulders and drew away, trying not to cause any pain when he did. He could not keep from shivering at the loss of that connection though. Rick caught his breath in a gasp but did not seem too concerned and only let Ardeth pull him close and hold him as tightly as he could. It was a long time before he could really do more than simply lay there and hold on. Then he began to stroke one hand down Rick’s back, trying to soothe him some. He found one of the sheets with the other hand and pulled it up a bit around them and only held Rick again. “Habibi?”

“Hmm, ‘s good.” Rick sighed, and Ardeth could feel the smile against his skin.

“I am glad. You always make me feel so wonderful, Rick, it is good to know I can do so in return.”

“Yeah. Really nice to enjoy it both ways too you know.”

“I think so, yes.” He stroked Rick’s back again. “I was not too uncoordinated then?”

“God no. Perfect, Ardeth, really.”

He felt himself flush a bit despite the very real pride the words gave him. “It was indeed. As loving you always is, Rick. Thanks be to God no doubt.”

“Hmm, I’m still not sure we should be thanking Allah for stuff like this you know.”

He sighed. “If Allah would punish me for this sin, then all my faith is wrong. He is too compassionate to hate so.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t a sin?” Rick seemed surprised by that.

“I did? Oh, loving you, you mean. It is not, you are not Muslim, I am not married. Sharing pleasure between us is no sin at all. Nor, and I am thankful for this, is having you inside me. Some might think it costs me status or station I suppose but that is foolish. The only sin I have committed is in allowing myself the wonder of being inside you. Technically, that is a sin, I think. Although, I have a very hard time applying the concept of sodomy to what we share between us.”

Rick muttered something Ardeth could not catch. “Okay wait a second why is me loving you not a sin, and you loving me is?” He asked finally.

Ardeth chuckled. “Because committing sodomy is sinful, receiving it is not.” He shrugged a bit. “I am not certain either applies here in any case because you are not Muslim and that usually means that the same laws do not apply.”

“You know what? I’m not even going to try to make sense of that. I think I’m just going to trust that God’s too merciful to toss us into hell for loving each other, Ardeth.”

“And I mukalb and I.”

“So I’m your heart am I?” He could hear the smile in Rick’s voice.

“Yes.” He admitted softly. “Should I not say so?”

“Sounds perfect, Ardeth. Honest.” Rick moved a bit and then kissed him softly and he gave himself to that kiss. “You’re perfect.” Rick whispered the words against his lips.

“Hmm?” He smiled a bit. “Why do you not lay there and I will get us some water to wash up with, hmm?”

“Okay, I can do decadent.” Rick chuckled.

“In’sh’Allah, Tahiri will bring us lunch here and we can truly do so, yes.”

“Sounds good.” Rick smiled and Ardeth kissed him again, quickly before getting up to get the bowl of water from the low table. He did not miss the way Rick watched him as he did so, but it only made him smile a bit. He washed himself off and then turned back to Rick.

“Am I so very good to look at, habibi?” He asked as he brought the bowl of water and a wet cloth back to the bed.

“Yeah.” Rick smiled. Ardeth smiled back and then drew the cloth from the water and wrung it out before wiping it over Rick’s chest and then lower over his stomach. “Hmm.” The bright blue eyes closed and Rick laid back against the mattress.

“It is not quite the same as being lizards and lions in the sun, but perhaps I can get you to doze off, hmm?”

“Considering all the activity we had last night and today? Yeah probably.” Rick smiled.

“Hmm, there is truth to that.” He stroked the soft linen lower, easing the last traces of Rick’s release from his skin and then down between his legs. Rick hissed in a breath but did not move otherwise. “Sore?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, just a bit.”

“I shall be kind and believe you.” He smiled.

“I believed you too, habibi. I just– “

”Shhh, I was teasing. It is miracle enough that you are so willing to share with me like his, Rick, when you have such memories to face when you do. You should never fault yourself for the fact that they bother you still.”

“I guess. But when it comes down to it Ardeth we’ve both come pretty damned close to being raped you know. What about two or three minutes I guess? And we both made it out okay. I think that’s kinda a cause for having a party myself.”

He shook his head. “Very likely, yes. But it was far different for me, Rick. I did not even understand the threat being made only expected to die quickly.” He sighed at his own naivete. And then recalled the conversation he and Imhotep had had only a bit earlier that day. “Is it braver do you think to face a fear you know nothing about or one you know very well?” He set the cloth and bowl aside and only snuggled back under the sheet and into Rick’s arms.

“I don’t know, Ardeth. I guess it’s harder to face something when you know how bad it’s going to be. Otherwise you can talk yourself into thinking it won’t be so bad.”

“There is truth to that. So then your fear was far greater than mine, Rick.”

“I guess.” Rick sighed but he snuggled into Ardeth’s arms as well. “I’d rather think about how much I enjoyed what we just did that old ghosts.”

“And I, habibi. And I.” He smiled. “It is almost as good in a different way of course to hold you like this now that we have sated our desire as it is to share the lovemaking itself.”

“Yeah it is.” Rick chuckled. “I really hope Tahiri brings us lunch.” He yawned. “Then again, maybe we can just sleep through lunch.”

Ardeth smiled. “There is some truth to that.” He stroked Rick’s hair a bit and then down his back, and it was enough to simply lie there an enjoy the feel of his friend’s body pressed so tight against his. _Please, most merciful, Allah, I know that something is going to happen in the battle to come that worries many of Egypt’s defenders. I am new yet to the joy of having someone to love so, and even newer to the fear of losing that love. Likely not all of us will survive this battle, most merciful. If that is to be the case, I would ask that whatever horror must be born that I be allowed to shoulder it. I know that Rick and my family would mourn, but he has Evelyn to love him and Alex to raise. And I could not bear seeing his loss if anything happened to Evelyn. And I do not know that either she or I would be able to bear losing him. So, please if as AmmunRa has alluded and death must come when we do not will it. I will take the tenid for my own._ He closed his eyes and only stroked his hand down Rick’s back again. _Rest well, my heart, Allah grant you pleasant dreams, full of all that is bright and beautiful._ If he was fortunate this visit or the next would yield him the opportunity to share pleasure with Rick again, and he could content himself with that memory for a very long time in Paradise. _What would you do, Rick if you knew that the reason I pressed us both so hard last night with the laying of our ghosts to rest was because I did not want to leave you with yours or take mine with me when I join Allah? Likely you would be angry. But it is my gift to you, beloved, as you have given me joy and pleasure beyond my heart’s ability to hold._ He tightened his arms again and contented himself with the warmth and strength he could feel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Imhotep watched as his guests both filled their plates and then joined him on the dias. He had to wonder if they managed to keep their attraction and love for each other a secret any better in Ahm Shere than they did here. Because it was so very obvious to anyone who looked at them. He smiled a little, both amused and just slightly envious as well. It was not that he truly begrudged Ardeth the joy the young man had found in O’Connell’s arms, but he could not help but desire very much to be in O’Connell’s place. “Good evening, warriors.”

“Good evening, Priest of AmmunRa. My apologies for our lateness. I thought you would come and wake me so that I could speak to AmmunRa.”

“I did come to wake you, Ardeth. I even went so far as to truly knock upon the door. That you did not hear me is not my fault. I could have of course simply walked in and told you it was time to wake up, but I thought perhaps it was– inconsiderate to interrupt you at that point in time, hmm?”

Ardeth flushed, a very pleasing expression of embarrassment and shyness crossing his face before he ducked his head. “I suppose I must be thankful for that.” It was a mumble.

“You are most welcome, Medjai. I will add it to those things you can thank me for latter, hmm?” He looked over at O’Connell and switched to Arabic. “Please, do not let me keep you from dinner, hmm? You are both hungry no doubt.” He raised one eyebrow. O’Connell muttered something in English, to which Ardeth responded and they both took their seats on either side of him. He was willing to let them eat some and wait for the entertainment to begin before he leaned over to speak to O’Connell again. “I know you enjoy sharing his bed, O’Connell, but to try to remember when he says he is going to come to see AmmunRa, he should be there.”

O’Connell muttered something in English and then forced himself calm. “If AmmunRa wants us to be there, I’ll make sure we’re there.”

“Good.” He chuckled. “Next time I come to invite your brother to see Ammun, and you are too busy sharing pleasure between you I may not do you both the courtesy of knocking. Not, I think that you would notice I was there.”

That really did anger the young man beside him. “Once this war is over, I’m going to really enjoy getting to put you back in the ground again.”

Imhotep shrugged a bit. “That is hardly something I think I need to worry about, O’Connell. I am being a kind enough host to allow you and your brother the time here for you to share his bed. I am even kind enough to leave you to alone to enjoy it, for the most part. Why then are you so angry at me?”

“If you’ve got to ask why I’m ready to rip your head off for playing voyeur with Ardeth and me you’re even more nuts than he thinks you are.”

He chuckled again. “O’Connell, it is not madness at all that makes me ask the question. Only disbelief. Surely you of all men can understand that I enjoy watching him, hmm? Does he have any idea do you think of how pleasing he is to look at? Or how arousing it is to watch him in the midst of passion? For now, champion of Anubis, I must content myself with looking after all.” He let his gaze play over the young American with a smile. “And watching him with you of course only allows me to anticipate even more.”

“When hell freezes over.” O’Connell growled.

“You may ask Anubis if that is the case within six months then shall you not?” He shrugged and leaned back in his chair with a chuckle. You are so easy to bait, O’Connell.

Anger and disgust and then something darker than either filled the man’s thoughts before they were pulled tightly to English. “I’ll kill you first.”

And while he was tempted to find some flippant reply to the threat the edges of O’Connell’s thoughts that he could grasp as he spoke in Arabic gave him pause. “Truce, O’Connell. Let us not kill each other yet, when Egypt needs us both. You are so easy to tease.”

O’Connell growled something, the only word of which he could catch was the odd way the American had of saying Anubis’ name.

“It is interesting that you mention the god of those who’s hearts have stilled.” He went on in Arabic, pleased at the surprise that got from the man. “I am to give you a message from him, since AmmunRa has told him he can not speak to you or Ardeth directly.”

“Really?” That was almost calm. “And what makes you think I’m going to believe that?”

“I swear it to AmmunRa of course. Tell to the champion of Osiris’ dark son that Anubis gave me these words to give to him, Falcons are birds of the sunlight, jackals are hounds of the night do not confuse the two.”

“Why can’t they ever give you a straight answer or even a straight question?”

Imhotep chuckled. “Now that is an annoyance we agree on, O’Connell. But I have delivered my message. It is up to you to make sense of it.”

“Great.” The man sighed and then simply got up and went over to talk to Ardeth.

“I have the rudest guests.” He rolled his eyes, but left the two alone for the moment. Since he had at least one victory in this battle of insults and threats with O’Connell. _You truly believe that if I win I will take you to my bed do you not, warrior? I think even your brother has come to understand that I will not force him to mine, with or without our wager or the gods’ decree. I shall not alleviate you of that notion however, because I owe you a few yanks of the chain as you put it yet. And while I am fond of your brother, truly, you are more annoying than intriguing._ But annoying the young man in turn was certainly amusing. He sighed a bit, and simply sat back to enjoy the entertainment. Unlike his guests he had no illusions of how much longer they would all be there to enjoy it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Captain Schwartz tapped another of his precious horde of cigarettes into his hand and then lit it, taking a deep lungfull of the smoke and holding it before he exhaled and watched the smoke rise skyward. He took a swallow of his schnaps laced-coffee and it was almost enough to calm his nerves. Almost enough that he could forget for a moment the men he had just finished burying. Damn these Arabs to hell, and the man who lead them against him straight into the jaws of Satan. Not only had he lost more of his men, he’d lost all his prisoners and was not one bit closer to knowing the why’s of it. And then that damned fool of an S.S. Major had tried to tell him what he was doing wrong. As if the man had any notion of battle tactics, or the culture of these people, or even on how to actually interrogate anyone. Torture, certainly, the man was damned good at that. But did he really expect answers when he didn’t even question the men in a language they spoke? Perhaps Oberfuhrer Kratz had simply been in the desert to long and was mad with the sun. Perhaps they all were. Because God knew he was almost willing to let the man have the next arabs they took prisoner and then he could ask them questions in English and in Arabic and Kratz could do what he did so well and persuade the men to tell him what he wanted to know. He took another long swallow of his coffee. He would find a way to capture the damned Englishman who kept coming to rescue his prisoners, and the man who had come with him, and even the woman. Although, it might be best of course if she escaped. Schwartz did not fool himself into thinking he could keep all him men in line all the time, and the temptation would be more than he expected a few of them could deal with. What was the German army coming to when he could no longer expect his men to behave as soldiers? What was it coming to when he was no longer certain he could behave as one himself.

“Captain?” Dr. Weiss came over to sit not far away.

“Good evening, doctor. There is coffee if you would like?” He indicated the pot.

“Yes, thank you. I thought I would tell you that the young lieutenant, Kirtch? He is doing quite well. I think, if as you say we send a convoy of wounded back to the hospital in Ethiopia that he will be well enough to make the trip.”

“That is good to know.” He nodded.

“Still trying to puzzle out the men who came to rescue your prisoners?”

“Yes.” He took another drink of coffee and then pulled his flask out and offered it to the doctor as well.

“Yes, please, thank you God.” The man held out his mug. Schwartz smiled a bit and poured some into the coffee. “Any luck?”

“With the puzzle, no. It is the same three who have come both times to rescue their men though. Which is just damnably odd. The Englishman I understand, the Arab with him must be someone of reasonable position in this tribe he’s gathered to fight for him. But a woman? The Arabs don’t let their women fight. And God knows the English are at least somewhat civilized and certainly wouldn’t bring her to a battle. And I do not know how they manage to simply teleport from one place to another like they do.”

“Perhaps the tales of old magic here in Egypt are not as much superstition as you thought.”

“You are a man of science doctor.” He shook his head.

“And there are yet questions it can not answer.” Weiss shrugged. “I have been thinking about your rescuers myself, Captain. Do you suppose the woman is his translator? And that is why he brings her with him?”

Schwartz thought about that for a bit. “Perhaps you have the right idea there. It would make sense would it not? Her coloring could mostly pass for a native although she’s pale for one of them. And I didn’t get a good look at her eyes. But she doesn’t veil herself and her clothes were definitely European. Yes, that may be it.”

“I thought about it for a while and it came to me that perhaps she is his link to these people.”

“You are thinking that he’s taken the damned heathen as his wife?” Oberfuhrer Kratz’s voice was not a pleasant surprise.

“Not how I would of put it, but yes, that was my thought.” Weiss agreed. Kratz came over and sat with them, uninvited. “Oberfuhrer.”

“Doctor, Kaptain. I’ve spoken with a few of the men who have seen these three rescuers as you put it, herr Doctor. It may be that the woman is their translator but I don’t know that I can see the English debasing himself enough to actually wed her.”

“Maybe he thought her a worthy bride?” Schwartz suggested just because he had to. “Maybe she’s someone rather important to these people? Their leader’s daughter or something? That would give him a position where he might be able to influence them enough to lead them.”

“Really Captain, you give these Arabs too much credit.”

Schwartz took a drink of his coffee and then a slow breath in through his cigarette. “I am willing to do so given what they have managed to achieve against us, yes. But, I wonder at how they achieved it, and why they follow this Englishman to war with us.”

“It is human nature, Captain. Those who are too weak to lead, follow.”

“None of that explains the woman.” Doctor Weiss put in before Schwartz could let his temper get the better of him.

“Perhaps she is the translator. Perhaps she was some Englishman’s paramour and leaned to speak a somewhat civilized tongue. Perhaps you are right and she is even his wife, although why any one of decent birth would want to consort with these heathens is beyond me.”

“They aren’t heathens, Kratz they’re Moslems.” He sighed.

The S.S. officer spit into the fire. “Worse than Jews.”

Which of course meant there was no point in arguing that at all. “We are still no closer to finding out who they are, who the Englishman is, who the woman is, or how the hell they defeated our tanks.”

“Then perhaps, Captain, when you capture another patrol tomorrow, and I’m certain you will, you will allow me to question these filthy arabs as they should be questioned?”

He looked over at the Major and then finished the last of his coffee. “I think, perhaps Oberfuhrer that like achieving this mission objective we would do best to question these men together. Then perhaps we can learn something.”

“There is logic in that. And you Herr doctor?”

Weiss looked at them for a long moment and then shook his head. “No, Officers, I think I am not needed for any of this now. I will go and see to me patients. Do you think we can send the wounded back to Ethiopia tomorrow, Captain?”

“I think so, yes. It will do us good not to have to worry about them when we go back to battle and it will free more of your staff up to help any new wounded we receive.”

“Good. I will see that they are ready to move then. May your plans bring a swift end to this officers.”

“Victory for Germany, Doctor. No matter the cost.” Oberfuhrer Kratz smiled.

Doctor Weiss walked back to the medical tent and Schwartz finished his cigarette. Wondering to himself if he had made the right choice after all.


	9. Maghrib: Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story like the time of day for which it is named gets darker as it goes. Even our heroes get a bit darker in this one.

Being woken for prayers was not nearly so bad when he had gone to sleep in Rick’s arms in Thebes and only been woken from the dream of sleeping by his uncle’s voice. He sat up with a sigh, still a bit bemused by being in his robes and not naked and very in need of a bath. “Thank you, Selim.” He pulled on his boots and gathered up his weapons before joining the other Medjai outside, leaving Jonathan and Alex to sleep for a bit longer. He had a great deal to thank Allah for this morning.

Rick, Evelyn, Alex, and Jonathan were all awake and having breakfast when he joined them. He found a smile for them all, without flushing any, and sat down, taking the cup of coffee his aunt handed him with a nod of thanks. “Good morning my friends.”

“Good morning, Ardeth.” Evelyn replied. Jonathan only nodded, as did Rick.

“Good morning.” Alex offered, surprisingly enough in Medja. Ardeth only chuckled.

“Well done. We will teach you Medja yet, nephew.” For some reason that made him very glad indeed.

“It’s fun. Kinda like Arabic only different.” Alex grinned. “Mohamed says I learn pretty quick.”

“Well he’s right about that. You get that from your mom.” Rick chuckled. “Me? Nah, I take forever to learn things.”

“Not when you want to learn them you don’t.” Evelyn put in. “You’re Egyptian’s getting better.”

“Well that’s a necessity. Sink or swim, sweetheart, since I’m stuck spending the night where no one but Ardeth, the damned thing, and occasionally you speak anything else.”

“I could translate for you.” Alex offered.

“It is a hard thing to learn, Iksa, that parents always wish to keep their children from facing danger when it is at all avoidable. Likely your father and your uncle would only worry so for you that they would not then watch their own backs and you would not want that would you?” Selim said quietly, before any of them had thought of an answer.

Alex sighed. “I guess not. But next time you all go can I go too? Then it won’t be just dad and uncle Ardeth to worry about me, huh?”

“We’ll see tiger. It might be okay.” Rick shook his head a bit. “Although you’re usually sound asleep before the rest of us. Learning to ride’s hard work, huh?”

“Yeah.” That made Alex smile. “But it’s fun. You gonna come watch us practice jumps today?”

“Sure.” Rick nodded. “Unless the German’s decided to do something stupid.”

“AmmunRa did say the battle would not come today.” Ardeth pointed out. “I think it will perhaps be tomorrow given what Anubis said to me. But it may be the day after.”

“It is good of the gods to give us warning, nephew, but I wish they were more forthcoming with the knowledge.” Selim sighed. “I am old and impatient I suppose.”

Ardeth smiled. “You are not alone on that uncle. Remind me will you brother mine to speak to Horus when we are next in Thebes? Or at least see if he will speak to me? I have questions that are best asked of a god of war.”

“Sure.”

“If you want I can ask Sekhmet, Ardeth. I’m not certain she’ll answer me either but she did say I should ask.” Evelyn said.

“I would be thankful certainly.” Although there were things he wished to speak to Horus about that he did not want Evelyn to know of yet. Such as what he should arrange to have happen to the shield and scepter the bright god had given him should he truly die in the battle to come. He would need to find a bit today to speak with Selim and Adham as well as the other leaders perhaps one to one would do better than council. Just to make certain he left nothing unfinished. It was odd to consider that the precautions were more necessity than only caution. “Will you all be at the training fields then? I must check with the commanders of the eleven tribes today and see what can be done to insure that we are as ready for battle tomorrow or the day after as we can be. Then after lunch I would like to go over those translations again Evelyn.”

“Certainly.” She nodded.

“Then while it is possible, let us enjoy our day.” He rose to his feet. “I will go check on Horus and speak to Arebe I think. Will you walk with me uncle?”

“Of course.” Selim got to his feet as well.

“Ma Salaama, Ardeth.” Evelyn smiled.

“And to you sister.” He smiled back. “I shall see you all later.” He walked toward the falcons’ perches, trying to think of what he wanted to say to his uncle.

“Is everything well, Ardeth?” Selim asked as they walked.

“As it can be.” He replied.

“Good.” Selim smiled a bit. “Let us see to Horus, hmm? And then you can tell me what it is you wish to speak of.”

Ardeth sighed. “Do you think the other commanders will choose you or Adham to lead the tribes until Ismail or Rihana’s son should she bear one, is old enough to be chieftain?”

His uncle was silent for a long moment. “I think it would be better to trust Allah will allow you to marry and father a son of your own, Ardeth.”

Ardeth smiled just a bit despite himself. “In’sh’Allah uncle. I know that. And if it is Allah’s will that I survive this war then I will do so, certainly. However, there is still the chance I will not. And there are things that must be dealt with by whoever takes my place if that is the case. I would see that they are spoken of.”

His uncle was silent for another while and then sighed. “I think they will choose Adham. I am too old to do so much riding as must be done to keep the tribes in contact. And he is Ismail’s father, so if Rihana does not bear a son it is best that his father hold the position until he is of age.”

“Then I shall speak to Adham. Now, will you do me the kindness of seeing that all my belongings are given to Rihana? Or if the war is not yet over after I join Allah in Paradise let Rick, Evelyn, Jonathan and Alex have the use of them until such time as they go back to England, and then see that they go to Rihana?”

“Yes, Ardeth. That I can do.”

“Good.” He smiled a bit. “And if it is not Allah’s will that I perish then will you do me the kindness of speaking to Amal and Azza and seeing which of their nieces might not be adverse to being the wife of the chieftain of the Medjai?”

His uncle looked at him for another long moment. “You will let my wives choose yours?”

“I would prefer if they told me who I might court without causing discontent, uncle. Leave me a small pretense at choosing my own wife, please?”

Selim smiled. “You are so much your father’s son, Ardeth.” The words came with a pat on his arm, a gesture that had not changed a great deal since he was a young man, he realized. And for some reason that meant a great deal this morning. “That is a task I do not mind seeing too.”

“Good. I told Adham to speak to Leila and see perhaps if one of her cousins or sisters might not be adverse to the marriage either. So perhaps amongst you all you can find me one or two.”

“Likely it will be more like twenty but I will speak to my wives.”

“Thank you.” He took Horus from his perch with a smile. “Good morning my friend. Have you eaten?”

Horus only looked at him for a bit and then walked up his arm to perch on his shield.

“I will be glad of your company, certainly. Do you know where Arebe went then?” He stroked the soft feathers that covered Horus’ breast with one finger. Horus glanced at him and then gave a chirp and flew over toward the main hearth of Arebe’s tribe.

“He is the most amazing falcon, nephew.”

“He is indeed. I think Arebe was right and it comes from being dead once.” Ardeth sighed. “But I am still thankful to have him back. I shall go and speak with Arebe, uncle. Why do you not spend this day before war with your family? And I will come and see you for lunch.”

“Bring Adham, Leila and the children and we shall enjoy the day we have been granted.” Selim agreed, clasping his shoulder tightly.

It sounded like a truly good idea. It took only a bit of time to find Arebe and to speak to him quietly about tending to Horus if he did not survive the battle. He had not doubted that his friend would indeed take care of Horus should it happen but it was good to have asked it openly. Arebe had only clasped his shoulder and told him he would be happier if Ardeth simply ducked faster. It made him laugh a bit and he promised to try before he went to find his cousin.

“Good morning cousin.”

“Haltu!” The girls managed in unison, and he had to try his best to catch them both as they ran over.

“Girls do not tackle your chieftain like Tuareg!” Leila said sharply, and Ardeth did his best to look unhappy with the tackling as he looked down at them both. “They are terrors.”

“They are children. But I suppose that could make them terrors, yes. Are you two not minding your mother then?”

“No haltu, we are minding. We are only glad to see you.” Numa smiled.

“Up haltu?” Khalifa held out her arms.

“Bis’mil’Allah, always you want up. Why is that?” He swung her up onto his hip and took Numa’s hand to walk back over to his cousin and Leila. Khalifa was stroking Horus’ feathers with a smile.

“So I can hug you, haltu.” She replied, doing just that.

“Ah, well then, that is not so bad a reason to pick you up, daughter of my cousin.” He squeezed her tightly. “But now you can get down so that I might talk with your parents, please?” He set her down.

“Ismail can you watch the girls please?” Leila asked.

“Yes mama, come on bratlings, we shall go and see the horses.”

“But Mama.”

“Go.” Ardeth made it an order. “I will come and see you when I am done.”

Khalifa pouted but she followed her siblings away from the fire.

“It is good they listen to someone.” Adham sighed. “They are terrors.”

“They are a joy.” Ardeth corrected. “We all must leave childhood behind, cousin, Allah forbid any of us do so before it is absolutely necessary.”

Adham reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “Well said, cousin. Now, will you speak to us of what it is that weighs upon you this morning?”

“Many things and nothing.” He shrugged. “AmmunRa tells me the battle will not come today, likely it will come tomorrow then or the next day. And so I am speaking to all the commanders of the tribes and seeing if there is anything else we can do to be more ready than we are.”

“Do you wish me to go and join the children, chieftain?” Leila asked.

“No, please stay. Truly, this battle will have as much an effect on the women and children of our tribes as our warriors as you are here with us now.” He found a smile. “And I am without my sister to speak for me amongst the women’s council or among the gatherings, Leila and so I must ask if you will tell to me if there is anything that I need to know of, or if that is too much impropriety only tell Adham and have him tell me.”

Much to his surprise she smiled and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. “That is the wisest thing I have every known you to say, Ardeth.”

He blinked, and then just looked at Adham. “Is it?”

“Likely. You have often kept yourself apart from the tribes, Ardeth even while you are among us, so it is good that you are thinking of the whole of your people and not just those of us who follow you to war.”

“I have always thought of us all, Adham, but it seemed best to let Rihana see to the women and children as I often make them nervous.”

“They do not know you, Ardeth. You are quite the mystery to most of us, even those who are your family. Rihana is more approachable. And most of us think that you are far to busy with defending us, Egypt, Hamanaptura and Ahm Shere to be bothered with trivialities like births, marriages, divorces, widowings and whether we have enough goats, horses, cattle and such.”

“If there are no marriages there are no children. If there is tension in a family due to divorce or otherwise it effects the tribe. If there are widows it means I have lost warriors or advisers who’s wisdom I might have needed. If there are widowers I have men who’s mind will never be on fighting. And if there is not enough livestock or supplies we will all starve and what tribes will I have to lead? All of that is just as important as who has the guard at Hamanaptura most nights, Leila.”

She smiled. “Then I will come to you with those things that need resolution beyond what any of the commanders can do themselves, Ardeth. Thank you.”

“It is nothing to thank.” He sighed. “Now I must ask you another favor.”

“If there is something we can do to aid you chieftain, only ask.”

“You are a fortunate man, cousin.” He offered to Adham with a smile.

“Yes.” Adham agreed, taking Leila’s hand and then much to Ardeth’s surprise kissing her fingers. Gestures of affection such as that were not all that common amongst his people in public. “What can we do for you cousin?”

“If it comes to pass that we all survive this battle to come, will you please Leila speak to your family and if it is possible as Adham teases me with, see if any of the women who are not wed might not be adverse to having me as a husband.”

They looked at each other in obvious surprise and Ardeth nearly chuckled. “Of course, chieftain. It is not a hardship to do so. Likely I could do that today if you wish.”

“After the battle.” He shook his head. “It may well be there will be no need. And I would not wish to burden anyone with worry that they might be married to the Medjai chieftain and then find that it was not even possible.”

“Do not slight your women so, Ardeth. They are as brave and as strong as any Medjai, chieftain. We will marry a man we wish to wed regardless of his title and bear what portion of the burdens you will share with us. Be you a chieftain or only one warrior amongst all, Ardeth, it makes a woman’s heart no lighter when you go to war.” Leila shook her head.

Ardeth only sighed. “Truly, my cousin is a fortunate man to have such a wife, and I a fortunate chieftain to have such a blessing amongst my people.”

She blushed just a bit. “I did not mean to be rude.”

“There is little rudeness in truth, Leila, only not politeness sometimes.” He shrugged. “And now to my last favor of you both.”

“Yes?” Adham smiled a bit. “You are full of favors today, Ardeth.”

“I am.” He agreed. “This I am afraid falls to you, Adham. I have spoken with Selim, and he agrees as I do, that if it comes to pass that I do not survive this battle tomorrow or the day after that you will be burdened with the title after me.”

Leila said noting only gripped Adham’s hand visibly tighter.

“I do not wish to be chieftain, Ardeth.”

“Nor do I wish to leave you such a burden cousin, but I have no recourse now. We both know that if Rihana is not blessed with a boy to follow me, and I father none of my own then the line reverts back to you.” He glanced toward where the three children had gone. “And Ismail is so young yet.”

Adham nodded. “It is not a burden I want, but it is one I have expected you would shoulder me with, yes. However, I shall pray to Allah with my whole heart, cousin that he grants you time for my wife to find you a wife of your own and father such terrors as I put up with daily.”

Ardeth smiled. “In’sh’allah, Adham, I hope so too.” He relaxed a little. “And if possible please see to the survivors of Ahmer’s tribe will you both? I am concerned yet for them.” He asked, thinking mostly of Sana.

“Of course.” Leila nodded. “If you like, I can gather them together so that you can speak with them and assure yourself that they are well.”

“That would ease my mind, yes. Thank you Leila.”

“It is nothing. Is there anything else we can do to ease your burdens, Ardeth?”

He smiled a bit more. “Bring the terrors of the eleventh tribe to join me, and my guests at my uncle’s hearth for lunch? I must speak to a few of the other commanders and then I am going to go and see to Mohamed’s training and Alex’s.”

“We would be happy too.” Adham nodded. “I will come join you to see the boys then in a bit.”

“I would enjoy the company.” He rose to his feet. “Thank you both, again. Ma Salaama.”

“Ma Salaama, Ardeth.” Adham returned. He nodded and left them there to find their own peace with the burdens he had given them, and went to make certain his other commanders were well and their tribes as ready for war as could be. He smiled as Adham came to walk with him toward the training area.

“It was good of you to wait for me, cousin.”

Adham waved the thanks aside. “It will give us a chance to speak plainly. It is good certainly to have contingencies should we, Allah forbid, lose you in battle cousin, but it seems that there is more to this than that.”

He shrugged. “It is nothing definite, cousin. Only that I am certain that not all four of us who stand as champions to the gods will survive this. It may not be me that falls at all. Allah willing it will by He who shall not be named, and I will have no worries as he is already dead. But, likely I think it will be me, or Rick, or Evelyn. So I must make contingencies for it being me.”

Adham sighed. “I love my wife, Ardeth, so I can not wish upon O’Connell the pain of losing the woman he obviously loves as well as I love Leila. But I do not wish to lose you either. It would burden my heart with far more grief than I can tell. Nor do I have words for what a loss it would be too the tribes as a whole. And yet in good conscience I can not hope that it is O’Connell that we lose, because I would not wish to deprive his wife of her husband, his son of a father, or you of....”

Ardeth looked over at his cousin and smiled just a bit. “Someone who makes me smile?” He offered.

“Not what I was looking for no, but it will do I suppose.” Adham smiled back. “Apparently, cousin, I should have broadened our...adventures when we went to Cairo being young and foolish hmm?”

And it was all he could do not to flush. “Adham.”

A strong hand clasped his shoulder. “Give me a term you are comfortable with, Ardeth and I will use it. No matter what you would define your relationship as. He has brought you joy and taken the fear from your eyes and for that he has my thanks.”

Ardeth gripped his cousin’s hand. “Thank you, Adham. It is truly a gift that you have accepted the friendship and more than friendship that Rick and I share, cousin. I would– be at a loss indeed without your support.”

“Do not be foolish.” Ahdam squeezed his shoulder, tightly before letting go. “I am only happy that you have found a bit of happiness yourself, cousin.”

Ardeth nodded and then glanced about, while there was no one within hearing distance he wanted to insure that it stayed that way so he headed past the last of the tents but away from the training area for now. Adham only walked with him and did not question. Ardeth found a spot amongst the dunes to gaze back toward the Nile. “I find myself wanting to thank you for something I have not even thought of in nearly twenty years now, cousin.”

“That is a long time indeed. What did I do when I was fifteen or so then that you would thank me for now?”

“I was fifteen you were eighteen.” Ardeth replied.

“Ah.” Adham clasped his shoulder again. “That was indeed a long time ago. What makes you think of it now?”

“Knowing the joy that comes from love and not the horror of being forced face down in the sand and taken.” He gave it baldly.

Adham’s hand gripped his shoulder tightly and then his cousin only pulled him into his arms, surprising Ardeth a bit. “You have never once spoken of that.”

He sighed, but hugged Adham back for a long moment and then pulled away to sit down on the dune and gaze back toward Ahm Shere. “It is not until recently that I even understood that they meant to– do any more to me than kill me, cousin.” He shrugged.

“Thanks be to God.” Adham sat beside him. “I– was never certain how to ask you know.”

He smiled. “No, in many ways I am glad that you did not. Because I think it would have been a greater fear to overcome had I realized how close I came to being forced just before you arrived. So I thank you again for the rescue, Adham.”

“Hmm. I could have done it better.” Adham shrugged. “But we both survived it and that is what counts.”

“You lost more than I. The broken bones healed.”

“I lost an eye. It no longer bothers me. You came close to losing your life or worse, cousin.” Adham sighed. “You would have not wanted to live I do not think. Numan did not.”

That took Ardeth a minute. “He was too badly beaten to survive the trip back, Adham.”

“In part. But he was too ashamed too I think. Which was foolishness, as if any of us would have ever thought less of him.”

Ardeth blinked. “They raped him?”

“Yes.” Adham’s voice was low and a bit rough. “You were too far gone yourself I think to know, cousin. I– was always a little afraid that...But you would have told me, I think.”

“They did not rape me.” Ardeth gave it plainly with no politeness or propriety. “Allah be thanked I have never known that horror.”

“Al’hamdil’Allah.” Adham sighed. And Ardeth did not doubt for a moment that the thanks to God was genuine.

“Yes.” He squeezed Adham’s arm tightly. “I would not keep such secrets from you, cousin.”

“Good. You do know I would think none the less of you, nor be any less willing to follow you onto Paradise or hell, Ardeth? Not then and not now?”

“I do.” He agreed. “It was only a threat made cousin, no more than that.”

“Enough to haunt your eyes so is more than a threat.”

Ardeth sighed and then looked back to Ahm Shere. “He pushed me to the bed, kissed me as if I was his to claim with his fingers buried in my hair and his tongue down my throat. It was the worst moment of fear I think I have ever known, truth be told. But he has never pushed farther and the gods themselves have told him he can not. So, I am– safe enough I think. Now he has barely touched me since– Rick and I have become more than friends.”

“Then that is enough reason to thank O’Connell myself. I will help you kill it, Ardeth when this war with the Germans is over.”

He shrugged. “It is not so bad as that, Adham. That is only the worst of it and most often he is a good host if annoying in his teasing of me. And he has been an invaluable ally in this. So, I can bear knowing he desires me as long as he keeps his hands to himself.”

“You place to little value on your own worth, cousin.”

“I am Medjai, Adham. We all have very little sense of self-preservation you know.”

“True.” Adham chuckled. “Come, we will go back to camp and watch my son and your nephew or whatever term I should use for young Alex. And I will be glad to know that O’Connell watches your back and more when I am not there to do so.”

Ardeth smiled a little and walked with his cousin toward where the boys were training.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Rick, Jonathan, how is the training going?” Ardeth’s voice came from behind them.

Rick glanced over at him and Adham as they walked up to join Jonathan and him by the edge of the training field. “Not bad. They’re getting pretty good.”

“Your son is quite a horseman, O’Connell. Mohamed and the others have been on and about horses since they could walk but Alex does as well as most and better than some.” Adham put in.

“Yeah.” Rick had to smile. “He’s really enjoying it too. Thanks for lending him the horse, Ardeth.”

“He is my nephew, Rick. The gift of one horse is not more than I can spare.” Ardeth chuckled. “Although it might be hard for you to arrange transporting Lesha back to England after the war.”

“If we’re going back to England.” Jonathan sighed. “I do wish we knew how France is doing against the Nazi’s you know. I mean the Maginot line should hold but, I’m still a bit loathe to trust the French not to have mucked it up somehow.”

Rick had to laugh.

“What is this Maginot line you speak of?” Ardeth asked.

“The French have a line of fortresses and trenches and all sorts of defenses along the border between them and Germany in case they invade.”

“Ah.” Ardeth was silent for a bit. “This line it will not hold you do not think?”

“I think you need more than forts, you need cavalry and infantry and a few hundred tanks of their own would be good. But they’ve sunk everything into this line. And it isn’t as if you can move the bloody thing if the Germans get around it.”

“Hadn’t thought of that.” Rick agreed. “So if the German’s get through in Belgium then it isn’t like they can’t turn around and shoot the French in the back is it? The cannon only face east.”

“Right.”

“That does not seem like a sound plan to me. I have more faith in being able to circle around behind my enemies and cut them down.” Adham shook his head.

“We are horsemen, cousin, we are used to that sort of fighting.”

“When you think about it, it worked against those tanks the other day. Granted it was you, me, Evie, and the damned thing doing most of the skirting around behind, but Ahdam and Husan maned the walls so to speak, the horsemen took out most of the infantry and that left us to deal with the tanks. If we’d made one line and tried to just defend it we’d have been blasted to bits.”

“True.” Ardeth was silent for a bit longer. “What we need then is more ways to damage those tanks.”

“Think you can get Horus to give us an idea on that?”

“Possibly.” Ardeth smiled and watched the boys ride for a bit. “Do you feel adventurous cousin?”

“Allah preserve me, do I want to feel adventurous, Ardeth?”

“Certainly. It will do the boys good I think to see how such jumps should be done. And I for one am going to forget how to ride so if I keep using the grace of Horus for my travels. Let us see if Asyd can use the help.”

“The boys will want to show off for you, you know.” Adham put in.

“Then I will be suitably impressed by their achievements.” Ardeth smiled a bit more. “It is not so hard a part of my title to bear my friend. They will Allah willing be my scouts and soldiers someday Adham. The least I can do is encourage them to learn well.”

“No doubt. Very well then, cousin we shall go and get horses.”

“Afterwards we can go and check on the patrols I think. There should be time. Then after lunch we can look over those translations and add the two new riddles I have Evelyn” He added.

“New riddles?” Evelyn asked.

“When can a trap be to the advantage of the prey and not the hunter.” He offered in Egyptian. “And I am to think about how my actions may have the opposite effect of what I truly desire.”

“Those aren’t any more help are they. Maybe if we just put them all together as one big riddle? Write them out in hieroglyphics and see it the symbols might mean something else entirely?”

“It is always possible I suppose.” He had no real idea himself.

“Hmm.” She sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ardeth!” He turned as one of his warriors came riding over the dunes. “Germans!” The young man pointed behind him.

“Allah hama ‘ana.” He drew his scepter. “Horus, fly to camp, get Rick and Evelyn.” He launched his friend to the sky and put his shield into place. “Adham, cousin, ride back to camp, get Hussan and your weapons ready for battle.”

Adham looked at him for a moment and then gripped his arm for a moment. “Come back to us safe, Ardeth.”

“In’sh’Allah. Go.” He smiled a bit as he ordered it though and Adham nodded. “Allah grant us victory, Adham.”

“Allah hamana.” Adham nodded. God protect you and rode back toward Ahm Shere. Ardeth took a moment to make eye contact with the twenty warriors he had there. “Allah grant us victory, my friends.”

“Allah hametik aha.” They returned. He wheeled his horse back the way the rider had come from to lead the charge, having to reign the horse in a moment later as a swirl of sand resolved itself into Ammun’s High Priest.

“You would do better with something to cloak your arrival, Medjai.”

“No doubt, I would be thankful for the aid.” He returned in Egyptian. “But we must hurry. I do not know that I can carry twenty men that far with only the grace of Horus to do so.”

“If Horus is kind getting them back to camp may not kill you, no.” Imhotep replied. “The Germans are five leagues that way. Shall we go?” And the man was gone in a whirl of sand which grew into a wall and swarmed forward.

“It is unnerving to have him here, chieftain. But I am glad for the cover.” One of the younger warriors spoke up.

“Very true.” He agreed. “Y’Allah.” He heeled his horse and they charged into the upcoming battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re getting good at that.” Rick smiled as Alex pulled his horse to a stop by where he, Evie, and Jonathan were watching the young men train.

“Thanks dad. It’s fun. But it’s hard work.”

“Well you’re going to better at it than I am soon.” He shook his head.

“Really? Do you think so?”

“Your father’s a decent horseman, Alex, but he’s never been trained like this.” Evie put in. “So you just might.”

“Wow. Then will you teach me to shoot, dad?”

Rick found a smile somehow. “You’re a bit young for that still, tiger. But we’ll see about maybe trying skeet shooting when we get back home.”

“That would be a bit of fun.” Jonathan agreed. “I could use the practice.”

“Skeet shooting.” Evie raised one eyebrow.

“It’s not like I wasn’t learning it when I was Alex’s age, Evie, and I turned out all right.” Jonathan said before Rick could answer.

“Hmm.” She didn’t sound convinced.

“Would you teach me, uncle Jon?” Alex asked with a smile.

“If it’s all right with your parents, I’d be happy too. I used to win all sorts of trophies you know. Might be you could win a few too.”

And Rick reminded himself to thank Jonathan for that, because not only did it get him off the hook, but it gave Evie some other connotation for Alex learning to shoot except for killing.

“Do you think so, mum?”

Evie smiled a bit. “Well, I don’t see the harm in it if it’s only shooting at skeets. But don’t you dare go duck hunting or some such.”

“Blech. I hate duck.” Alex made a face.

“Best reason not to shoot at them.” Rick laughed. “Don’t forget to water your horse, sport.”

“Right.” Alex nodded and rode off to do just that.

Evie snuggled up under his arm. “He’s growing up so fast, Rick.”

“I know.” He agreed. “But we’ll keep him safe, Evie.”

“I won’t teach him too shoot if you don’t want me to, old mum.” Jonathan put in quietly.

“Oh, I don’t know, Jon. He’s just going to want to learn it even more if I don’t let him. And it isn’t as if Rick and I don’t both know how to handle guns too. And if he’s going to learn, I’d like him to learn it for something fun, like winning trophies and not for...” She sighed.

“Killing undead pygmy cannibal things?” Jonathan supplied. “Nasty things those.”

“Well yes. They were.” Evie agreed. “Skeets don’t shoot back at least.”

“Always a good option when you’re twelve.” Rick smiled. “Skeets it is.”

A screech from over head caught his attention a moment before the falcon came streaking down to land unerringly on the leather bracer he wore on his wrist, that was around Evie’s shoulder. “Horus.” Evie ducked out of his arm to look at the bird. “Did Ardeth send you? Silly question of course he did.”

The falcon put both wings out, nearly touching her cheeks and gave such an odd croon Rick could only stare at it.

“Let’s get our weapons again and get to wherever it is Ardeth needs us to be.” Evie sighed.

“Alex, kiddo, your mom needs her medallion. Asyd you’d better get the Medjai ready to battle.” Rick called over to the group of boys and their teacher.

“As you say.” Asyd nodded and Alex rode back over with the medallion in his hand. Evie took it with a small smile and kissed him on the forehead.

“Mom.”

“Be safe hmm? Jon?”

“I’ll stay here with him, Evie.”

“Thank you.” Rick clasped his brother-in-laws shoulder and then tossed Horus into the air as he’d seen Ardeth do and took off to get his armor. Evie was waiting for him when he got out of the tent, along with Adham and Selim and a few of the other Medjai, already mounted. Horus came circling back to land on his arm again. “You going to show us which way to go, Horus?” Somehow he didn’t feel at all silly talking to the bird.

Horus flapped his wings and then headed south west. Rick took the horse one of the Medjai was holding for him, the armor safely in it’s tarps and stuffed into the backpack he’d adapted for it. He noticed Evie had at least her book with her and that Sallah had the other two. God willing they wouldn’t need the book of the dead. Once they cleared camp he reigned his horse to a stop and put the armor on. It was easier to cover the distance that way. Evie had done the same and he found a smile for her as they ran on ahead of the horsemen behind them. It didn’t take long to find Ardeth though, because the sandstorm raging about was a pretty good giveaway. “Gangs all here!” He yelled over the wind.

“I hate when I’m glad to see him.” Evie tossed back and then it was into the maelstrom to strike at anything that looked like someone besides the Medjai.

Three shots came at him in quick succession, none of them hitting the shield, but somehow being deflected all the same. It was kind of odd to just have bullets bounce away about an inch from his skin though. But he wasn’t going to knock it either.

Another few dozen shots and he was in the middle of the battle. Several Medjai horses lay dead on the sand and more than a few of the Medjai were wounded. “Can you read something out of that to help?” He called to Evie over the din of the sand.

“Englander.” The word came from behind him and he turned just as one of the Germans took aim and fired the pistol in his hand straight at him. Rick couldn’t help but flinch, but the bullet never hit and he found a smile. And swung his shield around catching the man across the face. He was probably dead before he hit the ground.

“Egyptian, beloved.” Evie yelled at him in the same language. And it was almost funny to hear her use that word instead of Ardeth. _You are so nuts, O’Connell._ He told himself and turned back to the fighting. But the Medjai had it seemed held their own for the most part with the help of Imhotep at least because the shooting had died down considerably. Finally the crazy wind stopped.

“Princess, brother, thank you.” Was all Rick got from whatever Ardeth said to him and Evie as he came over. Then he turned as the sandstorm coalesced into the damned thing. Whatever Imhotep said Rick couldn’t follow but Ardeth asked something about the Germans and the damned thing turned to scan the area about.

“Chieftain!” Sallah rode over and handed Ardeth the book of Vengeance. Ardeth nodded and flipped to whatever he was looking for and began to read. And Horus gave a shrill cry from overhead and there was a flash of light and three German soldiers were on the sand in front of them. Rick put his sword away and drew his shotgun instead.

One of the three drew himself up and turned to look at the men gathered about. Then he nodded once and turned to him. “Glückwünsche, Englander.” Rick was pretty sure that meant congratulations or something like it.

He looked over at Ardeth who asked something else of the damned thing. Whatever it was the answer was no. Ardeth looked back over at him and nodded.

“English?” He asked.

“Some.” The man replied. “Kaptain Albert Schwarz, German Army.”

“Kaptain. Your men, and you are our prisoners.”

Silence for a bit. “Ja.”

“Put your weapons down.” He suggested.

The man considered that and then gave an order to his men. Rick noticed that Ardeth moved his shield a bit, Evie readied one knife to toss, and Imhotep only watched probably ready to slam all of them to the ground if necessary. The Medjai raised their guns and waited. But the Germans only let their pistols fall to the sand.

“Ardeth?” He looked over at his friend. “I’ll translate what I can if you need me to. But I think he speaks enough English.”

“I am told he speaks Arabic as well.” Ardeth nodded.

“Your– translator?” The German asked him.

That took Rick a second. “What?”

“Translator? Ubersrungder? Motargim fowree?” From English to German to Arabic.

“If you need me too.” He agreed.

“He does not expect you to translate for me. He expects that I am to translate for you.” Ardeth shook his head a little. “No doubt, you are the one in charge.” There was a small smile to the words. “Inglizi always are.”

“Me?” Rick looked at him in surprise. “Sorry, Captain. He’s in charge. I’m just here.”

“You lead these men?” The German asked in Arabic, obviously at a loss.

“I do.” Ardeth replied calmly. “This surprises you, Captain?”

Silence. “And why then do you follow the Englishman into war with the Reich?”

“You have killed our people and invaded our lands. I do not have to have the English to tell me I should kill you for it.”

“I have no quarrel with your people. They are simply in the way of our objective. Take them elsewhere and we will leave you be.”

“You would have a better time arguing with the desert, than to convince them to go anywhere.” Imhotep put in with a smile. Ardeth gave him a look but said nothing.

“We are Egypt’s defenders, Nazi. We shall go no where else until your armies leave our lands.” Ardeth’s voice was calm, and cool in a way that Rick almost envied. He had a pretty bad feeling this wasn’t going to go well.

“Do your men speak Arabic or English, Captain?”

“No. Neither of them.” The man replied.

“Then I will make to you the same offer you made to my men. Tell me what I wish to know and I will release them.”

Dark green eyes met and locked with Ardeth’s for a long time. “And why should I believe you?”

“You have my word.”

“To Allah?” The man returned, so he did know more about them than the language.

Ardeth nodded once. “My word to Allah, answer my questions and I will release them.”

“That would depend on the question.”

“Why does Germany invade Egypt?”

“This is not Egypt, this is the Sudan.” The German answered.

“Do not insult me Captain. What brings you here?”

“Orders.” The man replied. “I am only doing as commanded.”

Ardeth took a step closer. “Answer the question, or I will repeal the offer and your men will suffer with you.”

The German was silent. “I can not tell you that.”

Ardeth nodded and a coldness Rick hadn’t seen him use in more than a dozen years now settled about him. “Ride back to camp, Adham, and tell Arebe and Kahid that I shall gift them and their brothers with one of the men who staked them in the sun to die.”

“As you wish, chieftain. But leave one for me, please?” Adham’s tone was low and Rick could only imagine the look on the scared man’s face.

“Then ride quickly.” Ardeth answered.

“My men do not speak Arabic or English. It will do you no good to torture them.” The German Captain said with just as much coldness.

“Will it not? They are your men. Likely you will wish to spare them more than yourself, no?” Ardeth shrugged. “Regardless they are– collateral toward your behavior.”

“Do you expect me to betray my country for the sake of two men?”

Ardeth met the man’s eyes again. “No. Allah willing I thought it so easy. Did you think my men would betray us when you staked them out to die in the sun?”

Silence. “No.”

“No. Then we understand each other, Captain.” Ardeth shrugged. “Sister, will you do me the kindness of seeing to our wounded and getting them back to camp?”

“Of course, chieftain.” Evie nodded as if she always took orders from Ardeth so easily. “Will you help me Sallah?” She looked over at him and Rick met her eyes with all the support he could. This wasn’t going to be anything Evie needed to ever see.

“Of course.” Sallah followed her a bit away to where the wounded were. Ardeth waited until the wounded were healed and onto horses and Evie and Sallah had gone with them back to camp.

“Now. I will ask you again. What brings you to Egypt?”

“No.”

“Do you wish to go join your wife?” Ardeth asked. And it took Rick just a moment to realize Ardeth was talking to him.

Rick considered it for a moment, but he wasn’t leaving Ardeth to do this alone. “No.” He thought for a moment and then gave Ardeth what support he could in words. “If I can be of help, chieftain, I will stay.” He offered it in the most polite form of Arabic he knew.

Ardeth looked over his shoulder and then nodded. “Thank you.”

“Allah i'hafaz.” Rick nodded.

“In’sh’Allah.” Ardeth answered before turning back to the Germans.

“Will you leave us to die in the sun then?” The Captain asked.

“No. That I will not do. I am a reasonable man, Captain. Give me some sort of answer and allow your men the chance to live. I know why you are here, Captain. I only seek conformation.”

“Then ask me that and I will answer with whether you are right or not.”

“Very well. You have come in search of the Oasis of Ahm Shere, which is no more. You seek the Pyramid of the Scorpion King and the treasures within, the gold and the ancient magic. Correct?”

The man took a deep breath and then nodded once. “Correct.”

“Take these two to the river, give them two waterskins there and let them find their way back to their people.” Ardeth indicated the other two Germans. “Now, Captain, tell me what it is Germany knows of Ahm Shere.”

“You have my gratitude for releasing my men.”

“No doubt. You will not tell me anything else then?”

“No.”

“That is where you are wrong.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Selim watched as their German prisoner was finally beheaded. The man had been stubborn, and Selim could appreciate the man’s courage even while he abhorred the lengths they had had to go to in order to get their answers. He had to give O’Connell credit, for the American had stayed by them for the whole grisly business, only leaving once to make certain Evelyn was indeed far away from their questioning. By the end when the man had been speaking only German, O’Connell had been the only one who could at least partially understand his answers. But the Captain had been far more stubborn than any of them had expected and it had been horrid work to get the man to talk. And even then they’d gotten precious little information actually.

Ardeth was as grim as Selim had ever seen him, having refused to let the questioning fall to others as he should have done. His nephew was not a cruel man by any stretch of imagination and the pain it caused him to be so was obvious to anyone who knew him. Which brought him back to O’Connell, because it was very obvious to Selim at least that the American had stayed only to offer Ardeth support and not for any other reason. And it was also just as obvious that more than once the man had wanted to reach over and offer that support physically and only stopped himself by force of will.

It was that managing to keep himself in check that had helped Selim decide that he would be content with Ardeth’s rather unprecedented relationship with his friend. Allah grant of course that none of the other commanders found out except Adham, who already knew as well, and had obviously decided he was not going to press either of the young men over it. “It seems I am no longer needed, Medjai, your warriors are well, and your enemies defeated.” The cursed priest spoke from where he had been standing for the last while.

“As you say. I am thankful for the aid.”

“As we must do for the safety of Egypt, and our gods wish us.” The thing answered. “I shall speak with you later in Thebes, Medjai.”

“In’sh’Allah.” Ardeth replied. And with a swirl of sand the creature was gone.

“I think perhaps our ancient foe has the right idea, chieftain. Let us see the horses and the Germans buried and go back to the tribes.” He suggested.

“There is logic in that.” Ardeth agreed. “Thank you, my friend, for being willing to help us translate.” He turned to O’Connell.

“Wasn’t much help.” The young man disagreed. “He might have said something important that I didn’t get.”

“I doubt that.” Ardeth started to reach over and squeeze his– friend’s shoulder and then stopped, obviously realizing the blood on his hands. “Why do you not see the armor safely away, Rick? And I will see that the Germans are buried as Selim suggests and then I need to wash up no doubt.” Something odd passed through Ardeth’s eyes though. “It is easier to wash off my own I think.”

“Always is, Ardeth. It always is. I’ll go put the armor away and check on Evie and Alex, why don’t you come join us when you’re done, huh? It’ll be nearly nightfall I think.”

“Likely.” Ardeth nodded. “I shall see you for dinner then, my friend, after prayers.” Ardeth turned away, quickly, not doubt to keep from reaching for the support O’Connell so clearly wanted to offer. Adham caught his eyes and he nodded stepping over to Ardeth while Adham said something quietly to O’Connell. The American sighed but nodded once and then went to put his armor away. With a sigh of his own, Selim picked up one of the shovels and began to help bury the dead. When the men were covered he turned back to Ardeth as his nephew headed over to where more Medjai were burying their dead horses.

“The men can see to this, Ardeth. What had to be done is done. Come, I will ride with you back to camp.” He put his hand on Ardeth’s arm.

“You will get bloodied, Selim.”

“It will wash out.” He replied and kept his hand on Ardeth’s arm. “Let the rest of us earn our standing in the tribes now, chieftain. Before we think we are useless.”

“You have never been useless, Selim.”

He patted his nephew’s arm. “It is good that you think so, Ardeth.” But he led him away from the dead Germans and back toward camp. “It is good that O’Connell was here to help us with the translations.” He offered as they rode.

“It was. But Allah must know I never wished to have to ask him to witness such as that.”

“No doubt. But he stood it well. He is a brave man, Ardeth. And you could not ask for a better friend.”

“Likely I could not no.” Ardeth agreed quietly.

He thought for a bit. “I think even your father, may he rest in peace with Allah, would have let one of the other commanders question the German. It is not an easy task.”

“Torture, Selim. If I am to use the word for what they do to us, I am not about to pretty up what we did to them.” Ardeth’s voice was rough.

“Very well then. It is horrible when it is done, no matter the cause. It is not the first time we have done so as a people, Allah grant it is the last, but you know as I do, chieftain, that our duty to protect Egypt must come above all else. Considering our most unusual ally was there as well I suppose that proves it, does it not?”

“He offered to help make the German talk you know, our most unusual ally. Likely he could have scared the man to death if he had tried.”

“Likely.” Selim agreed. “Would that Rihana was here, Ardeth. She would help you bathe and put you to bed and make certain you were well.”

“In’sh’Allah she is far from such as this and well with her new child.” Ardeth sighed.

“In’sh’Allah.” Selim agreed. Then he found a small smile. “Well, your sister is not here, so she can not help you bathe, and it would be a bit unseemly for Evelyn to do so as she is not your sister by blood. And you have no wife to console you. So– perhaps you would do best to let O’Connell help you instead.”

Ardeth was silent for a moment. “I am quite able to bathe myself, Selim.”

“True.” He nodded. “But that is not nearly the comfort the other would be. Nor the purpose, which is to make you feel less soiled in spirt and not just in body.”

A bit more silence proceeded Ardeth’s next reply. “It seems a foolish thing to ask a friend’s aid in does it not, Selim? Likely he will be with Evelyn in any case.”

“Perhaps.” Selim nodded. “But I think he would aid you if you asked, Ardeth. As he tried so hard to aid you today. He is an odd man, not at all what I expected an American to be, but I am not the least bit dishonored to have him as part of my family.” They reigned their horses to a stop and left them to be tended by the boys who ran to help.

“It is kind of you to say so, Selim.” Ardeth told him, looking a bit uncertain.

“It is only truth, Ardeth.” He reached over and gripped his nephew’s arm again. “Go and wash, I will send O’Connell to you when I find him. Likely he will be looking for you anyway.” He smiled just a bit, so Ardeth would know he was not angry. “If he can not soothe some of the horror from your eyes, Arda, he is not the man I think him to be.”

Ardeth blinked and then just stared at him in what might have been confusion. “Uncle?” It was a soft question in Egyptian, conveniently cutting them off from any other Medjai who came too close.

“Yes, nephew?” He replied with another smile. “I am too old now, Ardeth, to be foolish about such things. It may be for the best, considering. Go and bathe and I will find your– shield-mate and tell him where you have gone to.”

Ardeth’s hand settled over his and squeezed his fingers. “Thank you.”

“Hmm.” He nodded. “But you still need a wife.”

That got a slight smile. “No doubt. In’sh’Allah, uncle I can do no other.”

“Thanks be to Allah for that.” He tightened his hand on Ardeth’s arm and then went to find O’Connell as he had said he would.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you want to talk about it, love?" Evie asked as she eased the double holster off Rick's shoulders and set the guns aside.

"No." Rick shook his head. "How many Medjai did we loose?"

"Two." She frowned a bit as he let her push him to the pallet of blankets and begin to rub his shoulders. Thinking of how he had done much the same for her yesterday. The muscles in his shoulders were tensed almost solid. "Everyone else is fine." She pressed harder.

"That's good." He leaned back a bit. "God, I'm tired, Evie."

"Was it very bad?" She asked softly.

"Yeah. It was." He shuddered under her hands. "I should go wash up, before Alex get's back and we need to have dinner." He looked down at his own hands, and then wiped without any effect at all at the blood on his shirt.

"There's a bit of time." She rubbed harder at the knots she was finding. "Do we know why they're here then? For gold or Anubis' army or what?"

"Both. All of it. The pyramid, the Scorpion King, all of it." Rick shook his head a bit, and stopped rubbing at the bloodstain and reached for the buttons on his shirt. Evie reached around and helped. “God, he was a brave a man."

"The German Captain?” She couldn’t think of anyone else Rick might have meant.

“Yeah.” Another shudder went through him. “You know yesterday when we were talking about bravery?”

“Yes.” She gave up on the massage and just raised herself up on her knees a bit to wrap her arms around him.

“I don’t know how the hell anyone can be that damned brave, Evie. Courage like that..." He shook his head. “I don’t even know if Ardeth's that stubborn and courageous. And me? Yeah, I'm brave most times but...there's a difference you know? Between fighting when you have too and facing death like that."

She knelt up a bit so she could put her chin on his shoulder and then stroked her hands down his arms to intertwine their fingers. “Do you want to tell me what happened, Rick?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I don’t even want to think about what happened. I know it was necessary, Evie, but...I don’t think I’ll ever have the stomach to watch it again.”

“I don’t think it has anything to do with what you can stomach, love. I think it has to do with you still having a heart. Just because he was our enemy, doesn’t mean killing him was easy.”

“No, I guess not. Can we not talk about this now?”

“All right.” She hugged him tighter and then just moved around to straddle his legs and kiss him. “No matter what happened, no matter what you think, Rick O’Connell about your own courage or any of it. I know for certain that you are the bravest, most wonderful man I have ever known, in this life or any other.”

“You’re still biased.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well perhaps I am, but it doesn’t change the facts any.” She brought one of his hands to between her breasts. “The things you’ve done, survived, shouldered and borne would destroy most men, Rick. Have destroyed too many. I happen to know that the fact that you’re still the most wonderful man in the world despite all that is nothing less than a miracle and I love you for it. Very, very much.” She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, putting all the love she could into it. Rick gave a soft moan than was almost a sigh and then just rolled them both onto the blankets, pinning her beneath him. “Make love to me, Rick? Please?” She asked as they finally broke the kiss.

“With all my heart, Evie.” He whispered against her throat. And she just hugged him tightly, trying her best to give him all the comfort she could.


	10. Maghrib: Chapter 10

Ardeth finished drying off and slipped into the clean robes his aunt had brought him. It was some what better to be clean although he doubted he would ever completely be rid of the feeling of the man’s blood on his hands. _Most merciful Allah grant him peace, the dead are enemies of no one, most compassionate, and he was a brave man who died well for his people._ He looked eastward as he walked out into the early evening. It would be sundown soon. One more day when he had to bury members of his tribe. Though thankfully he had lost only two warriors out of almost fifty. But two right now was more than he felt his heart could bear. _Allah, if you would most merciful, grant that I face my own death as bravely as the man I beheaded only hours ago now. My people have suffered greatly for their victory, and I would spare them any more loss if I can bear the tenid instead._

“Adham said you would be here, cousin of my husband.” Leila’s voice was a pleasant surprise from his right.

“Haltu!” Khalifa shouted, trying to dive out of her mother’s arms. He took Adham’s youngest with a smile.

“Hello, daughter of my cousin.”

“You asked me to tell you how those who remain of the eleventh tribe were doing, Ardeth.” Leila reminded him, gesturing behind her at a few of the women and children who were with her. He hugged Khalifa tightly and then handed her back to her mother.

“Thank you, Leila.”

“It was nothing.” She smiled. “We are finding them all family within the tribes.”

“As it should be.” He nodded. “Shadiya.” He walked over to the young woman he recalled from that horrible day. “I wished to thank you, sister, for all that you did in keeping the survivors of your tribe safe.” He offered her both his hands, palms up.

She nodded a bit, obviously surprised. “It is only what any of the others would have done if they had been well enough to do so, chieftain.” She said, putting her hands in his.

“Perhaps.” He nodded. “But I thank you still.” He clasped her wrists instead of her fingers, more as warriors did for each other than what was normally given to women but it seemed appropriate. “You have found family amongst the eleven tribes here?” He released her wrists with a slight smile.

She shook her head. “Most of us have, a few are not so fortunate yet, but there is so much yet to be determined. Leila and her husband have given shelter and hospitality to us all until such time as we can track down those of our families who have married into other tribes.”

“Good.” He looked over the group. “Leila, speak with your husband and let it be known that if any of Ahmer’s people are without kindred left amongst us that I will be honored to claim them as siblings.”

Leila looked a bit surprised but then nodded. “As you wish, chieftain.”

“Have all your wounds been seen too? I recall that not all of you were well when I found you?” He looked over the group again.

“We are well.” Salima the oldest woman there answered.

“Then I am thankful to Allah for that.” He meant it. “Your granddaughters?”

“Well, we are staying with my niece and her family who live with the sixth tribe.”

“Good.” He took her hands in his and kissed both her cheeks. “Come to me if there is anything they need, grandmother.”

“As you wish.” She smiled a little, although it did not light her eyes much. Ardeth nodded to both the girls with her and then looked about for the young girl his cousin’s daughter’s had brought to see him just the other day.

“There you are Sana.” He knelt down. “I do not have Horus with me today, little one. But he sends his greetings. Are you well?”

She nodded a little, but her eyes were still dull and she seemed even more drawn than before.

“It will get easier in time, chieftain.” One of the other women spoke and drew the girl close.

“In’sh’allah as all things must be. We are much involved still in fighting the Germans, but I believe we shall win. And when the war is over, will you do me the honor of letting me know how you all fare? I would honor Ahmer’s memory as best I can, and since you are without a leader of your own, come to me if you need to.”

She nodded. “We will.”

“Good. Now, is there anything I can do for any of you, no matter how small it seems?”

“Could you send a falcon to Aswan, chieftain? I have a sister there who married outside the tribes.” A girl about thirteen said softly.

“I will do so, certainly, although I do not know of anyone in Aswan to send the falcon too. Let me check with Arebe and find out. Failing that, I will take you to Aswan myself when the battles are over.”

She ducked her head. “Thank you.”

Sana tugged on his robe and he looked down only to have to blink back tears as she held out both arms. So he picked her up and held her close, sighing as the slight body trembled with silent tears that wet his shoulder. “There now, little one, it is all right to cry.” He stroked her back a bit, looking to Leila for suggestions. She only smiled sadly and nodded. So he let the little girl cry a bit more. “There now, you promised not to make yourself sick, hmm?”

She nodded and the tears eased some. He took the handkerchief Salima handed him and wiped her tears. “I am sorry.”

“Do not be sorry. You may cry upon my shoulder anytime you need to little one. I am warrior enough not to melt I think.” He tucked one unruly curl behind her ear. “Are you better now?”

She nodded and then hugged him tightly again. “Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Sana.” He hugged her back and then let the Shadiya take her. “I am most thankful that Leila has brought you to see me.” He meant it, because it eased his heart a bit to know that for all the people he had lost he still had these, and that the horrors he had had to preform that day were balanced a bit by the lives he had saved. “Allah watch over you all.”

“Allah grant you victory, chieftain.” Salima returned and the other women echoed it. He nodded to Leila and patted Khalifa’s back as her mother turned back to the other women.

“Will you join us for dinner, Ardeth?”

“I am not certain yet, Leila. But thank you for the invitation.”

“Please haltu?” Khalifa asked.

“I will try.” He promised. And then smiled a bit. It was slightly easier to go to find Selim though than it had been before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth took the plate Amal handed him with a smile. “Thank you.”

“It is nothing to thank, Ardeth.” His aunt smiled and then sat down over with Leila and Azza.

“I want to go to Thebes, Haltu.” Ismail announced suddenly, coming over to sit beside him. Ardeth blinked and looked down at the boy.

“What makes you say that, son of my cousin?” He shook his head a bit.

“Mohamed says that Alex says he got to go to Thebes at first. Now Papa has gone. Can not Mama and I go with Papa and you next time if Alex gets to go with his parents?”

Ardeth glanced over at his cousin and then sighed. “It is not so simple, Ismail. And I am not going to let Alex go with us again now that I have managed a way to keep him safe. There are many dangers to walking the Thebes that was and I see no reason to endanger you if it is not necessary.”

Ismail seemed to think about that for a long time. “I am not afraid of danger, chieftain.”

Despite himself Ardeth smiled a little, trying not to recall how very brave the reflections of his tribe’s children had been in hell. He reached over and gripped Ismail’s shoulder gently. “I am not doubting your courage, Ismail. You are your father’s son on that account I do not doubt. However, as chieftain it is my duty to protect the tribes is it not? And therefore I can not risk more of my tribesmates than is necessary. Otherwise who will stay behind to guard your mother and your sisters, hmm?”

“I will guard them, chieftain.” Mohamed spoke up, with just a bit more enthusiasm than Ardeth liked.

“No doubt you would do so, Mohamed but your brother and you are young yet to be so burdened. For now it is better that you both learn how to do so over the next handful of years and then I will rest easier knowing I have such warriors amongst my tribes.”

Mohamed nodded a little. “I am trying to learn to ride well.”

“Asyd assures me you are doing so.” He gave the boy a smile and then squeezed Ismail’s shoulder again. “Soon we will be needing to find you a horse as well, Ismail.”

“Papa says I must be as tall as Mohamed before I can learn to ride. But every time I grow taller so does Mohamed. That is not fair.”

“Life is often not fair, son of my cousin, but we shall talk about you learning to ride, later.”

“I want to learn to ride too, haltu.” Khalifa put in coming to sit on his other side.

“Girls do not need to ride horses, silly.” Ismail corrected. “Mama does not ride a horse.”

“Can I not learn to ride a horse, haltu? Then if there are mummies or Germans or other things around I can ride away from them.” Khalifa glared at her brother.

Ardeth sighed. “You are much too young to learn to ride a horse, Khalifa. But it is a good thought to want to escape from our enemies certainly. For now though you must trust to your parents and I to protect you.”

“I am not afraid of our enemies as long as you and mama and papa are here, haltu.” Khalifa hugged him.

“Good.” He put his arm around the little girl beside him.

“Is it hard to kill Germans haltu Ardeth?” Ismail asked. “They are not like the cursed things are they that never stay dead?”

Ardeth closed his eyes and then let go of Khalifa to set his plate aside.

“Enemies are never easy to fight, Ismail. No matter what sort of enemies they are. Now leave your chieftain in peace so that he may eat.” Adham spoke firmly. Ismail nodded and moved back over to his mother and siblings. Khalifa made a face and then went to get her own plate.

“I think I am to tired to eat much.” Ardeth shook his head. “I am sorry to waste the food, aunt. But I think I will do better to simply try to rest.” He did not miss the looks that passed between the adults there but he did not let that stop him from getting to his feet. “Will you do me the kindness of keeping yet informed of how the survivors of Ahmer’s tribe are faring, Leila?”

“Of course, Ardeth.”

“Good. I will see you both at prayers then cousin, uncle.” He rose to his feet. “Allah’s peace to you all.”

“And to you, Ardeth.” Selim returned, but the look he gave Ardeth spoke far more than the simple words. And Ardeth was suddenly glad the children were there as it saved him from the conversation he and his uncle would have had otherwise no doubt. He walked at first toward his own tent and then decided against it. Sleep was still far out of reach he had no doubt, despite the very real exhaustion that still plagued him. He glanced back toward the fire where his family was and then eastward.

“Please, most merciful Allah, I pray to you keep the safe. They are good people, oh my God, and deserve more than I have words to explain.” He could only have faith that Allah was indeed merciful and would not condemn the innocents and those who’s only crimes were their loyalty to the same fate that Ardeth was becoming rather certain was his. Is it hard to kill Germans haltu? Ismail’s voice echoed in his head. And he was so uncertain how to answer that. Because it was not hard at all to slay his foes, but Allah had to know it was hard to live with the doing. He walked out toward the dunes, hoping his God or the night sky might have some answers yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adham watched his cousin for several minutes, but Ardeth seemed inclined to do nothing but sit upon the high dune and gaze out at the desert. He was glad his cousin had joined them for dinner, more surprised still that Rick, Evelyn Jonathan and Alex had not, but he worried at the quiet that seemed to surround Ardeth. Even Khalifa and Numa had barely gotten a few smiles from him, and Adham had no doubt that his cousin adored the girls. And then Ardeth had left without eating at all. He took a deep breath and asked Allah for the patience and wisdom to help his cousin with whatever was wrong. “Ardeth.” He walked over and sat down beside him.

“Adham.” Ardeth nodded a little.

“Does she have any answers?”

“Does the desert ever have answers, Adham?” Ardeth shook his head. “I do not know that even Allah has the answers I seek right now.”

Adham glanced over at his cousin. “Perhaps you need to ask these questions of another human being then, cousin.”

Ardeth sighed. “I do not know of anyone living who could answer them either.”

“You will not know unless you ask.”

Ardeth looked over at him. “You did not have to come and find me, Adham. Surely you would rather spend this night with your wife and children?”

“I can do that later.” He shrugged. “Burdens are often easier to bear when they are shared.” He offered after a bit. “If it is not something you wish to speak to me of, cousin, I can go and find O’Connell for you.”

Ardeth smiled just a little but shook his head. “No, it is nothing of the sort, Adham. I– am only uncertain myself of how to find a balance yet with what I did today.”

“Ah.” That was some relief. “You should have let me question him, Ardeth.” He suggested.

“What?” That got his cousin to truly look at him. “Do you think I would ask of you what I am not willing to do myself, Adham? Or do you after all think I no longer have the stomach for what must be done?”

Adham reached over and put his hand on his Ardeth’s arm. “Neither, cousin. I simply think that it is easier for a man to do such as you did when he can then in turn go back to his wife and children and balance what he has had to do with the joy of knowing they are well. That is all.”

“I would not wish this burden on your shoulders, Adham. Or your soul.”

“Of course you would not. Would that Allah had not deemed it necessary for you to carry it either, Ardeth.” He sighed.

“I know it had to be done, certainly, but– I can not say I find it easy to forget.”

“Nor should you.” Selim’s voice was not one Adham or apparently Ardeth had expected, because his cousin turned to look behind them with as much surprise as he felt. “Adham is right in one respect though, Ardeth. You should not have taken the whole of the burden for yourself.”

“I will not ask any of you to do what I am not prepared to do myself.” Ardeth shook his head.

“You are so very much your father’s son.” Selim smiled a bit and then came to sit on Ardeth’s other side.

“Do you truly think so?” Ardeth looked back at the desert. “No doubt he would do better with it than I have done.”

“I do not think any man could do better.” Adham disagreed. “I did not lead my tribe for long when your father, may he rest in peace with Allah, was chieftain, Ardeth. But from what he did while I followed him, I can say you have done as well.”

Ardeth turned to look at him again. “You do not need to say such things, Adham. When we both know it is only said to ease my mind and not because it is truly so.”

“I think Adham speaks only truth, Ardeth. I followed your father, my sister’s husband, into many battles in our years as friends and brothers, and I can say with as much certainty as Adham that while he was a good chieftain and a fine man. You are his equal in both.” Selim’s voice was firm. “Pasha, Arebe and Abdul no doubt would tell you the same as they are almost old enough to recall as much as I.”

Ardeth shook his head. “How can you say such things, Selim when I know for certain that they are not true?”

“Perhaps if you would explain to us, why you think you are not the chieftain your father was, we could then explain to you why we think you are such a man and more.” Adham suggested.

Ardeth gave a bitter sort of smile and then looked back at the desert with a sigh. “There are so many things, Adham. Allah must know I have failed us all so many times, and likely I will do no better in the future no matter my intentions. What is it the Christians say? The road to hell is paved with good intentions? That does not make it any less the way to damnation.” Ardeth brought a handful of sand up and then let the breeze carry it down the dune. “Ahmer would not agree with you that I am the chieftain my father was I do not think.”

“Ahmer would tell you that he and his tribe lived and died as Medjai. That they faced our enemy bravely despite knowing they were losing, and that they are thankful that you managed to not only rescue the survivors of the eleventh tribe, but that you avenged them by defeating the men who killed them. That is what I would tell you if it was my tribe that was lost in Ahmer’s place.” Selim said with a quiet insistence.

“I did nothing of the sort.” Ardeth’s voice was rough now. “The very creature we are sworn to keep in his grave killed the Germans who slew Ahmer’s people. Not I. Does that some how absolve me of having failed to keep them safe? For having failed three times now to keep He who shall not be named from walking our world? I do not think so.” Ardeth shook his head and Adham could hear the very real pain in his voice.

“We are Medjai, Ardeth, yes. And that means often we face challenges and hardships greater than those of the Bedoui or even the other people’s of Egypt. But we are only men, chieftain. You, Selim, all the other tribal commanders and I. We are no more perfect than Asyd or Kahid or any of the rest of our people. That the Medjai failed to keep the Creature in his grave is true, yes. However, you succeeded in returning him to it, with the O’Connell’s help I will grant you, but it was done. You held us together against the Anubis warriors here in Ahm Shere only a handful of years gone now. Do you think we would not have broken the line otherwise? It was all I could to do hold thirty or so of us together before we all did as we always do and turned to you. And what did you do? You gave us the strength of purpose to stand behind you and hold our line. And here just the other day you faced the enemies of Egypt in ways I can only imagine and wish I could emulate so that I might fight beside you. You are only one man, Ardeth.”

“Adham speaks wisely nephew.”

“Adham speaks from his heart.” Ardeth disagreed. “And truly I am thankful and honored that you both think so well of me. But it is your love for me that guides your words not your minds. And we do not have the luxury of allowing such emotion to color our lives.”

“What is it you think so horrible you have done as our leader that we can not think you are as good a chieftain as we have ever had because it is true and not because we are sentimental?” Selim rolled his eyes a bit.

“What have I done right, Selim? As Adham said we owe Rick more thanks for defeating He who shall not be named than you owe such to me. And as for Sana and the others of Ahmer’s tribe who Allah was kind enough to spare? They owe no thanks to me either. It is the grace of one of the old gods of Egypt which saved those few of Ahmer’s people. Does that make me any less damned for praying to a god other than Allah? No. What have I done then, leaders of the Medjai? I have asked you all to forsake your oaths and accept the damned as our ally. I have brought him here as our guest and expected you to abide by it.” Ardeth ran his hand through his hair. “Is that what my father would have done, Selim? I think it is more likely he would run me through himself and take back command of his people as perhaps he should have done.”

“Bis’mil’Allah.” Selim nearly growled the prayer. “Your father would likely shake you like a small child and tell you to have better faith in yourself. Allah must know I am wishing you were a few years younger and I could do so now. Ardeth Bay I am only your uncle, but I swear it to you that if you were my son I could not be prouder of you. And were I your father I would only thank Allah that I have such a fine son to follow to war and in those bits of peace we are granted. That is what your father would do as well if he was half the man I recall him being.”

“Selim.” Ardeth turned to look at him and while Adham could not see his expression, Selim’s went from something close to annoyance to concern. “If you would have this said then I will say it. Think of what I have done, Uncle. As your chieftain and not as your nephew will you please? I have likely cursed Sallah at least to hell along with me as he continually helps me with the old gods’ magic. You yourself uncle have traveled with Horus’ grace to Hamanaptura and back. Arebe and Sallah with you. Both of you and more of our tribesmates have journeyed to Thebes and to the hell of Anubis realm for my sake. All of this you have done on my account and for what? How will Allah judge you when you join him in Paradise? If he is truly merciful perhaps he will only hold me accountable for what I have done and only tell you, you are spared my folly because you followed me. It is all too likely I have only led you all into damnation. That is my accomplishments as your chieftain. Allah have mercy, Gamal is likely right and I am already damned. Perhaps I have been so since Aswan when I first saw AmmunRa and lost my faith in Allah. Do neither of you understand what it is I have done? Allah have mercy on our tribes if it is as I fear and your loyalty has resulted only in damning you as surely as I myself and the Creature I have allied us with are already damned.”

“That is only foolishness....” Adham began.

“If you were damned as you fear, Ardeth, you would then not be concerned with our souls.” Selim interrupted. “Listen to me, Ardeth. I am an old man, and I know where of I speak. We have followed you because you are the best man amongst us to lead us. Yes, at the moment we have no choice but to allow He who shall not be named to walk amongst us as our ally, because the good of Egypt, and the fate of the world demand it. We can not defend Ahm Shere without his aid, or that of the old gods. I know this, Ardeth. All the leaders of the Medjai know this. We saw the battle here the other day. We saw the remains of Ahmer’s tribe, may they rest in peace with Allah. And if we fall here because we were too foolish to except the aid we are given, which is what Gamal would have us do the idiot. Then Germany takes the weapons of the old gods, and the secrets of Ahm Shere and who then will stop them from taking Egypt? And if they take Egypt then who stops them from taking Africa, and Europe? Allah had granted us a chance for success, Ardeth. And you, nephew are that man to lead us for that chance to succeed.” Selim gripped Ardeth’s shoulders and did as he had threatened earlier and gave him a shake. Adham waited until he let go to turn Ardeth back to face him.

“Selim is right. You are not damned, Ardeth. It would not haunt you so if you were lost, cousin. What happened today, what you had to do to find us the answers we needed about our enemy was a horrible burden to bear. And in that I think you should have allowed us to help you share it. But as for the rest. No.”

“Adham...” Ardeth nearly growled out his name. “You do not...”

“Adham is right. Selim is right.” Arebe’s voice was a shock and he and Ardeth both turned to look behind them. Selim however did not look surprised.

“I– did not realize you where there.” Ardeth sighed. “How long have you been here, my friend?” He looked about the darkness. “Where are the others?”

“If I thought you would listen to the rest of the commanders I would go and get them.” Arebe sighed. “But for now it is only I. Mohamed and Kashim are with the patrols, most of the others are with their tribes. But I could find them. Except Gamal of course. He is too stubborn and foolish to listen so I would not bother to tell him we were going to speak with you.” Arebe shrugged and sat down to Selim’s far side. “It seems I am in good time to convince you that unlike Gamal most of us are not fools and so we follow you as chieftain because you are worthy of it and not because we are too blind to realize that you are damned and leading us to hell. Have better faith in us, Ardeth if you do not have such faith in yourself.”

Adham almost smiled at that.

“It is good that you are here, perhaps our chieftain will see fit to listen to you when he will not listen to us.” Selim did smile a little as he spoke.

“I– am sorry if I have caused you to feel ashamed of me, leaders of the Medjai. I spoke without thinking as I am perhaps too tired to be trying to make sense of such things.” Ardeth looked as embarrassed as Adham had ever seen him.

“You have caused me great pride in following you Ardeth.” Arebe corrected. “What happened today, when you had to get the answers we needed from the German, has caused you to doubt yourself. As it would have me if I had been in your place no doubt. Do you think it did not occur to me to ask you for the right when it was fully mine to request?”

Ardeth looked at Arebe in obvious surprise. “I had not– even considered that you might.”

“No? I wanted to, Ardeth. More than was good for my soul I think. But I found the strength not too. Thanks be to God.” Arebe moved over to crouch in front of Ardeth now. “But you should have let the other commanders force what answers we could from the German.”

“I tortured him, Arebe. As surely as he and his men tortured you and Kahid. There is no other word for what I did.”

“Perhaps not.” Arebe sighed. “And that is why you should have allowed that duty to fall to one of the others, Ardeth. We are– still too torn ourselves, chieftain over what we have both borne lately.” Arebe gripped Ardeth’s arms in his hands. “You are concerned for our souls, Ardeth. Do you not think we in turn are concerned for yours?”

“And if it is already too late?”

“If it were too late Ardeth you would not care. Not for your soul and not for ours. Nor would it have bothered you a bit to torture the German Captain who haunts your soul so. Do you think the man who tortured Kahid and I is troubled by what he did? No. Are you going to seek out their patrols and find more of their men to torture to get more answers from? No. What you did was horrible to have to have done, Ardeth. I know this, we both know this I think better than any other man among us except Kahid. But it had to be done and that necessity is the only reason that it was. When he was of no longer able to answer our questions, chieftain you showed him mercy and allowed him to face God for whatever judgment the most compassionate will give him. He gave Kahid and I no such mercy, Ardeth. So stop comparing yourself to our enemy or I will shake you as Selim suggests and you will be to concerned with my health still I think to strike me.”

Ardeth stared at Arebe for a long minute in silence and then sighed. “I– do not know what to say, Arebe. I– do not think I have done my duty as your chieftain, but how can I argue with all three of you when you tell me I have? I am only so concerned for us all.”

“Of course you are, Ardeth. You are our chieftain, and as such you are always concerned for us. The fact that you have always been so and continue to be so should tell you that you are still the man we have followed these 15 years now.” Selim patted his shoulder.

“Our elders speak wisely, Ardeth. Perhaps we should listen?” Adham suggested.

Ardeth sighed. “I listen. I only worry still.”

“I will allow that you are good to worry, Ardeth. Only do not hate yourself so much that you doubt your ability to lead us or the state of your soul. There are enough real concerns for now, Ardeth, such as how we are to achieve victory for you to worry about those things that are nothing but shadows.”

Ardeth sighed and then said something softly in what was probably Egyptian.

“What is that, Ardeth? My Egyptian is not so good?” Arebe asked.

“Make him then give the fear a voice in the light of day so that it may be seen for only the play of shadows upon the wall that it is.” Ardeth said quietly in Arabic again. “That is what Horus said to me in Thebes a few days gone now. He was not speaking of me, but of Rick. But perhaps it is not bad advice at all to give these fears names and speak them aloud so that they become much less in the speaking.”

“It seems the bright son of Osiris is wise as well as brave, as benefits a warrior of Allah no doubt, which is how I must think of him. I imagine the angel who guards the garden of Eden must be something like the god of Vengeance do you not?” Selim put in.

“That is perhaps not a bad comparison at all.” Arebe agreed.

Ardeth smiled a little. “I doubt any archangel Allah would show to someone as unworthy as I could be any more amazing than the bright son of Osiris, no. Allah way’s are very odd, but I am not about to question that he could show me any face he wished and only grants me those I can comprehend.”

“Now that is better.” Adham squeezed his shoulder. “If Allah did not want you to lead us Ardeth, or for us not to have the weapons of the old gods and even the aid of He who shall not be named, no doubt we would know it by now.”

“There is truth to that.” Ardeth sighed and then smiled a bit more. “If AmmunRa can frighten Kashim so, Allah could easily strike me down could he not? Rick said something like that to me but I was not listening.”

“There you see, if it is obvious enough for O’Connell to grasp it, surely you can do the same?” He asked his cousin with a smile.

“Adham.” Ardeth shook his head. “Is that an insult to Rick or to me?”

“A bit of both?” He returned with a smile. “Come, let us go back to the tribes, Ardeth. You can help me corral the terrors of my tribe and perhaps they will listen to you and actually go to bed.”

“In’sh’Allah. Likely it is easier to part the Red Sea, but I will try.” Ardeth got to his feet and Adham took a moment to smile at his fellow tribal commanders at their accomplishment of easing Ardeth’s worries somewhat and then walked with them back to camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Do you feel like talking about it yet?” Evie asked as she brushed out her hair. Rick gave her an almost exasperated look and then came over to sit behind her and take the brush from her hand. But he just continued to brush her hair for her for a long few minutes then he set the brush aside and she leaned back against him as he wrapped his arms around her. His chin resting on her shoulder.

“I don’t know what to say, Evie. I believe you about most of it. And I know we had to get answers, that we need every advantage that we can get in this damn war. But– I can’t help but feel– like I failed at something. Maybe, it’s because I know how hard it was on Ardeth to do what he did and I couldn’t do anything to help him with it. Half the time I couldn’t even figure out what the German was saying, other than all the curses he kept directing at us.” Rick shifted and rested his forehead against her shoulder instead of his chin.

“Rick, you are only as human as the rest of us, darling. I know you want to be there for Ardeth. And God knows you have been, through all this horrid mess. There for him, and me, and Alex. You can’t expect more than that from yourself love. I certainly don’t. And I doubt very much, Ardeth does either.”

“No. He offered a couple of times that I should come back here and check on you.”

She sighed.. “Men. Both of you wanting to protect the other one.”

“Yeah.” There was a slight smile to his voice now. “See what happens when you teach a man responsibility, love, and how to be stronger when you’ve got someone to lean on, sweetheart? Twelve years ago I would have taken off to Cairo or anywhere else I could get roaring drunk at the first sign of the Germans.”

She rolled her eyes and then leaned her head back against his shoulder in turn. “Oh, poppycock. You did a good job of playing the cavalier soldier of fortune when I met you, Rick, but I can’t say I really bought it for long. The only reason you were so determined to get us out of Cairo after we first woke Imhotep was because you were worried about me. You could have left without me you know. But you didn’t.”

Rick hugged her tighter. “Smartest move I ever made in my life you know.”

“Thank you. I’m rather fond of it myself.” She stroked her hands down his arms and then entangled their fingers. “Would you like to go check on, Ardeth love? I doubt he’s dealing any better with what he did than you are.”

That got a rueful sort of chuckle. “I’m not sure if I should, Evie. He probably is only going to feel worse about it if I do. Because knowing Ardeth he’s probably kicking himself for letting me stay. Especially after the other night.”

She turned in his arms at that, straddling his lap again. “Especially after the other night why exactly?”

Rick blinked and then smiled a bit, a half rueful look really. “We just– talked a lot about old ghosts and things.”

“Uh huh.” She looked at him. “Old ghosts and things?”

“It’s– just hard sometimes still, Evie. To talk about Rolande and...”

“Ah.” She leaned up a bit and kissed him lightly, letting it go at that, then brushed his bangs from his face with a gentle smile. “I thought he might be able to help with that.”

“It isn’t that you didn’t.” His voice made it impossible to doubt that and she smiled a bit at his wanting her to know that.

“I know that, love. But it’s very different to share that sort of fear with me than with Ardeth after all.” She leaned over and kissed him again. “A bit more– real with him I’d imagine.”

Rick sighed. “I guess, yeah. But I think I can let him rest in peace now.”

“Well that’s good.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “ I very much doubt he would have wanted you to be burdened with his ghost, love. Not if he was your friend the way you make him sound.”

“Well– yeah probably not. Rolande would probably kick my butt if he knew I still had nightmares about it.”

She smiled at that. “Would he have? Sounds like a good friend.”

“You’d’ve hated him.” Rick chuckled. “He was loud, had the worst mouth I’ve ever heard and that says a lot, drank more than Jon and I put together and always swung first and worried about anything else later.”

“Men.” She rolled her eyes. “So of course he was your friend.”

“Well yeah.” Rick smiled. “He was a lot of fun.”

“You’re taste in friends has improved at least. Ardeth I like.”

Rick just shook his head. “You are the most amazing woman in the whole world, Evelyn O’Connell you know that, right?”

“It’s nice that you think so, Rick.” She kissed his nose just to make him smile. “Now lets go have some dinner. Then if you really don’t want to go check on Ardeth I would be very happy to come back here and you can give me another reason not to be jealous. Considering that I don’t doubt a bit that whatever you and Ardeth were doing to help you bury Rolande’s ghost probably had very little to do with ‘talking’.”

Rick actually flushed a little at that, the expression making him look so much younger and a great deal like Alex, actually. “Evie.”

“Well did it?”

He mumbled something but he shook his head. “It was– well it was just one of those things that worked you know?”

She had to reign back her very real curiosity on that. He’d tell her when he was ready. “All right then. Dinner, darling?”

“I’d rather skip dinner.” Rick shifted his arms around her and she found herself very suddenly lifted and turned, as he lowered her back to the blankets beneath them. “Remind me why I had to do what I did today again?”

“Because we can’t afford to lose, Rick. There’s too much about life worth living for. Heaven’s wonderful, but I’m not about to give up living here and loving you without every bit of fight possible.”

“Yeah. That makes it worth it.” Rick nodded and then kissed her and she just wrapped her arms around him again and pulled him down on top of her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardeth woke to find himself once more in Thebes, he lay in bed for a bit trying to simply enjoy the warmth and comfort of Rick’s arms. He had struggled with his own desire to reach over and take some comfort from Rick’s presence at his side for most of the day, even during the afternoon when he had stood beside him while Ardeth had tortured the German Captain. Now he was torn between wanting to do that and still feeling too horrific to allow himself the comfort. He tried to think of what Arebe, Adham, and Selim had told him only a bit ago. That he had done what had to be done, as the Medjai always did. And that the doing of it was not going to cost him his soul. He was beginning to believe that, but it was a bitter drink to swallow none the less. He kept his eyes closed, simply listening to Rick’s heart beat under his ear, taking comfort in the steady rhythm. He still wished that Rick had not had to stay with him through the horrible process, although his brother’s knowledge of Hungarian and English and a smattering of German had been invaluable. Still, it was not the side of his leadership that he really wanted Rick to have to see. But perhaps Rick had found comfort as Adham had suggested he would have done, with his wife and child. He had no doubt that Rick has spent much of the afternoon and evening with Evelyn, likely in bed. It surprised him still that he was not jealous of that. But the feeling was not there, and despite what Selim had said when he went to bathe, he was still not certain he deserved such comfort. There was still a part of his mind which was horrified with the way he had torn the brave German to pieces. And it was hard yet to think he deserved any such comfort at all.

Rick stirred a bit, but his arms only tightened around Ardeth and he did not truly wake.

_I am sorry you saw what you did, today, Rick. Truly, I have no desire to burden your soul any, and yet it seems that I do nothing but that by keeping you beside me so._ He sighed, and then rolled to his feet and found his boots beside the bed. There was a pot of coffee on the brazier on the small table and he poured himself a cup. It was past prayers here in the land of the faithful of old Egypt but perhaps it would not hurt any to pray to Allah yet.

_Allah, most merciful I ask you to forgive me for the doubts I have, for any offense I have given you, but most of all I ask your mercy on my people. If Adham, Selim and Arebe are wrong and I have indeed blasphemed or failed you and the Medjai, please allow the cost of that failure to fall to me and not upon my tribes._ He wondered despite himself if he should go and speak to the bright son of Osiris today. Perhaps Horus could at least tell him if Allah was angry with him or not.

The curtains leading to the balcony stirred once, without any breeze and he sighed. He glanced at Rick and then took the spear and shield of Horus with him but left the rest of his weapons where they had been beside the bed. “Is everything well in the land of the faithful, priest of AmmunRa?” He asked as he walked out onto the balcony, blinking a bit against the bright sun.

“All is always well here in the Tuat, Ardeth.” Imhotep answered. “It is hot now for coffee, but there is karkaday if you wish.” Ammun’s priest held out a goblet for him.

“Thank you.” He set his coffee cup aside and drank a sip of the cool hibiscus before sitting down on the railing himself. “Was there something in specific you wished to speak of?”

“Many things.” He could not place the tone in his host’s voice although it was oddly gentle. “AmmunRa says to me that we have this day to come in the Egypt that is to rest yet. For the Germans now must decide how to progress with their commander dead and so the battle will not be until the day after that.”

“That is good to know. If all goes well Izzy will have returned by then with more ammunition for the cannons and grenade launchers specifically and Hashim will arrive with the rest of our warriors who were at Hamanaptura. It is good we will have the time to prepare as well as we can.” He glanced eastward. “It is good to know that something has been gained by what was done today.”

Imhotep reached over and surprised Ardeth by squeezing his shoulder firmly. “I am, without doubt, well acquainted with blasphemy and damnation, Ardeth, and while I agree with you certainly that what you did to the German commander was horrible. It was also necessary. And not a reason for you to be damned or cursed of forsaken by my gods or yours, Medjai.” The fingers tightened. “Your people are fortunate to have a leader who is so concerned with not only their lives but their souls.”

Ardeth shook his head. “We are Medjai priest of AmmunRa. Far too often I must ask my people to risk their lives knowing for certain that not all of us who go to battle will survive. It is always a loss when I must bury my people. But, it is a comfort to know that by dying in battle for Egypt they are assured Paradise. I could not ask them to follow me into death if in doing so they would also follow me into damnation.” He glanced over at the man beside him. “It may well be that I have damned myself as you did, but I will not take anyone with me into hell if I can prevail upon Allah’s mercy to keep them safe.”

Imhotep sighed and the look his gave Ardeth was oddly sad. “Ardeth, Ardeth, you are still too wiling to condemn yourself to hell. Have you not learned yet that it is something to be avoided?”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “I should think that if after three thousand years of torment you have willingly journeyed to hell twice now to aid me and Rick, you would not wonder so at my willingness to bear such if I must for all my people.”

To his surprise Imhotep chuckled at that. “I am going to wonder if we are both not as mad as you think me, Ardeth.” Another chuckle, this one with a teasing edge that Ardeth was all too familiar with. “I should have learned do you think not to let my– desire for what I can not have shall we say, tempt me to forsake all sense and risk damnation so easily?”

Despite himself Ardeth could feel the slight flush that caused. “I would thank Allah, with all my heart if you were to decide– this insane desire you have for me is not worth the risk certainly.”

Ammun’s priest laughed. “No doubt you would. But then who would come to hell with you and your brother and appeal to Ammun to see you free Ahba?”

Ardeth sighed. “I shall endeavor with all my heart to avoid hell if it will change your mind in this insane game you play.”

“Tempting, Ardeth truly.” Imhotep smiled. “But how can I change my mind about desiring you if I am only doing so because I am found enough of you not to wish to see you in hell?” Another chuckle. “That is far too much hypocrisy do you not think?”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “Bis’mil’Allah.”

“If we are fortunate, Medjai, Allah will have mercy on you yet, certainly.” Imhotep agreed, taking a long swallow of whatever was in his goblet.

“Was there more you wished to discuss?” Ardeth tried after a bit of silence.

Ammun’s priest nodded and then looked out over Thebes, but the answer was a while in coming. “AmmunRa would see you come nightfall, Ardeth, and so I am to ask you to keep in mind the obligation this time. Ammun is indeed a kind god, Medjai and well understanding of the joy you have found here, but I do not know that he will be pleased if I must explain to him twice that you are not there to see him because you are sharing pleasure with your brother.”

Ardeth felt himself flush dark at that despite his attempt not to. He took a deep swallow of his karkaday and then found his voice. “I will make certain to join you in the courtyard before sundown then priest of AmmunRa.” He managed, pleased when his voice at least came out calmly.

“Good. We would not want to disappoint our gods, Ardeth. Yours or mine.”

“Are we going to argue again that there is no God but Allah?” He had to ask.

“No, Ardeth.” Imhotep chuckled. “I shall save that discussion for when we have a long afternoon to spend lazing by the river.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “In’sh’allah.”

“Allah should indeed be pleased to have so devoted a son. Would it ease this concern over the state of your soul and your people’s possible damnation if Ammun brought you word from Allah that neither is cause for concern, Ardeth?”

He took a deep breath and then looked over at the man who was still mostly gazing out at Thebes. “Would he do so do you think? I– am uncertain if it is better to know of damnation before it occurs or not. I– do not think that I will be of much service to Egypt if I find that I am already lost.”

“You are not damned Ardeth, my word to AmmunRa on that, Medjai. I am well familiar with damnation, Ardeth. And it is not so easily forgotten even here that I would not know if that were the state of your soul now.” Imhotep set his goblet aside and met Ardeth’s eyes with a calm certainty that was very hard to doubt. “AmmunRa would not curse you for what you have done, chieftain of the Medjai, how then can a god so wise as Allah do something so foolish?”

Despite himself Ardeth found himself believing the words. “Now you would have me believe you are not only concerned for my health but for my salvation?” He asked. “Madness is far too mild a word.”

“Likely.” Ammun’s priest smiled just a little, but the expression in his eyes did not change. “But that does not mean either concern is not genuine, nor that you should assume the assurance is only flattery.”

Ardeth finished the karkaday in his goblet while he though over what Imhotep had said finally he set the cup aside. “I will take on faith that Allah is merciful enough to forgive me if I have sinned where none was intended and only desired to do what must be done for the good of Egypt. It is comfort indeed to know that I could ask AmmunRa for his conformation of that certainly, because I can not believe in my heart that he would lie to me, or that Allah would allow such deception. So, if as you say you would know whether or not I was damned, I must assume you know of where you speak. Thank you then, Imhotep, for the peace that gives my heart.” He meant it truly. But it was far more irony than he knew how to express that he had found comfort about the state of his own soul from the one man he knew with certainty was as damned as he had feared himself to be.

“As both our gods will us, Medjai, we can be nothing else.” Imhotep smiled a bit more. “I am glad, certainly, that I could brighten your concerns some, Ardeth.”

He believed that too, odd s it was. “Why?” He was truly curious.

“Other than the fact that it got me a very nice thank you by name?” The smile turned teasing again. “I am Ammun’s High Priest, Ardeth. Insuring the state of the souls of those within the Tuat is part of the duties that I perform. Should I shirk my duties to my god because you are only a visitor here?” Amusement laced the tone.

Ardeth sighed and gave a quick prayer to Allah once more for patience and understanding both. “Bis’mil’Allah rakhman el rahim.”

“We can always pray so.” Imhotep agreed. “It is good to have faith in one’s god is it not, Medjai?”

“It is always good to have faith.” Ardeth agreed. “Thank you for once more seeing that I am at peace with mine, Imhotep.” He offered the thanks freely.

“You are most welcome, Ardeth. Especially if it gets me my name from you more than once a day.” The smile was teasing again. “You should not tempt me, Ahba, or I will claim another kiss from those you yet owe me this morning.”

He sighed. “I owe you three yet. Perhaps it would not be so bad a thing to have them claimed and the debt paid.”

Imhotep chuckled. “You always find yourself wondering which is worse do you not Ardeth? To have the debt finished and over or to put off the payment for as long as possible. Truly, is a handful of kisses yet so high a price to pay for the lives of your people and the surety of their salvation?”

“I do not think any price is too high to pay for the lives of all my tribesmates I have left and their salvation.” He offered it honestly. “I have even learned to be thankful that you are not so unkind an ally as to have claimed more than kisses for their lives.”

“There you see? I am not the monster you thought me, Ardeth Bay.” Imhotep smiled a little and then reached over to trace his jaw. “Perhaps I should have you give me the next kiss, Medjai, since that seems to annoy you much less than having me claim one.”

He managed not to flush at that. “It was a bargain kept was it not?”

“It was, and a most welcome bargain at that, Ardeth. I am well tempted to boast to your brother that I finally got a kiss from you that I did not demand. But likely he would only try to blow me to bits as he says.”

Ardeth glanced toward his room where Rick still slept and then smiled a little. “Likely he would, yes. If he believed you, which I doubt.”

“True.” Something odd flashed through the dark eyes that met his. “You no longer fear me do you, Ardeth?”

He considered that. “I would not say that it is a lack of fear no. But I have come to believe that we are indeed allies against Germany, and that the High Priest of AmmunRa at Thebes is not the creature of Hamanaptura that I have lived my whole life battling to keep confined. So- let us say instead that I am willing to take it on faith in Allah, and the most amazing faces he chooses to show me here, that I need not fear for my life or– worse every time you touch me. Although God must know I would be forever thankful if you would stop.”

That got a soft laugh. “And where would the enjoyment be in that, Ardeth?” Imhotep picked up his goblet and finished whatever it contained with a smile. “You do tempt me, Medjai.”

Ardeth rolled his eyes. “That may well be a curse in and of its self I think.”

“Ah, but Ardeth, if you were not so desirable then not only would you not have my interest but the bed inside would still be yours alone, hmm? Do not be so ungrateful for the gifts Allah has granted you Ardeth. He could always take them from you for your ingratitude.” One strong hand traced his jaw again. “Although I do not know if even scars such as your cousin bears could completely obscure Allah’s gift.”

“I am going to be hard pressed to keep this lack of enmity between us if you do not stop.” He muttered.

A chuckle. “Point taken, Ardeth. Although it is hardly my fault that you would tempt the gods themselves to desire. Come and thank me then for the lives of your tribes, Ardeth, and I will count myself content that your kiss is worth more than a thousand lives.”

Ardeth sighed, uncertain how he felt himself about that comparison. What was the bargain really when what annoyance and distaste he had for a dozen kisses was weighed against so many lives? He started to rise to his feet again but Imhotep only stepped over and stood in front of him, sliding his hand along Ardeth’s jaw a third time, but back into his hair now. The kiss was surprisingly gentle at first and he met it easily, not even unduly concerned when Ammun’s priest put his other arm around his shoulders and pulled him a bit closer as the kiss deepened. He gave it back as best he could, and it was odd still to be kissed so when he knew full well how very much more such a kiss could be between lovers. Rick’s kisses were far more involved than this, certainly. It was hard yet to be passive though and he kept his thoughts tightly to English as the unwelcome thought of how hard it would be to not accept a kiss such as this filled with water if one was truly close to dying of thirst suddenly came to his mind.

“Ardeth?” Imhotep’s tone was oddly gentle as he broke the kiss with a sigh. “I did not think you still found my kisses so hard to stomach.”

And he realized with a start that he truly was almost nauseous. “It is– for once, not your kisses I am objecting to.” He rolled his eyes. “Perhaps it is only the heat or my exhaustion.” He waved aside the odd concern.

“Hmm. Perhaps. My apologies, Medjai, for whatever memory I stirred. It was not my intention to cause you to have more burdens yet, this day. Now you see, you even manage to pay me the kisses you yet owe me and make certain I can not even enjoy them. You are going to be as much of an annoyance as your brother soon.”

Ardeth found a smile for that. “That is a compliment I will take without complaint.”

“No doubt.” Ammun’s priest smiled as well. “Then I shall leave you with the compliment, Ardeth. Go and see your brother, no doubt he can ease you some, hmm? Does he have any idea how very fortunate he is yet, Medjai?” Imhotep did not wait for an answer only walked through the curtains and then out the door.

“Madness is so pale a word.” He stared at the door himself for a long while and then decided firmly not to worry about any of his burdens yet. He smiled a little at finding Rick still sound asleep, and after debating with himself for a bit he took off his boots and weapons and simply climbed back into bed. He was less troubled oddly enough than he had been before his very strange talk with Ammun’s High Priest and the thought of the comfort to be had in Rick’s arms was far more tempting than he cared to resist. He shifted a bit closer to Rick and put his arm around his friend’s waist. After a while it seemed more comfortable to lay his head back on Rick’s shoulder and let the steady rhythm of Rick’s heartbeat and breathing lull him finally back to sleep.


	11. Maghrib: Chapter 11

Rick woke slowly, and then smiled to himself at what was quickly becoming a very nice way to wake up. He was lying in bed, with Ardeth in his arms again, which was a nice change from finding himself alone in the bed. And maybe it should have bothered him still that he could go to sleep in Evie's arms and wake up in Ardeth's and really enjoy them both but it didn't. It just made the hell of the last few days worth it. He stroked his hand gently through Ardeth's hair, wondering himself how Ardeth was doing with what they'd had to do to get answers from the German. He wondered how anyone could miss the horror Ardeth had so obviously felt. Rick grimaced himself at recalling the sickening grisly work it had been to get the answers they needed. Rick was no stranger to the more horrible parts of warfare and better acquainted with the nastier things that one human being could do to another but that hadn't made it any easier to stand beside Ardeth that afternoon. And Ardeth was a lot more untainted by that sort of horror than Rick was, so doing the questioning had to have torn his very conscientious friend into a hell of a lot of pieces. Ardeth hadn't even met his eyes as he'd left to put the armor away, and then later after Evie had gotten the whole nasty story from him and made him feel like a human being again he'd gone to look for Ardeth and had no luck finding him anywhere. Finally, he'd found Selim who had told him that Ardeth had finally gone to bed. So, he'd gone back to the tent he and Evie were sharing now and talked to her for a bit longer. Now at least he was here and Ardeth was safe in his arms for now.

And it still amazed him not only that Evie was okay with him being Ardeth's lover but that she actually seemed glad for them both. He smiled a bit at the really odd curve his life had thrown him lately. "Think we can get the gods to give us a break after the battle, habib? It was really nice getting rid of some of those ghosts the other night you know? And now I know you're going to be upset about what happened with the German. Not that I'm not, but you're too good a man to be comfortable with what you did, huh? Cause I know I am. Evie told me I shouldn't be so hard on myself you know? So, don't you go beating yourself up over it either, because I don't want to have to shake sense into you okay?"

"Rick? What are you muttering about now, habib?" Ardeth asked sleepily.

"Nothing just thanking the gods that you're here in my arms. That sort of thing." It wasn't really a lie he'd been thinking that too somewhere along the line.

"Hmm. I am always thankful to Allah for allowing me the joy of sharing my bed with you, Rick." Ardeth agreed. "Is it noon yet do you think?"

Rick tried to judge the time by the sunlight coming in from outside. "Feels too cool to be noon yet." He decided.

"Good. I am hoping Tahiri will bring us lunch."

"Sounds good." He smiled a bit and then shifted his embrace and just kissed Ardeth long and deep. "Good morning, habibi."

Ardeth smiled. "It is now, yes." Ardeth agreed. "It is always a joy to wake in your arms, Rick."

"Nice to be able to wake up with you in bed with me for a change." He smiled. Ardeth blinked and then ducked his head a bit. "What?"

"I have been up, had coffee and a very odd conversation with our host and come back to bed, Rick. You slept very soundly."

"Yeah?" He didn't like that. "I wish you'd wake me up when the damned thing is here, Ardeth."

"I shall keep that in mind. But neither of us has had much rest this last while, Rick. It seems cruel to wake you when you are at least getting some sleep. Even if it is sleep here while we are sleeping in Ahm Shere."

"Yeah, I guess. So, any kisses today?"

"One." Ardeth shrugged. "It was not so much of a kiss really. And he was quite a good host. But I will be thankful to have you kiss me none the less."

Rick smiled a little and then did, kissed him long and deep and with all the love he knew how to put in it. "Better?"

"Hmm." Ardeth smiled as well. "That is worth having to have borne one of his kisses first you know."

"Yeah?" He stroked his fingers along Ardeth's jaw. "Any time you want a kiss, Ardeth, just ask."

"Now?" Ardeth smiled a bit more. Rick chuckled himself but let Ardeth pull him into another kiss which led to another, and then another. Long hot duels of their tongues until it was all he could do to breathe. "Allah that is Paradise."

"Getting there, yeah." Rick chuckled, trailing kisses down Ardeth's throat as he spoke. "Think Tahiri left us more oil?"

"If we are truly fortunate yes." Ardeth sighed.

"Yeah. Although it's not too hot yet, I'm almost tempted to go lay in the sun for a while and enjoy it."

"If you wish." The disappointment was obvious.

Rick just shook his head. "After we make love maybe." He added since Ardeth didn't seem to get that part. "Then we can lay in the sun and trade backrubs, huh?"

That lightened Ardeth's eyes a lot. "We could lay in the sun and trade massages first, Rick. Did you not say that massages were like bathing and could lead to all sorts of things?"

"Yeah I did." He smiled. "And they can. But it seems silly to waste waking up in bed together without any unwanted guests just to go outside so we can come back here and make love." He kissed Ardeth again, just to enjoy it. "And you're too shy to make love in public."

That got a disbelieving stare from his friend, and a dark flush. Rick could almost see Ardeth picturing that too. Not that it wasn't a really good thought. "You are teasing me."

"Only a little. Lately it's been damned hard not to just pull you close and kiss you in Ahm Shere, Ardeth. So I doubt I'd have a real good chance of succeeding here when I don't have to. Unless it's illegal or something to kiss you in public here."

"I do not believe so, no." Ardeth shook his head and then smiled a bit. "Kisses I can see, habib. Allah knows I have grown used to seeing you kiss Evelyn in public often enough. Making love where other's might see us is something else entirely."

"Yeah. I think I grew out of that in the Legion." He chuckled.

"Did you really?" Ardeth only shook his head.

"Have sex in public? Well if you count the main room of a brothel public. Yeah. I was eighteen, drunk and stupid what can I say?" He gave Ardeth a smile.

"Undoubtedly." Ardeth reached up to trace his jaw. "I would much rather lie here in my bed and make love with you, habibi."

"Better than Paradise." Rick replied and kissed him again. "Although I really would like to kiss you like that sometime where the damned thing can see it. I think that's fair after all don't you?"

Ardeth flushed again. "That would then mean we would have to stop kissing to get rid of him, habibi. Better to not have to stop."

"Well, yeah, there is that." He kissed Ardeth again, enjoying the teasing. Ardeth reached up again to unbutton his shirt and Rick smiled a bit at just how good at that Ardeth was getting. Strong hands spread over his chest and then brushed the shirt from his shoulders. He sat up a bit to finish shrugging out of it and tossed it vaguely toward the chest.

"That is much easier to do without all our weapons in the way." Ardeth sat up a bit as well and Rick took the opportunity to unwind the sash around his waist.

"Yeah it is." He managed to undo the ties of Ardeth's galabeyah glad when Ardeth helped him though. And it was still such a really crazy joy to just run his hands up under those robes and feel Ardeth's skin warm against his fingers. He slid his hands along Ardeth's shoulders to brush the dark fabric down his arms. "I wish it was night. It'd be nice to go find the baths and share a nice hot tub of water."

Ardeth chuckled. "That is decadence surely. Likely though we will need the bath more later than we do now, hmm?"

Rick smiled at that. "I sure hope so." He buried his hand in Ardeth's hair and kissed him again. "But that doesn't mean I don't like the idea of sharing a tub with you before and after, Ardeth. You look damned good wet."

That got a sudden dark flush across Ardeth's cheeks again. "Rick."

"Yeah?" He smiled, not feeling the least bit repentant about the comment. He stroked his hands up Ardeth's back and then frowned. "You carrying camel's again, habibi?" He borrowed Ardeth's phrase.

"No." Ardeth sighed. "Only tension, muHabb. It is still hard for me to set aside the day gone by and enjoy the wonder of having you in my bed yet."

"Yeah." He nodded and then remembered what Evie had said to him earlier that night. "You know what though, Ardeth? Sharing tonight with you is what makes yesterday bearable. And in a way it's why we did what we did isn't it? Because there's too much that's wonderful at stake if we lose. This..." He stroked his hands up over Ardeth's chest and put one over the brand that lay over Ardeth's heart. "Is just-- really perfect proof that we can't afford to lose, habib. 'Cause there's too much about life worth fighting for. And Allah has got to know that I'm not about to give up loving you without doing anything and everything possible to save it. And keeping Egypt and the rest of the world from the Nazi's is sort of necessary for that, right?"

"I suppose it is at that. I will try to think of it as such."

"I spend a lot of time thinking about Evie and Alex you know. About how I don't want Alex to grow up in a world where anyone who came searching for the powers of Ahm Shere actually had it."

That lightened Ardeth's eyes again. "That is a good thought. Adham told me something similar you know. That he thought I should have let him question the German Captain, because he could have gone home to his wife and children afterwards and that would have assured him that it was worth the doing."

"Yeah. His girls are really cute." Rick agreed.

"They are indeed." Ardeth nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to do what you did, Ardeth. And that I wasn't more help." He gripped Ardeth's shoulders in his hands.

"You were far more help than you realize, muHabb. I do not think I would have found half the strength to stand there and do what had to be done if not for the strength it gave me to have you beside me." Ardeth shuddered a bit under his hands though.

"Still hurts though doesn't it?" Rick asked. "Want to tell me what's still hurting?"

"I am still a bit angry at myself I think. I know it was necessary, but that does not make it any easier to believe that it was right."

"We needed answers, Ardeth. On how many Germans there were, on if they were going to send more troops if we defeated these, on what they were after gold or more. It was pretty awful yeah, but it isn't like they didn't do the same to your men." He offered, not liking the self-hatred that was so obvious in Ardeth's eyes now.

"So because my enemy is an animal I must be one as well?" Ardeth shook his head.

Rick took a deep breath wishing he had a better answer than he did for that one. "He was a soldier, Ardeth. You don't expect to be treated well when your captured by the enemy. We've both been soldiers for long enough to know that."

Ardeth shuddered harder at that. But didn't say anything.

"What?" He had no idea what had gotten into Ardeth's head now. Ardeth started to turn away but Rick just gripped his shoulders tighter and flexed his fingers instead of shaking him

"Rick." His name was a sigh.

"Talk to me." He pressed because it needed to be said, obviously.

"I do not want to talk."

"No?" He gentled the shake into a caress of his hands down Ardeth's arms to entangle their fingers. "What hurts, habibi?"

"It could have been you." Was the reply finally. But Ardeth didn't meet his eyes only looked away and shuddered again, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard.

That really didn't make any sense to Rick either. "What? Getting captured by the enemy? Yeah, I guess..." He wasn't sure what to say about that. But it was something he could see Ardeth worrying about. His friend probably thought it was somehow his responsibility that Arebe, Kahid and the others had gotten captured too, knowing Ardeth.

"No." Ardeth surprised him again, shaking his head a bit. Another obvious deep breath and then Ardeth met his eyes. The deep brown more haunted than Rick had seen them in days now. "I...If the Tuareg had not attacked Hamanaptura when they did...Allah forgive me, Rick..." He broke off.

Rick didn't say anything for a while as he worked through that, since it was obvious Ardeth had had to struggle to even say that much. Then it came to him and he sighed, and just tightened his fingers around Ardeth's. "I was the commanding officer of a group of European soldiers who'd invaded the place you were sworn to defend. Is that what's eating you after all this time?" Rick put all the support into the words he knew how. And it wasn't really a question.

"I needed to know....if more Legionaries were going to come." Ardeth squeezed his hands back, an almost pleading note to the explanation as if he was apologizing even now.

"Could have ridden me down after I wandered away." Rick shook his head. "You didn't."

"We already had your colonel. I..."

"Ardeth?" Rick let go of Ardeth's hands with one of his own and tilted Ardeth's chin up so that their eyes met. "Wouldn't have happened, habib." He smiled a little. "If you're picturing me in the German's place like I think you are."

"It could have...I..."

"Nope." He shook his head. "Yeah, you might have killed me. Okay, that would have been a real waste of my life since I hadn't managed to accomplish anything that amounted to a hill of beans at that point. But torture? Nah. I didn't owe the Legion a bit of loyalty at that point, Ardeth. I would've spilled the whole story to you without so much as a good backhand, huh?"

Ardeth blinked staring at him in obvious surprise and then he chuckled ruefully. "You mean that."

"Sure I do. Loyalty and things worth dying horrible death's weren't in my vocabulary at that point, Ardeth." He ran his fingers through Ardeth's hair. "Not that I'm not really glad you didn't ride me down and run me through you know. Because it gave me the chance to know Evie and you, to father Alex and watch him grow." He traced Ardeth's jaw. "Not to mention the fact that it gave us the twelve years it took for us to figure out that we're more than friends. That more of the no real difference between coincidence and fate bit, Ardeth? Seems to me Allah kinda had it all planned doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does seem like that does it not?" Ardeth seemed to relax some at that. "Thank you, Rick."

"For what?"

"Putting and end to my ghosts before I even knew I had them."

"Fair's fair, Ardeth." He brought Ardeth's other hand to his lips and kissed the palm.

"For later?"

"Nope, just because I can." He did it again. "Think we can let the might have beens go now, Ardeth? I'd really like to just concentrate on why it's worth living for."

"Can you teach me how to do that, Rick?"

"I can sure try." Rick kissed his hand one more time before nibbling at his fingers. Watching Ardeth's eyes widen a bit as he sucked two into his mouth.

Ardeth licked his lips, probably not having any idea how damned sexy that was and then swallowed hard. Rick chuckled and released his fingers to reach for the ties that held his pants closed. He undid the knot teasing Ardeth a little as he did so. "Allah have mercy, habib."

Rick only chuckled again and then kissed him, and it was so easy to let one kiss slide into another and then another. He pushed Ardeth back onto the bed, catching his own weight on one arm and then finally trailing the kisses down Ardeth's throat. Ardeth groaned out his name, his hands running through Rick's hair and then down his back and back. Rick licked along one collarbone and then down to tease one nipple with his tongue before he reached down, to let his fingers tease over Ardeth's cock through the soft linen of his pants, enjoying watching the shudder that went through Ardeth as he did so. He played with the lacing a bit, slowly pulling the last knot apart but not actually undoing the pants yet. "Liked that I see."

"Did you think I would not?" Ardeth shook his head.

"Nope, figured you'd enjoy it as much as I did." He raised himself up just a bit and traced Ardeth's jaw with his fingers and then down his throat and along his chest, tracing the outlines of tattoos and scars that crisscrossed Ardeth's skin. "Doesn't it hurt like hell getting tattoos over scars, Ardeth?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes it hurts less actually. It is over bone that they hurt the most."

"I guess." He let his hands stroke over Ardeth's stomach and then down again to tease lightly over his cock once more before he sat back on his heels to actually undo the ties. Ardeth shook his head and then rolled to his feet. Rick smiled watching a the dark pants simply fell to the floor. "That makes it easier." He leaned forward again to lick lightly at the head and then along the length of Ardeth's cock, before taking a deep breath and just swallowing Ardeth whole. Ardeth groaned out something that was probably his name. And it was hard not to smile but he chuckled instead, knowing how good that was going to feel. Ardeth caught his breath in a hiss and his hands tried to tangle in Rick's hair before pushing him away. "Yeah?" He looked up.

"I can not take such pleasure and stand, habib."

"You sure about that?" He teased and licked at Ardeth's cock again, taking his hips in his hands to pull him as deep as he could. And it was getting easier and easier to do this, keep Ardeth deep in his throat without choking. He swallowed once and then raised his head slowly, letting his tongue play along the length of Ardeth's cock as he did. "Want me to stop?"

"Allah's mercy, habibi. I...will fall."

"Hmm, wouldn't want that. Might hurt." He moved back onto the bed a bit and then pulled Ardeth with him, rolling them over so that he was on top of Ardeth and then kissed him. Ardeth kissed him back, his hands only pulling Rick closer against him. He reached down to stroke his fingers over Ardeth's cock again.

"Please? I can not..." Ardeth groaned and arched into his hand.

Rick chuckled and then let him go, moving away enough to keep from either of them climaxing quite yet. "More or less, Ardeth? Which do you want?"

"More, habib. Only I will embarrass myself if you touch me so again I think."

"By coming? I thought that was the point, Ardeth." He kissed him quickly then teased his fingers back along Ardeth's cock to cup his balls gently. Ardeth groaned, tossing his head back into the mattress beneath them so Rick took the opportunity to nip at his throat which got him another groan.

"Rick, please? I would...rather be connected with you more that just this." Ardeth reached down and stroked Rick's cock in turn, through the material of his slacks. Then his fingers undid Rick's belt and fumbled with the buttons. "This I can do for myself, hmm? Although it feels so much better when it is your hand and not my own."

He smiled and then leaned down to lick at Ardeth's throat. "Lots of time to do that in twelve years, huh?"

"Too much I think," Ardeth sighed. Rick nodded and then managed to push the pants off. Ardeth reached back down to help and they tossed the pants to the floor. "Much easier to do when one is standing." Ardeth muttered.

"Yeah it is." Rick chuckled and then groaned as Ardeth reached down and stroked his cock in one sure caress. "Christ."

"Good?" Ardeth asked, but there was obvious teasing to his voice.

"Yeah. Thought you wanted more than this though." Not that it didn't feel really good to just have Ardeth stroke him like that. Too much practice in twelve years was probably right.

"I did." Ardeth agreed and drew his hand away to pull Rick close and kiss him.

"All right, habib." He pushed himself up onto his arms. "Can I have you inside me then, Ardeth?"

"If you wish." Ardeth smiled a little. "Does that truly appeal to you, habibi?"

"Yeah it does." He smiled back. "You appeal to me, Ardeth."

"Then I am thankful. But I will not be able to please you so if you do not stop touching me."

"No?" He lightened his touch a bit and then slowly drew his hand away. "If you do it right." He whispered the words into Ardeth's ear. "You can balance on the edge a really long time, habib." He bit lightly at the point of Ardeth's jaw. "Want to see how long we can balance?"

"Alla ana hafaz." Ardeth's voice was a low groan.

"You want God's protection now, Ardeth?" He chuckled. "Is that a yes or a no, habibi?" He licked his way to the hollow of Ardeth's throat and then along one collar bone. "Feels good, huh?"

"Yes. It feels very good." Ardeth sighed and then hissed in a breath as Rick bit lightly at his collarbone. He smiled a bit, soothing the bite with his tongue, before kissing Ardeth again, burying his hands in Ardeth's hair, just to enjoy the feel. Ardeth sighed, giving the kiss back with the same desperation and it was so easy to tell how much he really enjoyed it. Rick chuckled, breaking the kiss after a bit to move back down and trace one of Ardeth's tattoos with his tongue before moving to lick teasing light over one nipple. Ardeth groaned, his hands sliding down Rick's back and then up to run through his hair. "Please?"

He sucked harder, and then pushed them both a bit beyond what they'd tried before and bit lightly into the tight flesh. Ardeth arched his back into the sensation and groaned out Rick's name so he took that as a yes and kept the pressure lightly with his teeth and then let go to move to the other side and do the same. And it was easy to slide down further and lick just as teasingly at Ardeth's cock.

"Habibi. Please I can not..."

"Yeah you can." He almost reminded Ardeth that he'd asked Rick to make sure he was concentrating on the joy to be found in life and not on the horrible things they'd had to do that afternoon. But that would have just undone all the work he was managing so he just smiled a bit and the blew a cool stream of air over the hot wet skin. "You taste good, even without honey." He licked again. Ardeth groaned and this time clenched his fists into the bedding. Rick chuckled and then slowly drew him deep into his mouth. And Ardeth was obviously so close to coming. So he reached down to cup his balls and then pulled lightly as he eased his way up his cock again.

"Allah have mercy." Ardeth whispered in Arabic now, and Rick had to smile.

"Good?" He asked, moving up to lie beside his friend and kiss him again. Ardeth rolled them over with a growl. And then moved his lips down Rick's throat to tease a few spots that made Rick groan himself, and then followed the kisses with the edge of his beard, the soft rasp of hair only making him shudder. "Oh, Christ."

"Hmm." There was a smile to the sound as Ardeth moved down to return Rick's earlier teasing and lick way too softly at one nipple. "Good?"

Rick chuckled. "Better if you do that harder."

Ardeth didn't answer but did suck harder and then tentatively mimicked Rick's move and bit softly.

"More?" He asked, tangling his fingers in Ardeth's hair. A chuckle and Ardeth did so, bit a bit more and the sucked hard. And Rick just arched into the sensation pulling Ardeth a bit closer in the meantime. Ardeth raised his head a bit and then smiled up at him before moving to the other side, licking once lightly over the nipple.

"Do not pull quite so hard, habib." Ardeth said, blowing the breath over the now wet skin.

Rick just caught his breath in a gasp and forced himself to loosen the grip on Ardeth's hair. Which wasn't so bad because Ardeth repaid it with following the kisses and gentle bites with his beard and that was almost enough to just bring Rick off right there. "Oh Christ."

Ardeth chuckled. "Balance?"

"Yeah, barely." Rick laughed as well. "Come here." He tugged with as much gentleness as he could find on Ardeth's hair and pulled his friend into a long deep kiss.

"I wanted to taste you." Ardeth complained, when they broke apart.

"Give me a second to breathe, huh?" He asked. "You know how much I just want to press against you right now?" He arched his hips a bit to slide his cock against Ardeth's. "Like that?"

"Hmm, that feels so good, habibi."

"Yeah." He did it again, then ran his hands down Ardeth's back to his hips and pulled him closer. Ardeth pressed harder as well, his legs open on either side of Rick and that gave him another idea. "Kneel up, habib? Can you do that?"

"What?" Ardeth blinked, staring down at him in confusion. "Kneel up?" He repeated and then nodded and started to move away.

"No, just like this." Rick smiled, settling his hands on Ardeth's waist. The confusion grew a bit and then a smile that was so damned shy. "Do you know how damned gorgeous you are?" He asked. That made Ardeth flush a bit more but he did raise himself up to straddle Rick's hips on his knees.

"Like this, then?" Ardeth smiled down at him. "I thought you wanted me in you, habib, not you in me?" The question came just as he moved enough to slide their cocks against each other again. "Allah have mercy. We need oil, hmm?"

Rick chuckled. "Soon, yeah. And I want you inside me, Ardeth." He ran his hands up Ardeth's chest to tease both nipples and then back down to stroke over his cock. Ardeth groaned, leaning his head back and it was just as erotic a sight as Rick had thought it would be. "But next time, yeah, we can try this." He arched his hips up a bit in emphasis.

"We could do it now?" Ardeth asked, the words almost a plea. "It would feel good I think."

"Yeah, it probably would. Not quite the riding your used to, huh?" He stroked Ardeth's cock again, feeling the shudder that got.

"No. Harder, Rick please?"

He stroked again, a quick hard stroke then again and then let go to reach for the oil. Ardeth gave a low groan of disappointment. "I want you inside me." Rick pointed out.

"I...Allah, Rick I do not think I can wait so long."

"I trust you. Think of something cold?" He suggested and then smiled. "Kneel up again?" He waited until Ardeth had risen onto his knees and then rolled over between his friend's legs.

"Allah, Rick, what is it you say? I am no saint, habib."

"No, thank God, you aren't." He chuckled. "Oil habibi?"

"Yes." Ardeth sighed and Rick let himself smile even more into the bedding because he knew Ardeth was only a few seconds away from coming right now and taking the time to prepare him was going to just make him want release all the more. And that pretty much guaranteed that he'd succeeded in making Ardeth forget almost anything but how much they were enjoying this. He managed not to chuckle and then sighed as Ardeth ran one hand down his back. Because no matter how much it strained Ardeth's patience he didn't even worry that Ardeth was going to rush. Later habib, when this isn't so new to us both, huh? Then we can skip some of this part. He wasn't expecting Ardeth to take the oil from him and pour a bit of it right onto his skin, before running strong fingers through it to stroke right over his opening.

"God." He hissed out the word, pressing into the bed. "Ardeth."

"Good?" Ardeth asked uncertainly, but he didn't stop the caress, thank God.

"Yeah. More, please?"

"Yes." A chuckle and the caress was repeated and it was all Rick could do not to just push back against Ardeth's fingers. Then one slid into him slowly and he sighed, really surprised by how much he liked the feel. What is it Ardeth says? Cherished. Yeah. Crazy thing to make me feel like you really love me, habib, but it does. You make me feel like I'm really priceless or something you know that?

"Do I know what?" Ardeth asked softly.

"Hmm? Oh, how good that feels." Which wasn't it exactly but it was all he could manage out loud.

"Yes. When you touch me so it is like...flying, but better."

"Yeah, it is." He managed and then groaned as Ardeth added a second finger, and it was still a bit uncomfortable at first.

"Good?"

"Yeah, just tight, huh?"

"Always you are so tight I think I must be causing you pain when I do this. But it feels so very good to touch you so, habib. To know that you trust me so."

He smiled but he couldn't help but blush a bit. "Then we're even."

"Hmm, as so much with you, mukalb, I am finding it is mutual." Ardeth shifted a bit and then kissed the back of his neck. Rick sighed, and then groaned as Ardeth's fingers found that spot that made it so good he really wanted to just come right then.

"Ardeth."

Another stroke of fingers over that spot, then again, until he could only pant into the bedding and try to push back. Ardeth slid another finger into him and that made him ache just a bit, but it wasn't a bad ache and it certainly wasn't worth stopping for. He pressed back which brought Ardeth's fingers to that spot again and then again. "Rick?"

"Now?" It was all he could manage.

"Yes, habib." Ardeth drew his fingers out and that just made him ache with the lack of sensation now so he rolled onto his back again and met Ardeth's eyes. "Rick?"

"I want to see you."

"All right." Ardeth reached for the oil again but Rick poured it onto his own hand and then set it aside to slick the oil over Ardeth's cock, stroking firm and long over the whole of it, just to watch Ardeth arch into his touch. "Rick." His name was a growl.

He chuckled. It took a bit of maneuvering to switch it so his legs were on either side of Ardeth and his knees were closer to his chest but it was worth the awkwardness when Ardeth finally pressed against him. And then slid just the tip inside. Rick pressed his head back into the mattress trying to work past that point of the ache and the feeling that this was never going to work because Ardeth was so damned huge inside him. Unbearable pressure and a twinge of more pain than pleasure and then it was the easiest thing in the world to relax into the slow gentle pressure as Ardeth eased into him and it went from ache to joy. Another few moments of impossible fullness when Ardeth was completely inside and then he moved and it stroked his cock over that spot that spun lighting through Rick's blood.

"Habib?" Ardeth asked, and Rick realized he was gripping Ardeth's arms tight enough to leave bruises. "Am I hurting you?"

"No...Too good, Ardeth."

"Yes." Ardeth agreed with a smile and then he leaned down and kissed Rick, their tongues sliding against each other in a duel that just stole what breath Rick had left. And it was more than he could do to think of anything but how good this all felt. Ardeth groaned low and deep in his throat against Rick's lips and thrust harder into him once before Rick could feel the shudders that went through him and the heat deep inside as he came. And that was all it took to send him spiraling into ecstasy too. After what seemed like a really long time, Ardeth moved away a bit and helped him lower his legs to the bed. That made Ardeth slip free of him, leaving him feeling so damned empty just like the last time. He groaned more at the loss than the sting of sore muscles. Ardeth hugged him close, lying beside him and pulling him into his arms as he rolled onto his back so Rick's head was on his shoulder. And that felt good too. Sometime later he felt Ardeth shift and stroke a gentle hand down his back. "Habib?"

"Hmm?" He smiled a little, leaning against Ardeth a bit more, and draping one arm around his waist. "Yeah?"

"I need to get up and get us something to wash off with, no? Otherwise we shall fall asleep like this."

"Yeah." He hugged Ardeth tighter for a long moment though and then smiled again as Ardeth tilted his head up and kissed him. "Paradise again, huh?"

"No doubt it is. Nothing could feel better." Ardeth smiled, and hugged him just as close before getting up and walking over to the low table where the jug of water an the washing bowl were. Rick just laid there and watched him move. Soft gold sunlight filtered through the linen curtains and lightened the olive skin, making the tattoos even more of a stark relief. Ardeth wiped himself down first, which gave the sunlight even more to shimmer off of. Rick only smiled, recalling how Ardeth had looked in the baths here, dripping wet, the firelight shimmering across his skin. 

"I really wish we could go and share a bath you know. But I don't think I could behave myself if we had to share the bathing room with any one else"

Ardeth chuckled but it didn't hide the blush any. "That may indeed be beyond either of us, habib. But I will go with you if you wish to go bathe then?"

He thought about it for a moment. "Nah, don't want to walk that far." He decided. Then he closed his eyes as Ardeth came over to sit beside him on the bed. It was really nice to just enjoy the movement of the wet cloth of his skin, wiping him clean and then a soft drying cloth after that before Ardeth set it all aside and climbed back into bed with him pulling the sheets up around them both. "This is good."

"It is." Ardeth agreed, pulling Rick back into his arms. "Later habibi I would very much like to have you inside me, hmm?"

"Sounds fair." Rick smiled and then just lay there enjoying the day and the still slightly odd comfort of being in his friend's arms like this.

Ardeth stroked his hand down Rick's back. "Thank you, habib, for giving me joy enough to make the burdens worth bearing."

"Works both ways, Ardeth."

"Then I am thankful for that as well."

"Me too." He put his hand over Ardeth's heart and it was enough for now.


	12. Maghrib: Chapter 12

Ardeth was still awake when Tahiri knocked and then peeked around the door. "Good day, Medjai." She smiled.

"Good day, Tahiri." He smiled back, and surprised himself by not flushing at all. "How is your daughter today?"

"She is fine." That got another smile. "And you? Are you well, Medjai?"

"Most assuredly. Do you think you could bring us lunch here?" He asked. "The high priest of AmmunRa said that he would be busy for the day and I think my brother and I shall simply stay here."

"I would think you foolish if you moved." She giggled, and that did make him flush a bit. "I will bring you lunch. Is there anything else I can bring you, Medjai?"

"Dolmas, melons, flatbread, dates, apples with honey, wine, and oil. Frankincense, please?" Rick put in before Ardeth could answer all in Egyptian with barely a trace of accent.

Tahiri laughed again. "Did your brother teach you that?"

"Nefertiri." Rick answered with a smile, not moving from Ardeth's arms.

That made Tahiri's eyes widen but she only shook her head and then nodded. "I will bring fresh coffee also, I think the water and karkaday should do you both. And you Ardeth? Shall I find anything special for you too?"

"I can not think of anything my brother has not asked for, no."

"Cream." Rick said that in Arabic. "And any kind of berries they've got."

Ardeth rolled his eyes a bit. "You are impossible."

"I'm hungry."

"What does he want now, Medjai?" Tahiri giggled.

Ardeth just translated the request, which made her laugh again. "I think you are fortunate to have such a lover, Medjai. And Nefertiri is fortunate to have such a husband. Truly, it may be that he is worth sharing to keep." And she laughed again. "Bastet's blessings to you both." She went back out into the hall.

"What did she say?" Rick asked. "You're blushing."

"After that request you expect that I would do otherwise?" He shook his head. "She said I was lucky to have you for a lover."

"Really?" Rick smiled and then leaned up to kiss him long and slow. "I think I'm the lucky one, habib. But I'll take the compliment."

He shook his head but smiled. "Do we want to bother to dress for lunch?"

"Nope." Rick smiled back. "We've got what maybe one day before we're back at war? And even the days we haven't had battles like the last one haven't been exactly fun. So, we're here, it's as close to Paradise as either of us is getting in this lifetime. I've got Evie's blessing to seduce you and the damned thing said it was going to leave us alone all day. I think we need to celebrate that."

He smiled, because likely Rick was right and they had precious little time to enjoy this love between them. "Then you will teach me more of how to be decadent?"

"Sure." Rick kissed him again and he pushed all the concerns aside and simply gave himself to the joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rick waited until Tahiri had come with the lunch they'd asked for and left again before he got out of bed to check on the food. And Ardeth was right about one thing, he was still sore but it really didn't hurt either. Tahiri had apparently understood his intentions though because the food was in two baskets and there was a large bronze tray to set it all on, plus several wiping cloths and a larger sheet that could be used to spread out on the bed like a picnic blanket. "We have got to get her something really nice." He smiled.

"No doubt. Can I help?" Ardeth came over to stand beside him.

"Sure, bring the karkaday and the wine okay? And a couple of goblets. I'll get the water."

It took a bit of arranging but finally they had the three jugs of liquid on the table beside the bed, the food on the large platter except for the bread which was still in the basket. He and Ardeth were half-sitting on opposite sides of the tray, cross wise on the bed. "This is all for our lunch?" Ardeth looked over what was there.

"Yeah." Rick smiled and picked up one of the dolma and held it out. "Habibi?"

Ardeth smiled back and took the stuffed grapeleaf in his teeth, licking softly at Rick's fingers as he did. Rick just chuckled, because Ardeth really was picking all of this up so damned quick.

"What amuses you?" Ardeth asked softly.

"Just enjoying it, habib." He shook his head.

"Ah." The smile was teasing now and lighted Ardeth's normally dark brown eyes to something closer to hazel. "There has yet to be much between us that I have not enjoyed." A pause. "As lovers that is. Sometimes being your friend can be a trial."

"Hey. Look who's talking." He grinned.

"Hmm, very true." Ardeth picked up one of the dolmas and held it out for him. So he took the invitation and bit into the still warm food, licking the last of the lemon juice from Ardeth's fingers as he pulled back.

"We will never manage to eat, you know if we keep teasing each other so."

"You're pretty good at being stoic, Ardeth. You can manage."

"Now you want me to be stoic while learning to be decadent? I do not think that I can manage both."

"Sure you can, just resign yourself to the fact that your going to enjoy it a whole lot, despite the lack of fulfillment."

Ardeth was silent for a second and then he only shook his head. "Allah grant me patience." He picked up a slice of melon and took a bite offering Rick the rest. "And while we may drive each other to madness with the teasing first, habib, there will be fulfillment at the end, no?"

"Eventually." Rick smiled. It was really fun to just lie there and trade feeding each other bit of the meal. He mixed himself a goblet full of half karkaday and half wine and took a sip before offering it to Ardeth.

"Do not let me drink too much, hmm? I will only fall asleep or get ill, and then where will the enjoyment be?"

"I'll be careful." Rick promised and then took a sip and setting the goblet aside pulled Ardeth into a kiss so they could share the drink. Ardeth swallowed the sweet drink quickly, his tongue teasing Rick's in a playful search for more. When they broke the kiss Ardeth took the goblet himself and returned the favor, sharing the wine laced hibiscus back with him. "That's fun."

"Hmm." Ardeth smiled a little, and then traced his jaw. "It is good that it is wine and not water though."

"Is it?" He wondered if that still bothered Ardeth some. He'd get the whole story later, of exactly what had happened between his capture and Adham's rescue. "Why?"

"Because you have already shared water with me so, habib. Which was a joy in itself. If I share it back with you according to some Bedouin traditions we shall be wed."

Rick just stared at him. "Really?"

A chuckle. "Yes, although I suppose there too we are allowed leniency since you are not Muslim."

"You didn't mention that when we were doing it."

"I was thinking of other things." Ardeth shrugged a bit. "But best perhaps to share the wine instead."

"What you don't want to marry me?" He smiled.

Ardeth rolled his eyes. "My tribemates have tried for years to find me a wife. I can only imagine their reactions if I must inform them I have already married my shield-mate instead." He chuckled. "You at least have a wife and son already."

"Hmm, better not tell anyone then, huh? Adham probably could kick my butt in a fight."

"Likely yes." Ardeth leaned over and kissed him again. "We have not eaten your cherries and cream, habib, or the apples and honey, are we saving them for dessert?"

"You could say that, yes." Rick moved the rest of the food out of the way, getting up to get them both a cup of coffee and bring that back to the bed. Ardeth took his with a small smile and an obvious question in his eyes. "Now that we've been decadent and had lunch in bed, I thought maybe I'd show you something else? All right?" He ran his fingers along the edge of Ardeth's jaw liking the feel of the short beard.

"Certainly." Ardeth turned his head a bit and kissed Rick's fingers.

"Good." He laid back down and took a long drink of the hot coffee. Then he picked up one of the pieces of apple and dipped it in the honey before holding it out to Ardeth with a smile. Ardeth smiled back, and then licked a little of the honey from the fruit and Rick's fingers before taking the bite and swallowing. "Tease."

"I was attempting to yes." Ardeth smiled a bit more.

"Hmm." Rick took another sip of coffee before Ardeth followed his move and offered him a piece of apple in return. It wasn't hard at all to circle Ardeth's fingers with his tongue and then carefully take the apple in his teeth and tug it from his friend's hand to eat.

"Bis'mil'Allah, you will have me embarrass myself yet." Ardeth's voice was a bit rough.

"Tempting." He set his coffee aside, taking Ardeth's from him and then kissing him fully. And it was so much fun to kiss him like this when Ardeth so obviously enjoyed it. It didn't take much to get him to lie back onto the mattress Rick propped mostly to one side and still sharing the same long hot kiss. Finally he pulled back and reached for another apple slice to dip into the honey, but only traced Ardeth's lips with the honey and then licked it clean.

"Rick."

"Like that, huh?" He smiled at the breathless sort of groan that surrounded his name and then put the apples on the floor and simply dipped his fingers in the honey and then traced a line of it across Ardeth's collarbone before licking that clean as well.

"I did not think you were serious." Ardeth sighed. "About tasting the honey on my skin."

"Oh, I was, serious. Tastes good, too." He took one of the cherries and dipped that in the cream before bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean while Ardeth stared at him. Then he smiled and ate it quickly. Ardeth growled something and kissed him, sharing the taste of the honey and the cream and the cherry all.

"Allah that is nice." Ardeth whispered as he laid back finally. Rick only nodded.

"Thought you'd like that, yeah." He picked up another and this time brought it to Ardeth's lips. It was fun to watch the passion darken his eyes as he repeated Rick's movements, licking the cream from both his fingers and the cherry before taking the fruit in one bite.

"You taste good with cream."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Ardeth?"

"Yes?" Ardeth smiled back and then flushed a bit, which made Rick realize that he knew exactly what that comment had sounded like.

"You learn too quick." He shook his head.

"Do I?" Ardeth reached down to gather a bit of honey onto his own fingers and then traced Rick's lips with them. Rick only smiled, licking at his fingers a bit and then sharing another kiss as Ardeth licked him clean. "Better with cream than honey I think."

"You do, huh?" He chuckled. "All right." He took the honey himself and this time he poured a bit of it onto Ardeth's chest licking it away and then moving up his throat to nibble at his ear finally. "I'll use the honey for you, then."

"If it gets me your lips and hands on me you may paint me with it, hmm?"

"Oh, now that's tempting."

"Yes." Ardeth chuckled. Rick sat back a bit and smiled as Ardeth took another cherry and dipped it in the cream a bit surprised when he only brought the fruit to his own mouth though. Not that watching him lick his fingers clean of the cream wasn't as arousing as hell. And how in the world Ardeth managed to look so damned good lying there flushed and hot from their teasing and then still manage the shy look he gave Rick right before he leaned up enough to suckle lightly at one nipple, the cream and cherry still cool on his tongue was beyond Rick's ability to figure out right now.

"Oh Christ." He groaned out the prayer. "We're gonna make a mess."

"I hope so." Ardeth released him long enough to gather more cream onto his fingers and trace them over Rick's other nipple before sucking that clean too.

Rick caught his hand and brought it to his lips licking the cream from his fingers in return. Then he pushed Ardeth back onto the bed and straddled his legs to pour some of the honey onto one nipple and returned the favor until Ardeth groaned. He moved the other side, liking the way Ardeth's hands slid through his hair down his back and back up. And they were going to be a mess by the time this was over and he didn't give a damn.

"Rick, please, habibi?"

"Hmm, yeah." He wasn't sure what he was agreeing too, but he didn't really care either. So, he moved back a bit to pour the last of the honey in the dish in a long line down Ardeth's chest to his stomach and then licked that away too.

"Rick." Ardeth's voice caught on his name, turning the last of it into a groan and he smiled a little, because it sounded sexy as anything. He thought for a moment or two and then reached over to pick up one of the cherries left in the bowl and dip it into the cream before letting the excess cream drip from it and his fingers onto Ardeth's cock. The startled exclamation that got wasn't anything he could understand but it didn't sound like a complaint either. He took the cherry in his mouth gave Ardeth a very teasing smile and then crushed the fruit against his teeth before using his tongue to smear it all along the head of Ardeth's cock. He raised his head again to meet the heat filled brown eyes that were staring at him in disbelief and hunger and then went back to licking Ardeth clean. And it was hard for just a second sure to keep the difference firmly in mind that red cherry juice and cream was not blood and semen but the taste was nothing alike and he just closed his eyes and worked on making Ardeth groan.

"Rick, habibi, please." Ardeth gasped.

He took a deep breath and then swallowed Ardeth all the way down. Liking the unsmothered moan that got. And he raised his head slowly to let Ardeth slip from his mouth before doing it all over again. He dipped his fingers back into the cream and left a wet sweet trail to follow along Ardeth's balls and back which he licked away light as he could just to hear the moans that got. And it was as arousing as anything else he'd ever known the way Ardeth just opened to his touch when he teased just the tip of his finger inside and then replaced it with his tongue. This time when Ardeth let out a soft gasp of words it was in Arabic so he could follow the plea for more. He raised his head finally to look down at Ardeth for a second. The long dark hair was already getting tangled as he tossed his head from side to side, and that made Rick really wanted to just tangle his fingers in it and hold him still for as long a kiss as he could manage. But they were a bit past that now. He moved the last of the cream and cherries off the bed and picked up the bottle of oil Tahiri had brought them instead. And putting all the ghosts to rest must have done some good because all he really wanted to do was just slick the stuff over himself and bury himself to the hilt. But that wasn't going to work either and he knew it. So he poured some onto his fingers and then slowly slid the first one inside.

Ardeth tossed his head back, arching his back and pressing into Rick's hand. And it was just really good to watch him enjoy it. "Look at me, Ardeth."

Dark brown eyes almost black now met his as Ardeth opened them. "Rick?"

"Just look at me, hmm?" He moved so he was lying more next to Ardeth and Ardeth was on his side facing him. And it was a bit awkward until Ardeth shifted closer to slide his leg ontop of Rick's. "That'll help."

"Allah, I hope so. More, habib, please?" Ardeth pushed back a bit onto Rick's finger.

"Yeah." He caught a quick kiss. "Feels so good to touch you like this."

"Not nearly, as good as it feels to be touched so."

"Maybe not." He smiled and slid another finger into that impossibly tight heat. Ardeth groaned and tossed his head back, eyes closing again. Rick took the opportunity to lick at his throat and waited until Ardeth had relaxed a bit around his fingers before pulling back to look at him again. "Ardeth." He really wanted to see Ardeth's eyes when he did this.

"Yes?" The word was a groan in Arabic.

"Watch me, hmm?" He waited until the dark eyes met his before stroking his fingers deep and over the spot that made it all feel so good inside. Desire, excitement and something more than either filled Ardeth's eyes and then he closed them again, obviously lost in the sensation, but it was easy enough to see the pleasure on his face anyway. So Rick just teased that spot again, several times until Ardeth was groaning and then he slid a third finger inside. Ardeth only pressed closer with a moan. And Rick could recall how that had felt for him, impossibly full but still good even around the little flashes of ache. Ardeth took a deep breath, obviously tense so Rick gave him the time he needed to relax into the touch again. "God you're beautiful."

Almost dazed brown eyes met his. "And you. Now habibi?"

"In just a second. I love seeing you like this." And he meant it, so he stretched his fingers out so he could brush that sweet spot that was pure pleasure and watched it fill Ardeth's eyes again, and again as he kept the light touch as constant as he could.

"Now."

"Pushy." He chuckled but he drew his fingers free and found the jug of oil again to smooth some over his cock, which was almost enough for him right there. So he took the moment to put the stopper back in the jug and set the oil aside and count to twenty in Hungarian just to be safe. Ardeth had rolled onto his back and Rick just watched him a moment longer. He ran his hands down along Ardeth's legs to his knees and it took only a bit of time to get them settled against his shoulders with Ardeth's help. "Look at me, habibi, please?"

Ardeth nodded. "Rick, I..." Whatever he was going to say was lost in the groan he gave as Rick slid just the head of his cock into him. And Rick could see as much as feel the shudder that went with the groan. Ardeth tossed his head back again, gasping out something that might have been Rick's name. Rick gave him a bit to relax, which gave him a bit to keep from just coming right then too, and then pushed deeper. Ardeth reached up and gripped his arms where they were braced on either side of them both. "Habib."

"Yeah, we are." He managed. "God you feel so good."

"Hmm. And you." Ardeth opened his eyes and Rick had to smile at the expression. "Now, habib? Make love to me?"

"Thought I was." He pressed a bit deeper, catching his breath sharply as Ardeth's body only opened to his.

"You feel so huge inside me, Rick. And so good."

"Yeah, I know." It was like Ardeth's cock was twice the size he knew it was when it was inside him the sensation was so strong. He slid that last bit forward until there was no where left to go. Ardeth's eyes widened a bit and it was just perfect to see the pleasure and joy that filled his gaze. Rick took another second to get his own body under control and then pulled away to rock forward again. Ardeth gave a small gasp and then a groan as he did it again, shifting a bit so that he had more of Ardeth's weight on his thighs and that was the right angle apparently because the next thrust made Ardeth moan louder. Rick smiled, and did it again and then again. Each thrust pressing his cock against that spot that just shattered Ardeth a little more each time. He wrapped his hand around Ardeth's cock, trying to time the strokes with his thrusts so that they were both to the same tempo. Ardeth only shuddered and arched up into both, his hands gripping Rick's thighs and pulling him closer, deeper than before and it tore a cry from them both.

"Ad, Rick, tani mara." Ardeth gasped and it took Rick's brain a long moment to find the translation. Again. So he thrust again and again, losing himself in the rhythm and the sensations. And then there wasn't room for even that much thought as the ecstasy caught him fast and he thrust up hard once more into Ardeth as he came. Ardeth gave a low cry of something Rick couldn't follow and came all over Rick's hand and between them. It took a long while for Rick to even think enough to lower Ardeth's legs off his shoulders and ease out of his body. Ardeth moaned softly but only curled into Rick's arms as he lay down beside him. Another long while and he could stroke his hand down Ardeth's back. Then he found the wherewithal to reach down beside the bed with his other hand and pick the small washing cloths they'd been using for napkins earlier and wipe them both clean enough so that he could snuggle Ardeth fully into his arms and hold him close. Later he'd worry about wetting the cloth and doing it right. For now this was more than good enough.

"How in the name of Allah can even Paradise be better than that?" Ardeth asked after a bit.

Rick chuckled, and only tightened his arms. "Pretty hard to top that, yeah."

"Truly I do not think it can be done." Ardeth shifted a bit so his head was more on Rick's shoulder. "You will spoil me, habibi."

"You could use to be spoiled a little, Ardeth." He stroked his hand down Ardeth's back again.

"Hmm." A soft chuckle and then his breathing evened out with sleep. Rick smiled a bit more.

"Ma Salaama, muHabb." And he let himself doze off as well.

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evie snuggled closer into Rick's arms as she woke. It was still the dead of night though so she doubted she had slept that long. "I really wasn't going to try this again so soon you know, but how can I not when I'm so worried about you Rick?" She put her head on his chest and just listened to his heart beat for a while. Then she worked through the spell in her mind before actually reciting it in the Egyptian. And one moment she was lying with Rick in Ahm Shere and then she was lying in the bedroom she recalled from Thebes. This time though she was in her normal clothes and not Nefertiri's which was fine with her. But her mask and daggers were beside her on the bed. She smiled as she got up and slipped them through her belt, hanging the mask by its ties. The hallway was deserted as she walked to the next room over and then peeked in. Because it would probably embarrass them both to death if they were involved when she got there.

Rick was lying on his back with Ardeth mostly in his arms, and they were both very sound asleep apparently. She smiled as she closed the door and walked over to the bed. Odd to see them asleep like this when it was very obvious to her at least that they'd been making love before they'd fallen asleep. Rick was holding Ardeth tightly, one arm around his waist the other on top of the one Ardeth had around his chest. The sheet had slid down, barely at Rick's waist, and just covering Ardeth's hip as he had one leg between Rick's and it was obvious neither was wearing anything else. Evie, you are not going to stand here and stare at your husband and Ardeth naked in bed. No matter how adorable they are. But they are that aren't they? How do you manage to look so very perfect together you two? Not to mention splendid. She smiled a bit. Behave Evelyn, you can admire your husband later when he isn't curled up with...well now I suppose friend doesn't really cover this any more does it? Lover I suppose. Oh dear that really is odd, Rick. But that did not keep them from looking very, very good indeed. She shook her head a bit, almost amused and pulled the second sheet up from where it was mostly pooled on the floor to drape it over them both. At least you both look well enough. She thought. There was a pot of coffee sitting on a brazier on the table and she picked it up to take a sniff. Wrinkling her nose she looked about before finding the water jug and added some to the pot.

Apparently whatever they'd been doing before sleeping had involved making a mess of the room. There were clothes strewn about, as well as weapons and several baskets of food and plates and such. She rolled her eyes a bit and moved the various swords and guns and knives to be beside the bed, gathered the clothing up into a bundle. And setting it beside the basket. She debated waking them but it seemed best to just let them sleep. She leaned down and brushed her fingers lightly over Rick's cheek.

"Hmm?" Rick sighed and pulled Ardeth closer as he woke. "Evie? What's...? Ardeth?"

"Aiwa habibi?"

She managed not to chuckle at that. They both sounded so absolutely adorable. "Shhh, go back to sleep, silly. I didn't mean to wake you.:"

"Evie?" Rick opened his eyes and then blinked and stared at her. Ardeth mumbled something, probably in Medja but he blushed dark enough for her to tell even though he didn't raise his head from Rick's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I wanted to come make certain everything was all right." She smiled a little. "I can see that, so I'll leave you two to sleep."

"But..."

"Evelyn?" Ardeth actually sat up a bit to look at her and she had to smile.

"What, am I supposed to have a fit now or something? Please. It isn't like I didn't know what you were doing before I came here after all." She rolled her eyes. And as long as it's you two together in bed I don't mind a bit actually. She smiled a bit more and then leaned down to kiss Rick' quickly. "Try to keep out of trouble, please?"

"We weren't really looking for trouble." Rick shook his head but sat up too. "Um, we could get up and dressed and you could stay. Someone will come and get us for dinner soon I think."

"I admit your arrival was unexpected, Princess. I shall have to have the servants bring more dinner, certainly." Imhotep's voice came from the balcony. "Really, warriors, I even 'knocked' so to speak and you did not notice. Likely there could be an army at the gates and you would be no help at all."

She turned to look a the damned thing and found a cold smile. "What have we to fear of armies at the gates of Thebes here in the land of the faithful, priest of AmmunRa?" She asked in Egyptian.

"Who am I, Princess, to know the ways of the gods. I am only one priest amongst many." Imhotep chuckled. "I came to remind you Ardeth that Ammun would speak to you." The dark eyes wandered over her friend with far more familiarity than she liked. "We would not wish to disappoint him again, hmm? Certainly I shall have to thank him myself for such a wonderful gift as this, today." The tone was nothing short of pure desire.

Ardeth sighed, and then only smiled as Rick put his arm around his waist. "I hate when we have to agree on things. Want to go see, Ammun merru?" Rick gave the damned priest a very pointed look and Evie managed not to smile.

Ardeth smiled a bit, himself. "If the Lord of all Egypt wishes to see me, habib, I will go. But he and Allah both must know that I would rather stay here. I am truly sorry if that bothers you, sister mine."

"Not in the slightest." She shrugged. "I'm always more likely to want to stay in and snuggle with him too. Don't let any of this go to your head, Rick or I'll smack you." She smiled again. And then turned to Imhotep with a small nod, trying for all of Nefertiri's authority. "Are you going to provide us some refreshment before we see, AmmunRa priest of Thebes?" She asked. "The coffee is stale, the water jug is nearly empty and I am famished. No doubt my husband and Ardeth are hungry as well." She looked at him a moment longer.

"Certainly Princess, far be it from me to be a rude host to such esteemed guests. But dinner will have to wait until after we see Ammun, Ardeth. Are you coming Medjai or do I tell my god you were occupied once again?"

Ardeth sighed and then started to get to his feet and paused. "Evelyn? Sister do you mind?"

"Oh, right. Certainly." She started to turn away and then stopped. "Wait a moment." She went over to the chest against the wall and opened it, finding another set of robes within it. "Well that's good." She pulled them out and then went over and handed them to Ardeth with a smile, before turning her back.

"Thank you." He replied.

Rick chuckled. "Good one, ruin his day I'm sure. He did that on purpose." That was in English.

"No doubt." Ardeth agreed with a sigh. "Today I would not have cared if he stared. As long as he kept his hands to himself that is."

"He'd best, I'd cut them off otherwise." She did not look behind her but the smile was in her voice anyway.

"I am supposed to be your bodyguard, Princess, not the other way about I thought." Ardeth sounded truly amused.

"She gets protective of her brothers Ardeth. Better get used to it." Rick put in. "You think you can find me something to wear, sweetheart?"

"I suppose." She carefully did not look at Ardeth as he finished dressing only went to the chest to look for something for Rick. "Or not, um, I don't see anything else, love."

"Oh that's fun. All right, fine, where's what I was wearing when I got here? Tahiri come in while we were sleeping?"

Imhotep only chuckled. "How quickly you become accustomed to hospitality, warriors. No doubt the clothing will arrive with your dinner, O'Connell."

"Great."

"Here, it will serve I think." Ardeth handed him the outer robe of his galabeyeh. "Until Tahiri returns with your clothing, brother mine. Evelyn will you stay here then and ask her please to bring coffee and food for three as she will not be expecting you. And tea as well I think? Rick's Egyptian is not really that good yet." For some reason that made Ardeth flush just a bit.

"If you want." She'd rather either her or Rick were going with him.

"I would be thankful." He picked up his weapons as Rick pulled on the dark robe and tied it shut.

"You sure?" He put one hand on Ardeth's shoulder, the question low and full of so much she could barely make it through the layers.

"I am certain. I will tell you what Ammun says, Rick, when I get back."

"I'm not worried about Ammun, Ardeth."

"No, no doubt you are not." He looked over at her and then down. "I..."

"Evie?"

"Don't be silly." she rolled her eyes and Rick thank God took her at her word and kissed Ardeth fully. She only smiled a bit more, both amused and a little surprised at how very touching that was.

"Likely later you will have to do that again you know." Ardeth smiled a bit, flushing darker again.

"Any time you need me to." Rick replied so obviously he understood the comment.

"Shall we go to see AmmunRa to battle once more, High priest of Thebes? And wish him quick victory in defeating the destroyer once more?"

"No doubt he will be appreciative of the prayer. I am quite amazed myself, Medjai. You have surprised me Nefertiri, truly." Something odd to his voice as he walked past her. Ardeth picked up his shield and weapons and followed.

"And why is that, priest of AmmunRa?"

"I of all people would never have suspected that any child of Seti's would have ever learned to allow love to flourish so, much less share a lover with anyone. Are you coming, Ardeth?" And damn it if he didn't walk out the door before she could think of a thing to say.

"Bis'mil'Allah." Ardeth sighed but then gave them both a last smile and followed, closing the door as he left.

'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Bastard.” Rick muttered as the door closed. “You okay sweetheart?”

“Fine.” Evie sighed but she muttered something he didn’t understand. “He just makes me want to scream.”

“Yeah, well, like Ardeth says, if we let him get to us we let him win. So, I spend a lot of time counting to ten in languages I don’t know well.”

That got a smile and she came back over to sit beside him on the bed. “Patience isn’t either of our fortes is it, Rick?”

“No. So, everything’s okay in Ahm Shere? You come by yourself this time or are the Medjai around?”

“Just me.” She snuggled under his arm and he pulled her close. “I was a bit– concerned so I thought I’d come and make certain everything was all right.”

Rick sighed. “Whether or not you really had to go to Memphis and get Pharaoh’s army, huh?”

“Well, yes.” She shrugged, and he was a little surprised at how easily she seemed to slip from his Evie into the Princess she had been and back. “But I suppose it isn’t necessary right now is it?”

“No.” Rick agreed, hugging her tighter. “I hadn’t seen him at all this visit until just now.”

“Well that’s something.” She smiled a bit. “You and Ardeth have a good time then?”

“Evie.” He could feel himself blush damn it.

“What? It certainly looked like you did the room was a mess.” There was pure teasing in her voice though so he smiled a bit instead of being worried.

“I don’t know what to say about it, Evie. Except that I’m so damned thankful that you don’t hate me.”

“Well despite what the damned thing seems to think, I’ve never felt that love should really have limits, Rick. And I certainly don’t feel that you loving Ardeth makes you love me less.”

“More maybe, though I’m still not sure how that’s possible but not less, no. I don’t know how it is I can love two people so much, Evie. But I do.”

“You stored up a lot of love you never got to give anyone before I met you, Rick. Chances are you’ve got enough left over for us both.”

It was hardly the first time she’d amazed him with how really smart she was but it certainly never got any easier. “How do you do that?”

“It’s not that hard, really.” She smiled and then kissed him. “I love you enough to know you well, Rick.”

“If you say so.” He kissed her back and since it was all so crazy anyway he did it again, and then again, and they were lying on the bed, Evie’s arms around him and he was laying mostly on top of her. “Sorry.”

“Whatever for?” She smiled and then brushed his hair out of his eyes again. “But it’s very rude of us to be doing this in Ardeth’s bed don’t you think?”

“Um...yeah.” He couldn’t help but blush again. “Evie.”

“I don’t know how we’re going to work it out, Rick. All I know is that we will. Now, you don’t get to seduce me right after you’ve seduced him, or in the same bed either. I think we need to make that a rule.”

“Now you want us to have rules?” He sat up and shook his head. “Evie.”

“Well it certainly seems to me that we’ll have to, hmm? Otherwise one, you are going to get too full of yourself to be bearable, and Ardeth and I will have to smack you. And two, it keeps all of us from getting hurt. Obviously most of the Muslim women in the world can share their husbands with other women. So, I can share mine with his best friend, I think. Besides which I recall my father having a dozen wives, not to mention how many wives Ramses had, the insatiable git that he was. Not that I didn’t love him anyway of course.” She smiled a bit more. “He was a wonderful brother you know.”

“Right.” That whole remembering being someone else part of it still unnerved him. “But that was a lot different than this.”

Evie rolled her eyes. “Not really, Rick. What I’m saying is we can make it work. All right?”

“Yeah.” He smiled a bit. “I want to, sweetheart, I really do.”

“Good. So then, why don’t we let Tahiri clean up in here while Ardeth is talking to Ammun? Then we can have dinner in my room, it’s bigger and then I’ll leave you two alone.” She kissed him again. “Is he going to need you when he gets back from this?”

He took a deep breath. “I don’t think seeing Ammun is nearly that unnerving for him anymore.”

“I wasn’t talking about seeing AmmunRa.”

“Oh.” He sighed. “I don’t know, Evie. He’d better not be too shaken or I’ll pound the damned thing into the ground. But he’s going to be annoyed if nothing else.”

“You let me know if he hurts Ardeth any Rick and I will make him regret it.”

He didn’t doubt that at all. “He’s got a geas from AmmunRa not to hurt either of us, sweetheart. Doesn’t stop him from teasing or annoying Ardeth any but it does give us hope.”

“Not to mention that you’ve got that idiotic wager in place.”

“Right.” He’d been working on not thinking about that. “So he can’t even really press him too much with the kisses or the bet’s off.” That was worth the nagging uncertainty really, considering how far the damned thing had pushed Ardeth on the one kiss Rick had seen.

“Just promise you’ll tell me if I need to pound him into dust all right, Rick?”

“All right, sweetheart.”

“Good. Let’s go have dinner then, hmm? Until Ardeth gets back anyway.” She got up with a smile. And Rick nodded a bit, still not sure any of this was really going to work but wanting it more than he’d wanted anything he could recall since he’d asked Evie to marry him and waited for the response. He got to his feet as well and followed her next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ends part 4 of No Certain Victory. Part 5: Isha follows next. And with it the night has truly fallen.


End file.
